


Reel To Real (假戏真做)

by FHXisme



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHXisme/pseuds/FHXisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. B X B –> 伪A X O的ABO文<br/>2. 演艺背景，ABO不是本文主轴<br/>3. 伪RPS，不准比我认真</p><p>”B X B” = ABO世界观底下之两个Beta的故事，或以”Beta”的角度来看ABO的世界。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. B X B –> 伪A X O的ABO文  
> 2\. 演艺背景，ABO不是本文主轴  
> 3\. 伪RPS，不准比我认真
> 
> ”B X B” = ABO世界观底下之两个Beta的故事，或以”Beta”的角度来看ABO的世界。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为剧情需要提早让TFBOYS提早了一年出道，反正他们是” The Fantastic Boys”不是”The Fighting Boys”~

「喂，爱姊……」

第三次铃声响起时，与棉被纠缠不清的人意识模糊的抓过床边的手机，隐约瞄到是经纪人的电话后滑开接起。

 

「小凯，你被选上了，《越轨》！」

电话另一头的声音显得格外兴奋。

 

「啥？」

尚未清醒的人扶着电话随意应了一声。

 

「睡迷糊啦，我是说你可以演”Alpha”了，演Alpha喔！」

轻笑了一声，电话里的人继续解释道。

 

「哦……你是说我确定出演邢导演的《越轨》了！」

彷佛巴夫洛夫实验中的狗，一听到关键词，原先睡意朦胧的人立刻清醒，从床上坐起。

 

「是的，你没有理解错。不好意思打扰你睡眠了，但我是要询问你明天下午2点和大后天下午4点你哪个时间方便？投资方那边希望先和导演及主要演员见面，讨论电影宣传的时程和方式。」

感知对方已醒了，经纪人小姐立刻切入重点。

 

「我两个时间都没有其他重要安排，你让导演那边决定就行了。」

思索了一下，被询问的人肯定地做出回答。

 

 

坐在床上的人叫王俊凯，26岁，性别男Beta，职业是歌手和演员，出过四张个人专辑和三张单曲，演过几部电视剧和电影，出道十多年算小有名气。

 

上个月，他接获一位金奖导演新拍电影的男主角试镜邀约，今日获得入选通知，电影性质是关于”Alpha和Omega友谊与爱欲”的同志片。

 

在影视圈，无论是Alpha、Beta、Omega的角色，大多还是由Beta来饰演。

一来是含有”感情戏”的片子如果真找Alpha和Omega来演，场面恐怕不是导演和Beta工作团队能控制的，且《Omega福利保护法》明令禁止强迫非伴侣者有包含临时标记等任何性行为；二来是演戏圈内并没有太多的Alpha和Omega，候选人难找。

尽管成为演艺人员可以获得巨大的名气和广大的支持群，以Alpha而言成功的标准却是”聪明点的人去当霸道总裁，稍微不擅长读书的则投入体育竞技—他们占有绝对优势的领域”，于自尊和现实性这些都要比在演艺圈受导演摆布再被媒体污蔑或网民攻击要来的好。

至于Omega，虽然现在已经不似过去一般对Omega行歧视性”严加保护”，但Omega的体力和不可抗力的发情期让影视导演和经纪公司唯恐三分，《Omega福利保护法》中对”工时和聘雇方的软硬体”规定摆在那里，从一开始就难有进入圈内的机会。更不用论是数量最为稀少的男Omega。

不过在模特儿界，小骨架、纤瘦的Omega倒占有一定比例，特别是未婚的女Omega。

 

对于一个Beta而言，能够跨性演出Alpha是挺值得夸耀的事，既是演技的肯定，也有自尊上的荣誉。

这即是王俊凯获得角色后特别兴奋的原因。

 

 

「小凯，老板说希望你开完会后回公司一趟，你傍晚有安排吗？」

坐在驾驶座，经纪人小姐趁着等待红绿灯时回头向自己负责的艺人说话。

 

此次会议算是”私人行程”，不方便从公司派车和助理，王俊凯的经纪人亲自开车接送。

 

「晚一些有饭局，但应该是没问题，都是熟人晚到无所谓。」

将注意力从手机移开一会儿，王俊凯回答道。

经纪人会意的点了一下头，N转D档，准备发动车。

 

「你有听到任何关于对于另一位主角的风声吗？」

沉默一阵子后，后座的人悠悠的抛了一句话。

 

毕竟是同志片，必然会有大量的对手戏，他没法不在意另一位演员是谁。

一般情况下，对于即将出演的戏他定会多留意或打听一下合作的演员，只是这部”大戏”他原先只是想给自己一个试试看的机会，并不对试镜上抱有太大的期望，不想竟然真获得青睐了。

实话而论，直到坐在开往开会地点车上的现在，他仍觉得有些不真实。

 

「不太多耶，只听说是导演指定并亲自去邀请他的，是不是新人不知道，但应该不是一线演员。」

开车的人顿了一下，意识到后方的人在问自己话后略带点歉意的缓慢回答。

显然经纪人先前也认为自己的艺人得到脚色的机会不高，没做太多功课，能给出的资讯固然不多。

 

「无所谓，反正等一会就知道了。」

对着后照镜笑了一下，王俊凯语气自若地说道，试图让态度负责的经纪人宽慰一些。

 

 

开会的地点选在制作团队工作室的会议室。

王俊凯比开会预定时间要早了一些到，彼时制片办公室的负责人正在和投资方代表讲述着过去的制片纪录与特点，而导演和另一位男主角则尚未看见踪影。

 

对于电影制作过程不太有兴趣了解个详细，和制片方及投资方打过招呼后，他走进会议室，选定主席位右三的位置坐下，接过办公室助理递来的茶水，安静的听着一旁经纪人和制片团队的人聊着关于本部电影的八卦。

胡乱听了一阵子后发现都是关于”剧本内容”的小道消息后，便开始把注意力改移到自己的手机上。

 

卡着准点，外面忽然传来一阵喧哗声，估计是灵魂人物邢导演现身了。收拾了一下自己，将手机关静音，王俊凯走出会议室。

出了会议室，他思索着应该如何应对导演，见到想拜会的人身影时目光却定在导演旁的男人身上。

 

「这位是出演主角之一的易烊千玺。」

导演向着投资方介绍着同自己一起现身的重要人物。

被介绍的人礼貌的行了个45度以上的礼，右手握上左手接着扶上，给予出资的大人物相当大的敬意。

 

对于”导演身旁的人”的出现，王俊凯本不该如此惊讶。

导演会和另一位主演一起现身的事情他在刚才经过洗手间时是偶然听到—他们中午是一同用餐，综合经纪人告诉他”导演钦点”的小道更自然是合理。

可一切”早有耳闻”却完全比不上”那个人真实身分”带给他的震撼。

 

「Jackson！」

看着斜前方的人他不自禁的说出了个名字。

闻声而注意到视线的人笑了一下，微微点一下头，眼中并没有带着同他一般的惊讶。

 

「Hi，Karry好久不见。」

同周围的人都打过招呼后，Jackson向导演示意先离开，而后走向了他。

嘴上依然挂着方才社交时那种”不自然”的笑容。

 

 

完全出乎意料和理解范围，一定是他还没有睡醒—经纪人没打电话给他，闹钟也没有响过。

他从来真的没有想过同自己合作的人会是”他”。

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

尽管即将出演”了不起的电影”，王俊凯的出道与演员无关。

少年时他曾是一个叫”TFBOYS(TheFantastic Boys)”的五年约三人男子团体的成员，艺名Karry。

 

12岁的夏天方升上中学的他和另外两位叫Roy和Jackson的11岁男孩组成青少年偶像组合，掀起了一阵风暴─上至四十岁的妈妈下至三岁的幼稚园小朋友全数通杀。被媒体普遍认为是继二十多年前出道的「小虎队」后，在国内唯一坐拥庞大粉丝的青少年偶像组合团体。

 

成名的理由，外貌是其中之一，超龄的歌唱或舞蹈实力和青春固有的活力是之二，第三则为正面向上的形象和不断成长的证明，另外还有一点是对于他们未来性别的猜测─12岁到17岁恰好是男生性别特征开始凸显出来但未完全的年龄段。

 

自性别权益运动后，全球跨国性联合组织颁布《未成年性别保护宣言》，内文明载：基于多元和平等原则，除了Omega发情期提早出现和Alpha出现暴动行为外，医院方禁止在未成年人17岁前主动公布其性别，亦禁止未成年人在16岁前进行性别检验。

鉴于此，公司常有意无意的借《未成年性别保护法》营造话题，勾起人好奇与关注，结果也相当成功的让他们获得大量少女和轻熟女粉丝的关注。点开网络一搜，即可以看到大量关于他们”未来预想”的同人创作或讨论帖。

 

关于自己的性别王俊凯是不意外。提早了一些入学，16岁时他就同班上同学一起接受统一检验。当时曾有媒体爆料过，但基于法律的保护，只要他和自己的家人要求院方不准公布，媒体也无从拿出证据。

结果或许令他有些遗憾但也平静地接受。倒是他一直觉得三个人中Jackson最具霸气，一度有想过他长成后会不会是Alpha。

不过这些也都是过往事了，最终他们三个无一例外的是最普遍的Beta。乘着”新鲜度的消失”和”期望的落空”，他们也在”检验结果”出来的同时宣布解散，各自往彼此兴趣的领域发展。

 

解散之后，王俊凯签给一家和音乐及艺术学院有合作训练的经纪公司，主攻唱歌和乐器，并接受作曲训练。18岁那年出了第一张个人专辑，而后继续作为歌手发展。

更加向往电视节目的Roy则往主持和歌唱发展。和约满后即离开的他不同，Roy和公司又续了两年约，在17岁时发行个人单曲，同时又继续做为公司自制节目的主持人并参与节目脚本撰写与主题讨论工作，另外还在一家电视台的节目中成为了常态嘉宾，依然活跃于大众面前。

现今，不仅是几个综艺和节目的主持班底，也有自己的10点时段电台广播节目。

反倒是舞蹈担当Jackson，虽然早早就被看好有单飞实力，解散之后的两年却几乎从屏幕上消失，仅在电影配音工作、公益活动大使和平面杂志的潮流品牌代言上看过影子─没有任何个人作品。再听到消息时，已是考上名牌大学的报导和访谈节目。

基于此，王俊凯实在没想到如此不求名的人有选择出演这种”备受瞩目的电影”的可能性。

 

 

开会的过程称的上顺利，制片工作室的主任口若悬河的解释合作的美术团队实力如何坚强，投资方的公关则滔滔不绝地说明自己写的推广企划和公司办过的活动，面对两者”互不相让的各自拉抬实力”的情况，他人只肖点头表示愿意配合即可。

 

趁着开会休息的空档，王俊凯走到了阳台透透气。

抽出一根烟—点起。

做为专业歌手，抽烟伤嗓子他是知道的。

不过，男人嘛！压力大时谁不会抽一点。只要没上瘾，懂得自制就好。

 

「就这么不高兴看见我吗？」

会令少女酥麻的声音伴着脚步声自他的背后响起。

这句话多半是玩笑成分，王俊凯自然是听得出来。

 

「没有，只是觉得有点意外。」

斜眼瞥了一下走近自己的人，呼了一口烟，他不特别友善的回答道。

如果对象不是曾经一个组合活动的人，这句话可能听着失礼，毕竟”那个人”是导演”钦点”出演的，于常理，若得罪了绝不是好事。

 

「是想获奖吗？我能理解你的感受。」

来人果真没有多在意他的话，停在他的身边的位置，轻轻挥了几下手，试图让烟尽快散去。

王俊凯知道”乖孩子如他”是不抽烟的。

 

即便在六性的世界，男和女的组合还是比男和男及女和女多，原因在于除了外显性征之外，男和女还有脑部构造上的差异，神经传导素的影响下男女在爱情上的契合度会大于”同志”--男男和女女。基于此，”同志”虽非弱势却还是少数族群，而在社会的期待下男男又更为少数。

愿意拍同志片的男星，往往都是为了证明演技，冲着年末的大奖和国外影展。

 

已不再是影视界的新人了，王俊凯是真有意在演戏这条路上取得一些荣誉。

然而，和Jackson一起出演的话，基于话题性票房是有保证，就整部片子而言却未必会是好事，极有可能会导致观众将过多注意力放在演员本身，无法进入电影中的角色，进而忽略剧本中要表达的情感和细节背景。

这样的电影在”印象分上”就容易被扣了一些分，除非演员真的演技出众，影评人通常是不会给予太高的评价。

 

不太乐观的事还有，王俊凯开始怀疑起他拿到这个角色的主因并非实力，而是制片和投资方的要求。毕竟先获得钦点的人是Jackson。

 

「那你呢？为什么要接这部电影？」

体贴聊天的人对烟的排斥，王俊凯灭了烟，转换成愉快一些的语气问道。

尽管这个”重逢”之于现在他的是”诧异”比”喜悦”多。

 

「主因是感兴趣，前阵子上了一个心理学相关的节目，对Omega的情欲与自我认同有了一些疑惑，希望藉此机会去探讨。你也知道的，成长过程中我们没有什么和Omega接触的机会。」

转头与人四目相对，电影的另一位主角笑着说道，眼睛绽放着期待的光芒。

王俊凯似乎能理解这个理由，无论是那份认真的求知欲还是青春期的小小遗憾。

 

青春期基于形象和定位，他们连少量可以在演艺圈遇见Omega的机会都被剥夺了，成年后则出于礼貌，不敢探问别人的隐私。

上网虽可以得到很多关于”生理”的知识，纸面却不可能比”现身说法”。

不得不承认，身为Beta，对Omega的了解程度真的不比Alpha和Omega本身。

 

 

有一搭没一搭的聊了一会儿后制片团队的人推开阳台的门提醒他们准备回来开会，王俊凯和身旁的人转回头对视一下，默契地离开扶栏。

 

「久久没见，等会儿要一起吃个饭吗？」

比肩而走，今日获得全场特别关注的人向过往的队友问道。

是客套还是真心想叙旧，对话的另一个人此刻实在无心辨别。

 

「抱歉，今天我得回公司一趟。下次吧，找Roy一起。」

偏了一下头，王俊凯用带点歉意的语气婉拒了对方。

被拒绝的一方以”不明所以然”的招牌冷漠表情看着他，让他有些怀念却又有几分不舒服。

 

「对了，”TFBOYS”已经解散了，以后在公众场合我们还是用本名互称吧！」

踏入会议室之前，本名易烊千玺的人丢出了这么一句话后轻轻擦过前队友的肩膀头不回的走回位置上。

 

合情合理，九年过去，他们早就有”新身分”且为人所之，用本名称呼也算是”一种尊重”。

 

 

意料之中的，一周后的报纸上果然大大的登着 “金奖导演新作《越轨》六月开拍，前人气组合TFBoys成员将合作飙戏” 的标题。

既已成事实，只能直面”它”了，一切”意外”留待以后再说。 

 

 

\------------------TBC------------------


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章ABO有点少，容我想想之后要怎么写……伪AXO到底是啥鬼~

诚如投资方的预期，王俊凯和易烊千玺合作的消息一放出，果然掀起一阵话题。

从大众新闻、娱乐新闻报到议论评析节目皆开设专题针对此做讨论。

"前人气组合"、"睽违九年的戏剧合作"、"同志片"等关键词无一听着不耸动，内容也自然"有褒有贬"。

 

不过相比媒体，引起回响最大的还是TFBOYS(The Fantastic Boys)"昔日"的粉丝圈中。社交平台上的热搜榜上被各式关于他们的话题占领了，告知着曾经”为人闻风丧胆”的幸运草即将回归。从前的合照和视频通通都被挖出来并制成精美的图或剪接，证明了粉丝身会老、心爱会老，但爱不会老。

其中KJ配对的支持者几乎是完全疯狂，"死而无憾"、"此生就等这一回"、"有生之年"、"是要公开恋爱的节奏吧"等类似评论占据新闻下方，当年”气势”丝毫不减。

事实而论，当年KR配对才是支持者最多数的族群，可Karry跳槽到别的公司而Roy选择续约时，真爱论的少女们就死一半了。

 

王俊凯看着个人网络平台上久久没有以千为单位增加的粉丝数一天下来就多了十万，再瞄了一眼私信数量，选择默默地关掉了网页。

他一直都知道无论十年前还是现在，”同志爱” 就是女人的精神粮食，甚至有些人明明没那么喜欢配对的主人依然能产出"作品"。

一度他也曾经纳闷过，那些创作同人的"妹子"本质应该是喜欢男生，如何又会对于幻想男男在一起那么兴奋，后来想想多半是种"爱"的转移，因为不愿意他们身边有别的女生，所以就把他们之间的"兄弟爱"升华为"爱情"。

 

因为记者和粉丝一窝蜂的守在他的家附近及常出没的地点，他们的饭局终是没能约成。是否遗憾，王俊凯倒也觉得还好，毕竟学生时代他就知道以他们的身分要像一般人那样交友是困难的，他早已习惯"约一约就没有下文的情形"，相比之下"当天的临时之约"还比较容易成。

不过没能约成，不代表没造成涟漪，自Roy那则"这新闻是怎么回事！合作演戏竟然没先告诉我，你们联合排挤我。(怒)"炸进画面，平淡了好久的三人群组又再度复苏了，这也给王俊凯有些苦闷的单身生活多了点乐趣。

虽然，模式仍和方解散那时是"一个人拼命的发东西，而另外两个人安静的围观"，偶尔吐槽，依然是迅速拉近了亲密感。看着Jackson发在群组里的"少女风贴图"，王俊凯几乎都快忘记上一次和那个人说上话已是三年多前的事情。

 

 

为了让从来没有演过Alpha和Omega的他们更接近角色的性别，电影拍摄前，王俊凯和易烊千玺被安排接受一些训练。针对走路的动作，说话的神态，思维方式，还有”身材”做学习与改造。

 

等待进组的日子里，王俊凯是想通了。即使没有得奖，这也算是突破之作。最开始他可连拿到角色都没有把握，现下就想着拿奖是有点自大一些。

眼下能确定的是至少增广了戏路，实现演Alpha的梦。又说，电影都还没开拍实是不应该如此的悲观，他应该相信导演的能力，相信易烊千玺的实力和自己的演技。题材的特殊性和深度既在，国内不欣赏，国外还是有机会。

 

对于另一位主角实力的评价，其实他也不是真的怀疑，那怕对方没有演过"电影"。只是要从少年时”Alpha”的印象要跨越到”Omega”实是有些难度的。

不过，此刻看着那个人在练习室里拉筋的侧影，倒是让他多少有一些改观。

他必须说易烊千玺或许满适合这个角色的，至少相比自己是更有"演Omega的资本"。

 

从公司的助理那边听来，导演似乎是偶然看到他的前队友在美国留学时和现代舞团合作的影片而相中--不同于过往那个人常在台上展现的Powerful街舞，更讲求肢体表现之美。

只靠跳舞练成的没有一丝赘肉--精实型身材，少年时期显得有点壮，成人后则相当有”骨感”。倒真的挺像”有在锻炼”的Omega。

再加上易烊千玺一直不愿放弃的学业所培养出来的书卷气质和禁欲感，安静而不张扬。虽然不至于让人兴起保护欲，但让人想从头到脚仔细”欣赏”一番的冲动还是有的。

 

要说面前之人有哪里需要加强应该是”肤质”不够细致和”肤色”不够白。

看到网上那些PS过的图后，王俊凯更是确定了这点。

 

总着而言，"身材"上饰演Omega的演员并没有大问题，反而是"知识"上浅薄的令人意外。

偶然旁听了易烊千玺和性别课老师上课的情形，王俊凯才知道自己的前队友那天在阳台说"想了解Omega"并不是说假的。

将近十年过去，那个人对于Omega的知识真的只有"纸面上"，与之相比他或许要更了解一些。

听说当年因为行程的关系，易烊千玺错过了学校的性别学公开课，可他并没有。

三年多前也曾和一位Omega创作女歌手合作过，更在睡过非发情期的Omega。近距离”深入”观察过后，虽然不是说特别”欣赏”，记忆还是深刻的。

 

几乎相反的，他要做的”功课”多数都是"身材"--外表，且强度不小。

他的运动神经是不错，不过低血糖和腰板的问题仍然在体能方面给了他一些困扰，肌耐力上仅有平均水准，大量的重量训练让他几乎吃不消。

在跟随着专业健身教练走过一轮后，他才知道过去演唱会前的密集训练根本是小Case。

创物主果然不是公平的，Alpha在”生理上”真的先天要优势太多了。

 

不过这几天矫正了站姿，将他因长期窝在音乐工作室落下的驼背、缩肩和乌龟颈治好，他觉得自己的”气场”是真有改变一些。

 

 

「你这样有超出训练量吗？」

糖果爱好者走进训练室里从自己的包里拿出了几颗糖丢给了王俊凯，而后在一旁边背靠着墙站着问道。

 

「没有，我昨天刚调整训练量。」

仍在坐在俯卧撑架上，即将出演Alpha的人喝了一口水润过喉回答道。

 

「其实你真的不用那么拼，现在化妆技术那么发达，交给团队就行了。」

偏过头看了身旁的人一眼，还未开始进行今日训练的人用有些轻飘的语气说道。

 

王俊凯现在毛巾搭在头上休息，从他的角度看不清楚易烊千玺现在的表情为何。

 

虽然他心底了解对方是出于关心，但”Alpha”的自尊心不允许他轻易放弃。

 

「大哥我这叫敬业，几个礼拜后你就等着被我这个Alpha压。」

站了起来用身高优势俯视着没能如愿长到一米八的前队友，他一手撑着墙，一手插着腰，身体微向前倾，嘴角微上扬。

被卡在人和墙壁之间的人顿了一下，施了一下力将面前的人推到三米外。

 

这个场景令人似曾相识，可王俊凯一时想不起来。

 

「王俊凯，我觉得以你的条件是练不出胸肌的，不如多练下手臂，这样壁咚的时候会更有气势。」

恢复自由的人走到了他的身边轻轻敲一下他的胸部，又拍了几下自己的下手臂，绽出了一个微笑，手从他肩膀擦过，走向门边。

 

此时真不动手，就不算男人。

 

「你个Omega，看哥怎么收拾你！」

王俊凯转身追上了欲逃走的人，作势要搔养。

 

 

停不住的笑声从训练室传出，让刚好路过的性别学的老师留下深刻印象，招致日后总被"另眼相看"。

但他们所不知的是那天导演也刚好来训练室走动，那一刻没有参与最后决定的"大权者"才真正确定两位主角应该能合作的不错。

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

人在和知道自己糗事的童年伙伴在一起时会特别放松也特别幼稚。

 

这几天和易烊千玺整天混在一块，让王俊凯有回到了14、15岁赶通告之余在休息室玩闹的那段日子的错觉。

不自觉的，他会在空间里搜寻那个人的影子，走到旁边的位置坐下并挨的近。也会在瞥见那个人伸懒腰时，习惯性的把手放到暴露于自己视线中的腰侧，看着怕痒的从原来的位置上跳起来。还会在那个人脸上浮现梨涡后反射性的回之其虎牙。

一切都发生的如此自然。

 

原因他说不出个所以然，也不需要思考出一个答案。

当他意识到时，他冷静的形象早已从剧组人员的脑中消失了。

旁人所认定的就是他和易烊千玺玩闹在一起的模样。

 

有那么几个瞬间，王俊凯也纳闷过他和易烊千玺九年基本不联络，现在这般相处”友好”是否看着很假。

但从来人际交往就不是"完全靠计算"的，他只是做出第一步选择然后就演成这样。

人生中要烦的事情太多，对于不构成负面影响的疑惑，暂且放一边也无所谓。

何况事件的另一位当事人似乎没那么在意。

 

  
开戏的第一天早上，因着部分剧组工作人员和演员被前方的交通事故堵在路上，拍摄工作只得延期。

 

坐在下榻处大厅的沙发上，王俊凯放下了刷到无聊的手机，闭目养神。

尽责的助理小弟因着对道路不熟之故，要求要提早一些出发，成功也准时到了目的地，却也导致了他现在睡眠不足。痛苦的是为了保持良好的身体状态，他必须正常作息，不宜沾到床上。

一个盹儿，不小心地就靠到了坐在旁边的易烊千玺肩膀上。不知在听音乐或看书的人瞥了他一眼后，平静的移开视线，没有推开。

 

晃动和撞到物体让他瞬间清醒了过来，却懒得离开。

出于无聊，他顺着视线开始观察起身边的人的身体，压在纸上的纤细手指，包裹在衬衫里的手臂，露在圆领外的锁骨，有棱有角的下颚，连接前两者的脖子--脖子。

 

「王俊凯，你干嘛啦？」

感觉到有气息呼在颈后，触觉敏感的人震了一下，立刻推开罪魁祸首。

 

「我只是好奇你的信息素是什么味道？」

偏了一下头，他理直气壮的回答道，似方才的行为并无什么错。如同过往乱动那个人转椅时。

 

「你猜啊？」

盯着他看了几秒，前一秒才炸开的人绽出了招牌梨涡，笑的有些贼地反问。

 

「你猜我猜不猜？」

他以那个人玩闹时曾经说过的话回敬。

 

王俊凯这问题听着莫名，实是有因可循，他们在成年前就分开活动了，解散前的检验也是分开进行的，从来没有真正坐下来聊过”性”相关话题的机会。对于彼此的身体可以说是”熟悉却不了解”。

 

他不是头一回”欣赏”着肩膀上看到的景色，却是第一次如此有体悟和升起好奇心。 

 

Beta并非没有信息素，但通常淡不可闻。男的又比女的更不明显，且多为草或木质系的这类非刺激性的味道，只有对气味敏感的Alpha能闻到。

当然，同Omega的”发情”—正确来说应该是”动情时”，基于催情作用Beta的信息素也会不自主地散发。只是这极少发生，很多的Beta是一生都没有”真正闻过”自己的信息素。

 

「你刚刚的话我可以理解成在向我约炮吗？」

性知识是随年龄及经验增长的，二十几岁的他们对于调情和黄话已能得心应手的运用于对话中。

望着沉默一阵子后忽然爆出这句话的易烊千玺，王俊凯脑袋空白了一下。

 

「对着兄弟你做得下去吗？」

露出不甚很在意的表情，他这样回应道。

 

「是你的话应该可以喔！”皇帝K”，世界上万千少男少女都想爬上你的床，今个儿有幸得到被宠幸机会，臣妾自然应该好好把握，忌妒死众小主。」

延续着之前惊人的说话风格，他的好哥们继续这个玩笑。表情却异常平淡。

 

「喔，能得到”行走的费洛蒙”的称赞与响应，我是真应该自傲一下。」

听到久违的”称呼”，他顿了一会后也用相同的方式”夸奖”了对方。

 

 

王俊凯出演”皇帝”一角已经是15岁时的事情，就像天上掉下来的礼物一般，他得到了国际级的导演的赏识，第一个有正面出现的电影就是好莱坞片。

换到新的公司后，为了增加曝光度，读音乐学院期间他曾经演过一部脸蛋比演技重要的电视剧。其他的客串则不足为提。

自音乐学院毕业后，王俊凯把重心放在音乐创作，但还是拍了三部电影，一部演潇洒的男主角，一部演多情的男配角，一部是部队电影。

虽然作品不算多，但也到”认真看待演技”的时候了，实是不想让人说他能登上大萤幕只靠一张脸。

 

至于他的前队友的影视之路，组合解散之前，曾经有导演相中易烊千玺演出一部青春励志片，但被当事人以学业为重的理由拒绝。

等到升上大学时，传出过一些电影邀约的风声，但那个人一部也没出演，所以王俊凯也无从确认真假。那时，媒体普遍都认为易烊千玺该是暂时没有演戏打算，要专注于长久以来梦想的”唱跳歌手”路线，在大三时却突然转折--易烊千玺演戏了。

消息放出时已拍完了，不是任何知名导演或知名著作改编，一部短片—荣获国外影展的最佳短片，且与易烊千玺北京长大的形象不合的操了一口乡音。据说是高中挂在湖南学校后突然对方言有了兴趣，另有一说则是上大学之后修了一门相关课。

电影获奖之后，话题的主人又立刻宣布要出国留学一阵子，暂别大众面前。反了众人认为的展开”演员之路”的说法。

 

要王俊凯来说，其实易烊千玺满常在做一些让人意料之外的事情。无论是过去社交平台上的”奇特照片”，还是对于演艺事业方向的决定。

解散之后的几年，偶尔从新闻头条看到那个人消息时他仍会忍不住吃惊一下。

 

「我想了一下，古时的帝王家不是Alpha应该当不上皇帝，所以这应该不算是你第一次演Alpha！」

在王俊凯换了个舒服的姿势快要睡着之时，肩膀的主人又冒出了一句。

话传入耳中后，他顿时又没有了睡意。

 

 

一直以来，他都很想剖开易烊千玺的脑袋看看构造为何的冲动。

除了那些奇怪”决策”，他也想知道这种以”清晰的逻辑”逼死人的功力到底是怎么来的。

 

 

\------------------TBC------------------


	3. Start Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于”性别”定义的复杂设定，其实都是为了圆第一章中” 对于TFBOYS未来性别的猜测”这点，主要想表达的是在已知TFBOYS父母的”身分证性别”下，粉丝们赌的只是”变异率”。

延迟了一个上午，电影终是开拍了。

求平安顺利的”开戏仪式”结束后，匆匆赶来的化妆师，连忙帮着两位主角快速进行定装工作。

体恤到舟车劳顿的演员，第一场先拍只有王俊凯和易烊千玺的部份。

绿色的大布幕，两个穿着校服的人并肩坐在布景屋顶上，自然的交谈着。

 

这部电影跨度三个时期，区分不出性别的欢乐童年期，性别分化的挣扎少年期，理智与欲望对抗的苦涩成年期。

最前一段留给仍在上课的童星们，他们要出演的是后面两个时期。

虽然都是快奔三十的人，但少年期和成年变化不大也是Beta的特性之一，特别是他们两个人都属于骗少女粉的偶像派，面容本来就看起来比实际年龄小。

 

童年和少年期的场景很俗套的设定在开发尚不大小镇，信息不够发达和生物医疗资源不足，无疑是限制了Omega的发展机会，性别刻板印象之下让Omega 在自我认同方面容易有”主客不一致”情况发生，进而有精神上的困扰。

不过，王俊凯所在意的不是”民风上的问题”，而是地理上这个镇子实在太偏僻，最近的商铺竟然也要开一小时多一点，店内卖的东西也感觉有些”年代”，会选在这里拍戏，他猜想地方的领导一定也是”赞助者”。

 

 

即便对于拍戏地点有些意见，王俊凯对于出演这部电影的期待还是胜过抱怨的情绪。最主要原因在于他个人对于导演的欣赏─想法独树一格、质量要求高、富内涵，看过先前荣获金奖的作品后他便将邢导演列入期望合作的名单。邢导演平时是个”温文尔雅”的中年人，拍戏时就会变成典型的”Beta中的Alpha”，对于剧组和演员毫不客气的指出不满的点，必要之时甚至会果断中断拍摄半天。

因着这份”魄力”，有传闻说导演的父亲是个Alpha，遗传的影响下，曾有个先前合作过的演员表示被指导时真给人被”Alpha”制住的感觉。

 

现代在做个人性别档案时并不是用”家族树”的方式来建立”性别数据”，而是以检验出来的”数据报告”建文件。

性别虽然是概分六种，"个别差异"还是存在的。事实上每个人身上或多或少都带有”Alpha”、”Beta”、”Omega”三种基因，身分证上的性别只是比例最高者并稳定显现者。

会出现这样的变更是因为Alpha和Omega结合后生下的孩子有将近1/3的机率”出生性别”会是Beta。根据遗传法则，这样的Beta带着的”Alpha”和”Omega”基因会比两个”Beta”结合生下的Beta来得高一些。

两种情形会发生在”Alpha”和”Omega”生下的Beta身上，一是他可能会因为成长环境中的信息素影响而产生”性别比例上的些微变异”，显现出”Alpha”或”Omega”的特征，进而有和”Alpha”或”Omega”结合并生下”Alpha”或”Omega”的可能。二是他可能会带着比两个”Beta”结合生下的Beta来得高的”Alpha”和”Omega”基因去和一个另外一Beta结合，生下” 性别比例变异机率较高”的Beta。

 

为了不让"性别"落入科学实验，详细的检验报告只有医院和政府可以保有，一般人收到的检验报告只有”Alpha”、”Beta”、”Omega”所占比例和变异率(性别比例变异机率)。学科学统计的人或传统Alpha大家族会运用这三个数字去计算自己孩子的可能性别，但再怎么计算也不可能达到百分之百。

故多数的Beta家庭都是抱着顺其自然的态度在看自己孩子的性别，毕竟例外的机会真的不大。

 

王俊凯的”Alpha”基因确实比”Omega”高一些，但基本都低到几乎没有变异率。

 

 

以机率而论，”性别”在十八岁就会完全稳定，但要稍微改变一点”外显的比例”还是可以的，像是易烊千玺就最近有在服用非化学性药物调养身体。

出演此角色，虽然身材上过关，但气质上那份刚烈和稳重与Omega不太相符，一不小心会压过演对手戏的其他Beta，在性别学老师和医师的建议下决定采用”由内而外”的做法。

 

王俊凯不得不佩服现在医疗技术的发达，不谈周身的气质，连眉角和面部都圆润起来了，肤质也看起来很光滑，简直比P图修的还厉害。

用药固然有”副作用”，对于易烊千玺而言就是皮肤变的比较脆弱，容易碰伤，进而限制了他”躁动和爱玩”的本性。不过动静皆宜是易烊千玺的特长之一，出于敬业精神待戏时间他都专心的在阅读书籍。

 

相对于易烊千玺的不悦，他倒是挺开心的，过去他故意撩易烊千玺，那个人通常会在三秒内炸开，现在任何肢体接触都只会稍稍推拒，感觉特别有趣。

 

 

「你有病啊？」

原先专注于书本的人向着对自己进行”扶颚”又露出轻蔑表情的人皱了一下眉。

 

「怎么样，是不是有Alpha的感觉？」

看着处于炸毛边缘的对手戏演员，王俊凯不怀好意的将头移动面前人的耳侧，用带气音的口吻问道。

被冒犯的人立刻放下书本拍掉了捏着自己下颚的手，转头瞪了一下”调戏”人的幼稚鬼。

 

他承认自己是挺无聊也满幼稚的，从开始训练到开戏后对于”Alpha”和”Omega”游戏还玩不腻。不过，”Alpha先生”也想反驳如果不是”Omega先生” 最近开始有脸红和眼神闪躲等感觉像害羞的举动，他本该因为玩伴的冷漠而觉得没趣的。

不过，他从来都知道怎么破解那个人高冷的伪装，所以”没趣”是不成立的。

 

 

右手被拍掉的瞬间，他举起左手轻轻掐住方才反抗自己的人的脖子。

对上有些惊恐的眼神后，又再度举起右手描绘着被慑住的人的锁骨形状，膝盖则压在其大腿上。

 

面前之人的表情慢慢恢复漠然并带点不屑，他也识趣的放手。

 

「像Alpha是有一些，不过剧中掐我脖子的又不是你……我X的，锁骨这边红红的是什么！」

微叹了一口气，拿起黑频的手机当镜子用，扮演Omega的演员在意识到”假吻痕”后，修养全放一边的拉过他的衣领质问。

 

「现在化妆技术那么发达，交给团队就行了。」

他看着一副要把自己生吞活剥的人慢慢放松力道，有点贼的说出了对方曾经用来调侃自己身材的话。

当然，心底上还是对于留下痕迹有点小小的罪恶感。

 

白了他一眼，场边待戏的人将椅子从他旁边移开一些，滑开手机查看着，似乎暂时打算不理他。

 

 

进过这么多剧组，他从来没有觉得待戏的时间是这么愉快，明明才开拍没有多久，他就开始希望时间走慢一点。

时隔九年他还是觉得有兄弟可以坑是件有趣的事。 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

开拍第二周的今天剧组迎来了一位意料之中”特别访客”--前TFBoys成员Roy，现在应该称王源。

一临片场，果不其然引起曾经是他们粉丝的工作人员们一阵轰动，合影、签名、握手样样没少。

 

嘴上说是来探班自己过去的兄弟，但王俊凯很清楚王源是以特派访问员的身分为节目取材。

那个人最近加入了一个谈话性节目的主持群，以和明星们相互调侃的风格受到观众的喜爱。

总体而论，算是他们三个人之中最有大众缘—广为人知的。

 

此刻，已考取了主持人资格的人也凭着其天生幽默风趣的个性，瞬间和剧组打成一片。

 

 

拍片期间，原则上对出入人员都严加管制，会同意让王源进来，投资方的宣传部自然是已经谈妥好要卖独家给相熟的媒体，休息时间立刻安排对三人进行采访。

 

即便现在已经不是队长了，座位安排上还是自然的变成王俊凯在中间，另两位成员在两侧。人说青少年时期养成的习惯真的特别难改。

 

「Roy，除了你之外的两位成员现在合作演戏，只有你被排除在外，请问你对此有什么看法？」

记者小姐在得到录音的同意后，开始了对三人的专访。

 

「我祝福他们这部电影能卖得很好，也相信他们的演技不会让观众失望。被排挤的感觉当然不好，我准备一会儿去拜托导演让我客串一下。」

来探班的人从中间的人手中接过话筒，先官腔一回，又圆欢乐的气氛。

王俊凯转头看了一下坐在自己右边的易烊千玺，如同过往一样，还是保持平淡的表情。

 

「曾经的队长Karry，请问你们现在私下还有经常联络吗？」

同王源对话几回后，问题转到了最初拿着话筒的人身上。

 

「当然，我们有专属的微信群，时常丢讯息给对方。明年就是我们出道十五周年了，我们有计划一起办个纪念性的活动，形式还没决定仍在讨论中，但一定会是三人同台。」

立即回过神，他从左手边接过话筒，脑中快速思索一下决定藉此宣布他们近期讨论最多且出口后会惊动整个娱乐圈的消息。

 

「有机会的话，很希望能让[Listen To My Heart]、[正太修练手册]、[给你宠爱]等歌曲重出江湖。」

拉过了话筒，过往总爱抢他话的人接续说道。

 

王源这么做显然是在给”前公司”施压，那个”强迫人”带了两年孩子的公司。

 

记得出道十周年的时候，尚未完成学业的易烊千玺人在国外进行交换，他和王源则在八月份一个同时获邀的音乐节上破例合唱了两首歌。虽然不太正式，从结果而论，也算是满足部分粉丝的心愿了。

他们那天唱的不是过往合唱过的任何歌，而是各自专辑中的歌。

 

解散后要同台唱歌是有难度的，分属不同公司规划的演艺方向和歌曲路线并不同，他们很少有碰上的机会。

再加上当初他离开公司的过程其实并不太和平。

早先公司有意和他续约，可他急于转型所以找了个音乐制作方面更着重的公司，在约满之前就暗着谈个七七八八了。

 

公司知情后虽然无法封杀他，却不愿意让他唱组合时期的歌，未经版权方许可新公司也莫可奈何。

那些曾经的经典歌曲变成”师弟们”能翻唱，而原唱者的他只能坐在台下看他们表演。

 

事隔十年，现在或许真有谈成的可能。

在唱跳歌手一块公司后来一直没有发展起来，客观而论，想靠这些歌赚钱，倒不如交给原唱者的他们来宣传，说不准哪个小鲜肉团会在演出中向他们致敬。

 

「是吗，真是令人期待，那么Jackson能分享一下你们的微信群都在聊什么样的话题，是否可以秀一下聊天纪录，我们会进行打码的。」

记者对此问题自然很有兴趣的追问下去，但在他们应付过去的态度下也知趣的放弃，转而回到原本微信群的话题上。

 

「好的，其实我们聊的都是很生活化的事情，像是哪里有不错的餐厅和美食，或是新出的电器产品和软件，也会分享微信上看到的搞笑影片或图片。」

他偏过头把话筒递给未发一语的人，离手后视线仍停留在那个方向，看着那个人冷静的回答着记者意在挖掘话题的提问。

 

「是啊，我们就秀这段好了，我在来之前问千玺…….Jackson关于这附近有没有好吃好玩的地方，结果Jackson竟然回说 “没有，但是你来了就都有了”。」

似乎是想到了什么，王源起身越过了他的身子，伸手去拿回答问题的人握在手里的手机。

他推了一下快压到自己身上的人，移动到了左侧的椅子，让王源坐到中间位。

 

「因为Roy身边一定会带零食，然后言行举止都很有笑点，人很好玩。」

把手机让给身边的人查找讯息，被点名的人继续回应记者的提问。

 

「看来三位的感情依然那么的好，让我想起十年前仍是采访助理时的情形。」

暂时跳开话题，前来采访的人笑着感叹道。

经记者一提，王俊凯才知道过去是有一面之缘的。

 

「是啊，碰上他们两个我就注定无法保持冷静的形象。」

看了一眼在旁边因为看聊天纪录而陷入自己小世界的”前队友”，他敬业的负责和记者继续互动。

 

谈论三人感情的问题告一个段落之后，记者又问了他们两位电影主演关于拍戏时的一些心得和三个人的近期规划，一个小时左右的时间，他们结束了这场特意安排的采访。

 

 

记者离开后，易烊千玺回到摄影棚内继续拍摄和其他演员的戏，王俊凯则和王源坐在休息室里吃王源带来的零食、聊天。

 

「你刚来的时候是在和千玺聊什么？连平板都拿出来了。」

突然想起了藏在心中的疑问，王俊凯不顾之前的话题直接问道。

 

「喔，千玺在筹划自创品牌--潮流品牌，秋季时第一家实体店面会在北京开张。我本来是想找他要一些不错的单品，结果反被他邀去当开张仪式的助阵嘉宾。」

快速把口中的薯片嚼完，空间中的另一个人自然的回答道。

 

「真的，自创品牌？他居然都没告诉我，太不够意思了，明显我比你懂时尚一些。」

对于这个答案他显得相当意外，毕竟同易烊千玺”密集见面”了将近两个月，他一点都没听说此事。

即刻他又想起易烊千玺曾经在房间里问过他关于配色喜好和质料感受的意见。

 

「你哪懂时尚啊，只是腿长一点，接过比较多服饰代言，平常的打扮也都俗的要命。还有，我和你不一样，我们一直都有保持联系，我去美国出外景的时候还特别飞去千学霸的学校找他，你知道他还去纽约上过设计的密集课程吗？」

被调侃的人立刻反击回去，从他手中抽回自己带来的零食，边吃边含糊而随意的回应。

 

提到易烊千玺在美国时的经历，王俊凯立刻沉默下来。

那是一段他从来没有过问过的故事，原因他自己也无法说个明白。

解散之后事，他并不是想知道，只是心底希望亲口听那个人说。

 

「说真的，我以前一直怀疑你暗恋千总。」

见他沉寂太久，聊天的对象转了一个话题—那种他一定会有反应的话题。

 

「你从哪里看出我喜欢他啊！」

抓取到关键词，他立刻回过神盯着语出惊人的”前队友”。

 

「恩……很多啊，你是都不知道每次千玺在说话时，你看他的眼神超级痴的……就是感觉像钉在他身上，另外，有一天晚上跑进你房间拿东西时还听见你在念说”万一千玺是Alpha该怎么办？”」

完全不害怕他有些逼人的眼神，挑起话题的人喝了一口水，似思索的样子。

 

「我这是担心自己大哥的地位不保，你想太多了。毕竟你们一直都没大没小，还有……他挺优秀的。」

直接的反驳对方，被提起这事他觉得有些羞赧，在性别检验结果出来后，他是真的担忧过这个问题。

 

「好啦，不说这个……我真没想到解散之后你们竟然几乎没有联系，公司问题只是借口吧。」

并没有太多兴趣和他争辩，零食的主人又换了一个话题—一个和他早前陷入沉默相关的话题。

 

没有联系倒不王俊凯他刻意的，而是自然而然就发展成那样的。

 

解散前一年一直有传闻某家具规模的娱乐公司想要签下易烊千玺，对内幕王俊凯自然是好奇，可当事人表现的像不知此事，他也就作罢。后来等他开始谈新合约才发现对自家队友有兴趣的那家公司和自己预定要签的公司之间有点”故事”，基于未来发展，他不方便在公开场合对于易烊千玺的决定发表什么意见，顺此情势的他们就默默的各奔东西了。

之后，易烊千玺的开始人间蒸发，闭关念书，号码也换过。错过了第一时间知道此番重要事，他也就失了发讯息同”前队友”搭话的理由。

好巧不巧，他们也没能碰上同一个节目或活动的机会，在持续疏远中那个人就飞到了美国去了。

 

「是啊，我自己也很意外，现在回想也觉得很不可思议，不过，有这么多年空白期我们的友谊还是没有变，依然是那么聊得来。这样也就足够了！」

似安慰自己的不积极，他把话题转向收尾。

 

「友谊是吗？我听说你们两个住隔壁间，中间还有一道相通的门，你真的完全没有想过要夜袭千玺吗？」

思想比较二一点的好友抓取了奇特的关键词，将对话又带往另一个方向—分明是想笑话他的方向。

 

「王源，你脑子里除了开兄弟玩笑没有其他东西了吗？」

不打算正面搭理，他发挥了冷静吐槽的功力。

改变话题的人看他不想谈论，满不在意的又回头嗑自己的零食—装作不知道的样子。

 

 

休息室的门被推开，获准休息的演员们入内翻找东西。

瞬间，原先沉静下来的空间又吵杂起来了。

 

「老王啊，Beta和Beta之前的同性性行为不算稀奇，你们两个真爆出做过的消息，社会大众也不会太惊讶喔。」

在一片吵杂声中，王源忽然用”久违”的昵称称呼自己的前队友。

偏过头看着发话的人与调侃之语不符的认真表情，王俊凯一时不知如何接下去，也没有接下去的意思。

 

说话的人率先他一步转回头，道一句”去探望千玺”之后站起来，留他一个人在空间中独自思考方才那句话背后的意思。

 

 

人际关系总不是件简单的事情，商学、社会学、心理学都有大量相关研究。

他很清楚，关于易烊千玺，他们之间是存在某些”未解”之事，但怎么解？该何时解？他并没有想好也没准备好。

 

他一直以为那篇章早就翻页过去了，可没有阅读过又能代表已经可以置之不理了吗？

 

 

\------------------TBC------------------


	4. Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文重點還是在凱千的感情演進和拍戲過程~  
> 我寫這文有兩個目的，一是滿足我腦補出來的ABO私設定，二是寫TFBoys組合解散後的偽現實向設定~

 

 

虽然心底觉得要处理与易烊千玺之间的"未解之事"会是件大工程，在王源离开之后王俊凯还是不自觉地陷入相关思考。人脑运作就是这样，一旦讯息浮到前意识表面，就会不断出现在脑海中。

没一会儿的，王俊凯便整理出他个人心中对于"易烊千玺"的形象认识。

 

他所认知的"易烊千玺"是由"TFBoys的Jackson"和"今年度最佳实力唱跳歌手"组成，内在上偏向前者，外在上则是全然的后者。这完全是个按个人意愿拼凑出来的形象，与真实的易烊千玺该是有相当大的落差。

诚如他自己和王源所知的，他明显是在逃避"他所错过的易烊千玺"。

可回过头思考即使是"TFBoys的Jackson"或"今年度最佳实力唱跳歌手"他所知道的或许也只是片面而非全面。

 

谈及"今年度最佳实力唱跳歌手"，王俊凯是知道易烊千玺的唱片约一直都在当年签的娱乐公司，去年约满后却拿回了自己的经纪约，同关系不错的艺术总监成立了一家经纪公司，专门管理自己的行程。

自那之后，易烊千玺开始在"树立个人形象"上下功夫，比方出了个人的中文字体，以个人名义资助一家慈善机构的建院，然后选定一些"专业探讨"的节目做嘉宾，现在则是直接开展了副业进军"潮流时尚"。

 

无论是"TFBoys的Jackson"还是"今年度最佳实力唱跳歌手"，总是能带给人"不意外"的惊喜。

 

 

休息室的门又再度被打开，涌入的人群中王俊凯看见了本部电影的另一位主角--只身一人。在四目相交之后那个人很自然的落坐于他的身旁。

 

「王源呢？」

基于他的"前队友"离开之前表明是去探班，王俊凯合理推断他旁边的人应该要知道那个人的行踪。

 

「跟导演商讨客串的事情，你也知道导演很重视画面感，既然答应让王源儿出镜，就得创造一个"非他不可"的镜头。」

神色略带疲惫的，方离开摄影棚的人懒懒地回答，显然是对于"假探班之名，行工作之实"的人的话题没什么兴趣。

 

「听说你要开潮牌店。」

不聊不在场的那位，就只能聊在场的人。看着正在做眼睛体操的人，他再度发问。

 

「恩，基本上所有的工作都已经在进行的差不多了，就剩宣布我就是幕后投资者。法律顾问和财务顾问都找好了，人脉是真的很重要，这是我在大学期间收获到的。初期可能会开放一半的空间给没有实体店面的自创品牌像是V-hiphop做寄卖或展示，然后慢慢发展自己的品牌。」

认知到话题转到自己身上且为感兴趣之事，原先有些睡意的人立刻又精神起来，神采飞扬的讲着自己的计划。

 

「听起来真不错，我以前也梦想开一家服饰店的。」

或许是今日三人难得齐聚之故，过往的一些回忆在他脑中不停打转。

 

「如果是像你偶像那样开一家单纯的潮牌店不自创品牌的话门坎并没有很高，申请营业牌照，选定地点，装潢店面，然后和代理品牌签约就好。」

实际走过创业历程，准潮牌店老板立即地给出了相当专业的建议。

呆愣地看着提供建议的人，王俊凯感到有些尴尬而非感谢，毕竟他只是随口说说的。

 

「还是，你介意我没有邀请你来开张仪式？你现在手边已经有别的品牌的代言，为了避免麻烦你不是个适合的人选。不过一些小配件还是会送给你，届时就麻烦你在私人场合多宣传了。」

收获到非预期的响应，发话的人立刻又转一个答案。

遗憾的是仍然没猜对王俊凯的想法。

 

「其实我一直觉得你那个梦想是随口说说的，当时除了唱歌和演艺之外，你应该真没有想过要做什么吧！」

不想再揣测他的想法，坐在他身边的人换了个话题的中心，说起自己的看法。

 

「不如说其他都感觉不具体吧，整个中学都耗在演艺圈里，除了唱歌做艺人之外，我没有什么独特的专长和兴趣。我不像你，童年学了一堆东西，12岁多就考进舞团，在舞社公开课上当老师……现在还有自己的舞蹈工作室。」

谈及到已回不去的故事，哀伤的情绪不自觉浮现，借着贬抑自己他捧了一下和他对话的人。

 

「那现在呢？」

无视了他的自怨自艾，前舞社公开课老师又把话题中心带向别处。

 

「靠这部戏获奖吧，演戏我也是越演越有心得。」

着重点变成未来后，积极的成分自然增加，没多思索的他回答了眼下最重要的工作。

那时他没多留意的，问他话的人在听到答案后嘴角透露了一点愧疚之意。

 

 

待到王源准备离开片场之时，王俊凯才知道易烊千玺中午时因为一个"感情戏"的镜头拍不顺，进入休息室眼睛才会特别疲惫，也带着点自责情绪。

虽然最终导演还是喊"过"了，但所有人都知道重拍的机率相当高，这点多次NG的演员绝对心理有数。

 

王俊凯是真的没看过易烊千玺演涉及"情爱"方面的感情戏。那个人演过亲情、友情、忠义之情，在爱情方面表现就像张白纸，或者说是"无性恋者"。

 

相反的，在舞蹈作品上倒是"十八摸"和"重点部位相贴"都来过，可这些都能用"艺术"和"效果"两个字盖过，同样做过舞台表演的他也知道，在当下脑中都被"之后的动作是什么"给占满，根本无暇想到"性"或"爱情"之类的。

 

无论如何，既然那个人有困扰，作为朋友和演出电影方面的前辈，他觉得自己应该找他谈谈或开导一下。

 

房间就在隔壁且只中间有一道从未锁起的门，要找到易烊千玺对王俊凯而言是容易的事情。象征性地敲了一下门，他直接走进那个人的房间。目标对象趴在床上讲一个业务性的电话，戴着耳机，前方摆着一本小册子，应答的同时边记录着一些东西。

他找了一张椅子坐下，没有退出房间。一方面是在业界他是出名不关心别人的事业发展，另一方面是房间的主人没有赶他走的意思。

讲电话的人头上披着毛巾，应该是刚洗过澡，头发仍滴着水，不知道是电话来的太急没时间处理，还是单纯不喜欢吹头发。在过往，后者的可能性要比前者大。

 

「怎么了，有事找？」

在王俊凯发呆沉思的时候，原先专心于谈话中的人已放下手机，改成坐姿。

 

「听说你今天拍感情戏时遇到点瓶颈。」

走到了床边，他在离易烊千玺最远的床沿坐下。

 

「喔，工作人员说的吗？给他们添麻烦了，我觉得很抱歉。」

把一旁的枕头抓过来抱在怀中，房间里的另一个人用轻松的语调回答，低下头的动作却透露心中仍是在意的讯号。

 

「毕竟是去演另一个人，还要符合导演心中的印象，难度本来就挺高的。」

试图说点安慰话，王俊凯期望正在同自己对谈的人能把困难点告诉他。

 

「是啊，揣摩脚色真的不是件容易的事情，这次的经验也让我学到了，对于Omega的研究我果然还是有很多不足处。」

Omega的扮演者充分展现他良好的自我检讨能力，语气平顺地回答他的问题。

 

「你是哪里觉得困难，也许我可以帮你，我演戏经验比你多一些，也认识一些Omega。」

认知到坐在床上的人明显在打太极，他觉得开门见山，倚老卖老，动之以情的说服眼前之人接受帮忙。

 

「已经过了，如果以后需要补拍或重拍再说吧。」

前队友笑着谢绝他的好意，表情与十多年前因社交平台上的新闻被老板问去约谈时一样。

 

「我说......把自己的困扰讲出来就这么困难吗？」

无法忍受眼前之人敷衍的态度，他转身爬上了床抓住坐在床中央的人，怎知床上的人被他吓着往后一退就撞到后面的床板。

 

他的前队友抱着头往旁一滚，这样的情景让他想起15岁那年他们在宝岛录节目，那个人从双层床上往下跳时撞到电灯的场景。

越过了床上人的身体，他赶忙上前察看伤势。成年之后忍耐力更胜少年期，撞到头的人一声都没哀，紧咬着下唇试图分散疼痛。看着有些心疼。

 

「没事吧！」

插进了那个人按在头上的掌间，他伸手去抚摸被自己害着的人头后方。

 

「没…事…」

松开双手，翻过身子来了，头后方隐隐作痛的人仍止不住自己的笑神经。

 

 

看着眼前的笑脸和发觉此刻暧昧的动作，王俊凯觉得好像有什么东西不对了。

人没事了，他应该立刻起身，可白天王源说的话却在他的脑中盘旋不去，让他的视线无法自身下之人移开。被修剪掉一些却仍英气的眉毛、附在眼睛底下的卧蚕、明显的唇珠、勾人的梨涡......

他也很清楚，入组以来他不只一次以性的眼光"检视"过易烊千玺，只是没有达到欲的程度。但此刻他明显能感受到体内有某种躁动在快速流窜，然后汇集于一处。

 

终于止住笑声的人，略带疑惑的看着他，漾出了一个笑容后，眨了几下眼睛，轻轻闭上了几秒又睁开，再悄悄的闭上。

这种反应意味着什么，他是懂得，所以下一秒他的嘴唇就贴在另一个人的上面，舌头也顶到了那个人的牙齿上。

他没有想很多，一切都只是习惯动作而已，你情我愿，对的时间、对的环境、对的气氛，做出对的反应，至于是不是对的人就先摆一边，等结束一轮的战争后再说了。

被动接受的人抬起了原先晾在一边的双手勾住了他的脖子，拉近了两人在身体上的距离。隔着两层薄薄的布料，他能感觉到两颗跃动的心脏，还有两个凸起物蹭着自己的胸。

 

今天之前他不曾想过自己的前队友的吻技如何，但如果用二分法问，那必定是偏向擅长的一方，因着那个人偶尔在拍照时会外露的舌头。他的想法没有错，非常之对，那个人不仅有双适合接吻的唇，磨蹭、含咬、吸吮的技巧都没话说，微微收缩地将溢出的唾沫匀抹在唇上，门齿牙尖轻轻刮搔着唇瓣和舌苔，灵巧的舌头则在被触碰到的瞬间自然的绕上侵入口中之物，紧贴的翻动着，闲之余更以舌尖搔着上颚。

这是一场互不相让的攻防战，施以力道的推动着舌头来回于两口之间，或者绕着舌尖相互追逐。一方放松之时，另一方则细而慢地描绘着牙龈与牙内侧形状。吸允唇瓣的力道也毫不放松，恨不得直接吞入喉中。

面对过去的接吻对象，他总是小心翼翼，可勾搭着他肩颈的人，时而主动的翻搅于他的口腔内侧，时而配合他节奏任他从舌部内侧由里至外滑舔。两唇贴磨带给他无尽的快感。

 

抓不稳呼吸的频率之时，他恋恋不舍的离开了认真服务他的那张唇，牵出了透明的丝线。意识半模糊之间，他膝盖出力微微抬起身，双手从身下之人的面颊滑至锁骨，再抚过硬实的肩膀和上臂来到了腰侧。

手指勾住衣服下襬时，躺着的人却轻轻抬起了右脚，脚底顶住了他全身上下最宝贵和脆弱的部位，轻轻按动。

 

「你要跳过步骤直接做下去我也不介意！反正之后也会有床戏。」

迷离之间他看见了漂亮的丹凤眼和红润的双唇弯起了弧度，然后忽然有股热潮从两股间冲上来。

顿时想起来，他很喜欢在动作上撩他们家老么，在语言上却是他家老么更常玩他。

他下身又硬起了，可心却萎了。以膝盖为支点腰一扭他走下了床，推开了隔间的门，冲进自己房间的厕所。

 

拧开水龙头，站在花洒下喘着气他试图回想着几分钟之前的总总，趴在床上时阴影分明的锁骨，握着笔纤长而骨节分明的手指，推拒帮助时随笑容漾出的梨涡，然后是含着雾气的双目。

 

到底是谁给他易烊千玺不会演感情戏的错误认知？

分明就比他半年之前与他分开作为剧团当家花旦的前女友更具诱惑人心的技巧。

可面对这种公然挑衅男人自尊的行为多少有操守的人能做得下去，他坚持必须是屈指可数。

 

推开了厕所的门，方才在床上与他交换口中液体的人这回乖乖地靠在桌台的椅背上滑着手机听歌或看视频。

 

「来聊聊吧，什么都可以。感觉你似乎挺多事情想要问我。」

看见他出现在视野所及范围，等待他的人取下单边耳机，轻启双唇。

 

 

上下扫视了一回画风与半小时前全然不同的人，他觉得有点迷茫。

意识到面前之人的服装并没有什么变化后又燃起不可明说之火。

 

 

\---------------

 

听闻易烊千玺的来意后，王俊凯先是在心里咒骂靠着他椅子的人反复无常的行为，方才问他演戏瓶颈时一点都不诚实，撩了人一把火之后得意起来就可以敞开心胸，逻辑上颇为奇特。

 

稍微平静些之后，他想起过去还在一个团体时他总是嚷嚷着说要自己队内的老么不要把什么事都自己扛，要说出口。并多次在媒体上说队友闷。

直到有一天晚上队友被自己发现偷偷在处理掉某个粉丝群体送的恐吓信，选择保持沉默的人才透露一些讯息，让王俊凯了解到"以爱之名"的行动可以激烈到什么程度。

最终他能为他做到的只有在节目上叫粉丝不要掐架，一语毕后立刻又收到经纪人示意要圆回来，补了一句"就像以前一样"。

然而，"像以前一样"的意思最好不过是不做攻击行为但漠视其存在而已。最后结果显示，"恶意"仍是没有消失，被攻击的人变的更懂隐藏和漠然，而他则或多或少有"无法当个好队长"的挫折感。尽管，队长的工作中不包含此。

之后他就学会模模糊糊的说”希望粉丝能继续支持我们，大家都好好的。”这类说法对得起自己的良心，也能被广大听众接受，表面上他仍是那个成熟冷静的队长。

 

 

对比着过去，现今他的前队友很开放的要和自己谈心，反而让人觉得不习惯。

自王源提醒他之后他想了很多，就像刚刚冲澡时不停盘旋在他脑中的问题，"现在和他演对手戏的人"到底是谁。

虽然"闷"的部分还是一样，但他记忆中的么儿不可能会这样撩他。

 

与他相隔几步距离的人用专注但没什么特别情绪的表情看着他，这种似是在观察的视线与过去相差无几。早上接受记者采访时那个人也是这样看着他的，只是心底是在想什么和目的他不敢确定。

 

「你喝啤酒吗？」

走向了房间的冰箱，王俊凯拿出了两瓶未开的啤酒递了其中一个给了自己的访客。

一是为了藉酒壮胆，二是今天夜色不错，三是他平时喜欢和歌坛要好的朋友喝酒聊天，他觉得应该也和易烊千玺开展这样的关系。

 

「谢谢。」

盯着他看了十几秒，作客者点了一下头，拿过送到自己面前的饮品。

王俊凯不知道他从前的队友的酒量和对酒的喜好为何，所以面前之人没有立刻伸手接的时候他内心是忐忑的。幸而，在放到手上后那个人熟练地开了瓶盖。

 

易烊千玺一语不发的和他席地而坐，一点点的啜着手中的啤酒，时不时地瞥了一下他，等待着他抛出问题来。

 

因着半小时前的冲击事件，最终还他是略过一堆如"为什么要闭关两年"、"为什么要去美国"、"为什么接演那部短片"之类让他思不透且造成鸿沟的问题，选择了"性"相关的问题。

 

「千玺，你是同志吗？」

两口喝掉三分之一瓶酒后，他转头对着身旁人的侧颜问道。这个问题他其实从入组不久就放在脑中，期望某个时间点能得出答案。

被点到名的人对于这个问题显得有些惊讶，轻轻转动着手上的酒瓶，似在思索着事情。

 

应着对方的沉默，他先是感到这问题是否问的太莫名。下一秒又想起选在激烈的舌战后不久发问，很难不让人联想到“你是不是对我有意思”这个问题。

他确实这个问题的答案有些好奇，可是在还没有理清楚有关那个人的一些事情之前，他没有信心去处理答案带来的影响。

 

「就是之前网络上曾流传你和某位公开出柜的韩国男星夜游的私密照，虽然后来你就公布和一位Beta女Model的恋情，但......」

为了打破尴尬的气氛，拔高了点音调，他赶忙举了相关新闻为例，转移焦点，否定掉隐晦之意的可能性。

 

「恩，所以你是想问我的性向吗？我是同性恋，对Alpha没兴趣，Omega不向往。喜欢女的，也接受男性。但我跟那位韩国男艺人之间真的只是朋友。」

举起酒瓶靠近脸部，话题的中心人物慢慢地说道，语气平顺但坚定。

 

尽管答案的内容是他没认真想过的，但旁边之人条理的说话方式和淡漠的态度却相当接近过去高冷形象。沉默地盯着方才发话的人，他思考着自己到底想要从身边的人上求证什么东西。

 

「你不一样吧。只喜欢女的，不论Beta或Omega。」

或许是安静的气氛与他的前队友的来意相违背，缓缓地那个人用有些上扬的语气陈述了一个认定的事实。

 

在大部分情况下王俊凯都会肯定的应答这个询问，但对象是男女都爱的人，他不知为何不想如此肯定的回答。不仅是因为他从来没有和任何男的有过经验，还有对方是易烊千玺--方才和他在床上吻到差些克制不住的人。

 

「我...并不觉的意外，圈内比较资深一点的同志艺人有发表过你男女皆可的看法。而且演艺圈也算是同志比例比较高的族群。」

略过前队友刚才的回应，他把话题转回前者对性向的回答。在不否认也不肯定自己性向的情况下，让对方不要感到有隔阂。

 

「对于留过学回来的人媒体都会这么说。因为美国社会比较开放，除了同志，大部分Beta都喜欢说自己是双。」

啜了第二口酒，表明自己男女皆可的人有些戏谑的回应道。

相比传宗接代的观念仍存在的中国，美国在多数人眼里是个没节操观的国家。

 

「现在有交往对象吗？或是观望中的？」

性和感情存在关联性，谈到性自然就会问及感情，他没有多想的问道。

 

一语毕后，提出要聊天的人反应却忽然又淡漠下来，这和那个人这几天和方才的"性开放"认知又有些不同，让他感到有些错乱和莫名。

不知如何应对地，王俊凯举起啤酒靠近嘴吧，头一仰后发现瓶已见底。

 

「你有的话，我就有。」

他身旁的人捕捉到这一幕后，将手上剩下四分之三以上的啤酒递给他，悠悠地补上了一句。

接下了啤酒，他又开始觉得身边之人说话方式可恶起来了。

 

「你知道导演跟我说演对手戏的人是你时我的想法是什么吗？」

在他闷头灌啤酒时，少主动开启话题的人忽然开口问道。话题与之前毫无关系。

揣测他人想法的事情是王俊凯最讨厌的事情，自觉是个神经敏感的人，大部分时间他都不想去做这类会让自己操烦又没迹可循、无法思出答案的事情。特别是在TFBoys解散之后，他对于这类事情特别厌恶。

 

「What the fuck!」

或许是酒精发挥作用，更多是他不想要正面回答，他讲了一个模棱两可又能表露情绪的答案，配合着那个人曾经的留学经验，他特地用英文。

等待答案的人明显地被他的答案给吓到。从做为少年偶像到现在半创作歌手，王俊凯的形象一直很正向，就连在这个各种冲击性的电影中，他的角色也是其中的清流和道德形象代表。

 

「我也不知道要用什么心情来形容，不过就是一种这个电影会是很好的作品的感觉，严格说起来我们还没有过演友情之外对手戏的经验，但我觉得应该有相当程度的默契。说起来算是......期待吧。」

愣了一会儿，提出问题的人漾出了一个笑容，拿过他手中的啤酒，轻轻的绕圈摇晃着，缓缓地述说着，语毕后灌了一口啤酒。

 

对于聊天对象这样的表情和反应他是不太习惯的。这类主动表露情绪的行为在被他戏称为"面瘫"的人身上是少见，除了说明对相差一轮年纪的弟弟的兄弟爱这类明确正向的感受，他的前队友多是偏向暧昧性的情绪。

 

即刻，他又忽然想起进组前在制片方办公室时自己曾表露过对选角的失望，一股羞愧感在心理漾开，对上身边之人似懂他情绪又应该只是单纯有些喜悦的笑容，他又收起了负面情绪。

 

「我也一样，所以......希望你能顺利克服你的困扰。」

举起拳头向着对手戏演员示意相鼓励，王俊凯认真而坚定地注视着偏过头的人眼睛说道。

愣了一会儿，抬起没拿着酒瓶的那只手，碰上，不太明媚的灯光下他看见他的前队友绽出了梨涡来。

 

 

他想他大概明白易烊千玺这是什么改变了。

与过去不同地，那个人对于维持一段关系有了主动性作为。以前是默默不语的行动着，现在则是创造性的发起改变局势的开端。 

 

 

\------------------TBC------------------


	5. Memory Of TFboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 凯和千两人丰富的情史是因为ABO世界观下对于性行为很开放的缘故。他们都是成熟的大人(Beta)，前任什么的别太介意，反正凯千该有的进展还是有的。  
> 2\. 在写这章凯千的对话时突然想到PAC/TA，同样是在讨论千玺演不好Omega，上回比较像是PC对AA，这回应该比较接近AP对PA。  
> 3\. 右手和左手反了是故意的，就跟《正太修练手册》的道理一样。

王俊凯的算酒量还不错，面对啤酒这种饮料喝多虽不会醉却会晕。

但这个副作用在睁开眼睛发现易烊千玺躺在他床上时就不药而愈了。

 

他们不是没睡过一张床，团体时期拍旅行节目花絮时他们曾被要求三人躺一张床，通告与通告的短暂空窗期，经纪人为了方便也曾叫他们集中在身为队长的他房间休息。

此外，在已经拍好部份里他们也有一幕是躺在床上聊天。

即便如此，现下的情境还是够让他惊吓。

 

躺在他左侧的人睡得相当沉，似乎没有受到他坐起身子产生的晃动影响。

悄悄的掀开被子，他先为两人衣着相当整齐且和原先一样感到欣慰。抬起手扶住仍有些晕眩的头，他开始回想事情到底是怎么演成现在这样。

 

差点就和自己过去队友在隔壁房间的床上干起来的事情就先不提了，他记得易烊千玺告诉他对于和他演对手戏是期待的心情后话题就转为关于明年度可能会成为他们竞争对手的电影讨论。

是不是谈着谈着就移到了床上，他真的不太记得。

看来昨天为了保持在微醺的状态下聊天，让酒精麻痹自己的脑袋以促成选择性失忆，他是喝挺多的。

 

阳光自窗帘的缝隙中透出，照射到仍在熟睡的人脸上，翻了一个身床上的人缓缓张开眼睛与他四目相对--意识恢复，但脑袋还没开始工作，眼神显得有些失焦。

相瞪了一会儿后，王俊凯没兴致的把头转回去。

 

「其实你昨天是误会了我所指的感情戏了。」

沉默了一阵子之后，在他侧边的人忽然地抛出了这么一句话。

听到这句后，王俊凯也终于想起来了那个人躺在这里的原因。

 

讨论别部电影的话题到了年末大奖的可能竞争对手后，王俊凯又再度要求演戏碰到瓶颈的人把烦恼讲出。习惯逃避话题的人便借口想睡觉，站起来便往自己的房间走，不准那个人逃避他赶忙抓住欲离开的人，挣扎推拉就往床上倒了。倒在床上后说想睡觉的人立刻就抓起棉被钻进被窝里，再度宣称要睡觉--以装睡应对他逼问，装到最后就真的在他的床上睡着了。

这样想来他们真是幼稚到一种程度。

 

「我拍的部分不是差点要被标记那段，而是临近发情期却遇上三两个Alpha，要暴怒却没什么力气暴怒那里，导演觉得我表现得太冷静，没抓到Omega极力压制媚气却仍散发出来的感觉。」

停顿了一会儿，发话的人等他把头转过来后继续把话说完。

王俊凯是明白其中的困难点，虽然最后不一定会用上，但导演很喜欢拍表情特写镜头，对于表情的细微反应要求很高。

 

「哦，这对你这个面瘫来说确实挺困难的。」

点了一下头，他玩笑性的调侃仍躺着的人一番。

 

「其实我觉得不是演不好的问题，而是我和导演对于角色的认知可能有点差别。导演觉得无力气的原因是受到Alpha信息素的影响，可是我觉得那个年纪的Alpha并没有那么强势的气息，应该是Omega对于自身生理反应的压抑。我觉得表演上应该是努力要紧咬下唇，导演觉得是嘴巴微张发颤。」

坐起身子，同床之人改成与他平视的姿势后，接续前面的问题点说明道。

 

「所以你就按着自己的想法演？」

点了一个头表示有把这一长串话听进去，他似有意图的问道。

 

「不，我们尝试了很多种，导演允许也要求我这么做。」

短暂思索了一下，话题的主角回答道。

 

「但是最后喊过的版本是嘴巴微张的那个对吧。」

像是猜到了答案，没经思考地，他很快的把话接下去。

与他对话的人愣一下，表情有些微惊讶，默默的点了个头，随后陷入了沉思。

 

「我觉得你恐怕不太了解邢导演，你眼中的导演是个什么样的人？」

不似他的前队友，他并不喜欢拐弯抹角，直接地，他把心中认为对方的问题点带出。

 

「导演是个对专业要求相当高的人，每一个画面他会极力要求到位，从动作、表情、说话的语气，所以感觉不对时他会不厌其烦地要求重来，甚至会要演员尽量使用与前一次不同的表演方式。他把专业放在任何之前，愿意听取演员的意见。」

没有思索太久，戏中的主角之一看着前方，系统性的给出对导演的人物评价。

做为演员，同导演的合作是重要的，这个问题对于时常得去猜测导演想法的他们而言基本是可以立即回答。

 

「你说的大致是对的，我也觉得导演是个非常讲求专业的人，不过对于演员的态度，你可能有点误解......或许是因为你是被导演直接钦点，没有经过试演这关，他对你的态度比较尊重一些。导演其实是个满自负的人，他对自己的要求很高评价也很高，所以拍摄之前会预想很多，说允许演员做不同表演方式的尝试，也只能是他脑中有的几种样貌，出了那个范围外，他基本是不可能接受的。」

从身旁之人侧颜的方向转开，他走下了床倒了两杯水给自己和房间内的另一个人，喝了一口后回应道。

 

「所以，他虽然对我怀有自己想法的"不到位"演出不甚满意，但因为是按着他所想的样貌表演就还是喊过了，是这个意思对吧。」

被点出想法有些偏误的人低下头，轻轻转动着杯子，整理了一下听到的话后缓缓道出结论。表情看着有些失望。

 

这种失望王俊凯过去也曾经历过，以为同自己想法相通者，其实并不似想象中的美好，甚至还相反的设计或利用自己。倒不是什么多不可原谅的恶行，只是心理会受伤难过罢了。

 

「其实我是比较同意导演的想法，千玺......你对Omega的了解真的有些不够。」

放着气氛沉默一阵子后，他又再度开了口，将被抛出来的问题带向下一个阶段。这是他想做的事情，也是应该做的事情。

 

「既然你都这样点明了，那就说说你前女友发情期是什么样吧？给点参考。」

被他先前的观点给说服，逃避了一个晚上的人不再拒绝他的帮助，开放的表示要听取他的建议，但话题却不小心带往了他过往情史的方向。

 

「不是女友，只是一起玩的人......因为她不想那么早就进入家庭，所以......找Beta比较方便。我也没在她发情期间跟她有过，没法标记的话，对Omega也是负担。」

如果现在是在讨论个人性爱史上的丰功伟业，他倒愿意分享一下，但于情史上，这并不是太值得说嘴的事情，眼神有些闪躲，支支吾吾的他还是把和Omega相关的一些知识道出。

 

「我知道，各取所需，艺术的角度来看Omega确实是赏心悦目的。」

问话的人似乎会意到他的难处，很好的发挥将问题句点的专长。

 

「你是怎么想的，对于这部戏里的Omega？」

喝了一口水后，换了另一个说法，有求于人者又提问起Omega。

 

「老实说，我在看剧本的时候曾经有想过观众会不会不能理解，Omega心理的煎熬。现今，应该没有多少家庭为会将生出一个Omega为家丑，Omega自身也不会对自己的身体感到那么恐惧，因为听说现在的检测技术相当不错，有哪些隐性问题都能事先知道。」

听到了正经一些的问题，王俊凯顿了一下，在床边坐下，表情转为严肃，思索一下后道出了自己的想法。

 

「恩，出生于最传统的AO家族，生下Alpha的机率甚至要比Beta高，可他偏偏是机率最低的Omega，恶心的是他心目中的正人君子在被他信息素诱导的情况下也会变成狰狞的野兽。不仅性别没有得到家人和自己的认同，被赶出本家隔离生活，因着那样的事件又厌恶起自己的身体，乃至于整个人。所以面对第一次发情期的来临，他使用了自我伤害的方式，弄得遍体鳞伤，以痛来抑制在脑中散开的欲望。」

接续着他对电影中Omega的叙述，饰演该角色的演员把他所提到的点对应至故事内容中大致说明一下。

 

「你刚刚讲的部分是已经拍完了？」

对于如此重口味的剧情有些吃惊，王俊凯立刻转头问道。

临场修改内容在电影中是常见的，作为出演Alpha的演员，他对于Omega角色的认识还停留在刚入组对台本那天。

 

「是的，不过导演删减修改了很多内容，也换了很多拍摄视角，像是Omega是搬到阁楼不是偏屋这你应该知道，但你先前提到的”差点被标记”那段，最后只用Omega回家对着镜子检查伤口那段表示，挣扎过程那段只有Alpha的正脸……毕竟激情戏分应该优先保留给主角。」

点了个头回应他的疑惑，他的前队友接着又补充一些关于拍摄的细节内容。

基于改变外显特征的药物不能服用过多，导演将类似状态的戏都摆在一起，密集拍摄。

 

「这样啊。」

他简短应一声，刻意装作没听到仍靠着墙坐着的人所言最后一句话。

 

「我猜大概是也担心过度强调Omega可怜脆弱的一面，会让人权团体提出抗议，还有造成需要剪片才能播映……这样拍摄也让观众有想象空间，是挺好的处理法。」

再度开口，与他对话的人也没多说明那句话，将杯子放置于床脚柜上，掀开被子起身移到他的旁边坐下。

 

「毕竟在现代社会，Omega已经能够凭着自己专业上的成就占有一席之地，能力上的歧视已日渐消失了，很多企业甚至很喜欢雇用Omega做Contract(契约雇员)，因为他们在沟通上采用协商的方式，不会给人压迫，表现上相对顺从，且本身就享有较好条件的社会福利，不需要为他们处理保险方面的事务。」

看了一下坐到他身边的人，他又转过头看着前方把他所听闻的Omega就业情况道出。

 

「像是世界知名品牌的首席设计师就是个男Omega，凭借其独特的眼光和卓越的美感，征服全球的名流。在卖创意能力的市场上人人是平等的。」

坐在侧边的人接着举了一个熟知的例子。

 

「还有年末决定我们生死的影评人也是，不一定会有Alpha，但一定会有Omega。」

提及艺术领域他立刻想到了昨晚对话中的大人物，用有些哀怨的语气说道。

与他一样目标在年末大奖的人笑着表示认同。

 

「在性别特征开始显现的学生时代Omega是辛苦一些，但等到成年之后发情期稳定，若能找到伴侣完成标记和绑定，撇除发情期，其实Omega可以和Beta更甚Alpha过着差不多的日常。」

气氛在两人笑声结束后陷入短暂沉默，想一下后王俊凯又开了口讲了一个猜想自己的前队友可能没那么清楚的事情。

 

「不谈经纪公司的态度，如果找到伴侣之后发情期几乎稳定的话，演艺圈的工作也不是不能做。像Model之类的，那些Omega为何结婚之后就退隐了？」

主要做为听众人的人消化了他的话之后又提了一个问题。

这个问题属于私人，显然易烊千玺是心存疑惑，但不敢直问相关人。

 

「那是因为生过之后体内的激素会做些微改变，让Omega的身体很容易受孕和育儿，身材会走样且难以回来，怎么可能还能Fit那些衣服或内衣。」

多少在模特儿圈也有些人脉，他把发生在他圈内好友的前女友身上的实际案例讲给提问的人听。

 

「就是体内脂肪和肌肉的比例对吧。体质会改变那么多，难怪最近纵使福利再好，Omega也越来越少产。」

虽然性别学知识较少健康教育却学的不算差的人接着解释道。

 

「如果哪天科技能解决Omega，特别是成长期的Omega内分泌不稳定的问题，Omega是不是就会来抢我们Beta的饭碗？」

停顿了几秒之后，发话者打趣地又补上了一句。

 

「不知道！不过你也知道，当初人权保护法设立的宗旨之一就是为了让信息改变激素从世界上消失，希望大家都能对自己的性别开放与接受，毕竟化学药物总是不自然的，副作用不可能没有。政府基本已经下令停止这方面的研究。」

转过头盯着扬起嘴角的人，王俊凯持保守态度的回答了那个人的问题。

 

如果要论人权开放的现代Omega还有什么相关辩论就在于”性别选择的权力”，不过目前社会上是比较偏向以其他方式弥补他们心里的遗憾。

 

手机的闹铃声自床脚柜响起，手机的主人起身拿过手机，关上恼人的声音后同他道别走向隔间的门。

 

 

对于昨天那场意外，他们谁都没有提起。

成年演员的专长之一就是能把尴尬之事放一边自然聊天，如果他们有意愿的话。 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

「小凯，如果你困的话可以先歇一会儿，听司机说还要半个小时才到。」

经纪人从前面的位置走到他的身边，用轻柔的声音向支着头无神的望着窗外的王俊凯说道。

自从换到新公司之后，一直都是这名长自己十岁的女Beta在负责他的行程，其实已经结婚生子并晋升为资深经纪人的姊姊可以不用陪自己来这种乡下。但知晓他对这部戏的重视，就跟家人说明后摆脱一个月的家务事，专职处理他的各种杂事。

 

「好的，我知道了，谢谢。」

回过神，王俊凯转头对着经纪人笑了一下，拉起窗帘身体往椅背一靠，偏向里边一侧看。

另一侧最后一排座位的易烊千玺早已挂着耳机在经纪人的肩膀上进入假寐状态。

 

因为导演重视感情部分的描写，大半的戏都在棚内架设临时布景拍摄，开戏后一个月他们才迎来第一场外景，到附近的高中借用学校教室拍戏。

除了床戏之外和可能会有的补拍，这将是他们最后一场穿着校服扮演高中生。

 

因着仍有许多学生会在周末使用学校设施，在必须降低至最小影响程度的情况下，商谈后他们只得借用周日一大早到中午时段。

所谓的影响王俊凯大致能理解，这村子的联外交通并不太好，中午前结束的话就可以避免涌入来观看拍摄的闲杂人。

 

高中校园对王俊凯来说不算太陌生，他偶尔也会被邀请至庆贺舞会上做表演嘉宾。至于穿着校服在走廊上奔跑、追打之类的场景以前也是拍过类似，但到了离三十比二十更近的年纪，倒是真不敢想象还会有这样一天。

相较之下，他的前队友对于这几个场景倒是看着挺有兴趣的，很认真的与导演对着台本讨论拍摄细节，表情看着倒真的像八年多前客串电视剧时，文静而乖巧，连那早已消逝于眼中的青春光辉都一样。

 

 

大场景的拍摄要比棚内顺利多了，大多都在三次内过，多少也是考虑到临时演员们在场，不太容易在细节上要求过多。

 

一喊休息后，他们的背后就传来有人喊"Karry"和"Jackson"，然后此起彼落，着实令王俊凯楞了一下。

如果今天不是和易烊千玺在一块儿，他几乎都快忘记自己刚出道的艺名。

 

原先作为背景的高中生们向着围过来，一下就让他们被困在座位上无法离开。

应对这样的处境，王俊凯并没有多紧张或吃惊。他还没有自恋到认为这些他们解散时才刚入小学不久的孩子们会是他们的超级粉丝。就这方面而言，他想自己应该是安全无虞。

 

「我小的时候妈妈是你们的粉丝，还会在家放《正太修练手册》教我跳舞。」

 

「我以前去我姑姑家玩的时候，他房间有整面墙都贴着Karry的海报。」

 

「啊呀，你那个儿有什么？我小阿姨还指着Jackson的照片要我称他姨夫。」

 

「那个很普通好吗？我大表姊还会在Roy生日的时候邀朋友来家里，买一个蛋糕，前面摆着Roy的照片，唱生日快乐歌，那个画面和我们给爷爷办祭生日时很像。」

 

「唉，我那个刚嫁出去自认高冷的姊姊，原本非常排斥相亲，结果一知道对方家那边全家的女人都是TFBoys的粉丝就立刻答应交往看看，一个月后就结婚了。」

 

簇拥到他们的面前，这些青春年华的少年少女像是邀功般，轮流向他们爆料着自己的”长辈”们的黑历史，并相互比拚着谁家的才是”真粉丝”。

 

顿时王俊凯意识到，原来那些口口喊他们儿子的姐姐阿姨们都有这么大的孩子。

他想起很久有粉丝提问如何分辨姐姐粉和阿姨粉，他回答十年后大家都是阿姨粉了，现在来看还真完全验证了那句话。

 

看在这些孩子们如此卖力的帮自己的姐姐阿姨妈妈告白，他们也破例送了个福利录了一段影片。

工作室的助理摄影师一脸坏笑地拿着私人的DV对准着被拱上台的两人。

 

「Hi，大家好！我叫Karry。」

望着看台下一张张椅子，他思索了一下，抽了一口气，伸出右手挥两下向摄影机方向做自我介绍。

 

「大家好，我叫 Jackson。」

站在他左边的人闻声后看了他一眼，视线停在未换下的戏服，转头面着前方敬一个礼，说出自己的介绍词。

 

待他的前队友讲完话后他们相视而笑，默契的唱出了经典歌词并动作。

 

「跟着我 右手 左手 一个慢动作 左手 右手 慢动作重播……」

 

台下的气氛自然被这首当年红遍大街小巷的歌曲给炒热。唱到”爱上我”之后，就成了大合唱的局面。

 

 

「Roy看到后大概会气炸，说我们排挤他吧。」

移动到梳妆车上后，王俊凯看向镜子对着旁边同样在准备换装的人说道。

 

「王源儿啊，会笑死吧，虽然他总爱装可爱，但其实心底一直认为自己很Man很帅，抽高之后一直想要转型，所以才特别气公司给他设定的那些形象。」

已换好装的人顿了一下，扬起嘴角讲了个与他相反的答案。

 

据王源所说，两位零零后队友一直都有保持联系，即便易烊千玺换了新东家也不受影响。不过，解散的半年多前大家就知道TFBoys家的老二可能会续约而么儿必定会离开，本来状况就不像他那般复杂。

王俊凯一直都觉得他们三个人的选择都没有错，那时他要上大学离开家乡，找个能配合他学业和发展的新东家是明智的选择，而才升高二的王源自然是留在公司适合，至于家乡根本在别的城市的人就更不用说了。虽然表面上对粉丝们有歉疚之意，但理性思考过的人都会明白这全都是为了让自己的演艺之路走更远更稳。

 

 

接下来的戏场景在操场的篮球场上，内容为王俊凯饰演的Alpha开始认知到成长为Alpha后有什么变化的一幕，并没有Omega演员的戏份。

球技也没有堪为顶尖的他得和其他演员做好套招，才得表现出高人一等身体素质的假象。

坐在教室时还没什么感觉，现在在球场上倒是让他开始怀念起高中时光，回头想过被众人称为”青春时代”的年纪他都在顶着团体偶像身分下度过，没有后悔，也不觉得遗憾，只是忽然觉得”消逝的时间真的不能再重来”。

 

在一旁等戏的易烊千玺神情专注的看着可能是因着成果发表将近而加紧练习的舞蹈社学生，嘴角或许带着些许笑容。

 

「他们应该都是Beta吧。」

大概是用眼角余光瞥到他走近，圈内公认的舞蹈实力绝佳者在他还没走定位时便脱口而出这么一句话。

 

「是吧。」

站到那个人的休息椅旁他回答道。

 

世上人口最多的本来就是Beta，无论高矮胖瘦，如果没有特别明显的气场或气质，先猜Beta准没有错。

当然他们会这么笃定也不是没有原因，因为这间学校并没有按性别分校舍，若检验结果出来是Omega者必须转到别处念书，如果家境无法负荷私校，政府会协助安排至公办的学校。只是公办学校通常位于大城市，势必得离家。

 

虽说有分校舍和设有Omega专校，在教育方面却已改革很多。过去Omega专门学校确实是类似"新娘教育"为主，可现今就只有性别课程和体育课程是不同，在其他学科上皆和Beta和Alpha无异。已有研究证明在学科智能测验部份”Beta”、”Alpha”和”Omega”在平均上并没有极大差别，反而是”男”和”女”因为脑部运作方式存在平均上的差异会有工作习惯上的不同。

至于不太受信息素影响的Beta必须和Omega要分校舍的理由则是刚确定性别的青少年受体内激素改变影响，在性方面特别冲动，即使Omega没有在发情期，也不能保证人身安全。

天性使然，恒古不变。

 

「说起来我觉得有点神奇，明明Omega差不多占人口比例的5%，我高中的班级里竟然没有一个人变成Omega。」

与前文没有直接相关，看着一群Beta在练舞的人忽然冒出了这么一句话。

王俊凯沉默了一阵子，还是决定不做评论。

 

记起前队友当年是选理科，再对上Omega的男女比例，会有这种情况并不真的算神奇。

即使如此他仍为易烊千玺前17年的人生和Omega之间的绝缘感到惊叹。 

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	6. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不是我的本意，但假戏真做这篇文的信息量有点大……  
> 要建构一个社会模样还要管拍戏更要让凯千有进展实不容易，就当作是这文的特色好了~
> 
> 再次提醒，他们是The Fantastic Boys 不是The Fighting Boys 和粉丝那段”如有雷同，纯属巧合”，上升者请自重!!!

他们两个一起跳《正太修练手册》的事情被全剧组知道后笑话了一阵子，回程发车之前，几个年轻他们一些的演员和工作人员直接就在车上放歌跳舞忆青春，令他身为当事人之一的前队友整个笑炸了。

几小时过后的现在，其实王俊凯觉得有点羞耻--奔三的准大叔装正太，很多事情只有在情境当下你才会去做，这个道理他在仍和王源和易烊千玺两个零零后队友在一起时体会非常深，甚至常在节目中做为话题提起，一方面是作为队长想表现队内气氛和谐的证据，另一方面是切切实实的，私底下在和那两位队友相处时他真的不知道”冷静”两个字怎么写了。

 

他们当年确实是只手遮天，无论是持喜欢或讨厌态度总会知道有这么一个团体，人到哪粉丝就到哪，所到之处无不是人潮簇拥，给机场和大楼的保安添了不少麻烦。拥有的大批粉丝数确实是众多演艺人员望其项背的，甚至连演艺圈内的前辈们和节目导演都常做以玩笑要粉丝放过他们，俨然就娱乐圈的宠儿。

无论他们的表演如何--走音、不唱LIVE、跳错舞步，被批实力不够，粉丝们总是站在一线替他们说话，作为他们最坚强的后盾，推动也保护他们。

曾有次采访中易烊千玺说过“粉丝是我们的所有，他们能支持我们多久，我们才能火多久”，那句话确实真实。粉丝是他们的所有，他们也只有粉丝，离开了团体，除去了粉丝，其实他和现在同车的后辈们也没有多大的差别，在演技专业能力上也许那些拍过八点戏剧，有过剧场经验的艺能科班出生者更甚于他。

 

出道已十四年，没有人会说他没有做艺人的实力，虽然不到会有人特别向他邀歌的程度，他也有创作歌曲；他演过几部电影，更通过试演获得目前这部戏的主角。

相较于过去，路人一定认为现在的他更好，但和粉丝那段是不再有了，献上最美好的青春，然后十年后走着各自的路。

他最近没有怎么刷网络平台，但确定绝对不像一个月前，每天有一时读不完的私信。

 

 

从学校回来之后导演宣布放全剧组半天假，说要自己看片思考接下来的拍摄。在镇子里闷坏的年轻人们自然是如脱缰的野马一刻都不想多留，在下榻处奔走着邀人一起去这个鬼地方外狂欢。

同样待不下去的王俊凯自然是在优先邀请的名单列内，虽然相当对于那些真高中生或大学生他是前辈，但相处起来倒也是融洽，过去在公司的经验，让他这个九零后对零零后的行为模式有些了解。他的人际能力一直都算不错，从媒体、经纪公司、导演，到合作的前后辈，大家对他的评价都是容易相处。

 

「千玺呢？」

看着已安排好车准备走的人群，王俊凯寻找了一下自己前队友的影子后问道。

旁边的年轻后辈听闻后，一副”惊觉忘记”的表情，赶紧找人去问易烊千玺是否有空。

 

三分钟之后，他看见去寻人的影子再度回到了集合地点。

 

「他好像不在房间里。」

面带一些尴尬之情，去找人的后辈向他报告道，对着后辈笑了一下，他满不在意地搭上其肩膀，有说有笑地走向车的方向。

 

年轻人玩起来是一发不可收拾，从下午的扫街和观光，到晚上慰劳自己的大餐，接续又寻了一个可喝酒的地方，完全是做好了三更之后再回去的打算。

作为主演和明天一早确定有戏要拍者，王俊凯对于身体状态赌不起，偕同几个工作人员便找车先回到镇子里去。

 

 

进房门之前，王俊凯偏头看了一下易烊千玺房间的门缝—灯是暗的，看时间并不晚，估计是还没回房间，转过头他开了门踏进自己的空间里直往床上倒。

尽管喜欢热闹的场子，他还是更偏好与志同道合的友人一起过。

抓过了手机，他滑着通讯簿寻思着应该去烦哪位幸运儿排解他的烦闷─在这种身体疲累但心和眼睛都相当精神的时候。同时，耳朵不经意的留意着隔壁房的动向。

 

夜过二更，隔壁房间仍没有一点动静，他思索了一下，决定起身去探个究竟，走到了相连的那道门前，又迟疑了一下，走出房门，少见的从外敲起易烊千玺房间的门。

三轮没得到响应后，他回到自己的房间抓起桌上的烟，考虑去天台抽一根。来到了空旷的平台后却发现熟悉的背景—他等了半个晚上的人。

 

「你一个人在这里做什么？」

将烟收回了口袋，王俊凯走到了自己的隔壁房邻居身旁语带轻松的问道。

 

「赏月透透气，难得休息，多感受一下镇子的夜晚也不错。」

站在天台栏杆边的人偏头看了他一眼又转回头，盯着远方悠悠地说道。

 

王俊凯这时才留意镇子里的夜空和城市差别挺大的，宽而无边，月亮的颜色也比城里清晰一些。星星看的挺清楚的，满天星斗，让他连唯一会辨认的夏季大三角都找不到。尽管他对于星空并没有太大向往，和女友一起看星星的情景还是有过。

身边之人依然安静地注视着他不确定目标的远方，微风吹起了碎发，他隐隐约约的他看见那个人表情不太自然。

 

「你身体有哪里不舒服吗？」

用手肘盯了一下旁边之人的上臂，王俊凯用太确定的语气问道。

被问话者转过头先看了一下他的下手臂，在转而盯着他的脸，一时间让他怀疑自己是否问了个莫名其妙的问题。

 

「算是副作用吧，虽然中药材多属天然植物又是根据个人体质在配药，比工厂出产的西药要来的安全一些，但食用目的是要改变体内部份的激素，对身体还是有伤害。」

再度转回头，他的对手戏演员在沉默一阵子后还是开口回答他的问句。

关于中药的食用，王俊凯也是有相关经验，演唱会前的最后准备期，歌手基本都是药不离身，各种补法兼施。

 

「是吗？那请多注意身体，这样吹风感冒可就不好了。」

出于关心人的习惯，他没多思考就回复了明天同自己一样一大早就有戏的人。

他们是真的必要保健好身体，这是身为主角的责任和专业。

 

「说的到是，山里的日夜温差比较大。」

拢了一下没有拉起拉链的外套，来排消不适感的人转头盯着他的眼睛笑着说道。

看着露在卷起的袖子外的小臂，王俊凯忽然想去探究声称自己不甚舒服的人的症状是属于发热还是发冷。

 

覆在靠近自己一侧的下手臂上他抓过那只肌肉匀称的手，从裸露在外的地方向手背摸去—温度是偏冷。

手臂被他借去研究者面露几丝惊讶之色，对他的行为表示不明所以然。

看着黑暗中被远处灯光照耀的眼睛，他忽然有些羞赧。这类肢体触碰明明他在刚入组的那阵子和戏中一直在做，现在却觉得有些不好意思，因着夜晚的气氛让他想起了几日前在床上的情景。

 

「手借我一下。」

在他思考应该如何抽离开手时，原先面露莫名之色的人反过手握住他的手，十指交扣。接着又把卷起的袖口拉下。

手掌的温度亦偏低，王俊凯不能确定眼前之人到底在这儿待了多久，也无法确定原先发热的情况到底让服用药物的人感到多难受。

 

静静的，他放任手就这样被那个人握着，感觉有点像是他们最后一次演唱会谢幕时—为了给彼此力量支撑完感性的告别。

被握着的两边手因着交扣的另一方不同的情绪反应而有所差异的感觉，他至今都还印象深刻。

 

「已经一个月了，拍开至今。」

些微湿润的空气中，与他十指交握的人飘出了这么一句话。

 

「是啊，今天大家还跑去邻镇庆祝了一番，可惜你那会儿刚好不在。」

转头看着身旁的侧颜，他下意识先观察那张脸的情绪—一如往常的淡漠，而后又开口回应道。

 

「他们没有问过我，不过就算有我也先答应同几位前辈的茶局了。」

他的话一出口后，侧边那张合着的嘴忽然有点向两边展开的动作，回复原样后又缓缓说道。

顿时，王俊凯想起那位去叫易烊千玺的后辈是个性出名的疯一类，在电影里演纨裤子弟Alpha混混，戏外本来就是属于比较不爱念书的一类，说话时语气夸张喜欢用全身搞笑，就跟公司过往的某名练习生有些相似，他自称高冷的队友不太会应付，对方心里也有些怕。

 

「你是不是很少和演艺圈的后辈接触？」

尽管这个”错过”两方都有责任，思索了一下他还是像做为演艺圈前辈的队友提出意在劝告的问题。

 

记得日前在某次节目录制时，他碰到了一组小他半轮岁数的偶像团体，聊起了过往，有后辈表示崇拜易烊千玺，觉得特别有距离感，因为经历同他们差异太大了—能文能舞，才华洋溢又是留学过的那种学霸，相形之下会显得自己没什么内涵。

这个答案是对也不对，解读没什么错误，观念却非常的错误，易烊千玺是小时候立志要做”老师”的人，在耐性和包容度上相当高，他不会主动去把靠近的人推远。

 

「比起青春活力的年轻人，你也知道我一向和年长一些的人比较聊得来。」

对于这个问题，转过头来与他对视的人还是选择逃避，不究原因只论客观事情，有些调侃自己意味的响应。

 

「39岁，沧海桑田。」

无心去和答话者讨论这个恼人的问题，顺着对方的意他也笑话了一下。

 

「那是十多年前测的，不知道现在结果会是如何？」

笑了一下，心理年龄绝对比生理年龄要高者，用个不明答案的问句结束了这段对话。

 

其实比起个性稳重的前队友，王俊凯或许更想知道自己心理年龄的变化，这十年也不仅仅是从少年转变为成人，挂着出道十四年的名号，他要比其他演艺圈同龄人对自己的未来规划看远一些，所以对于只有聊八卦一类边际话题的对话他也觉得挺乏的，这或许才是他提早离开的理由。

可在演艺圈这一类场子是不能完全避免的，尽管桌上的人你大都不喜欢。

 

「我觉得你应该多参与一些这种聚会。」

沉默一阵子后，他又再一次绕回圈内人际关系的问题。

他还是不喜欢没把话表达清楚的感觉。

 

「你说的对，难得和一群人一起被困在这种偏远地方应该把握机会联络感情，这可能是难以忘怀的共同回忆。」

他身边的人移开视线回头看着远方轮廓模糊的山影，对他的看法表示了接受。

听完这句话，”只剩一个月”的想法，由然在王俊凯心中升起。

 

他心很累，无论应对话题没什么营养的后辈还是在这里吹着风同易烊千玺对话。

过去就一直隐隐约有这种感觉，同自己的前队友聊正经一些的对话时总会勾起许多感受性的想法，与记者媒体那些死命往内切企图挖掘潜意识想法不同，那个人很像一面镜子，聊着聊着就跑出真实的想法，正面的，负面的。

明明其实也没说什么特别之事，或许语气，或许气氛，或许给人的感觉—纯净，易烊千玺非玩笑时讲出来的话总不带任何攻击性的意味，让人很放心，以致想要亲近或进一步依赖。这些或许不是那个人的本意，但自然就创造出这种结果。

 

「回房间吧。」

夜深了，身倦了，心也累了，王俊凯想该回房间滑手机让眼睛也疲了好入眠。

与他看向同一片风景的人转过头来看着他，松开了原本紧扣的手，拉了一下他的上手臂就地而坐，背对着他，让他靠着肩膀和背部，这个姿势有点硌，但不太需要用力气支撑，还可以仰望那分辨不出星座的天空。

 

不知为何的他想起年少待机时在休息室的日子，艺人学生的双重身份让他们偶尔喘不过气，手机滑累时他会后仰倒在沙发上，这时候原本姿势有些歪斜的队友就会调整成正一点的姿势，待他想换个姿势时可以依靠。

 

「再多待一下。」

背后缓缓传来有些低沉但听着很舒服的声音。

既然借他靠着背的人都如此有诚意了，王俊凯自然是不好拒绝。

 

他是真的乏了，并不想要说话，但背的另一端的人的举动却让他在意的不得了，猜测那个人的心理永远是他们相处时必进行的历程之一，或者失败或者闹的哈哈大笑，倒都没有累或烦到想置之不理的程度。

 

「千玺……」

星河点点看的他有些眼花，沉默之中他忽然很想叫背后之人的名字。

 

「什么？」

没有转过头也没有移动一下身体，被唤到名字的人只吐出短短两个字。

 

「没事。」

本来就没有意思想聊天，也想不出要聊什么，他回答了让人想道”无聊”或”莫名其妙”的字词。

 

此时无声胜有声，或许他真的很需要就这么放空一阵子，闭目养神或无特别焦距的坐在夜里的镇子。

放空不意味他脑中什么都没在想，王俊凯也不是为了逃离什么才上顶楼的，未来几天的拍摄内容似乎仍在他脑海中的一块，但没有去抓过来思索。最初上顶楼的理由是想抽根烟，让烦闷的感觉随烟雾被吐出，这目的现在也差不多达成了。

 

 

微风轻轻拂在他的脸上，宁静之中，他觉得自己好像能理解易烊千玺为何执意要再待一下和为何能在这里待那么久的原因。 

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

尽管第晚上并没有说睡得很足，早晨之时他们还是在经纪人的MorningCall中起床准备拍戏。

万幸的是他们两个在天台待了超过一个小时，并没有感冒的症状发生。

 

今日预定进行的算是本部戏中拍摄难度较高且难得的外景之一，设定在山林小路中。

遭受自身认同与来自家族另眼看待困扰的Omega与没有家庭背景而无法获得推荐申学的Alpha决定要逃离成长的小镇到城市去发展。由于镇子并不大，走主干道随时有被人发现的危机，他们改走路途遥远且拐弯的树林之路。却不想Omega仍处于发情期不甚稳定的阶段，在身心力大量消耗的状态下，虽然成功离开了镇子乘上往火车站的公交车，不小心还是造成信息素紊乱，埋下后面的失败之种。

 

空照景画面的处理，考量经费、技术和环境吊车无法进入，只得选择在树木之间拉线架轮轴，作俯拍的道具。

在他们到邻镇玩闹的下午，据说留守的工作人员全部都在准备这项拍摄，基于此，他们两个必须尽量减少NG。

 

除了技术上的困难，演技上Alpha和Omega在跑动中的”节奏”也是需要特别注意的，体现出生理上差异的同时，又要表现共患难而相互理解的心理。

在看剧本之时，王俊凯本来也有些担心，停顿点的几个中景顺利完成后，包括导演在内都放下了心中沉重的石头。

王俊凯无法明确解释是如何揣摩角色心理，或许是前一日在天台上那些对话道出了一些内心想法，让他们真如戏内的角色”心意相通”，在观察与配合对方的站位上展现不错的默契。

 

「我必须说，你的Omega是越演越好，神韵看着很诱人。」

等着导演确认画面，王俊凯转头对同样在休息以待体力恢复的对手戏演员说道。

因为演员档期和布景之故使场次有点混乱，这是他第一次近距离看自己的前队友出演发情状态下的Omega。

 

「喔，那你可得忍住，毕竟你出演的Alpha是个”性迟钝”的角色。」

偏过头易烊千玺擦着闷出来的汗，暧昧的一笑，而后回应道。

 

「我可没有心力想那些，等一下的远景，不知道会拍几次必须保存体力。」

愣了一下，王俊凯持着专业反驳和转换了旁边之人对自己的调侃。

画面是存于脑中，但他那会儿是真的没有把注意力放在Omega演员表情上的变化。Alpha的步子要踩得稳，歪歪倒倒的平衡动作要尽量避免，王俊凯是自顾不暇。

 

「确实是，其实我演Omega三、四步就喘也挺难的，生理和心理是互相影响的，已经有点分不清楚是真累还是假累！明明我算是擅长走山林。」

知趣的收回玩笑话，喝水中的人也分享了一下这场特别经验的心得。

仍在团体时易烊千玺每回谈到自己的老家就会特别愉悦，总是说哪天要让他们也去”休假”一回。王源有没有去过他不清楚，但之于他那个人是还没有兑现承诺。

 

「这就是演戏吸引人的部分，又是个新的体验，就再努力一下吧。」

随意的上上下下槌着腿，他用故作轻松的语气回答。

 

「你小心别磕到树枝，摔着了，受伤就严重了。」

自然的接上，站着做点拉筋运动的人，用分不清担忧还是吐槽的平淡语调吐出了一句话结束话题。

王俊凯猜想自己刚才保持平衡的动作还是多了。没有站在镜子前或看录像，真的很难知道是什么样，这点他在以前被笑舞蹈动作浮夸时就彻底明白了。

 

 

短暂休息之后，再次确认路线，他们进行了树林奔走的第一Take。

不知道该说是易烊千玺乌鸦嘴还是事情必然会发生，在拍远景镜头时王俊凯是真的受伤了。尽管，造成意外的原因不在他，严重了倒是真的。

 

据当事人与目击者解释，一只花栗鼠或松鼠从控制轮轴的工作人员脚边窜过，导致拉线的人不小心松了手。情急之下决定保住摄影机，就先转了反向，放着另一条线往下坠，重量不轻的绳索就往两位演员身上去了。

 

上万的设备与演员工伤哪个比较值钱，是不容易估计。

 

「小凯，你能看到我比什么吗？」

在医护人员的陪同下，经纪人在王俊凯的眼前用手指比了一个数字。

 

「三，有些晕，可能有脑震荡，但目前没有想要吐，只是脚感觉怪怪的……」

仰躺在垫布上，定焦了几秒后，他用有些干涩的声音回答道。

意识是恢复了，但神智仍有些不清，现下王俊凯只记得后脑勺和背部给重物砸到，恍恍惚惚之间，好像被人搬动。

 

「王俊凯先生你不用担心，判断是脚踝扭伤，固定住即可。」

协助他坐起，医护人员用肯定的语气回答，进一步开始检查他的光感能力和注意力。从王俊凯方才所言，治疗者初步研判脑震荡最多为轻微，不影响思绪和记忆能力。

 

「千玺呢？」

环顾了一下少人走动的四周，他偏头盯着经纪人问道了同场的另一位演员情况。

昨夜在天台上他才叫易烊千玺要注意身体，结果这回自己倒受伤了。对此他觉得有些呕气。

 

「皮肉伤而已，刚好站的位置比较偏，打到的部位是肩膀，仅有跌倒的时候擦到地面。」

走到了他的旁边坐下，尚能自由活动的人冷静的回答道，并用眼神示意自己的经纪人去将王俊凯恢复意识的事情传达出去。

看着大片纱布覆盖的右手臂，他推测来人的擦伤应该要比那个人神情上表现得严重许多。

 

「导演有说接下来怎么办？」

确认易烊千玺的安危后，他瞟了医护人员的手表一眼，抬头有些严肃地对经纪人和同场的演员问道。

 

「扭伤一周内不宜剧烈运动，这场是拍不成了。想说并无”危险场景”，替身演员就没准备，结果竟然真的出事了。现在工作人员已经在卸道具，接下来就看你的状况和导演的心情了。」

估计是不久前仍在导演和工作人员那边，易烊千玺快于他的经纪人一步回答了问题。

王俊凯完全可以想象导演对于主要演员受伤和辛苦架设好的设备无法善用的发展会是多生气。

 

整理着思绪，王俊凯并没有立刻回应易烊千玺的回答，他的无反应立刻引起医护人员和经纪人的关切。

 

「其实是你诅咒我吧！扶我一下，我还是亲自去找导演好了。」

愣了一会儿，他偏头看向在场的另一位演员，搭上肩膀，玩笑性的说道，语毕后再以眼神征询医护人员的意见。

 

 

他们找到邢导演时，导演正在发挥他作为Alpha生的儿子特有的慑人气势。道具白架设是浪费经费成本，拍摄进度无法如期是消耗时间成本，主演演员受伤是影响电影整体资本，三者相加是如何令人不可饶恕，所有参与到故事的人都理解，即使如此作为事件最大受害者，王俊凯在心中还是默默觉得有些过了。

 

作为偶像团体出道，和纯歌手及演员不同的是他们参与过各式综艺节目，少年不畏艰难和疼痛，对于受伤和”挑战极限”之类，五年的时间是够他习惯，这种状况下仅落得扭伤也算不幸中的大幸。

加之，昨天才和那名工作人员同桌喝酒，他是理解入行两年的工作人员对导演的崇拜之心。

 

「千玺，导演是你的粉丝，你说的话他会听的。」

瞥了一眼同自己被落在圈外的人，王俊凯缓缓地劝道。

碰上无关自己之事，他确实常装作没看见或不懂，但自己相关总认为是有份责任心。

 

「我刚刚有稍微劝过，但导演的态度相当绝……直言此事一定要有人负责，不能就这样算了。」

对露点难色，事件的另一位受害者，用带点遗憾的语气向他报告。

拥有相类似经验，他想让事情赶快过去的心理，易烊千玺该是比其他人要来的理解，不过这回倒是显得有些犹豫。

 

「那也许是因为我刚还没醒来吧，现在不一样了，事情没那么严重。收服Alpha还是Omega出马有用。」

他转头看着背部同自己一样靠着道具车的人，搬出理由以说服人，不忘借机又开了一下Omega演员的玩笑。

 

「那你这个Alpha怎么不出面对杠？」

听到他还有力气开玩笑，原先面带些担心的人也松下表情，悠悠地顺着话题下去。

 

「告诉导演还有接下来的场景要拍，至少让大家都去准备一下，我记得好像借了一些临演，发生了就只能让事情的影响降到最小。」

心动不如行动，单脚跳着步子，他还是决议亲自进行说明和劝说。

和剧组相处了一阵子，他知道大多数人心理是站在工作人员这边，只是立场而论，没人敢出面。该做且能做的事情，他无法放着不管。

 

「你的脚真的行吗？其实导演刚刚说要停止今天的所有拍摄……毕竟脑震荡是需要观察的……」

赶紧跟上他的脚步，下手臂整片擦伤的人再度支撑住他的身体，却是把他带向了休息椅的方向，抽了一口气后，认真而严肃的问道。

 

这样的情景让王俊凯觉得有些陌生，过往之时，受伤勉强的人多是面前的前队友，而作为队长的自己则勒令其休息。若受伤的人换成自己，总又有比自己年纪更大一些的人在关照着，易烊千玺总是皱着眉旁观或仅做辅助。

 

「总得先化解现在的窘境，这是只有我们才能办到的。」

愣了一会儿，他也搬出认真的态度应对来自多年的”兄弟”的关心。

即便是仰视的姿势，王俊凯还是有把握在气势上压过易烊千玺，”一日队长，终身队长”，团体虽解散了，过往相处过的事实却不会因此抹煞。

 

「大哥，你还真是一点都没变，不过我们已经不是需要靠苦肉计来处理事情的身价了。」

叹了一口气，握住了他的手，团体内么儿拉起了他，而后同他一起等着被经纪人劝说来的导演走向他们。

 

 

一次心理，一次身体上，两次被易烊千玺照顾，他多少有些羞赧，不过这就是时间洗炼后的结果。

也许自己真的没怎么变，但易烊千玺是变了，至少已经懂得谨慎看待”自己身体的价值”了。 

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	7. Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 据说部分人是冲着想知道Beta X Beta 的故事可以怎么演才看这文的。  
> 我只能说A和O的部分我可以从"叙述中说明"，但Beta的部分必须请你们从文中的人物(特别是”凯和千”)身上去体会~~价值观、处理事情的方式等等......

到底主要演员还是有相当"份量"的，经过一番讨论，在王俊凯坚持”将影响减到最低”下，他们终是决定按照原定计划于将近中午时间拍摄借用临演的那场戏。至于早上的那场意外，则暂时对外严加保密，包含对不在场的工作人员和组内的其他演员。

为防受伤之事被媒体得知和大肆报导，现下是越少人知道越好，最低限度必须要瞒过那些群众演员的眼睛。

 

短暂休息一阵子，王俊凯让医生打了封闭针，而后和易烊千玺与导演一同掩人耳目的用片场的运载车移动到架设好的火车站布景。

 

跳过了乘坐公车那段，他们直接拍等待的火车场景。因着发情期逼近，Omega的信息素变得特别明显，而未成熟的Alpha做临时标记的能力有限，商讨之后自作聪明的青少年想到用味道较重的香水盖过信息素，待顺利到城市之后再找医生设法处理身体上的不适。却没料到刚好有部队也在火车站转乘，受过训练的Alpha军人对于信息素较为敏感，很快就捕捉到Omega的气味，并诱发其信息素。未受标记的发情期Omega对于长期禁欲训练的Alpha有极大的诱惑，Omega的存在让火车站的秩序大乱，两人的私奔计画也失败。Omega被遣送回家，Alpha则获得停学处分。

 

导演和医生会同意王俊凯带伤上阵并非无原因，这场戏主拍场景，以鱼龙混杂的车站映照着等车中的Alpha和Omega内心的煎熬与焦虑，与先前林间移动似逃窜的场景不同，这段要表现的是小心隐藏的动作，故更多是拍面部的表情特写。必要的半身景时，则由易烊千玺巧妙的用王俊凯从外护住的姿势反从内撑住身体的重量，至于拉远拍全景时，则还是找了身材与他们两个人相似的工作人员帮忙做背光和剪影。

在王俊凯敬业的态度下和导演花时间整理与构思过画面后，拍摄工作是顺利结束。

 

「千玺，那个...刚才谢谢你了。」

给医生安顿在单间的休息室里，王俊凯对着开门入内的另一位主演说道。

他猜想易烊千玺懂得如何分担他身体的重量，多少和那个人特别喜欢玩一些高技术性的舞蹈动作。

 

「封闭针的效用只是临时止痛，并没有治疗扭伤作用，还是好好休养先。」

端着自己的饭盒在他的左侧位置坐下，说话对导演有相当影响力的人以平稳的语气回应。

 

王俊凯是知道易烊千玺对于他坚持演戏的态度是理解而非赞同，虽然在与导演沟通时立场和自己一致，但在拍摄方式上却意外的很有意见，包括”远景的替身”也是易烊千玺提出，这种”麻烦别人的行为”是过去在组合时不常见的。不过，王俊凯倒不认为易烊千玺这算是”耍大牌”，仅管担忧的情绪不甚明显，但易烊千玺似乎特别在乎他的伤--至少他私心想这么认为。

 

「导演有和我提了，将拍摄的顺序和进度调整一下，本来明天早上要接着拍Alpha被停学时和父亲在田野里交谈的片段，现在是无法了。」

意在试探前队友的现下的情绪，他偏头与易烊千玺四目相对，提了所有担心他的伤势的人应该会为之欣慰的事。

 

「还有床戏也是……」

顿了一下，同样得重新安排拍摄内容的人不明所以然地补上一句。

王俊凯假装听不懂的样子。

 

「照过X光片了吗？」

意识到王俊凯可能不会回应自己所言，易烊千玺又开口问道。

 

「还没，毕竟不太方便去医院。」

即刻回应，他的语气中显得有些无奈。

 

「还是谨慎一些，扭伤如果没有好好治疗，未来再受伤的可能性增加，严重会使下肢生物力学结构改变，进而影响到下肢其他的关节。」

蹙了一下眉，视线移到他重新开始冰敷治疗中的脚上，易烊千玺仍以严肃的态度说道。

担心是有因可循，不过到一提再提的程度，王俊凯反倒觉得开始有些不自在，特别是做此行为的人是平时连担忧的情绪都不太显露于脸上者。

 

「你记得准备解散前最后一场演唱会时，我不是伤到了腰，然后也是靠打封闭针撑过去？那之后，我去做了全身性的检查，结果就是因为发育关键期又重复受伤的缘故，多处关节和韧带有不同程度损伤，医生建议如果我未来还想继续跳舞应该要好好休养和做复健工作……面临高考是没有作品主因，但少参加活动的却是因为这个。」

打开了面前的饭盒，行为与他印象中不符的人抬起头又接着说道，少见的主动提起解散前后的事情。

 

易烊千玺赴医院检查的事情当时是有媒体报导，王俊凯不仅在庆功宴分开后提醒自己的队友要好好注意身体，看到新闻时又传了一封讯息劝他要乖乖的休息，但易烊千玺两次都用玩笑话回应，对医学知识了解不多他是真没有想过有严重到要做长期复健或理疗的程度，当然最关键的原因应该还是易烊千玺那时并不想让任何人知道，而地缘关系也让他不可能去查证。

然而再多理由，仍是让他多年后知道事实后心里感到自责和不快。

 

「其实也是有医生向我提过建议，那些日子我们确实对于受伤都太过不在意，就像我的腰……大概没法好过了。」

收起了内心的不悦，他冷静的回应了易烊千玺的解释。如果改变了理由是出于切身之痛，他完全能理解对方的”异常”。

 

「哥们儿，有需要我帮忙的地方就说吧，这和Alpha或是你做为大哥的权威无关。」

拿起了筷子，过往队内的么儿用稍微轻松些的语调说道，却给人可靠的感觉。

 

「那你帮我喂饭好了？」

盯着斜侧之人准备放入口的筷子，王俊凯思考一下后，语气认真的回答道。

 

「我记得手部有受伤的人好像是我，还是你现在改用脚吃饭？」

即刻停下动作，他的隔壁房邻居反应不慢的反开他玩笑。

 

「喔，也是！那换我喂你。」

拿过了易烊千玺面前的饭盒，他以行动表示自己”同样很关心友人”的心意。

做为吃货，即将动筷时被拿走饭，心理必是不甚愉快，失落之情短暂出现在易烊千玺的脸上，而后又带点惊讶之色。

 

「你有病啊！」

愣了一下，易烊千玺叹了一口气，选择不抢回饭，转而拿走放在他面前那份。

 

一时间两个成年已久的大人因为幼稚的玩笑陷入奇异的对峙气氛。

 

「王俊凯，给你一次机会，你要不要把饭盒还我？」

操着标准的普通话，虽然手部受伤却不影响机能的人字字分明的问道。

 

「有差吗？」

挑了一下眉，他疑惑中带故意的问道。

 

「我昨天忽然很想吃苦瓜，所以特别点了今天的菜色。」

漾出了笑容，原本显得困扰的人反转了劣势的答道。

这发展王俊凯是完全没料到。

 

 

结束了无聊的”照顾之争”，他们还是”自食其力”的解决了面前的饭盒。

尽管下午的预定拍摄的部份被取消，在与经纪人争辩胜利的情况下，王俊凯是获准待在片场内看其他演员对戏。

 

同组的前后辈在知晓了早上发生的意外后都急表关心，让他又再一次感到剧组的气氛是温暖的，却也对于自己影响拍摄时程的事升起了些许愧疚感。唯一好的事情是做为主演，他先前并没有太多时间观摩其他演员的演技，现在则是”一览无遗”，多少也让他从另一个角度去认识导演的想法和剧组运作，往好处想这会让他在日后与导演合作的更顺利。

同样做为”事件受害者”，易烊千玺的异动倒是没有那么大，不过诚如中午之时所说，因为”皮肉伤”面积不小，不适合用化妆方式盖掉，需”裸露”的镜头是暂时无法拍摄。于这点上王俊凯庆幸的情绪应该是多一些，毕竟他和易烊千玺之间并非一般的”合作关系”，刚入组时，他担心的是过往的”兄弟关系”造成的尴尬，现在则是对于”改变形成的陌生”有所芥蒂。

 

「小凯，刚刚你和副导演谈话时你妈妈打我手机说要找你。」

不知何时站到他旁边的经纪人姊姊打断了他的思绪。

 

「喔，好！我妈有说什么特别的事情吗？」

偏过头，他习惯性的问道。

合作多年自家母亲和经纪人也称的上熟，王俊凯确定她们必是有聊上一段时间。

 

「恩......就问说你最近拍戏工作忙不忙，有没有可能排出一个下午到一天的时间休息......我没有把你受伤的事情讲出去，想说还是让你自己决定要不要说。」

思索了一会儿，经纪人小姐如实的报告，从语气来看要隐瞒受伤之事似乎让人费上一点心力。

 

「谢谢，我等一下回电给她。」

点头示意了解，他对着经纪人笑着应道。

 

「你妈？上次见到她好像是十年在公司楼下。」

在王俊凯旁边的椅子坐下，偶然听到对话的易烊千玺自然的接下去发展。

 

「恩，毕竟我妈基本不离开重庆......不过，她挺喜欢你的。」

转过头看向插入话题的人，他按着方才因仰视副导演而有些僵硬的肩膀，不甚在意的回答道。

在将自家队友介绍给妈妈认识时，王俊凯从没有怀疑过会得到负面评价，大多数大人都喜欢看着乖巧有礼貌的孩子。

 

「是吗？替我谢谢阿姨，我也觉得你妈妈人很好。所以，她不太可能会来探班是吗？」

收下了称赞，他的前队友问了一个他没有思考过的问题。

 

进了不下四个剧组，他妈妈是真的没有来探过班，但多也是因为他没问妈妈也没提，现下要代表妈妈回答，王俊凯忽然没了底气。

 

「当然......应该吧。」

下意识的他先给出了肯定的答案，而后又因心中淌过了一丝莫名情绪而态度显得模棱两可。

 

「喔。」

没太感兴趣的将对话句点，易烊千玺又偏过头和一旁的工作人员聊天。

 

 

青少年之间除了小小抱怨一下父母对自己的一些奇特要求，基本是很少聊爸爸妈妈与自己之间的事情。事实而论，易烊千玺和自己的妈妈确实不能称的上熟。

但不知为何，他突然很想知道自家妈妈再见到易烊千玺时会有怎么样的评价。进而有点想问妈妈有没有探班的意愿。 

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

待晚餐过后回到下榻处之时，王俊凯才回拨那通经纪人转告的电话给自己的母亲。一反平时的，他在妈妈问自己的近况时，真的婉转探问了对方探班意愿，得到了否定的答案后，也决定遵从"不让父母担心的孝心"将自己受伤的事情给隐瞒下来。

久违的和不再同居的妈妈讲上话，为人子女自然是高兴，即便已是成年人，属于家人之间的无条件关爱仍是存在，不过，碰上了"成家"的问题还是让人疲惫。

妈妈打这通电话出于对忙碌拍摄工作儿子的关心是其次，主要目的还是要提醒即将27岁且正处于单身的儿子该考虑"结婚为前提的交往"。更甚，也不知道哪里套来的人脉，妈妈竟然允诺了城里和一家企业老板千金的"相亲"，没有拒绝余地的，他也只好答应--一部分或许也和他近期被勒令休息，有些闲下来有关。

 

那份急切的心思王俊凯是懂的，半年前与女友分手时因为女方当时有作品要发表，出于宣传目的和曾经的情谊，王俊凯允许女友"有限度"的讲他们之间的事情，结果就是那一个月内关于他们的新闻量相当多，从妈妈的角度来看，"见面太少，关系日趋冷淡"、"生日之时对方不在身边"、"没有对的人的感觉"这类平凡而官腔的叙述都是丑闻，可事实而论，这和大部分情侣的分手没两样，无非就是热恋过了，比起和对方待在一起觉得其他事更重要。

27岁还是崇尚自由和优先考虑自己发展的年纪，"结婚为前提的交往"他还真的没有考虑，不管是在演艺圈还是非演艺圈，走跳于繁忙多彩的城市之中，未婚要比结婚过得轻松容易多了。

放眼整个剧组，28岁以下已婚男士最多就十个，他真的没有什么压力。特别是年轻演员们，各个都是中学"早恋经验"丰富的主，相比之下，22岁才真正打破妈妈的恋爱禁令的他也是"不容易"。

 

 

[小凯，冰袋换了吗？]

床头的手机响起了讯息提示音，发信人是住在楼上的经纪人。

瞄了一下自己的脚，王俊凯才发觉原来磕着脚的冰块都化光了。

 

[千玺，方便的话过来一下]

思索了几秒，他传了一封讯息给住在隔壁房间的人。选择用传讯息而非直接朝着门喊是因为不久之前隔壁还传来窸窸窣窣的讲话声，他无法确定对方是否通话结束。

 

「怎么了？你是要换冰袋吗？」

讯息传出去的半分钟内，中间相隔的门被打开，来人在他开口提出要求前就猜到了他的目的。

 

「恩，麻烦你啦，尽量绑的......好看一点。」

将利用单脚跳取得的冰袋交给易烊千玺，他有些抱歉的笑了一下。

 

按道理换冰袋这种专业事，其实王俊凯不应该找易烊千玺，为了就近协助护理人员的房间从二楼边间换到了一楼，可那名护理人员是"实务派"，在固定冰袋时重视牢固不在乎美观，让身为处女座的他在瞥到脚上那一"团"布料时，心理觉得"特别怪"，而整个剧组中能要求必须绑的"有条理又牢固"且不会让他良心不安的对象只有自己的经纪人和对于他的洁癖从不以为然到习惯的前队友。

按着他的要求，易烊千玺真的绑的挺认真的，落实教科书里的说明间隔固定在1.5公分左右且小心掌握着松紧。看着面前的人下手臂上的人工皮肤和纱布，他忽然想起自己袋子里总是备着的消毒液，部分朋友认为那是因着他身为一个处女座的洁癖，他也承认外面空气挺脏的，出于卫生，东西使用前擦一擦，但最初好像是经纪人委托他替面前这位"伤口让它自然好"主义者买消毒液时刚好买两瓶打折，他就将其中一瓶丢在包里以防万一。

 

「好了。」

固定好冰袋，原先跪着的人站身来检视一下，而后如常的在他床上坐下滑起手机。

他们都不想显得只是来"纯帮个忙"给对方带来尴尬，在易烊千玺坐下后王俊凯立刻开始找话题。

 

「你刚刚跟谁讲电话这么开心？」

盯着专注于萤幕之上的侧颜，他语气随意的问道。

 

会问起这个问题和前些日子组内有个言明"欣赏易烊千玺"的后辈表情特别正经地向他探问易烊千玺有没有交往中的对象有关。王俊凯虽然不是个爱好八卦的人，但在演艺圈资历也不算浅，人脉范围广，前辈后辈之间都混的不错，有些消息总会自己流入他耳中，不知不觉就成为别人探询"内幕"的对象。

当然，王俊凯也必须承认，方才易烊千玺讲了很长一段时间的电话是让他起了点疑心。

 

「NanNan啊！」

注意力仍放在手机上，房里的另一个人悠悠的回应。

 

「NanNan？谁啊？我认识的人？」

没多思考，他直觉反应的回复又在问完话的下一秒就想到可能的答案了。

 

「我家楠楠，我弟弟，你忘了吗？以前你们老问要看他的照片。」

诧异的抬起头，他的前队友有些激动的回复，似乎对于他忘记"楠楠"的存在感到相当意外。

 

前半段的指控王俊凯多少是有些愧疚之情，但后半段他可想为自己平反。因为那只限2岁以前，从楠楠出生不久到易烊千玺中考闭关那段时间，那之后分明是作为弟控的前队友"逼着"人看的，发在社交平台和朋友圈上，合照、视频、生日会也作为"节目之一"，别说是得"问要看"，想求不看应该更难。

此外，团体解散时楠楠才5岁，虽然不是需要人抱着玩的年纪，总着还是个幼儿园的孩子，他没办法立刻把这样的印象和与易烊千玺讲了一个多小时电话的对象连结在一起。

 

「时间过的真快，他现在是14岁对吧！」

将各式吐槽的话吞回喉咙里，他持冷静的态度，略带感叹的回应道。

 

「是啊，正处叛逆期，交了个小女朋友，我爸妈挺头痛的，于是协议之后决定楠楠心理方面就交给我处理，尽管差了一轮我们还是同辈，但很多想法本来就是很难和父母解释，刚好我现在也不住家里了，他也不会担心我爸妈会"胁迫"我讲出口。」

应着他的情绪收起了原先惊讶的表情，为人兄长的人语带些烦恼之意的说道。

 

「你们感情还是一样好。」

讯息量有些大又不知能给什么意见，王俊凯选择下个半不相关的评语。

 

「亲兄弟嘛！他是我看着长大的。」

似乎也没打算将那个话题延伸下去，身旁之人把手机丢到床上，自然的接话。脸上微微浮现他所熟悉的笑容--过往提到楠楠时会出现的表情。

 

「喔，那他现在是叫你千玺还是哥哥？」

缓慢的换了一个稍微舒服的姿势，他接续问了个问题。

 

「是叫我千玺，手足之间到了一定年龄后都是用名字互称，其实我现在也是叫他本名而不是"楠楠".......不过，十岁以前他确实是叫我"哥哥"比较多。」

给他的问题愣了一下，易烊千玺微略疑惑的认真回应道，似乎是选择性失忆的忘记曾经生日会上那段”抱怨小插曲”。

 

「那之后你好像都没有再发过和楠楠的合照之类的。」

忆起往事，他忽然发现解散之后，易烊千玺在屏幕上是真的摆脱了"弟控"的形象，竟然让他和那名后辈都没有立刻想到讲电话的对象是那个人的兄弟。

一语毕后，原先还显得对话题颇有聊天兴致的人，面色转变，偏回头，垂下了眼，显得欲言又止。

 

「因为楠楠长大了，然后......那之后发生了一点事情。」

一个深呼吸，将手机抓回手上，与他谈话的对象用平稳的语调简易带过。

 

应着易烊千玺的忽然转变的态度，王俊凯对于"一点事情"大致也有了点答案。成名之后给家人带来些影响是必然的，他的爸妈之所以低调，多少也是希望能维持原来的生活步调，而很幸运的是公司的训练本部就在重庆，机场接送、上课之类的事情都不用自己的爸妈，让这个愿望还算容易达成。不过，自己那名外地生长的队友情况就复杂一些了。

 

「恩......那个真的吗？就是你现在的唱片公司说很有兴趣把你签下之后，有人去骚扰幼儿园，骂难听的话。」

犹豫了好一会儿，他还是将不好查证的疑问给道出。从朋友那边听来这样的传言的当下，他其实很想要发讯息问自己的队友，可又太清楚那个人的个性是真发生也不会说出口--因为另一个"当事人"是"粉丝"。

 

「秒删的文字与影片截图和粉丝之间的掐架抹黑，你想相信哪一种说法？」

依旧平稳的语调，传言中的"受害者"反问了一个问题。时隔多年答案为何并不重要，出了那样的传闻本身就是种"伤害"。

"以爱之名"的行动和无端的恶意总是演艺人员的烦恼课题。

 

「本来就有各式各样的声音，主要还是楠楠上幼儿园之后很多事情都可以自己独力完成，该给他点自主权，觉得应该要尊重他的"肖像权"，给他决定要不要让我发出去。另外，大学后搬出去，楠楠也念小学了，见面机会又减少，自然而然照相机会少了。」

挤出了一个笑容，意识到气氛给自己弄沉闷的人，针对先前那句话的前半段做更深入且合理的解释，试图完结话题。

 

「至少你们的感情还是一样好。」

把手覆在身旁人的大腿上，王俊凯又用同样的一句话回应。

 

「因为他跟我以前一样是个特别乖的孩子。」

瞥了一眼他的手，曾经说自己没有叛逆期的人漾出了梨涡，抬头说道。

 

「都早恋了哪还能说乖？我有点好奇14岁真的懂爱情？才只是个中学生。」

觉察气氛开始转换了，拍了一下身边人的腿，偏过身子，他也开始有限度的吐槽。

 

「如果你想听故事的话，我答应楠楠不会和任何人说了，所以......”王俊凯哥哥”我不能告诉你。」

不对他那一下做还手或推开反应，习惯"兄长代父母职"的人思索了一下，用明显故意语调的说道。

 

「傻子。」

想起了那个"奇特称呼"的来历，他用简短的两个字回敬对方。

 

 

倘若他日有机会单独碰上那名后辈，他一定要告诉那个人如果是因为目睹易烊千玺"表情丰富"、"语调带有浓厚的关爱"在讲电话而起怀疑的话那是天大的误会。

你所崇拜的易烊千玺前辈就是个深入骨子的弟控。

 

 

\------------------TBC-----------------


	8. Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于下半段 凯 和 千 提到的 明年15周年纪念性活动，在此做点说明
> 
> 1\. 假戏真做 (三) 里面提到 “TFBoys的歌曲版权在原公司”这点属于”本文私设定”，与现实情况不符。现实中时代峰峻只有TFBoys的经纪约，唱片约没有固定，《大梦想家》专辑是SonyMusic，《青春修练手册》又是另一家。  
> 2\. 文中TFBoys如果解散后要再度一起”合体出席”活动，是要由活动方和”三人现在的经纪公司”商谈已促成”档期”。至于唱过往的歌曲则是”向唱片公司支付表演版税”，如果王俊凯要对歌曲进行”重新编曲”的话要获得“原版使用”形式的许可。  
> 3\. F4和小虎队都是在XX春晚上合体，易烊千玺可能心底是期待在这样的场合同台，不论明年他们是在曾跟王源提起计画的音乐庆典还是真的上了某个电视台的春晚，你们只要知道两件事情：明年一定会办和我的故事只写到这部戏拍完。  
> 4.. 纯粹想表达一个解散的团体要再次合作是多困难的事情，文中TFBoys三个人只当了五年的队友，时间点又是12-17岁，个人觉得他们的感情会很好，合作意愿也会很高，但是经验不同可能会造成在”意见”上不那么同调，毕竟现今都”各有点成就”了，需要更多的时间”磨合”和”交流”。

受伤之事导演和制作团队大概是不想要担负”造成积累性伤害”的责任，完全依照医院方给出的至少一周治疗与复健期的专业建议让王俊凯认真休养。算的上不短的”工伤假期”，王俊凯是必须善加规划时间利用。

 

三天的急性期过后，他依对妈妈的承诺向导演申请外出两天一夜去城里赴约，对于此类”目的性”的饭局他过去也是有些经验，只是由朋友介绍和亲属介绍还是有些差异，应对圈内前辈促成的局，他可以无负担的表示”相处是两个人的事情”对于会面的情形谈笑而过，而家人安排的局，未开始前他就必须背负起期待，结束后又势必要面临”审问”，如果相谈愉快愿意再见个面会是桩好事，如果心底其实不是那么愉快就真得花些心力去想想应当如何，所以在从镇子到城里的车程中他的心情颇为复杂。

 

王俊凯并没有在对方的背景上特意去搜寻资料，除了性别是Beta外他一无所知，然出于对自己妈妈的了解，绝对不是”有意高攀”，故先提起意愿的必定是对方，合理推断”那名企业千金”该是对身为艺人的他有”欣赏之意”。而诚如他所猜测，那名”相亲”对象确实是他的粉丝，又或说是”TFBoys”的粉丝。

与粉丝见面有风险也有好处，倘若对方算是善于聊天那气氛必会相当热络，反之则会比同”陌生之人”见面时更为尴尬。

两个多小时的午茶会下来，王俊凯认为对方应该是偏向前者，只是从”多方条件”来看他实在无法对于面前之人有”尝试交往”的兴趣，一是心底上他对于今日的安排存在排斥，二是作为”外貌条件在择偶中很重要”的支持者对方”比实际年龄更为成熟”的长相不太对他的胃，三是对方作为”千金”自然是留过学这让一直都是”本土派”的王俊凯觉得经验上的差距难交流，综合以上三者，他是确定晚上回酒店休息时必须和妈妈放下其他事情”认真谈一回”。

 

 

因为地理位置缘故，”相亲”的隔一天下午王俊凯才再次回到镇子，踏入下榻处大门转头就见电影的另一位主演和画场景图的美术工作人员在大厅的沙发上聊天，语气和神态相当轻松看着不像是在聊拍摄相关事宜，想来是今天的工作已经结束。意外却也是可理解之事，易烊千玺在少年期的戏份大致是拍摄完毕，按照导演原先的规划，这周本来就是主拍他的部份，在缺少他的情况下要增加其他演员的工作量也是相当困难的事情—谁受伤都没有王俊凯受伤影响大，对此他感到抱歉，却也无法作为。

 

「小凯，你回来了啊。」

正对着他，工作人员要比聊天中的对象更早发现他，立即的给出了个招呼性的微笑。

 

「恩，今天也提早收工了？」

走向了沙发，王俊凯将背包放在地上，选择在易烊千玺侧边坐下，而后礼貌性的回应道。

 

「是啊，不过今天并不是因为你的缘故，老刑这个人没事就会翻书翻剧本，然后突然来灵感就会表明想要一个人静下来整理想法。」

画图的专业者比他们要长个十岁，对于语句隐含之意的敏感度相当高，立刻就道出了安慰他的话。

 

「那也是我让导演有多的时间可以翻书翻剧本吧。」

顺着对方之话，王俊凯笑着调侃道。

事实上对面之人的话是真有几分让他宽心。

 

「你跟护理师约何时进行复健。」

寒暄到正好收尾时，方才没发话的易烊千玺突然插一句话，转换话题。

因为王俊凯偶尔会请求帮忙做绷带固定，他的前队友对于他受伤的脚踝不想放心上也难。

 

「晚餐之前的一个小时，大约六点吧。」

愣了一下，他偏头看一眼墙上的时钟回答道。

 

「刚刚坐那么久的车子回来你也应该休息一下。」

这回才想起了王俊凯脚上是有伤的，对面的工作人员态度关心的提醒他注意身体。

 

「好的，谢谢，那我先离开了。」

点了一下头，王俊凯按着自己未受伤那只脚的膝盖，身体向前倾，小心站起，未站直就感受到原本坐在旁边的人扶住了自己的背部。

偏过头，他向易烊千玺四目相对，微笑以道谢，而后轻推开那个人的手，示意自己无碍。

 

「你这趟是去哪里。」

跟着他走回房间，易烊千玺随意地问道。

大概是因为真的只是闲聊，在王俊凯从沙发站起来后美术组的工作人员也拿出了手机，专注自己的事情。

 

「相亲，我妈妈安排的……对方算是我们的粉丝。」

犹豫了一会儿，他还是选择如实相告，不过语气却是兴趣缺缺，不想多提之意。

 

「喔，圈外人？」

在他的侧边坐下，过往团队的么儿简短的问了一个封闭式问题，对于他的最后一句话没有深入探究。

 

「恩。」

挪动一下臀部，他往后躺倒在床上，单一个字回应了问题。

 

「工作这么忙，要经营一段感情实在不容易，我也暂时顾不上这块。」

把原先踩在地上的脚收起，电影的另一位主演转了一下身盘腿坐在床上，运用同理之心善意的帮他找了个台阶下。

 

易烊千玺这句话算是解答了王俊凯存在心中的一道疑问，可现在他无心去针对他人的感情发展对话。

在颇为漫长的交通时间里，王俊凯发觉了一个有些严重的问题，自同前女友分手后，他似乎对于女人的”性趣”降低很多，半年来和人发生关系的次数屈指可数，意淫的对象也是黄片上萌妹子而非生活中可见的对象。这已经并非最近不想要开启感情生活的事情，是”生理欲望”的问题，作为一个正值青壮年的男人，着实不是个好现象。

 

「因为是Beta吧。」

脑中快速把几个小时的想法整理了一遍，王俊凯不自觉得将思索出来的结论念出口。

 

「跟是Beta有什么关系？」

沉静的空间中，即使王俊凯的音量不大还是传入了另一个人的耳中，易烊千玺闻声后起身换了个姿势，趴到他的身边语带疑惑轻声问道。

 

偏过头，易烊千玺脸正与他相距不到20公分，清亮的眼睛、被修剪掉一些却仍英气的眉毛、明显的唇珠，让王俊凯忽然想起三周之前在隔壁房间发生过的事情，虽然视角是调换过来，但地点是在样式一样的床上。

和易烊千玺接吻的两天后，他曾经因为梦中出现易烊千玺的特写而惊醒，不过那自然是因为再前一个晚上的事件令人”怵目惊心”，画面才会在意识与潜意识游移，在那之后便没有发生过。现今忆起这些事，他忽然又想到一天之前，与”那名女子”吃饭时，看到对方面上的酒窝时，他脑中曾闪过”梨涡比酒窝好看”的想法。

 

「喂！」

似乎是给王俊凯只管盯着看而不回答问题的状态弄得不适，房间中的另一位Beta抬起手在他的眼前挥几下。

 

「不是……就想说Omega因为有发情期，Alpha则是精力需要地方抒发……相比之下Beta对于感情的需求应该是比较低吧。」

惊觉失态的偏过头，他有些含糊的解释起前一句话的意思。

一语毕后，听完答案的人即刻皱起眉似不解也似有些担忧之情的看着王俊凯。

 

「呵，我大概有点受戏的内容影响了。」

觉察气氛陷入尴尬，王俊凯赶紧有再补上一句，结束话题也模糊焦点。

空间中的另一个人顿了一会儿，偏过头没有把话接下去。

 

 

“床上意外”后的三周他们是朝夕相处却对那天的事情都闭口不提，王俊凯一直都知道易烊千玺是个不喜欢主动提起”敏感”议题的人，再加之善于察言观色，他若一直装作未曾发生，易烊千玺便会配合他。然而，特别吊诡的是那之后他们的关系分明在拉近，两次夜中深谈，还有受伤的几日易烊千玺是帮他不少，倘若他真当易烊千玺是”兄弟”，可不是应该坦承的笑说当日的”情不自禁”，而非将此心事卡着。

 

再次偏过头看，因着他的沉默，易烊千玺也转拿出手机开始滑着。看着旁边人的侧颜，王俊凯必须承认易烊千玺是真长的很好看，当然并不认为自己比之就差，那叫不同类型，他们都是高颜值的人。

 

「千玺。」

侧过身子他瞄了一下身边人的手机屏幕，确定并非是打游戏后叫一下那个人的名字，成功将注意力从手机转移开之后，拉过脖子吻上了让他特别”在意”的唇，舔过唇缝又轻轻咬了一下上唇。

 

这个举动其实也不是那么突兀，就在几分钟之前他换位思考了一下，倘若易烊千玺是女人他会如何应对，得出的结论是”以行动验证”。虽然易烊千玺并不是女人，但他们之前已有”更刺激”的经验，不久之后拍床戏可能又会有”再更刺激”的经验，与其僵持在这，不如”说开”。

既然，他心底笃定他和易烊千玺只是”兄弟情”的话。

 

「你……怎么了？」

待两唇分开后，易烊千玺愣了一下，而后吸了一口气，语气平稳的问道。

王俊凯猜想易烊千玺虽然说的平淡，心里该是惊讶，方才那个人可没记得闭眼。

 

「好玩而已，又不是没亲过。」

笑出了虎牙，他内心虽有几分忐忑，表面上还是念得一派轻松。

 

令他有些失望的，方才的试验结果给他留下的印象只有”易烊千玺的嘴唇吻起来感觉挺好”这种”纯粹感官性”的评论，情愫或反感排斥之类的都没有出来。

 

「是啊，第三次了。」

盯着他的笑面，易烊千玺也松下表情开口说道。

 

「三次？」

平白比印象多出了一次，他皱起眉问道。

 

「以前玩传吸管的时候不是不小心亲到过？我们三个都失误过。节目没有剪出来你就自动屏蔽当作没有发生过？」

笑出了梨涡，他的前队友缓缓得解释道，似是真的没有把他不久前得意外之举放在心上。

 

「我想起来了，你撞到了我的左边。」

在脑中搜寻了一下，他终于是想起来了十多年前的意外事件，看着对面之人确认性的说道。

 

「对，”我亲你”。」

依然是保持笑容，当年失误之人回答道。

 

年少之时，胜负欲强，为了赢得比赛在双唇接触后他们还真没有多花时间在发楞，后方的王源喊一声”快点啊”，易烊千玺就立刻又动作了。

 

 

看着易烊千玺嘴角的梨涡，王俊凯想自己是真的没有过往那么在意那天的事情。

三次即为”多”，既然都凑满三次也就不需要那么介意了吧，”不过是个吻”。

第一次吻时，他们没在意；第二次吻时，他们可以装作无事的聊天；第三次，都能笑着谈论此事何有尴尬可言。

 

 

\------------------

 

 

作为演艺人员是没有暑假的，作为成年的演艺人员更是忘记有暑假这回事，当看到片场附近有一群小孩子在追逐来追逐去，王俊凯才想到是出演小时候的演员进组的时候。小孩子的进组无疑是给在镇子里闷坏的演员添了些乐趣，一是"鲜"，二是"逗"，三是"萌"，瞧着剧中出演他邻居的前辈，估计是自己的小孩进入青春期不再黏人了，看到几个小演员时整个母爱泛滥，还有出演纨裤子弟Alpha混混的后辈，特别开心的当着孩子王。

对于这群小孩的到来，王俊凯心底也是颇为开心，但他让他欣喜的部份并非是对于小孩子的兴趣，而是导演”真的”有事忙，他的罪恶感就能少一些，因此，相比去找那些小孩子攀谈，他更情愿坐在边上好好养伤。至于坐在他旁边翻阅从工作人员那而借来的童年戏份剧本那位，王俊凯猜想该是认为"任何小孩子都不及自己弟弟让人爱"，所以兴趣不大。

 

童年部分的场景多设定在两大主角的宅院或是田野间，着墨于生在镇内颇有权势家庭的Omega和母亲卧病在床的Alpha之间的稚气却显可爱的友谊。初次相遇的契机是Omega想要送一份生日礼物给自己的妈妈，所以到处问人送什么，问遍了所有一起玩的小伙伴都没得到好的答案，偶然一日看到沉默的同班同学Alpha在院子里折纸便凑过去看，并请求教学，之后更用折纸完成了一幅半立体的贴画做为送给母亲的礼物。

看着两位小演员在镜头前的笑容又对比到自己近期出演的少年期各种"打击"的戏份，王俊凯是几分感慨几分羡慕，在对自己的性别未知的年纪满心只有当下的愉悦是不会想到未来将发生在自己身上那些事情，可也因此一言一语、一颦一笑都是出于真心。

 

「出演我们两个角色小时候的演员还真的有可能未来是Alpha。」

同他一样坐在边上观摩，饰演长大后Omega的演员突然天外飞来一笔。

 

「你怎么知道？你认识他们的父母？」

偏过头看着电影的另一位主演，王俊凯不太置信的问道。

 

「Alpha小时候那位不认识，纯粹推测而已。」

瞥了他一眼，身旁之人看着正在接受副导演指导的小演员平淡的回答道。

 

「哦，那你为何这么猜测？」

将视线转回小演员们身上，他在起风的空气中继续问道。

 

「其实童星本来就很多是出自Alpha家庭的小孩，一是他们赞助电影、电视剧有权安排一些非主要角色的演员，二是有登上萤幕的经历让Alpha家的孩子能在学校和同学间成为风云人物，也算是培养领导力与自我表现能力的一环，三则是Alpha家的孩子从小上很多兴趣班，本来就比他人显得"多才"一些。」

沉寂了一会儿，确定暂时不会开始拍摄，易烊千玺理了一下头发，转过头缓缓开始解释道。

 

「这是你自己的经验谈吗？」

想起了自己的前队友也算童星出道，王俊凯笑了一下而后回应道。

 

「虽然亲戚中确实有人是Alpha，但我的父母可都是Beta，另外，我是偶然在路上遇到一个表演艺术团才开始学那些才艺，是......靠运气和实力。」

忽略了他语气中的调侃之意，出道已二十年的人平淡的说道，神情似回忆起过往之事。

 

因着易烊千玺曾经有几段因学业中止演艺事业经历，使王俊凯有那个人对于圈内不太深入的错觉，现在想来自己的前队友虽然态度冷淡，总着还是"资深艺人"，其实看的该是挺明且相当广。

 

 

小演员毕竟有《童工保护条例》工时不得太长，中午时间一到导演也只好放心思不在拍摄工作上的小孩们休息吃饭，跟着他们也移步到休息室凑凑热闹，却在发觉空间被陪同的家长占领后又带着饭盒到外边另寻地点。

借了摄影棚内工作人员的桌子，他们邻边而坐，忙碌身影穿梭的空间虽给不了人安静，清闲倒是要多少有多少。

 

方才易烊千玺所言的解释王俊凯虽半信半疑，却是令他想起未出道前到处参加选秀然后屡战屡败的日子。有几度他也曾经为比赛结果感到失望和不公，不解表现不比自己好的人为何能晋级，而自己获得满场掌声还是被淘汰，倘若真有一些有关系又有钱的Alpha在背后"稍微操作"，那确实是说的通。

知晓这个事实后，他也并不觉得有什么好怨的。尝尽挫败的两年过后他如愿出道，成为知名少年偶像团体一员，再十年后的现在又实现了歌手梦也登上大萤幕，而那些曾经"打败"过他的人则消失于众人面前。到底决定能否立足演艺圈的因素还是”对梦想的坚持程度”。

 

「对了，最近刚好有一点时间，我在想明年出道十五周年纪念的事情，关于曲目你有什么想法吗？」

看着那些小演员，忆着过往之事，饭盒快轻空之时，王俊凯忽然觉得有一事应和和自己的前队友讨论。

 

作为一个主业是歌手的演艺人员，难得的一周假期，他自然会放点心力在想创作上，三日前在城里的酒店时，他趁着空闲读了一下粉丝在社交平台上写的私信，看到好几封都写着期待看到TFBoys再度同台，心血来潮的就过往的歌都听一遍，更重新诠释了其中的几首并录下来。

 

「一般不是由主办方决定？暂定三首加一首，看他们的主题是什么。不过让我来选择的话，我会希望能有《ListenTo My Heart》，那首歌之于我们和粉丝都意义非凡，慢歌的话……我倒没有特别想法。」

放下了筷子，永远的TFBoys舞蹈担当接过他递来的耳机，未听先回答道。

 

因为三人分属不同经纪公司，情况不允许他们自力举办十五周年纪念庆贺活动，只好搭其他单位的活动，争取一个节目。

 

「应该会是我们比较常表演的《正太修练手册》、《给你宠爱》、《梦想家》这类经典歌曲。」

见着易烊千玺戴上了单边耳机，他接续说道。

此时，耳机里播放的正好是《正太修练手册》。 

 

「王源曾经跟我说不希望是《正太修练手册》。」

即刻回应了他的话，他的前队友没有对歌曲给予评价。 

 

王源此番意见，是在观看过他们那日着学生制服校园翻跳的视频后在三人的群里给出的，虽说他们当年是靠这首歌红遍大街小巷的，但实际上他们都不是特别喜欢这首歌，一来是歌名听着有点羞耻，二是在各大节目被传唱和要求表演太多了，所以疲乏而心生反感。

 

「因为Rap后面那两句吗？」

偏过头看着侧边的人，他笑了一下问道。

歌曲刚好来到了Rap部分，王俊凯必须承认”正太”两个字听着是有些别扭，但对于他而言，歌词只是歌词，作为半创作歌手，他知道要填好一首歌词是不容易之事。

 

「是，不过如果你把那两句也改成Rap唱掉的话，我和王源儿就没意见。」

似乎是对于他重新诠释的版本没有太欣赏，他的前队友平淡的表达了自己和不在场队友的意见。

 

「一般有几种做法”不要唱整首”、”重新编曲”、”改词”。」

尽管对于没获得正面评价有些负气，他还是对”两位”队友的要求进行了回应，顺便把歌切到下一首。

 

「你不会是想要把好几首歌串起来吧？主办方会愿意支付那么多版税？其实我觉得现在谈这个有点早，还有一年时间，也许除了王源提及的那个音乐庆典，也会有其他的单位愿意做这样的计画……另外，电影的二期宣传准备要出去了，我觉得应该先观望一下”公司”看到我们之前那则采访后的反应。」

蹙了一下，旁边之人仍对于他的提议没有特别赞同，手交迭放桌上，盯着他认真的回应道。

因为去年开始自己管理行程之故，易烊千玺较站在商业立场，显得有些保守和冷漠。

 

以规划能力而言，王俊凯必须承认旁边的人一直要比自己来的擅长一些，他们同样都是有几分傲慢的”艺术创作者”，也一样在细节上会做要求，但他习惯汇集意见，而易烊千玺则是倾向先提方案再从实践中修正。这点在同在一个团队时就有点雏形，而各自发展后则"变本加厉"。

 

「也是，还是等电影杀青，找王源一起当面讨论，毕竟......音乐庆典事他更了解一些。」

关闭了音乐，他向对于讨论细节没有什么兴致的人收回了耳机，继续把饭盒中原本不打算扒完的菜吃完。 

 

或许是因为这几个月相处过于融洽，让王俊凯忘记分开后他们三个人走不太一样的路线，对于音乐和表演形式定是有不同意见，尽管对于同台的意愿相当的高，却不足解决所有的问题。

 

「如果没有一起拍这部电影的话，你会想找我促成十五周年活动吗？」

盖起了饭盒，易烊千玺有些严肃的看着他问道，语气要比平时听着疏远。

 

「当然会，毕竟十周年的时候少了你，这次必须要三个人一起。」

挤出了一个笑容，他看着自己的前队友说道，语气和眼神都特别坚定。

 

王俊凯想方才之事，除了侧边之人惹他不快，自己应该也同样让人感到不舒服。TFBoys解散既是事实，他也不再是队长Karry了，无法要求Jackson和Roy非要听完他的意见，更甚全力支持他的想法。

十五周年必须做点什么回馈粉丝是他四年来一直存于心的信念，可实话而言，如果没有这部戏，他原本是打算通过Roy和Jackson联络。

无法否认的，他们疏远过是事实。

 

「小凯，我是真的很期待三个人再聚的舞台。」

沉默了一阵子，易烊千玺放软了语气再次开口。

王俊凯可以感觉到面前之人除了表面可见的姿态，该是也放下了不可见的东西。

 

「大家都是吧，特别是粉丝们。」

真正的露出了一个笑容，他握住了自己前队友置于大腿上的手，诚恳的说道。

 

 

时隔多年要重新把当年的团魂找回来或许不容易，但他们仍是想尝试看看，不仅是为了曾经支持过他们的粉丝，也为了被遗失掉的初心。

 

 

\----------------TBC------------------


	9. Forth Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 按照道理下一章应该要开始拍床戏了，不过依LO主拖戏的个性，也很有可能不会……
> 
> 写到6万多字，凯千的”感情”好像没有多大的进展，不过”入组”至今最多才3个月，王俊凯又是个”Straight Men”，有些事情真的不能急~~~

「停，你们TMD是木头啊！情绪起伏要演出来，你们当是在念课文啊。」

将剧本卷起用力在旁边的桌子上敲几下，每日都研究剧本到半夜的邢大导演少见的用情绪字眼指责演员们的不是。

一个平凡的配角们边打牌边议论着Alpha和Omega遭遇的场景已NG了12次。

 

「是……」

被喊CUT的演员们交换了一下眼神，吞下心中的不满，琢磨着应换成什么样的表演方式。

 

休息了将近两周之后王俊凯终是回归片场，虽然尚无法做剧烈运动，至少是不用撑拐杖行走。原本他是打算加紧进度将之前推迟的部分补上，如今却被前一场戏卡着，只得坐在一旁的等候椅上目睹着导演情绪渐渐上升，演员们脸色也越发难看，而他方才背好的台词也开始印象模糊起来。

有些聊赖的翻着剧本，因着今日有一场以上的戏，经纪人正和道具组的人沟通服装，他一时找不到聊天的对象。环顾了一下四周的工作人员，对于导演的”暴行”似乎都默契的视而不见，自顾自地进行该做之事，想来发生在导演身上的异常是不太方便探究。

 

「导演……心情不好？」

捕捉到走到自己身边的熟悉人影，王俊凯用不大的音量问道。

直觉告诉他，作为电影的主演之一，易烊千玺满可能知道其中的原因。

 

包含工作室的资深人员在这个片场中敢明着议论导演的人，易烊千玺算是少数几位。尽管称不上”资深演艺人员”，但基于导演对于饰演Omega的演员个人欣赏和与工作室几位负责人的良好互动，”上面发生的事情”会先传入那个人耳中。

一度易烊千玺曾经和导演在掩饰方式上有不同见解而陷入尴尬过，现今似乎又恢复原先的”可闲聊关系”。

 

正在同助理交代事项，易烊千玺没有立刻回答王俊凯的问题，转头轻蹙眉点了一下头以示抱歉，回头又继续手上的工作，确认对方理解后才接着在椅子的扶手上坐下来解答王俊凯的疑惑。

 

「恩，我也不能说很确定，好像是因为饰演Alpha小演员的家长的缘故，几天前有一场上山采花跌倒的戏导演多拍了几次，那位母亲心疼自己孩子摔，中断了拍摄工作当场和导演杠起来，第三方协调下导演妥协的过到下一幕，但事后小演员的妈妈又打电话向做为赞助方的亲戚抱怨……昨天晚上时导演接到了关切电话。」

瞟了一下导演的方向确认工作人员没有把注意力放在他们身上，易烊千玺微低下头说道。

 

「邢导演确实挺讨厌别人对于他的拍摄方式提意见。」

会意的点了一下头，王俊凯用不大的音量回应身边人给出的答案。

 

「但毕竟是金主……一般这种事情该是由工作室的公关负责，不过对方指名要同导演说上话，实在不好拦住……我想那位大老板也不是想干涉拍摄方式，纯粹是想表现自己的影响力。」

转开一瓶瓶装水，同样被拖到戏的人接续道，而后灌了一口水，认真的观戏。

 

关于刑大导演，业内有传闻为了能”在片场内实行独裁”，导演能尽量避免和Alpha合作就绝对不扯上关系，大从制作人、演员，小到摄影师和美术指导等工作人员，整个片场除了搭建布景有两个工读生是Alpha，其余都是Beta和Omega。另也有说法是他和父亲关系不好，所以极度讨厌Alpha才拒绝合作。

无任何Alpha演员，在电视剧剧组中这确实是常见，但在电影剧组中却不算普通，特别是动作片或商战片，男一号和最大反派多都是Alpha，且Alpha做主演在宣传上更有号召力和新闻性。邢导演的”坚持”尽管可以称为”艺术家的傲气”，另一方面也是画地自限，主题上总不太大众，评价上毁誉参半，在部分演员眼中是”合作起来有风险”的导演。

 

像邢导演这种”单方抵触Alpha”的Beta是有那么一群人，王俊凯则完全不是，毕竟他的偶像就是一个Alpha，所以称得上是钦慕之情，能唱、能跳、能演、能导，更甚自己开公司制作出品，自然是有”明星梦的少年”的榜样，不过这其中并没有嫉妒的成分。打开检验报告那刻他确实失望过，可做为TFBoys在演艺圈一点一滴累积实力增强心理素质的那几年他也多少了解了”社会期待”在性别上的差异。作为Alpha的先天优势让人们认为他们”应该要达到某种高度、成就某些事情”，进而便被剥夺慢慢磨的机会，两三年内演不了重要角色就是退出圈子，念不来书就是转攻体能，而倘若落下了伤病则难立足社会。就像被这部戏中Alpha的父亲，那场给他的脚伤推迟掉的”Alpha被停学时和父亲在田野里交谈的戏”，道出了Alpha的父亲是战争中炸断了腿而分到乡下土地做补偿的前军官，无须明讲也知道是Alpha，曾经意气风发，如今却只得安身于这样小镇，受伤的必不只是身体上还是心理上的自尊—漠视儿子曾经被欺负排挤。

与之相比Beta是自由多了，在很多时间点允许重新来过的机会，也没有一定的”角色”和”定位”。当然，他也没有因”性别”而宽待自己或做以不够成功的理由，依然是以成为像自己偶像那样全方位艺人为目标，没有什么埋怨的时间。

 

 

「我去找导演说一下……」

观望了一阵子后，撑着扶手站起，他还是决定要”积极”打破眼下的窘境。

尽管导演是属于情绪上来就很难下降的类型，王俊凯相信把拍摄电影作为生命的一切的人还是知道轻重缓急，具有基本的理性思考和判读能力。

 

回过头欲确认易烊千玺的反应，那个人的注意力却已经被他人给占用--导演组的工作人员正和易烊千玺及其助理在核对下午的拍摄流程内容。看着易烊千玺仔细的询问着工作人员又转头解释给助理听，王俊凯才想起来自己的前队友现在算是自己管理行程，同时还必须做”员工训练”，如果是过往那个不太喜欢”摆架子”和出头的”队内么儿”大概会有些辛苦，不过几年过去，似乎对此越发得心应手。

 

「抱歉你刚刚说什么，我没听清楚。」

点头向导演组的工作人员致谢，自己成立工作室的人抽出空偏过头问道。

顿时王俊凯才意识到自己因过于专注观察易烊千玺进行”员工训练”而忘记本初目的。再回神之时，他家很能干的经纪人已经偕同副导演与导演进行沟通动作。

 

虽然有人出面就好，但被”抢先一步”的感觉倒让他有点不悦，偏偏此时在加入帮腔的行列好像又不太符合他的个性，只得留于原地。

 

「也不是什么特别的事情，话说……最近好像没看见你的经纪人？」

挤出了一个笑容，他走向”今天特别忙”的人身边自然的搭上肩膀，突然意识到那个人今日都在”指导”助理后随意的问道。

易烊千玺的经纪人他也是认识的，且曾经很熟。

 

「喔，我让他放假去调理身体，第二胎的准生证发下来一阵子，但他老婆第一胎难产后不孕了。」

接过助理拿来的椅子，被问话者一边回答一边在原先王俊凯的椅子旁撑开坐下。

 

「你是说……？」

不甚很了解对话者的意思，他有些疑惑的追问，心底却有异常的闷热感。

 

「产假。」

漾出了梨涡，”经纪公司的老板”将前段话简化为两个字。

一语毕后立刻让王俊凯的脑袋当场死机，反射性的拉过身旁人的手臂，脸上呈现”你TMD在逗我吗”。

 

「需要这么惊讶吗？你该不会觉得他是Alpha吧。虽然他身材壮硕又练过摔角，但仍然是个Beta，你见过哪个Alpha会甘愿当个收钱替人照顾孩子的角色？再者，我还没有能力请得起Alpha。」

对于他的反应似意料之中又有些被吓到，他的前队友愣了一下后接续道，语毕后露出难以分辨是故意还是无辜的表情。

 

男Beta也具备”生育功能”是写在性别教科书里面的常识中的常识，且能力上基本男Beta和女Beta是差不多，然而以”让人怀孕的能力”，男Beta还是要比女Beta高出一些，故多数夫妻还是多倾向由女方负责生育。

相较于Omega，Beta的生育率并不高，自然情况下至多两胎。Beta很少发情，生殖道口不容易打开，想生孩子的话，必须要放下所有繁杂的事情，专心调理身体。然而拜现代科技所赐，已有药物能协助短期改变体质，再加以”人工受孕”方式，让Beta的生育率大为提高。

唯一比较麻烦的地方是改变体质的药物具有风险不能随便使用，必须要先经过申请，服用至确定怀孕十周内建议住院观察。

 

关于易烊千玺经纪人的性别，仔细思考他们少年时很喜欢三个人联合起来打那位"大哥"，如果对方真是Alpha应该早就给三个毛小孩一般见识了。王俊凯的惊讶大半是来自他对于易烊千玺经纪人的”单方印象”与”期望”，”欺负过Alpha”感觉起来特别威，此外年少时对性别并不是那么在乎，不会特意去把那个人的身分证件翻出来看。

当然，惊讶的最主要的原因自然是他没法把”生孩子”和过往对”那位朋友”的印象连结在一起。

 

「我满期待看到他的小孩的。」

在王俊凯松下力道之后又顿了一阵子，”丢下炸弹”的人再度发话打破沉默。

 

「喔。」

依然处于惊讶的情绪之中，王俊凯愣了一下后仍想不出接话内容，只得一字应付。

 

「从保镳到助理，然后是经纪人，一起工作至今也十一年了，感觉也像是半个家人了。另外，无论是我的副业还是现在的公司，他也有一点股份。」

似乎是对于此话题颇有聊天兴致，”被留在片场”的人自顾自地说起和经纪人之间的一些事。

易烊千玺和其经纪人之间的”关系”和”缘份”，王俊凯也是觉得难得的。

 

「恩，代我向他表达祝福与慰问。」

看着易烊千玺颇为愉悦的神情，王俊凯也是找回了冷静的头脑，几分客套几分关心，他语气认真的回答道。

 

「祝福还是等孩子生出来包个红包比较实际吧。」

没有收下他的请托，那个人以”半个亲属”的身份帮着讨厌贺礼。

 

「你那么喜欢小孩，如果遇到对的人，你应该很想赶快有孩子吧……有照顾楠楠的经验，也挺心应手，没在担心。」

假装没听到此项”提议”，他小转了一下主题，用不甚在意的语气问了一个脱口后自己也觉得有些诧异的问题。

 

「或许正好相反。正因为楠楠的关系才不想那么快有孩子，感觉都还没看他长大，还有很多需要操心的地方……我曾跟我父母说过要等楠楠上了大学之后才会考虑结婚成家的事。」

给他的问题给制住了，易烊千玺沉默了一下，认真的回答道，语气中透露着几丝无奈与烦恼。

 

「你待楠楠还真是”如兄如父”，我有点同情你未来的另一半。」

想起了前些日子”隔壁室友”的电话声，他笑着搭上身旁人的肩膀，语气听着调侃。

 

「你先担心自己吧，阿姨都出手逼婚了。」

还以一个”微笑”，知晓他先前出城相亲的人不客气的回敬。

 

 

与”婚姻”、”感情”、”成家”相比，他现在是真的更喜欢工作，如果可以的话，他很希望接下来的日子导演都不会给他需要思考这些问题的机会。

不过，同易烊千玺聊天的感觉终究是好的，尽管涉及话题时常让他心中五味杂陈。

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

结束了早上那场不断NG的戏后，下午的拍摄工作颇为顺利。特别是王俊凯的部分，本以为需要花一些时间进入状况，实则多一次走完，导演也难得地给出”从心底的称赞”，让他觉得自己前阵子休息时”整体性”的研究剧本并和剧组内的资深演员”多聊天”是指值得的。

超时工作的情况下算是完成了预定的几个场景，一整天下来却也弄得众人筋疲力竭，走出片场后没多少聚会聊天的兴致，只想直奔下榻处。

 

「小凯，你要回去休息了吗？导演说明天中午的时候要和你还有千玺讨论一下”房间那场戏”，好像是内容上有做了一些修改。」

走出服装间准备离开片场时，邢导演的个人助理突然叫住了他，传达了导演的指示。

 

「我知道了，您也早点休息。」

他礼貌的对面前这位友善的人生前辈微笑示意了解，句末不忘表露关心之词。

 

“房间的那场戏”王俊凯心里自然是清楚明白—床戏，难为那个人想出如此含晦的说法。之前是因为”工伤”无法拍而没人提起，现今他脚伤不碍事、易烊千玺也只剩结痂退去后的疤痕是没道理拖下去了。

 “床戏”的拍摄也意味着”学生时期”的场景将结束，之后就是成年之后”围绕着法庭审讯”发展的情节。即便情理之中，听到之时他心里还是兴起了几分逃避，不过作为”演员”他自然是不可能表露出来。

 

 

在浴室放任水龙头流了将近十分钟后，王俊凯确认自己房间的热水器应该是坏掉了，对于忙碌一整天的人，此事绝对是令人不悦。拧紧开关，他传了讯息给自己的经纪人请求协助报修，而后转身自然的打开墙上的门向”隔壁邻居”求助”。

 

「千玺……」

依旧只象征性地敲两下门就打开门，他唤了声房间主人的名字。

出乎王俊凯意外，先回他的话做反应的却另有其人，剩下的话便也吞进喉咙。

 

「王俊凯先生。」

易烊千玺的助理小小震惊了一下，而后立刻反应过来恭敬的同他打招呼。

基于过往和对方并没有什么交流，带点尴尬，王俊凯轻点头嘴角微扬做回应。

 

助理是拿药来给易烊千玺服用的，前些日子因为身体不适饰演Omega的演员停了一阵子的药，然如果近日就要拍”床戏”药是必须要吃的。由此让王俊凯确定即便那个人早一步离开片场，消息也是传到耳中了。

 

「怎么了？」

黑糊糊的中药没有多少配料看着就是苦，服用者眉头轻皱咽下了一大口，余味留在口中的情况下不太想开口，迟了一阵子才开口问道。

 

「可以借用你的浴室吗？我房间没热水了。」

想起自己进房间的目的，他忽视了等在一边的助理投向自己的异样目光，自然的问道。

 

即便两个房间中间的那扇门并不是秘密，两人的交情也甚好，他人还是不敢想象做为前队友的两人”不计隐私，穿梭自如”的事实。

 

「喔，好！刚好我也有事要和你讨论一下。」

似乎是真的被药苦到，Omega的扮演者脸上没有一丝笑容、语气不含任何热切之意的答道。

一语毕后又重新看向与之似有有深仇大的黑色液体，赴死一般的抽了一口气，再度灌下一口，同时也带走了方才面色尴尬的助理的注意力。

 

 

毕竟是靠外貌吃饭的演艺人员，他洗澡之前的准备工作不少，洗发乳、沐浴乳、洗面乳等保养洁净产品自是不可能用下榻处提供的，王俊凯再度”大摇大摆”走进易烊千玺房间已是问话之后又十几分钟的事情。

入门之后王俊凯用眼角余光瞥到了易烊千玺仍在和助理”交代事情”，一旁桌子上摆着的空碗意味着那个人已完成”艰难的任务”。

尽量不惊动房中的人”谈公事”，他快步闪进浴室。

 

「你干嘛啊！」

当王俊凯把瓶瓶罐罐放置好，衣物脱到半身赤裸时浴室的门忽然打开，带着几分惊讶，他微拔高音调问道。

 

「刷牙。」

走进门的人一派自然的停在镜子前面，拾起漱口杯，扭开水龙头，吐了两口水后拿起牙刷挤上牙膏，动作一气呵成，忙完才惜字如金的挤出两个字。

 

盯着易烊千玺的动作，没思索太久，王俊凯很快理出了一个空间中另一个人此举的理由。

苦涩的中药留于口中作为嗜甜的人应该不太好受，然碍于还有公事得交办无法即时处理，于是一能抽身便即刻到浴室刷牙以去除味道。

 

「我记得我锁门了……」

进行推测之际想到其中的不合理处，沉默一阵子后他再度开口。

 

「浴室的喇叭锁本来就是坏的，要扣上面的拉锁。」

未转过身，认真于刷牙的人面对着镜子中人影，有些含糊的回答他的疑惑。

王俊凯严重怀疑面前之人是心中早有此打算，在他提出借用浴室时才没有把门锁坏掉的事情告诉他。

 

「又不是没看过，再说……」

见他面色有些不悦，闯入门者先吐掉牙膏，终于转过头试图为自己辩护和安抚他的情绪。

 

「很快就要坦诚相见了对吧！」

未待面前人说完话，他插进去将话接下去，而后故意的向前一步，用些微的身高优势和那个人四目相对。

 

动作来之突然，易烊千玺顿时愣住，少见的眼里闪过明显的惊讶，王俊凯猜测自己的前队友该以为自己会踏入浴缸拉起浴帘把余下的衣服脱完，然后开始洗澡，可此时比起按原定计画，他更想”回敬一下”面前之人略带点”故意”的行为。

 

跟着感觉气氛走一向是王俊凯的原则之一，既然让易烊千玺也被”吓一下”的目的已达成，不如”再过分”一些，扶上那个人的肩膀找准了对面那张已经有些微张的唇他贴上去磨咬，舌头顺便滑过沾着牙膏的牙齿。

易烊千玺身体微微一颤，眼睛没有完全闭上倒也没有睁的特别大，似”静观其变”的依然握着牙刷--没有动作。读到”放任之意”，王俊凯扶上易烊千玺的下颚把自己的舌头塞进牙关缝隙之中，得寸进尺的卷起那个人的舌头纠缠起。

似乎是还未仔细刷完牙，薄荷味为主的口腔仍待着几丝苦涩的药味，这是”前几次接吻时”王俊凯未感受过的。不似那日撞头意外后的”两厢情愿”，易烊千玺没有积极回应，仅未闪躲的任其攻略，放着牙内侧和嘴唇被人舔咬。

 

接吻何时开始、何时喊停从来就不是”用思考的”，微微哼声从易烊千玺嘴中溢出时，王俊凯顺着对方舌头的一推结束了这个因”小小恶意”而起的吻。

 

「感觉如何？（Am I great？）」

尴尬总是要用玩笑化解的，故作轻描淡写的他略带痞气的问道。

 

「你有病啊！」

轻喘着气，"被占便宜”的人沉默了一阵子，咬一下微肿的嘴唇，用斜眼瞪一下他说道，而后带着牙刷和漱口杯闪出狭小的空间。

 

对于自己前队友的反应王俊凯不知道该觉得得意、莫名还是微略羞赧，挑动对方情绪的目的是达到了，那个人不似平时接续他玩笑的举动却让他有些慌。

他不否认自从意识到和易烊千玺接吻的举动” 并没有什么大不了”后，看着那张嘴唇时，想亲上去的念头偶尔会闪过。然而，到底而言，即便早三次前例，突然亲上去还是”非正常反应”。

 

易烊千玺突然”逃跑”的理由应该解释为害羞、生气还是厌恶，他一时也没有主意。再次”一起工作”后，好几度那个人的行为举止都让他觉得”改变很多”，这回又似过往少年时期皮薄的反应特别大，实是令人有些不懂，唯一说得通的理由就是一如往常的”反差”。

 

回头继续把衣服脱完，看到下身微微支起的部份，他心理又有了另一个假设，尴尬之情先涌上，下一秒又迅速替自己找到理由的认定”就像他半身赤裸的样子一般，这应该也不是第一次看见”。

 

 

踏入浴缸之中，被他压在心底一阵子的问题又再度浮出，”到底希望跟易烊千玺是什么样的关系”实在很难静下来好好思考。

 

同过往的他们依然是以”顺其自然”的方式相处，也一样保持着”兄弟”间的互相关心和义气互助，但在此之外好像还有”别的东西”存在，新生还是有一段时日，他无法辨别，也不太愿意去甚解。

 

 

\------------------TBC----------------


	10. Preparation Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了字数超过八千字和还是没有拍床戏，我也不知道写了什么。  
> 1\. LO主永远只写自己想要写的故事，一切都在计划之中~  
> 2\. 即便这只是一篇文，又是ABO设定，还是希望大家别把掰弯看的那么”随便和容易”，不然实为对角色”感情”的看轻~

王俊凯从易烊千玺的房间浴室走出时，让他苦恼在意的人并不在房间内--纱窗之外的阳台那个人留了个背影给他，手机附在耳边专注于其中。

瞟了一眼，他快步的带着一堆盥洗用具打开门回到自己房间。鉴于方才那结束于尴尬的吻，此时不需打照面或许是件好事。

 

二十分钟之后，中间相隔的那扇门传来了敲门声，顿时让正做完基础保养的王俊凯震了一下，回头一看隔壁房间的人却少见的没有在敲门之后立刻开门进入。庆幸之余，让他心里萌生不祥的预兆。

 

如果能选择，他自然是希望等到睡一觉起来之后赴片场时再和易烊千玺打照面，关于人际之间的尴尬，最好的解决方法便是留给当事人各自去思考，释怀之后再平心去面对。基于方才那个人出乎意料的愠怒，他不太敢想门另一端的人对此事打算如何，若”提出质问”又会说些什么。

仍在一个组合时，他们也没少因为一些奇怪的理由而闹不愉快过，可是却没有任何一次让他觉得这般慌和担心，明明过往敲门或主动去”谈和”的时常是自己。

 

「王俊凯你睡了吗？」

连敲了三次门未得回应，他的隔壁邻居用平稳的语调问道。

寂静之中，那特有的”苏音”听起来特别清晰。

 

「还没。」

抽了一口气，他故作镇定的回应。

 

得到他的回答后，敲门的人缓缓推开了门，进入房间后又小心的阖上，在与他相隔几步的地方停下，依旧是用惯有的专注但没什么特别情绪的表情看着他—那种让人猜不中心事的神情。

 

「你洗澡前我说过有事找你对吧？」

沉默了一阵子后，站在他对面的人挤出了一个浅浅的笑容问道。

此话一出让他的心上下跳了一下，试图告诉自己要放心，却又不敢太往好的方向想。

 

易烊千玺那句话他是记得的，然而心底想不出什么事情如此重要，下意识就认为那个人未必会找上门，如今再次相对他实在不敢放下心，无论对方的目的为何。不过，上回他们在床上差点擦枪走火后，事件的另一位当事人也是立刻以”若无其事”的态度出现在他面前，也许他是真的不需为”厕所发生的事情”而紧张和担忧。

 

「哦，是要讨论……戏的内容对吧。」

瞥了一眼来者手上拿着的本子，他用略带尴尬的笑容回道。

 

「恩。」

问话的人用单一音节回应他的猜测，面上的笑容却又收回。

 

「我听说导演好像改剧本了。」

承不住这份沉静，他再度开口，语气比之前却略显小心。

 

「我知道。」

依然平淡的语气，有事相找的人站在原地未移动一步也未改变姿势。

明明已表明目的，几句对话下来却仍让王俊凯无所适从，心悬着不下。与明显的攻击性情绪相比，读不出其中之意的淡漠是更难应付。

 

「我想听你的意见……关于Omega和Alpha的心理。」

顿了一会，入空间的人终是偏开视线走到了床边坐下，低头翻开剧本边问道。

 

度过敲门声响起后的漫长三分钟，气氛终于开始缓和。

 

「你的问题是……」

暗暗松下一口气，得知对方有意求助自己，他语气严肃却热切的问道，顺手把桌上的剧本翻到明天要讨论的部分。

事实上在休息期间他已经把剧本翻的透彻，无须阅读便可回答相关提问。

 

「小凯，你觉得Omega在Alpha发生关系时心里在想什么？」

看着斜前方工作桌前的人，饰演Omega的演员缓缓问道，再度抬起头，神情已少了几分冷漠。

 

备戏时揣摩角色心理确实是重要的部分，无论导演改不改内容，他们都必须在这一块先下功夫，如果这是易烊千玺找他的原因，他颇能理解也很愿意协助。 

 

「Alpha算是Omega周围的人中唯一真心关心他也为之着想且能帮助他的人，第二次发情期比第一次更为猛烈，Omega也知道不能用”自残”的方式来解决，于是算是”走投无路”的情况下找上了Alpha……相较于打击他自尊心的亲人和其他不怀好意之人，他可以确定Alpha不会伤害他，可Alpha同时又是他青梅竹马的好友，多半有着对于失去唯一友谊的遗憾吧。」

思索了一下，他缓缓的道出自己的答案，眼神在问话者直楞楞的目光和门的方向飘移。

 

Alpha标记了Omega这个片段无疑是整部故事的转捩点，一是象征从奔放无忧的”少年”跨足到身不由己的”成年”再无”空作梦的资格和能力”，二是感情的转变，即便心理仍把对方看作”兄弟和知己”的珍视，多了”性”建立起的连结总不能称”单纯”，三是关于性别间命定差异的无能为力。

 

「失去唯一友谊是吗？」

消化了一下，他视为兄弟的人若有所指的接续道。

 

「哦，说是”友谊”确实有点不对，虽然Alpha自己未觉察，那时他对Omega应该已经有相当爱情成分了，Omega或多或少知道Alpha肯为自己做很多且相当珍视……如此的话，应该还有点对Alpha的愧疚。」

即刻会意到对话者的质疑点，他略作修正后又补充了一点想法。

 

日前在读剧本时，他曾针对Alpha的感情变化进行揣摩研究，说”Omega只有Alpha”，其实没娘爹又不疼的Alpha也是只有Omega，他们之间因为相亲是存在着”全世界你最懂我”之类的感情，到后来遭遇外界的打击和必须懂收敛更变成”全世界只剩你懂我”。

这些在因为家庭不完整而性与爱情迟钝的Alpha眼中虽仍是口口声称的只是”重要到不可失去的朋友”，却不想对Omega”无时无刻想在一起不愿分离”的情绪早就超乎友谊了。

当然，也不能完全怪Alpha，毕竟镇子那么小，他们没有真正经历过”无能为力的分离”，纵使Omega被家人囚禁在阁楼，Alpha也知道偷偷同他见面的方法，所以他不曾去思考过这份感情是否”不单是友谊”的机会。

 

「真的只是这样吗？」

扬了一下嘴角，曾经同他日日夜夜一起训练的人悠悠的吐出了一句。

 

「那你说呢？」

觉查对方是心里已有答案想确认或借机表达，他有些中计的感觉，败兴之余就顺那个人之意洗耳恭听，姿势也换成了单肘撑在桌子上支着头。

 

这种情况也不是第一次了，他的前队友常会提出一个难题，又在他人想出答案之前用清晰的逻辑或良好的能力步步完成之。一度他曾怀疑易烊千玺这么做是为了应付他”有问题要说，大家一起解决”的要求，后来想想又觉得自己该是把对方想的”城府太深”。

 

「虽然故事中没有写明，不过我认为……Omega可能不是同志。」

为他”为略不爽”的表情给逗笑，提出质疑的人漾出了”真心”的笑容，而后又迅速恢复”平淡”直接切入主题。 

 

「怎么说？」

对于找自己”分享想法”的人提出的答案颇为意外，顿了一下后，他半犹疑地回道。

 

既然是部同志片，没有多少人会怀疑Omega的性向，特别是全部片都在强调两人之间”难容下其他人”的感情，Omega自然应该是”爱Alpha”。

Alpha和Omega的感情，他也是询问过同组的前辈和教授他们性别知识的指导老师，可没有人提过这样的想法。

 

「恩…他特别在乎母亲对他的态度，可说是有点恋母的倾向，一般过童年以后仍有恋母情结的人多半都是直的，然后…小学时期他曾经说过要保护女同学，然后跟Alpha提到未来的家庭蓝图时也是”男Alpha女Omega”的”理想家庭”，另外，到成年部分的故事即便他认了自己是Omega，也从来没有对任何男Alpha有过”钦慕”之情……反倒对于他逃离险境后救他的女Beta记忆特别深刻。」

把那本基本没什么用的剧本阖上，提出”特殊观点”的人将双手撑在两侧微后倒，看了一下天花板，偏过视线缓缓道出自己的理由。

 

「哦，是这样啊。」

等面前之人说完话后，他用没什么起伏的语调回答。

对于Omega扮演着的角色心理揣摩，他不会说没道理却不敢说认同，这些确实都是关于Omega的叙述，但是彼此之间却关联性不足，流于片面，不够作为立论。

 

「我觉得Omega是个特别自私的角色……虽然某方面是周围人逼迫他的。遗憾之情我也认同，没有人会愿意把”最后的温暖”给毁掉，那个支撑他度过阁楼里的黑夜的柔光，当Alpha很义气的”答应”要”标记”他的那刻，便是失去了。不过你说的”愧疚”我觉得不仅仅如此，而是罪恶感……和Alpha发生关系虽然看似”双方互利”，所得之利却相差甚远。」

见他没什么意见，揣摩过角色心理的人继续把自己的想法说下去。

这一回的观点，倒真让王俊凯起了兴趣想深入了解。

 

「Omega的父亲也曾经说过要帮Omega找对象，即便Omega的父亲视之为家丑，总着还是自己的儿子，并不会真的把他推入火坑……当然对于Omega而言，嫁给一个像自己父亲的Alpha或许是火坑。我想说的是”Omega”并不是完全没有选择的，而其他选择以客观条件来看也未必不好，总着而言，他确实是”利用”了Alpha，利用那个人”未觉察”的感情，摆脱所有自己不想要的并强加了Alpha本不该承受的痛苦……这些前因后果Omega其实心理都很清楚……所以他在对不起Alpha的同时也无法原谅自己，导致后来…心生恐惧….提出要去除标记，更甚最后做出那样选择。」

发现他似乎起了兴趣，方才述说着自己想法的人再度坐直了身体，与他四目相对，将”所得之利差别”解释清楚。

 

听完之后王俊凯不得不对易烊千玺感到佩服，记得那天在制片工作室时，那个人曾说是想要探究Omega的心理，如此看来还真进行的相当不错，把”Alpha和Omega发生关系”的意义与影响分析的很好。

他记得有一回同副导演聊天时，曾经针对Omega少年到成年个性的转变缘由分析做讨论，副导演说是”大环境给逼疯的”，有这样的家庭还有对于Omega持鄙视态度的社会，不得不反抗，当时他心底曾经疑惑Omega后续那些”毁灭性”的行为，只用”心智不正常”解释是否太随便。

现在，听到易烊千玺的答案后他觉得一切都解释通了—推远Alpha的理由。

 

「小凯，你有没有被女Alpha追求过的经验？」

在他消化着关于Omega心理变化的分析时，空间中的另一个人，一脸正经的抛出了一个与前个话题搭不上的问题。

 

「啥？恩……粉丝中是女Alpha但那也不算真的追求，所以应该是没有。」

画风跳转太快，他一时反应不过来，愣了一下后还是决定回答这个有点莫名的问题。

 

说到女Alpha，常见于娱乐新闻上无非就是”包养小白脸”或是”潜规则”，影视圈中不乏有些女监制或CEO，新生代演员轻重不等多少都被”传闻过”。然而，他们因为是少年偶像团体出道，实力或许仍待磨，知名度却很高，换新公司以后他也不需”经历”那段时期。

 

「对于她们我还是敬佩更多的。」

往后一倒，开启话题的人看着天花板，说出了一句意义模糊的评论。

从易烊千玺会想到问这种问题推断，必然是”有过经验”的可能性更大，对于其中故事他是”颇有兴趣”，但看那个人也不想提，他还是决定暂时放弃探究。

 

「其实我只在想，男Omega在伴侣选择上为何更偏好男生的理由。」

再度做起身子，同时把脚收到床上，性别是男Beta的人再度开口。

 

「哦，好像真的是这样。」

搜寻了一下他所听过的男Omega，他赞同了对方所述的事实。

 

「恩，对应到自己身上似乎就能理解。未分化三性只有男女之前我们也是被教导男女在肌肉和脂肪含量有所差异，又看着父母相处，对于女生的照顾与礼让深植于心，要接受”反过来”自然是不太容易……Omega不敢接受救她的女Beta和选择”后来那个男Alpha”或许就是这个原因。」

床上的人应和了一声，接着把自己的感悟说出来。

前段叙述他是接受的，却不懂为何面前之人又要拐回电影中Omega的性向。

 

 

经历与易烊千玺”深奥”的角色心理讨论，他忽然觉得自己先前担心”那个尴尬之吻”的心理有些幼稚。

能出演此般”需要演技”的电影，意味他们都是专业演员，比起思考”希望是什么关系”，也许他也应该放更多心思在演技表现上。

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 

晨光透过窗帘缝隙照到王俊凯眼睛时，他反射性的拉过棉被翻身背对窗户，却在将手放下时狠狠敲上一个算的上坚硬的物体，疼痛之余他不情愿的睁开眼睛，一个不能称宽实却也没那么纤细的背景映入他眼里，背的主人自然只有可能是一个人—他的隔壁房邻居”易烊千玺”。

 

易烊千玺会躺在他身边原因他是相当清楚，昨天谈论剧本弄到甚晚，那个人当时又是坐在他的床上，懒得或累到不想移动的情况下便直接在他房间睡下。

同易烊千玺睡在一张床上他并不觉得需要大惊小怪，毕竟不是第一次，且这次他们两个一滴酒都没沾，出不了什么事情。只是令他意外的是方才他敲的不算小力，睡在他身边的人竟然能毫无动静，顿时让他为自己的”纤手”的”遭遇”感到不平，不算太严重的起床气又上升一级。

 

睡意基本全消散后他认命的爬起来，一如上次一般那个人睡得沉到不受他坐起身子产生的晃动影响。

盯着背向着自己的侧颜，他忽然想起了昨天被敲门之前正在思考的问题--易烊千玺跟男生在一起时是Top还是Bottom，一个他好奇很久却不好直接开口的问题。

”床上相关话题”他和相好的朋友是能聊的，但多半是评论”特殊经验的感觉”和”特殊对象的外貌”，像是”与女友的床上故事”这类私事自然是不会随便说也不会贸然问。像是”你是Top还是Bottom”这种问题，估计要等他喝到口不择言、走路摇摇晃时才敢问出，只是通常那种情况他就算问了酒醒之后也不会记得发生过什么事情，问了也是白问。

 

当然，这种时候可依赖”烦死人且无孔不入的狗仔”的爆料，不过翻阅非主流新闻，易烊千玺的男绯闻对象”类型”并不单一，他一个都没有认过，证据更没有”可靠到抓奸在酒店前”，实在是有查等于没查。

 

「你没有拿手机偷拍我睡觉的样子吧？」

寂静之中，未开嗓的松软声音从他侧边传出。

在他陷入鬼打墙的思考期间，原先熟睡的”客人”终于知道要起来了，一如既往的语出惊人。

 

“偷拍”这事情是他们年少时的兴趣之一，漫长的车程或等通告期间，没有多少娱乐或事情可做，只能睡觉或玩手机—醒着的人拍照，睡着的人被拍，反正手机有128G，也不担心内存不够用。

关于这事，他们还曾经有一首歌以此做题发挥。

 

「这么幼稚的事情我哪还会做啊！」

白了诬赖他的人一眼，他有些不屑的反驳道。

仍然躺着的人却转过头盯着天花板沉默不语，表情特别面瘫。

 

「难道你拍了？」

怀着不太好的预感，他试探性的问道。

身旁的人眨了一下眼睛，依旧保持原来的动作，原来的表情—不否认也不肯定。

 

依此看来，答案不辩自明了。

仔细一想，当年那个人正是三个人之中最爱”搜集丑照”的人。

 

悄悄瞥了他一眼，原先躺着的人默默地将脚移下床，试图逃离审讯现场。

 

「你给我躺好，我现在就补拍一张。」

犯人近在咫尺，哪能轻易放走，半侧过身拉住还没来的及移动的手臂，他急忙吼道。

他是真的并没有那么有兴趣要自己前队友现在的睡颜照，只是”以牙还牙，以眼还眼”—讲求公平原则。

 

发挥良好的运动神经和柔软度，他要抓的人已双脚落地又站起来坐回床上，姿势上两方都不占优势—可惜他慢了一步。

 

「什么时候拍的？」

松开抓着的手臂，他无奈地暗叹了一口气后问道。

 

「半夜起来上厕所的时候……只有两张。」

得知装不下去也不好逃走，拍照的人老老实实的交代。

 

「哦。」

身旁的人回答得太顺，他一时不知道要接什么。

 

「不对，你绝对不可能只有昨天有拍，手机交出来！」

思索了一会儿，觉得好像有那里不太对，转头又开口说道，并寻找着手机的位置。

手机的主人速迅抓过枕头边的物体，单手放背后，让”目标物”从他的视线中消失。

 

「需要这样吗？你什么样子我没见过，放心，我记得没有张嘴流口水的。」

空着的手抵挡着他意图抢夺的手，他的前队友在慌忙之中又补上了一句。

辩解无效的，他继续着原来的动作。

 

一只手赢不过两只手，不一会儿护着”照片”的人自然被压倒在床。回忆起以前打闹的经验，他膝盖顶住肚子，又迅速找到前队友的弱点—腰侧停下。

即刻的，手机便交到他的手上。

 

「密码。」

接过手机，他看着点开后的屏幕问道。

 

「你自己猜。」

懒的反击的人用平稳却似故意的语气回道。

 

顺手的他滑了过往那个人用过的密码，”并没有太意外”的没有成功。

没被失败给阻饶，他不放弃的又试了几个可能性—都没正确，却也没想问设密码的人。

 

密码未试成功，手机却先响了。

突来的铃声打断了他的试验，却也唤醒了他们的理智。此刻王俊凯才发现在自己基本是”骑”在自己队友的腰上。气氛即刻冻结。

 

「大概是我助理的morning call。」

先他一步打破”现状”，电话要找的人抬起手夺回了手机，语气尽力不尴尬地说道，空着的手又推着他的腹部示意他起身。

顺着对方力的方向，他迅速移开身子，脑中却是一片空白。

 

背过身滑下了床，他过往的队友在他未反应过来之时已走到门边。

 

「其实我密码还是一样，只是倒过来了。」

易烊千玺镇定地转身丢下一句话，而后带着笑容关上门。

 

差那么一点，如果不是铃声响起，不是易烊千玺那句急转弯的话，他就要想起之前在隔壁房间发生过的意外。 

 

 

片场再遇易烊千玺时王俊凯的心理如他十个小时之前预测的一般，因为没有”思考的时间”多少有些尴尬，只是事件除了厕所的吻又加上了”幼稚的抢手机”。

人的一天有两个时候神智不特别不清，一是早上刚起床时，二是晚上精神疲累临睡前，而很不幸的在十个小时内他两个时期都惹出意外了，且对象都是同一个人—不是明天就是后天会和他演出”感情戏”的人。

 

「我的剧本有在你那里吗？」

拍摄告一段落时，他不太想见的人等在他休息的椅子旁，一见他离棚便向前一步，语气如常的自然，似乎不太懂他内心的”波澜”。

 

「哦，对！我帮你拿过来了。」

下意识地回避与面前之人直视，他偏过头将放在椅子上的本子拿起来递给将东西落在他房间的人。

早上那个人走太快，他不敢敲门，只好先把剧本带走，本是拜托经纪人替他还给东西的主人，却不想那两个人刚好错开。

 

「谢谢。」

没有在乎他有些逃避的态度，接过剧本的人挤出了一个合宜的微笑，拍了一下他的肩膀，开口道谢后转身离开。

 

过往曾经有人问过他们，”如果可以的话想要从对方身上交换得什么”。

此刻，王俊凯还挺想同易烊千玺交换那份”从容”。

 

 

独自一个人坐在不算大的准备室，王俊凯不知道此刻的心情是期待还是紧张。

唯一能确定的是他实在吃不太下东西。

 

尽管他出演过的”爱情戏剧”不算少，”感情戏”却也是第一次拍。

而一拍就是”同志片”，对象则是”自己的前队友”。

 

「剧本都看过了吧。」

敦厚的中年男性声音接着开门声。

在他独自纠结了十分钟后，准备室的门终于被推开了。

 

「看过了……不过我听说您要在内容上做一些修改。」

按照标签，将剧本翻到要讨论的地方，他认真的回道。

从语气和神情判断，邢导演此刻的心情似乎不错，让他心理压力稍小一些。

 

「千玺呢？」

拉开主位的椅子，导演在入座后看着他问道。

 

导演的问题也是他的疑问。

虽然他不清楚易烊千玺今日是在忙什么，可和人有约时那个人一向很少迟到。

他本来是有打算在开会之前，和易烊千玺针对早上之事表示一点歉意。

 

「抱歉，我来迟了！」

准备室的门被小幅度推开，比原定时间晚了十分钟后，电影的另一位主演用不大的音量说道，字句却咬的很清晰。

 

「坐。」

召集会议的人，吐出了一个字，而后又笑了一下示意不要紧。

 

饰演Omega的演员，拉开了他对面的位置，放下剧本后直接看向导演的方向。

 

「你们都看过原版小说吧。」

人到齐后导演直接切入正题。

 

《越轨》小说是根据国外一出舞台剧转换文化背景改编而成。

人物关系和大纲走向大致和原版一样，故相较于直接以国内为背景的小说，情感表达方面被认为”更激烈”一些。

前阵子王俊凯才知道导演力邀易烊千玺演出的原因之一就是那个人美国留学时刚好看过那出舞台剧。

 

导演会提起小说的原因，王俊凯大致猜的到。

在编剧撰写的剧本里床戏的叙述只有四百字左右，从接吻、蜕去衣服到脖子上的标记，然后从Alpha抚慰Omega的举动，暗示他们应该有做全套。

但在原作小说里这段描述却是花四千多字，除了前戏和标记过程的说明，信息素牵引所致的欲望与高潮情节也着墨很多，在换体位上也写的很明确和直白。

以次数计算，Alpha和Omega那个下午是做了四次。

 

当时在翻剧本时，他就曾猜测过”重视画面”的导演未必会采用编剧”含诲”的意见。

只是演对手戏的演员是那个人，他其实更希望”简单”一点。

 

「按我的预想，送出去的片子中这场床戏也至少能有两分钟。」

在收到他们点头的确认后，直言要改剧本的人道出自己的”基本要求”。

一语毕后，王俊凯不自觉的在内心抽一口气。

 

参照他过往看过的电影，两分钟的意思是”过程步骤要呈现清楚”，不能够上一幕才在脱衣，下一幕就盖上被子了。

 

修改以后的内容如何，王俊凯一时还没有一个画面，但在拍戏之前，他的经纪公司曾在裸露尺度上和制片方签过合约，”可全裸但不能照到性器和臀部”。

他很清楚以导演对”艺术”的要求定会”踩到底线之上”。

 

「我尊重导演的意思……合约范围内都行。」

在他仍在思索应该如何回应时，坐在他对面的人用没有犹豫的声音回答道，态度十分坦然与配合。

导演愣了一下，而后对着易烊千玺露出了一个感激的笑容，旋即又转前方。

 

「我想先听一下导演的构想。」

赶在导演问自己意见，他先提出了要求。

语气特别认真。

 

「不用担心，我会主拍Omega。」

导演会意的点了一下头，有些好笑地说道，接着翻开自己的笔记本解释起更动后的想法。

 

 

约莫三十分钟，导演的”说明”便结束。

不敢漏听一个字的情况下，王俊凯仍不是很懂导演想要的画面为何。

然而，无论口头叙述还是文字说明，本来就是平面的东西，实际上会如何还是要到现场才知道。

“讨论”的目的从来就是在于”沟通默契”与”配合意愿”。

 

「千玺，你真的……都没有意见？」

叫住了准备离开的人，他语带犹豫的问道。

虽然没有很懂导演方才在视角说明上的解释，但给易烊千玺提了很多建议与要求的事实他倒听的很清楚。

 

「你不是说想要得奖吗？在国外影展”床戏表现的艺术性”是评分关键之一。」

瞟了一眼被他拉住的手臂，出演Omega的演员直视着他的眼睛平静的回道。

淡然的态度，令他一时想不到要接什么。

 

拉注面前之人的理由，其实他自己也不是很明白，或许只是单纯”投射效应”，因为他对于即将到来的床戏仍有点担忧，而希望对方也有相同的想法—先前的淡然只是假装。

 

「小凯，你真的不需要想太多。」

似乎读到他的担忧，演对手戏的演员拍了一下他的肩膀，挤出一个笑容，又接了一句话。

之后有意无意的滑过他拉着人的手，退出了不大的空间。

 

 

入组以来，试图让他宽心的举动易烊千玺做过好几回，然此时，王俊凯却觉得其中”疏离”的成份比”关心”多。

当然，这一切都只是他的”感觉”，不敢说确定。

 

 

\------------------TBC----------------


	11. Sex Scence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完整内容—连结：https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/thisisnotpornwithoutplot  
> 密码：本文中 王俊凯 前女友的职业 (MusicalTheatreActresses)  
> 

烦恼有关"他人之事"的时间总感觉比自己的事情时过得快，当王俊凯意识到"他也许还没做好心理准备"时已经是拍床戏的当天早上。面对着化妆室的镜子，他实在不知道别人看到他现在这表情时会怎么想。

 

今天一整天就只有进行两场戏的拍摄，早上是拍"Alpha被停学时和父亲在田野里交谈的片段"，下午则把摄影棚清场，只留导演、副导演、两名摄影师，和美术负责人及化妆师，专拍他们的床戏。

 

「小王，大早一脸严肃做什么？」

遮阳棚下，饰演他父亲的前辈从侧边拍了一下他的肩膀，主动搭话。

 

不同于电影中阴郁寡言不易亲近的形象，前辈在私底下是个颇为健谈的人。

 

「您早，今天请多指教了。」

礼不可失，偏过身微微欠身打过招呼，他有几分勉强的笑了一下。

 

「喔，你是在想下午要拍的戏对吧，紧张的话，多灌几杯酒就行了。」

按着他一起坐下，即将演对手戏的演员，调侃和关心参半的说道。

凭着多年"演艺经验"和"社会历练"颇为资深的实力派演员早已觉察他"不太佳"的状态。

 

「我也是这么打算......确实需要。」

接受了对方的玩笑，他顺着的接下去。

早先他曾私下咨询过圈内拍过床戏的相好"大哥"，给出的建议也是"把自己灌醉"后上。

 

「年轻人，加油吧！不过得先把等会儿的泥地里的戏演好，太阳这么大，咱们早早收工吧。」

瞟到副导演招手示意，前辈站起身子拍了几下肩膀抛下鼓励和"期望"，而后早他一步走到遮阴范围外。

 

前辈的担忧就王俊凯来说有些多虑，这场戏算是王俊凯在整部电影中很喜欢的片段之一，在拿到剧本和阅读小说时他就颇期待能演这一场戏。

一来"亲情"总是能感动人的主题，二来这段交谈是Alpha心境的转捩点，三则是拍户外景比棚内要令人振奋多。

 

同Omega逃学未遂后Alpha遭受停学处分，在家"思过"闲来无事就被自己的父亲拉去田野中一起工作，一边留意自己父亲不太方便的脚，一边听鲜少谈自身故事的父亲自言自语，Alpha重新认识了总是只留给自己背影的人并开始思考自己对于未来真正欲求的为何，然后人生态度从与Omega怨叹命运转为"目标性去规划"--包括去正面回应"Omega问他标记的要求"。

 

前一天晚上易烊千玺曾经问他"Omega在发生关系时的心理"，对于"Alpha的心理"他也是有自己的想法。Alpha确实没有想那么多，单纯的就是"认定自己和Omega的人生本就绑在一起，无论是什么样的形式，只要能让那个人继续留在身边就好"，所以相对于"Omega一步一步放弃"，Alpha应该是"积极去得到"。

不过，要演出这样的心理状态对现在的他实不是件容易的事情。

 

 

估计是导演心理也系着下午的戏，诚如前辈的愿望，他们真的提早收工了。

因着化妆师那边还没有准备好，王俊凯只好先在外边"偷闲"一下。

熟练的点燃了第二根烟，他蹙了一下眉，而后慢慢吐出。

尽管知道为了对手戏演员着想，拍床戏之前其实不应该抽烟，可他此刻的心理实在难以平静，在灌醉自己之前，他想先抒发一下。

 

他学会抽烟自然是在升上大学之后，某一个喝高的聚会，一个关系不错的学长递了一根烟给他，然后呛着呛着他就学会抽烟了。

后来为了筹备第一张个人专辑，他就立誓要戒了，却在发行第二章专辑时为了让嗓音感觉更"厚一些"又抽起来。从此，将烟带在身上就成了习惯。

然而，因为这些日子总和易烊千玺混在一起，除了去城里相亲的车程中，这是他入组以后第一次抽烟--不抽也那个人，抽也那个人，即所谓的"情缘"。

越到这部戏后段，他越觉得戏中的Alpha和Omega的关系和自己及易烊千玺有许多相似之处。

 

 

\-------[为了纯良的孩子，以下床戏内容将Bleep掉部分字词段落]--------

 

洗过澡简单抓点东西垫胃，几杯酒下肚，王俊凯便投入梳妆工作。

[Bleep───总之就是解释防护措施怎么做，好奇的话自己查或求看完整版]

 

穿好"表层"的外衣后，他走出休息室，过往总是人来人往的棚内，少了闲聊的声音，气氛十分严肃。

床戏设定的场景--Omega被静闭的阁楼因为布景设计很简单，所以是在摄影棚内架景拍摄而不是在原来的房间。半开放的空间里就只有三个人，"大导演"正和摄影师做拍摄角度确认，而早他一步进行准备工作的人则坐在床上配合着动作。

 

自前天在准备室擦肩而过之后，他就没有再同易烊千玺打照面。人总能为自己的犹豫之举找到各种理由，纵使心底其实有些话想对那个人说。

 

隔着一段距离和有些昏暗的灯光他没能看清楚床上的人是什么表情，但披着大了一号衣服的身影真的挺有Omega的感觉--从心底的让人生起保护欲。

隐隐的让他想起组合成立第一年时，尚未有助理陪着，他的前队友总是一个人在深夜等着飞机，在粉丝的照相机底下看着怪心疼，也因此让部分人坚持"Jackson"是"受"并在同人文中把他写成Omega。

当初看到那些照片时，他也曾"心理揪了一下"，但相比那"经过滤镜处理"的照片，他是更愿意相信眼前这个"会带着笑容一起闹同他掰腕子且有时还赢他"的人。那时他们对于Omega的了解只有"体弱的象征"，上下左右看了一遍，他实在无法把"体力旺盛"的人和Omega连结在一起─那个时候没有，团体解散时也没有。

多年之后，刚入组那阵子，他们接受训练，易烊千玺被"强迫Omega化"，客观而言，该是"有Omega的感觉"，但依然是如过往那般的"打闹式相处"，即便偶尔用"含有欲望的眼光"来看，却仍是作为"同性"而非"异性"。

今天或许是认识以来，第一次他看着"易烊千玺"这个人，脑中没有想到"兄弟"两个字--尽管只有短暂的几秒。

 

他站在原地一阵子以后，终于有人发现他的存在，副导演即刻向前同他确认拍摄的流程顺序和动作指示。

不久之后，原本忙于预演的人们也发现了他的存在。

电影的另一位主演与他眼神对上了一秒，即刻偏过头，王俊凯打算将之想为是因为"节省"体力消耗，才不做多少反映。不只一次，那个人曾经向他表示过演Omega很劳心费神，而从短暂接触的目光中他也看到浓浓的倦意。

 

 

拍摄的第一组片段是场吻戏，镜头从Alpha进去Omega的房间后，两人给信息素互相影响遂遵循本能驱使慢慢靠近，然后Alpha坐到了Omega的床上，试图触碰和安抚。

 

床戏通常是不做彩排的，不知道是易烊千玺要求还是导演觉得没必要，在副导演和他做完说明之后立刻被指示要站定位准备开拍，没有让他有同对手戏演员交谈的机会--连互勉的话都没能说。

不过，说了也许只会徒增尴尬，直接上可能更适合目前的情况。

 

开始的一幕进行的挺顺的，为了帮助演员更进入状况，导演请人模拟了原著对于Omega信息素的香味，调配了精油点上，再加上人员少了自然棚内的空调也调的特别弱，王俊凯一入空间时是真心觉得挺"热"的。

持着这样"烦躁"的情绪，他按着剧本写的，握紧拳刻意缓缓的走向轻微抖着的棉被方向，单膝跪到了床上抽了几口气，欲说又止的艰难喊完Omega的名字。棉被盖过头的人扭动了一下身体，似是"难受"的磨蹭着，抓着棉被的手又握得更紧一些。他拉住了棉被神情有点像是挖宝，强压着迫不期待的心情小心翼翼的掀开。

 

棉被掀开后的景象，却让王俊凯是一时惊讶了，呼吸也急促起来--完全不需要用演技。

饰演Omega的人，满脸潮红，双颊上有泪痕，眼角湿润，漂亮的丹凤眼饱含一汪春水瞪着，嘴唇则张着要咬不咬。

这样的易烊千玺他是从来没有见过，更不曾想象过--在做为队友的五年内，他不曾看过泪水从那个人的眼眶中滑出。

 

几分本能，大半做为演员对"仍处于戏中"的自觉，他并没有出戏的楞住，自然地连着躺着的人仍抓着的棉被一并带起，下一秒肩膀上传来的潮湿感却提醒了他内心的那股诧异感。

在过往节目或颁奖典礼上，他拥抱过"那个人"好几回，几周前拍火车站的戏时，他们也是这般肢体紧贴，却都没有现下狠狠敲击到心上的感觉。

汗湿的背贴着他的手掌，轻微颤抖着，同他一样急促的气息打在锁骨下方，靠在他肩膀上的人欲推又不推、欲抓又不抓的显得特别脆弱，彷佛不握紧就会碎掉。

一瞬间他感觉"一切都不对"，他不知道他现在抱着的"东西"到底是什么。不自觉的他搭上了面前人的肩膀--推開，除了"五官"位置之外全然陌生的连再度映入他的眼里。 

 

「停，按着这感觉，从扶Omega起来那里开始继续演下去。」

导演的声音在他差点要脱戏演出时传入了他的耳朵。

微微上扬的语气，显示"看戏"的人其实并没有对他们的表现不满意，只是纯粹想再看看有没有办法捕捉到"另一种感觉"。

 

同样被打断的人轻轻的推了他一下，垂下的头让他看没法看清眼底的情绪，但原本发颤的嘴唇已经闭阖起。下一秒又偏过头，避开其正面，似在酝酿情绪，一如开戏之前没对他说任何一句话。

 

面对着侧脸，这一刻王俊凯心底的"惊讶"与"疑惑"是彻底消失了。

一切都是戏，只有他在演示角色身心状态上输给了对手戏演员的事实是真的。

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

易烊千玺再度躺下便意味着这场戏要继续演下去，在他们喘口气时，他留意到导演悄悄地移了固定在天花板和墙角上专拍特写的摄影机位置─从偏易烊千玺那边转到偏自己。

深深了吸了一口飘散着精油味的空气，他在脑中顺了一下Alpha从掀开棉被到贴上唇的心境变化，又回想了一下方才的惊讶，调整好表情，等着倒数结束后动作。

重新开始后，他已不想去思考眼前不曾见过的表情主人是谁，那双曾经惊讶的眼睛此时就像是一汪水草蔓生而难见底的潭水，吸引住人目光的同时，又让人不敢冒然动作。

 

再度拉起与错觉上比记忆中要来的轻的身体，酝酿着情绪，他在意识到有镜头跟着的情况下，努力将脑中闪过的各种情绪表现在脸上。

[Bleep───总之就是拍一段沒有被採用的吻戏，请自行脑补或求看完整版]

 

无预警，物体相击的声音打断了他继续动作下去的情绪。

 

「从拉开距离的吻戏重新开始。」

不等他们分开后回过头，导演用没有什么起伏的语气吐出了一句话。

 

同前几次接吻，王俊凯又是在双唇分开后才有些许的尴尬爬上心头，但很快又给"拍戏"之由给压下去，等面前人重新调整好姿势后，再次听着倒数。

[Bleep───总之就是又Take了3次但都被喊CUT，请自行脑补或求看完整版]

 

「停，感觉还是不对.......」

在他们基本还没有开始"经营"这吻时导演第四度喊停了。

站起身来，挥手又示意摄影师先停下工作。

 

见导演有意终止拍摄，从方才就没离开床的人放下棉被推开他走下了床，跟着的，他也离开了架设的小空间走向了导演。

 

「太自然了！」

低头看着摄影机的停格画面一会儿，导演似茅塞顿开的喊出了四个字。

终于，王俊凯也知道了自己究竟犯了什么样的错误。

 

"太自然"这个指控，他实在不敢不认。

事实便是在这场戏之前，他们早就私下上演过比之更激烈的"吻戏"。

一次两次三次四次后，接吻也不再是那么尴尬的事情，现在来看可谓"弄巧成拙"。

 

「太熟练了！小凯！Alpha这是初吻，回想一下，念高中时第一次亲女生时的情况，就照着那样演。」

似乎为思出了答案感到非常愉快，导演亲昵的搭上了他的肩，带着几分调侃年轻人的"恶意"提出了建议。

 

导演的话让他们是颇为尴尬，做为少年偶像团体，别说是交女友，连亲吻女生都是严格禁止， "高中时"的经验是不可能有。

当然，这并不能怪导演，不知者无罪，在他们红遍全国那几年邢导演正在外国进修，对于国内演艺圈自然不太关注，且他觉得以"艺术家"的个性，该是对于"媒体宠儿"相当不屑。

 

Alpha是初吻这事情，剧本上是有备注的，在演示时他也有将此放在心上，在"初触"时尽量表现出"不敢冒然行动"的心理。

 

「导演的意思是要再生涩一点，不着边的贴磨、没有技术的啃咬，然后因为心底有些恐惧，所以Omega微微回应后才转为粗暴......差不多就是这样，慢慢来别急。」

觉察导演的话有些不妥，副导演少见的发声提了点意见，企图缓解目前的窘境。

未想到的是，此话说完又让王俊凯陷入另一个烦恼之中。

 

若论实质的初吻，那是发生在他念大学之后，对象是个学姊。

虽然想来有些丢脸，那吻是"经验较自己丰富"的人主动的，又因那会儿他早已是"心理成熟"的成年人，对于吻这事情并没有"不该为的罪恶感"，羞涩的心情并没有发生在接吻之前或之后。

如今要他去模拟"那份生涩"就跟学会跑步后被命令回头在地上爬是一个道理。

 

 

短暂休息之后，在感觉完全消失前，他们再次开拍。

坐在定位上，王俊凯的心随着倒数越发慌张。在青春期遥久的记忆搜寻了一阵子之后，他依然是找不到相符合的记忆─无论是亲身或做为旁观者，让他"演示"他真的不十分有把握。

[Bleep───不是很成功的Take5，请自行脑补或求看完整版]

 

这段吻戏演得如何，王俊凯在看到导演和副导演"诡异"的表情就知道答案。

"太自然"是不对，"太刻意"却更是大忌，找到平衡点的时候便是吻戏成功之时。

 

「唇珠......先舔一下，然后再用含的......后面可以再粗暴一点」

仔细回想过方才的过程后，导演艰难的思出了"具体"建议。

 

「喔，好的。」

带着无尽的尴尬，他对导演点头回应。

没主意的时候，面对人的意见，他只有无条件收下。

 

「王俊凯，你再NG下去我又需要去补催泪剂了......」

在他仍在"检讨"方才表现时，一直颇微安静的左侧传来了声音。

这场戏拍了将近一小时后，易烊千玺终是开口和他说话。

 

「你用催泪剂？」

太想把对话接下去，他问了个有点无意义的问题。

 

「恩，虽然很不专业，但我真的没办法......」

眨了几下盈满水的眼睛，易烊千玺用了丝毫不像"感到难受"的平稳语调回答了他。

如此的反差，让盯着面前之人的王俊凯不自觉的笑了。

 

实话而论，今日下午的戏王俊凯一直拍的压力颇大。

特别是在目睹对手戏演员好几度让他忘记对戏的人是"Beta"而非"Omega"的演技后心里是甚为难受。

现今让他知道了其中的"秘密"，完全是松了一口气。

 

其实他早该想到那都是"催泪剂"的功效，仔细一想自然情况下他那个队友根本不可能让眼睛流出那么多液体。

而今日的沉默，则是想以"少动"保持住眼睛的"潮湿"状态。

 

「兄弟，辛苦了，我尽量！」

抬起手拍了几下自己前队友的肩膀，他用"故意"和"真心道歉"分不清的语调说道。

即刻迎来了被拍之人一个"泪眼瞅人"。

 

 

在副导演站起来鼓掌后，吻戏终于在第六次尝试画上句点。

过程如何进行，王俊凯在拍完的下一刻便不太记得，唯一确定的是从倒数到结束吻那刻，他的心情都颇为轻松─不似前四次的下意识在思考着如何引导，也不似第五次分解计算着每个步骤。

硬要找种说法，或许像是和一个感兴趣的人"第一次亲吻"，心里想着要传达着自己的想法，但因为"没有非常喜欢"或"没有一定要开启关系"，行动上不会刻意去讨好，无须计算的，亲吻过程中脑中只给"喜悦"的情绪占据。

 

「拍完了！」

偏过头，他向躺在床上一时还懒得起来的人说道。

 

「恩，我记得还有三段戏......不过，第三段你是背影为主，确实没什么压力。」

躺着的人揉了一下眼睛把所剩不多的"泪水"抹掉，而后用偏冷淡的语调回应了他的话。

所言的内容让王俊凯的表情又瞬间从逾越转回尴尬。

 

因为重拍了六次，他几乎要忘记吻戏是今天的戏中难易度较低的。

 

「对了，小凯......以后还是少抽一点烟。」

一片沉静之中，演对手戏的演员忽然又冒出了一句话。

语毕之后即刻又绕过他离开了床。

 

 

易烊千玺的前后态度全然不同的两句话，又让王俊凯想起了前天在准备室时的情况。

这两天的避而不见让他们在镜头下能不多想的"切磋"演戏，却也影响了离棚后的心情调适。

在没有其他要紧之事时烦扰着他的心。 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

「小凯，等一下有一支摄影机会推到你旁边拍特写，脚请小心不要踢到。」

指着手上图文并茂的册子，邢导演在场景的小空间里同他解释着待会儿拍摄时需要注意的细节。

 

按照剧本，压倒到床上的吻戏之后已经受Omega信息素影响失去大半理智的Alpha会脱掉Omega的上衣啃吻一番然后咬破Omega脖子上的腺体注入Alpha信息素，完成一般人所称的"临时标记"。

相比吻戏，这段是"相对动态"的戏，导演在构想上打算用近距离运镜做处理，又因为早先易烊千玺已经有拍过Omega发情期的画面，第二段戏的特写镜头便主要在他身上。

 

既是特写镜头，情感表达自然是重点，在编剧的附注中曾写道，Omega曾经有差点被人标记的经验，故Alpha在标记Omega的过程必须要"同时表达出爱欲和怜惜"之意，才能显示出其"不同之处"。

因着这句他真心觉得"演示Alpha的生理层面也不比Omega轻松"。

 

说起"演示Alpha"，其实王俊凯在第一次读完剧本的时候就明白这部电影的Alpha是"必须"由Beta来演。

在将20多万字的小说改编成电影时，曾经待过欧洲片剧组的导演就设定要着墨于"心理戏"的部份。撇除因为社会和家庭因素不得不低头的少年其，编剧在撰写成年时期的戏也删除或简化了很多关于Alpha在体能和气场上特别光环的事迹和他在建立性别自我认同过程的攻击行为与血性。

就他来看，少了那些戏Alpha的形象仍是”很鲜明”且”深刻”，但调性确实和一般电影中的Alpha有点不同。

这样的剧本如果拿到Alpha演员手上，出于”戏路”应该十个有九个不会想演。

想来邢导演为了避免见到”Alpha”还真是用尽心机。

 

「千玺，你准备好了吗？」

与摄影师确认好摄影机的稳固性后，导演转头向空间外的易烊千玺问道。

 

「再等一下，催泪剂点太多了，要等它再散一些。」

回话的人是协助Omega扮演者点药水却不小心失手的化妆师。

 

\-------[Lofter和我达成共识，决定将以下床戏内容给屏蔽掉]--------

 

为了画面顺畅自然和帮助演员进入状况，拍感情戏时通常都会往前推一点内容。

[拍戏过程的肢体接触太亲密───Bleep]

 

「CUT─」

拉长了尾音，导演喊停的声音来的私毫不意外。

 

不用导演提示现场的人都知道这回NG的理由—饰演Omega未如剧本上写的在被”临时标记”时仰起脖子。

 

抢在出错的人推开他之前，王俊凯自觉的坐起身子，”发情中的Omega”用”无辜的泪眼”看了他一会儿，而后又侧过身子面向另一边曲一下身子背向他坐起。

看着对面之人反应，他才意识到”此时确实应该感到尴尬”。

 

「从头拍吧。」

确认过主拍的摄影机画面后，导演用所有人都能听到的音量对摄影师说道。

 

一镜到底的移动拍摄手法，即便他们顺着演完了这场，也是有可能因为导演不太满意摄影师的运镜而必须重来一次。

 

「小凯，你可以用力咬下去，厚度我们是测试过的，千玺可能就是因为没有什么感觉不知道何时该动作。」

替Omega演员把不该有的”痕迹”用妆盖掉后，化妆师在与他错肩而过时给出了”有实质帮助”的意见。

 

做为Beta，易烊千玺自然是没有”腺体”，王俊凯牙齿咬上的位置，自然是工作人员研究设计出来的”假皮肤”。

技术原理是什么他是有听没有懂，唯一确定的就是会留下逼真的”咬痕”。

 

他再转过头时，副导演已经和另一位演员结束对话，被他丢到地上的衣服也被那个人重新穿上了。

与自己相比，他的前队友为了这部戏做的”牺牲”真的不少，包括腹肌得练成六合一。

 

依然是不做任何沟通，他们再度从Omega受信息速牵引后不自禁回应的吻开始拍起。

[拍戏过程的肢体接触太亲密2 + 部分WJK的经验回忆太"直"了───Bleep]

 

「啊─」

出演Omega的人”念出”了整场戏少有的台词。

 

声音传入耳中，让王俊凯有些出戏，却在下一刻的另一个声音中彻底醒过来。

 

「喔！」

摄影师莫名地发出了一声惊呼。

 

「抱歉…..我以为王俊凯会踢到我的脚架……」

在获得众人侧目后，摄影师缓缓解释道。

所说内容听着歉疚，语气却相当”理直气壮”，显然是把”摄影机的安危”看的比什么都重。

 

因为易烊千玺”屈膝反应”的演戏，王俊凯的脚”自然”是有移动了一下。

 

「再来一次吧。」

不检查摄影机画面，导演直接对空见内的其他人下了指令。

此话一出，自然让两位主演和化妆师相当的无奈。

 

[部分WJK的经验回忆太"直"了───Bleep]

 

回过神之际，另一名演员已经又补完妆了，垂着的眼睫毛沾着”泪水”，即便看了一个多小时还是叫他不太习惯。

他不想去检讨刚才的那场戏演的到底好不好，唯一知道的是即便特写主拍是他，主导的人却是镜头下看不清表情的人。

 

易烊千玺能”演出来”，不是”下过功夫揣摩演技”就是”亲身经历重现”。

到底是何者，他是一时不想也不敢猜。 

 

 

有了前一场NG六次的经验，王俊凯是知道”感情戏”绝非”多拍多熟练”，这一次若是没拍好，接下来便要离开空间调整心态才能重新来过。

 

「我们从对视那里开始拍行吗？我觉得……不需要找感觉了。」

在导演倒数之前，他对着准备就定位的对手戏演员提议。

迟疑了一下，他对面的人点了个头，而后躺平偏过视线似在酝酿情绪。

 

[拍戏过程的肢体接触太亲密3───Bleep]

 

「OK。」

一片沉静中导演用比平时大一倍的音量说道。

彷佛是在水中闭了很久的气后终于能钻出水面自由呼吸。

 

撑起身子从下方人身上挪开，他直接仰倒在床上空着的一侧。

怕压痛对手戏演员，三次拍摄时他没有任何一刻是把全身力气放在那个人身上，现下是觉得有点累。

 

「辛苦了。」

同他一样黏在床上的人接过化妆师递来的卫生纸拭泪一边说道。

 

「你也是。」

没预期对方会找自己搭话，他愣一下后回道。

顺势又侧过头看了一下身旁的人，发觉对方视线在天花板后又转回头。

 

就在开拍前几分钟，他想明白要演好这场戏最高原则即”照着剧本”走。

相比第一次他精心计算每个动作应该怎么演才能防止NG和第二次与他对戏的人”身体力行”的引导，”各自演示好自己的角色应有的反应，其他的则不多想”是要轻松容易多了。

毕竟剧中的Alpha和Omega在此时心理也是不相通的。

 

 

关于这场戏他们没有交流心得的必要。

如此，才能”不尴不尬”的面对下面的戏。

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

 

片场有理的总是喊”卡”和”OK”的人，当自认体恤人辛劳的导演以”防护措施都做好那么久了，不应该让演员继续受罪”为由宣告补完妆后就必须马上开始拍摄后，其他人也只能顺着这份好心，应下要求。

 

王俊凯对此并没有什么意见，反正接下的戏，无论多半个小时少半个小时，他觉得自己都会是没有完全准备好的状态。

早前知道有床戏时他一直以为”最激情”的部份仅会照到上半身，尺度大一些则在完事时闪过一幕不露点的裸露镜头，毕竟大多数”受演员签约限制”的同志片都这么做的，然那天听导演解释过后，他才知道原来在”受限”的情况下还是有很多呈现方式。

 

[导演的体位建议指导用语太直白───Bleep]

 

「准备了！」

导演的声音突然响起。

在安静空间中似被放大了一倍。

 

王俊凯才意识到神游之际原先忙碌中的人都已站定了，而坐在他身旁的演员正用惯常的”不明所以然”表情盯着他。

 

「别多想，配合演出就行了。」

混着倒数计时的声音，他依稀听到对手戏演员如是说道。

 

[拍戏过程的肢体接触太亲密4───Bleep]

 

「行了。」

导演一如既往地用短短两个音节宣判他的命运。

未上扬的语尾似乎显示着此番喊过是犹豫了一会儿后做出的”妥协”之举。

 

无论是否达成导演脑中的画面，到底他们还是完成整场戏中”尺度”最大的戏。

 

“Omega”环在脖子上的手一松开后，王俊凯即刻如触电般的坐起身子，拉过从第二段戏开始便作为布景的棉被盖住自己下半身和身边躺着的人。

受他帮助的人瞟了他一眼，并无说任何一句话。

 

「演的不错啊，至少没笑场。」

副导演拍了一下他的肩膀，以带点玩笑语气的说道。

顿了一下，他选择用微笑回应。

 

「是啊，忍住了。」

调整了一下棉被坐直身体，床上的另一位演员一反先前的尴尬，用轻松的语调回答道。

一语毕后却让他心中升起一股不适的感觉。

 

[部分WJK的经验回忆太"直"了───Bleep]

 

导演和美术负责人整理过床上的布景后，他们又再度被请回原来的位置拍摄。

最后一段的是完事后的镜头，细分为两组镜头，皆属于静态的戏，旨在表现细微动作间的感情。

前半就王俊凯的理解基本就是”摆拍”—剧本注解上大大标着”唯美”和”煽情”四个字，落到地上的棉被、凌乱而皱褶的床单、歪斜且没被枕着的枕头，显示拍出的镜头以外Alpha和Omega又进行了如何激烈的战争。画面主角的两人则一正面一反面的静静躺着，不能暴露于画面上的部分巧妙的给另一个人的膝盖遮住。

后半则只有一个动作，Alpha抬起了自由一侧的手，缓缓摸上Omega汗湿的额头，轻抚过发梢而后放下。

 

「收工。」

在命他演了三次不同的”摸法”后，导演终于喊出了从演员到工作人员票选第一爱听的话。

 

既然是戏，那怕再漫长也总有结束的时候。

 

眨了几下眼睛，王俊凯曲起脚试图起身，却发现另一位演员扶在他手臂上的手仍未松开。

带着浅浅呼吸的安静睡颜彷佛依然是”身心俱疲的Omega”，让人一时不敢用力挣开。

 

「千玺。」

在他张口准备说话时，想尽速收拾布景的美术负责人先一步喊了仍未从戏中回来的人的名字。

 

即刻翻了身，Omega演员走下了床，捡起了地上的衣服，宛如一夜情过后留给他一个安静动作的背影。

究竟是熟悉还是陌生片刻间王俊凯忽然分不清。

 

被易烊千玺带入演戏状态后，王俊凯实是深深体会到镜头下的每一刻他的神经都是处于紧绷状态，哪怕”晃动”的激烈，表情装的多”迷离”，心都是悬于半空中，十分不自在，身下的人也只是单纯的肉体不是他要好的兄弟。最后一段戏时他甚至忘记他们是基本全裸的事实。

然而此刻那显得绝然的身影却让他慌的很，从心脏沿着神经传遍全身，隐隐的甚至能感受到传导物质的电流，告知身体的每一个细胞眼前的人之于他的特殊性。

如果他不拉住肩膀去看清背影主人的表情，将会永远失去那个人。

 

急坐起身，王俊凯意识現下应该和自己的对手戏演员说点什么。

捡起裤子穿上再转身后，易烊千玺已在空间之外。

 

「你……你们辛苦了。」

猛的站起，他以略微尴尬的语气向工作人员说道。

 

 

他知道自己现在特别想找易烊千玺搭话，一步距离时又忽然退却。

一如戏中的Alpha，从标记开始的过程中有淹到喉咙的话想对"Omega"说，却怎么也组织不起来。

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	12. Repeatedly Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YYQX忘记中文，但是我并没有忘~XD  
> déjà vu 的中文是 “既视感”，有兴趣可以自己去查~
> 
> Freudian slip─不小心讲出潜意识的想法。詳細解释建议大家搜英文。
> 
> 本章开始整理 凯千 的感情，走心的剧情会比”打擦边球”多很多

化解尴尬一靠的是死皮赖脸的勇气，二靠的是良好的沟通时机，站在连结两间房间的门前举起手又放下好几回，王俊凯知道现下的自己是两者皆不具备。

七十二小时之前，他开那扇门如自动门一般轻松，两天又数个小时过去，平凡的喇叭锁却彷佛成了电子防盗锁将他杜绝门外。

 

情况怎么会演变成现在这样，王俊凯是一点主意也没有。

 

 

在目送易烊千玺从摄影棚离开后的一小时内，王俊凯就像被下了言灵一般，短暂的觉得自己是真的犯了无可救药的错误，懊悔之意遍布全身，却对如何弥补一点主意或者害怕去思考。

卸完妆、换好衣服走回下榻处的路上又如梦初醒的意识到”事情根本没有那么严重”--他既不曾”得到”过易烊千玺又该如何”失去”那个人。

 

无可否认，同”认定为兄弟”的人拍了床戏是不太容易如过往那般轻松自在的相处，却并不代表友谊就会从此终结。

画面上看着”亲密”，实际上都是”规划安排”来的，这点做为演员他们是要比任何人都来的清楚明白，他只需寻得另一个好时机舒缓心中的不适感。

 

回到下榻处后，王俊凯在走廊上做了好几个深呼吸，踏着忐忑的步伐走到了易烊千玺的门前，却前功尽弃的发现门缝底下并没有任何光线，木板的另一端也没有传来任何声音。

意料之外，情理之中，毕竟那个人会匆匆离开片场最有可能原因便是”回来休息”或”有其他事情忙”，两者皆有可能造成现下的局面。

 

轻叹了一口气，他动身回到了自己房间，打开电脑上的创作软体继续完成前些日子想出的歌曲。一工作起，不意外又忘记了时间，直到助理敲门问吃晚餐的事情。

 

 

「那个……你们有看到易烊千玺吗？」

在人流颇多的饭厅大略搜寻了一下，王俊凯找到了熟识的工作人员，用随意的语气问道。

 

对于在这里找到自己隔壁房邻居，他其实是没有抱太大希望，易烊千玺作为一个"高冷"的人，一向不太喜欢在尖峰时刻坐下来用餐。

 

「你们有吗？」

意识到他在问自己问题的工作人员愣了一下，摇了一下头又偏过向旁边桌子的人转问道。

周围人面面相觑了一圈未有个肯定的答案。

 

「恩……那个易烊千玺刚才和他的助理包了饭就走了，大概五分钟之前吧。」

片刻后，一个王俊凯没有搭过话的工读生走到他面前，小心翼翼的报告道。

 

「哦，谢谢。」

顿了一下，他笑着道谢，而后满不在意的走到自己坐在角落的经纪人旁边。

 

刚好错开总是特别让人怨叹的事情，倘若他没有无视经纪人先前传的提醒讯息，或许现在就能遇上易烊千玺。

这种感觉让王俊凯想起了组合解散两年内的日子，好几度他们都曾有机会同台演出，在临近之时却又因各种原因发生变卦。一次又一次的落空后，他才真正认知到他们之间的”友好形象”是建立在”组合”之上，脱去了”组合”名义之后”关系”就跟其他的艺人没有什么不同，连一起工作的机会那么难寻。

为何会没能碰着，王俊凯是能找到好几个理由，他们念书的学校不同、居住的城市不同、发展路线不同，还有分属不同经纪公司。作为尚无法自己规划行程的人，很多时候他们只能倚赖他人创造的机会。

不过，相比这些”外在因素”，造成那样的局面最关键还是在那通”没有打通的电话”。在易烊千玺”特别出演”的电视剧开机后，王俊凯曾鼓起勇气拨了号要道声祝福，却刚好碰上那个人关机，等了一天也没有回拨。再过一个月后打过去又变成”号码暂停使用”的电子音回应，连带原先的社交软件帐号也都被删除了。

突然的断了联络方式，让他在心烦之余决定暂时不去思考这件事情。之后再重新连结上就只剩下有些客套的祝福语，多了疏远，失了亲近感。

 

回想起来，其实他当时是真想要设法维系住同易烊千玺的友谊，可或许就是这份”过于在意”造成他在无法达成时特别挫败，因而越发采取不积极的态度。

 

 

结束了饭后闲话之后，王俊凯又再度回到了房间。同样的先敲了隔壁的房门，未得回应后又小心的打开中间的那扇门，最终失望的发现他要找的人并不在房间的事实。

退出房间，他走回自己的电脑前，挂上半边耳机，继续边工作边同镇子外的朋友聊天，空着的耳朵留意着外边的声音。

 

十一点的提示铃声响起，他所要找的人仍未回到房间。阖上了电脑，他带着手机爬上了床，聊赖的刷着手机和时间比毅力。

 

三更过完，隐约的，隔壁房传来动静，可那时王俊凯的眼皮已经沉重到睁不开，只得顺着生理需求，先睡过去。

 

 

二十四小时没成功和易烊千玺讲到话后，王俊凯的心情已经转为有些灰心，他不敢相信一个住在自己隔壁，作息也没有完全偏离正常的人，在他有付出努力要找着人的情况下竟然能一错过再错过。

在昨日进入睡眠状态之前，王俊凯许下隔一天的早上要直接的敲开那扇门无礼一回的把一整天没有戏的人叫起来聊聊，八个小时后却还是一不小心睡到了最后一刻，让助理敲门提醒赶赴片场。等到中午拨得空回一趟房间之时，计划要补眠的人果然已不在房间。

 

爬上了天台，王俊凯在下戏后的黄昏点燃了一根烟，吸一口再慢慢吐出。

香烟这种东西的可怕处就是一旦沾了，短期内就会特别想再碰。

 

半个小时后，少被人推开的门传来了尖锐的声响─他找了一天半的人影随之出现。

 

「哦，千玺。」

在那个人抬起头发现自己之前，王俊凯先唤了来人的名字。

后上天台的人脸上闪过了一阵惊讶而后眼神闪躲了一下。

 

王俊凯对于易烊千玺的反应并不在意，同样的动作他在昨天下午的片场见过不下三次。

 

「今日结束的比较早。」

挤出了一个笑容，他自顾自地说道。

 

「少年期的戏都拍完了吗？」

迈步缓缓走到他身边间隔三十公分处，他期待能对话的对象轻声问道。

 

「没有，明天早上不是还有”公车出逃”那段要拍？」

顿了一下，他语带点疑惑的看向将会演出对手戏的人答道。

记起旁边的人昨天给出的”关心”，又顺手将手上的烟给灭掉。

 

王俊凯所指的即是那日给伤所累到的戏，穿越山林之后Alpha和Omega顺利到达镇子外的公车站，而后搭上开往那”灾难性”火车站的车。

 

「是啊，我差点忘记了。」

即刻会意到他所说的是哪一场戏，今日没入片场的人低下头自嘲的说道。

 

事实上忘记也不无道理，自王俊凯受伤之后，拍摄规划做了些调整，他们基本都是前一天才知道明天要拍哪一场戏，又”公车上的戏”台词量并不到需要事先背诵的程度，估计做最后确认的工作人员还未找到易烊千玺和其助理。

 

「昨天……你走的挺快的。」

感知聊天的气氛渐渐起来，王俊凯瞄了一下身旁人如常淡漠的表情后小心的问道。

昨天到今天，他试图要找到易烊千玺本来就是想要处理目送背影时的不适。

 

实话而论，他对于知道对手戏演员的答案是有些害怕，可相比继续悬着心，他宁愿承担答案带来的后续影响。

 

「喔……我……我那时候急着去洗手间。」

轻皱了一下眉头，易烊千玺看着前方一会儿似犹豫是否该说出答案，不久后偏过头说道。

易烊千玺这个答案甚为合理，比他早入片场自然是先一步化好妆，”忍耐”的时间也更长。

 

答案得到了心也该宽慰一些，可王俊凯隐隐觉得现下站旁边的人所说的不是全部事实。另一方面却又怀疑是否只是自己过度揣测对方的心理，预设了一个”惊人”的答案，单方面的将事情弄得复杂。

 

「今天在忙什么？」

思索了一阵子后，王俊凯决定放弃探问”答案”，转而去弄清楚他们这二十四个小时是如何错过。

 

「讨论拍完这部电影之后的规划。」

没有任何迟疑，他的隔壁邻居立即回答了他的问题。

 

「你打算做什么？」

顺着接下去，他看着那个人的侧颜问道。

 

「还没决定，不过……有个舞台剧的邀约。」

转过身改成背靠着栏杆，与他对话的人望着天空回答道。

毕竟是分属不同公司，即便是要好的朋友也只会选择性告知。

 

「我记得你也演过舞台剧。」

抢在他接话前，易烊千玺又转头补了一句。

 

「恩。」

被打断了原先想讲的话，王俊凯愣了一下后未带情绪的应一声。

 

其实王俊凯演过的是音乐剧，但在国内音乐剧和舞台剧并没有分的那么清楚，演员也有兼任，他并不打算做纠正。同上一任女友认识时，介绍人也错把主要职业说成"舞台剧"演员，功课没做很足的记者们更是”从头到尾都弄错”或混着用，毕竟有知名演员加盟的舞台剧往往比音乐剧更卖座，哪怕那个人出演的都是国外知名音乐剧的中文版，成名作还是被写作”舞台剧”。

 

「如果喜欢剧本的话值得试试看。」

思索了一下，他还是把原本想讲的话说完。

收到演出邀约的人听进他建议的点了一下头。

 

「昨天的戏能顺利拍完真好，导演今天说他还挺满意的。」

闲聊了一阵子，王俊凯还是把话题绕回了昨天清场拍摄的戏。毕竟身边站着的人是对手戏演员，他无法不把相关的想法从脑中移出，这种情况下无论是有意或无意，很容易就带到此方向上去。

似乎是没有料想到他会提起此事，昨日与他被关在片场里整个下午的人露出了有些诧异的表情。

 

「恩。」

顿了一阵子，与他对话的人用最简单的一个字回应。

 

「耗费了将近四小时拍摄出来的东西，最后只会是三分钟以下的镜头。」

深怕对话会中止于此，他又赶紧接下去说出了自己的想法。

 

「”艺术”是不能这样衡量的，早前没有电脑动画，战争场面需动用大量临时演员。」

瞥了他一眼，年少时比他更喜欢拍片剪片的人认真的回应道。

顿时，王俊凯预感这话题可能又将结束了。

 

「也是。」

思了片刻仍想不出接什么，他顺着对方之意的句点了对话。

 

在他们有一搭没一搭的对话下，原先仅被云遮蔽部分的夕阳已几乎隐没于山丛之间。人云”触景伤情”，看着那片红橙中带点紫的天空，王俊凯觉得胸口有些闷。

即便空白的时间不多，但今日的对话气氛却显得冷漠，谈论任何话题都止于表面，宛如他们之间的关系只是合作的演员而非共同为梦想努力过的兄弟。如果这就是”床戏”的效应，他必须说完全大过他的预期，不仅仅只是对上眼时会”尴尬”，而是”避免”去面对面。这种情况是否能藉分开各自整理想法而改善，他实在没一个把握。

一旦”亲近”过，疏远时就容易患得患失，这或许就是现下困扰他的原因。

 

「我能问一个问题吗？」

一片沉默中，易烊千玺转过身和他看向同一个方向，今日首次的开启对话。

 

「恩。」

震了一下，王俊凯赶紧应一声。

 

「拍第一段的吻戏时你是怎么找到导演要的感觉的？」

转头看了他一会儿，今日态度有些冷漠的人别回视线以轻描淡写的口吻问了个实际上挺惊骇的问题。

完全没想到易烊千玺会把先前的话题继续进行下去，王俊凯脸上的表情呈现藏不住的吃惊。

 

「导演不是说要有”初吻”的感觉，所以照着那个概念，我就想象了和感兴趣的人"第一次亲吻"的心情……就是对一个人有好感，但还不确定是不是爱情，所以亲吻的时候没觉得那么负担，只想着”得逞”的愉悦。」

犹豫了几番，在侧边的人身上瞟了又瞟，他终是选择开口如实告知。

 

就像先前几次”意外”时，易烊千玺总是先做出行动化解尴尬的人，王俊凯觉得不该失去此次机会。

 

「亲身经历？」

转过身面对他，和他共演过激情戏的人接着问道，语尾有些高扬。

闻声后偏过头，王俊凯与身旁的人四目相对，可惜现在天色有些暗，未能看清那个人的表情。

 

「虽然确实感觉很熟悉但应该不是……仔细想过，好像没有那么个特定对象……或许是源于梦或是哪里看过的电影，我也不知道该怎么解释。」

思索了一下，他表情显得有些困扰的说道。

无法完整的解释好想法对于处女座特别伤神。

 

「déjà vu。」

对面之人悠悠的抛出了一个他没听过的词。

王俊凯即刻又抬起头认真看向易烊千玺的眼睛。

 

「没有经历过的事情或场景仿佛在某时某地经历过的似曾相识之感，你指的是这个吧？」

再度将双手放到扶栏上，易烊千玺回过头把王俊凯刚才想表达的意思整理成通顺的叙述。

 

「是。」

愉悦于对方抓到他的意思，王俊凯转过身有些激动的说道。

 

「déjà vu就是那个意思，是法文，中文是什么我忘记了。那个词在美国还满常使用的，所以有被写入英语辞典中……」

斜眼短暂看了他一眼，方才讲出”怪词”的人重新对此作解释。

 

「哦，这种情况是满常发生的。」

设法记住那句外文，他默念了一下，而后回应帮他解答的人。

 

「不过有时候也可能是其实发生过却印象模糊……选择性失忆，但毕竟是真有这件事情，所以留存于大脑中，潜意识里，身体可能也有记忆。」

沉默了一会儿，易烊千玺又再度开口，语气有些飘渺。

王俊凯虽然心里觉得有些莫名，却还是不愿漏听。

 

「心理学有证明，如果人不想记得某件事情是可以通过”自我暗示”的方式移出脑袋，刻意遗忘，久而久之就真的觉得没有发生过……恩，每天发生那么多事情，本来就不容易记得全部，是真的发生还是假的发生有时真需要好好想一下。」

意识到自己好像讲的有点”深奥”，发话者转过头又继续补充道。

这个解释王俊凯是听懂了，但却不是很懂看着他的人想表达什么，或者说下意识的拒绝思考。

 

自上次在厕所那个始于玩笑的吻之后，王俊凯总感觉易烊千玺说出来的部份话”别有他意”，反复思考过却又找不出疑点所在。

也许真的是他们疏于连络太久，对于易烊千玺整个人陌生了，连带说出来的话都有解读困难。

 

「你还真是看了挺多相关书籍，为了揣摩脚色？」

在对话中空白太久总不是好事，他笑了一下，赞叹起面前之人在心理学方面的知识。

Omega的扮演者，转回过头看向月亮已升起的远方，没回答他的问题。顿时，他忽然有点担忧是否是自己说错了什么。

 

「下去吧。」

明显的呼吸声从他旁边传出，方才放任对话结束的人推了一下栏杆转身离开。

 

「去哪？」

王俊凯急忙转身跟上，顺口问道。

 

「吃饭。」

先一步穿过通往楼梯的大门，易烊千玺用平淡的语气回答道。

彼时王俊凯才意识到又是一个晚餐时间。

 

 

扶手的铁锈味在狭窄的楼道漫开传入鼻腔中，看着快步往下的身影，王俊凯希望心里那份不安感只是自己多想。

下了楼梯之后，他们还是能在餐厅对坐着随意聊天的兄弟。

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

「好，卡！」

晃动的公车里导演小心的站起来，示意这组镜头过关。

较预定时间晚了一周，他们终于把Alpha和Omega少年期的戏全数拍完。

 

扶上前方的椅背，王俊凯尽量不用到太多受伤那只脚的力气站起，坐在里边位置的人立刻擦过他的身边穿过狭窄的走道下公车，接过助理递来的水，混入工作人员之中。

经过一个晚上又半天的观察，王俊凯是确认了易烊千玺有在刻意躲避他的事实。

 

昨日他们从天台下来之后，易烊千玺便直直的走向了等在餐厅门口的助理，而后带着那个人在离王俊凯经纪人惯爱的位置有些距离的角落坐定。

常理而论，这举动没什么不对，教养相当好的易烊千玺是个"食不语"的奉行者，经纪人没有请"产假"时，他们也常三人在不起眼的位置默默吃饭。

只是，前些日子若王俊凯有开口问，易烊千玺便会应邀并桌。

 

饭后他们在后辈的牌局与前辈及资深工作人员的茶局中选择后者，一如过往的为充分参与进话题而选择相对面而非相邻的位置。聊个了三五句后易烊千玺便离席一趟去洗手间，回来后就只得在离王俊凯有段距离的位置落座。

看着不易闲聊距离外的人，王俊凯努力告诉自己一切只是巧合，可半个小时之后，他发现易烊千玺壁从坐下来那刻起就有意无意地在避免同他有眼神接触，对于他所开启的话题也仅应个话不给予任何积极回应。这些在旁人眼中或许看不出来，但做为当事人却感受很深。

 

如此被"明着"忽视，王俊凯心里自然是不好受，然苦的是他不知道是床戏的后遗症还是天台上他说错了哪句话造成的，一时也不知如何作为。

 

离开餐厅之后，易烊千玺又如同再前一天晚上的没有直接回到房间，不过那时王俊凯也和经纪人有些事情要讨论，对此事实是没有心力在意。

 

 

拍戏的中午休息时间，王俊凯返回房间拿取忘记交给经纪人保管的手机。一从充电器拔开，安静才是常态的电器产品便发出了声响。

萤幕上的名字是王俊凯认识超过十六年的主。

 

「喂，王俊凯。」

他的另一位前队友在电话一接通后立刻说道。

 

「恩。」

他不冷不淡的简单应一声。

对于有些聒噪又熟悉的一类人，王俊凯一向如此应对。

 

「怎么样，和千玺的关系进展怎么样啊！」

丝毫不在意他显得没什么聊天兴致的语气，电话那头的人语气依旧热切地问道。

 

「什么关系进展？你玩笑也开够了吧！」

即刻给问题挑起情绪，王俊凯提高了音量和语调回答道。

 

自王俊凯和易烊千玺入组后，王源时常拿久疏联络的两人重新好上这事做文章调侃。出于对认识多年好友个性的了解，王俊凯其实不该有如此大的情绪，只是对上易烊千玺明显的"拒绝"态度，他一时没忍住迁怒的行为。

 

「你们拍的不是同志片，我问的是戏进展如何？」

依靠着主持节目练就的良好应变能力，王源立刻转了一下话的意思。

 

「还行吧，你也知道我之前脚受伤了，就进度有点拖到。」

乘着对方的意，他语调转为正常的回应通话者的关心。

 

「呵，那事你也够倒楣的…….对了，千玺在你附近吗？方便的话开扩音大家聊一下。」

轻笑了一声，远在城市中的人随意应了一句，下一句又转了个话题。

 

「不在。」

基于事实，王俊凯秒回了问题。

 

「喔，他在忙什么？」

语调带点的惊奇，曾言他们"联合排挤"的人又问道。

 

「......不知道。」

犹豫了半刻，他吐出了多数情况下都通用的答案。

 

王俊凯是真不知道易烊千玺此刻正在做什么。离开之前那个人同几个工作人员在聊天，但在过往的休息时间中，易烊千玺更多是选择找个角落闭目养神。

而今日，王俊凯觉得易烊千玺若有意躲避自己，必会再换另一件事情做。

 

「哈哈……你们之间该不会发生什么事了吧？」

听着他显得没什么”生气”的语气，总爱添乱的人用轻松的语气接道。

歪打正着的说中了王俊凯此刻的烦恼。

 

「我知道了，你见色忘友。」

似乎觉得这个玩笑挺有趣的，王源又继续把猜想延伸下去。

 

「哦，同剧组的都是一些03至05年出生的演员，我可不敢碰。」

前一刻王俊凯还有些心慌不知道如何回应，好友的猜测一道出，他立刻回过神反驳道。

 

「你最近大概没刷社群网站吧，之前有个和你同组的后辈发了几张和你单独的自拍照上了热搜……不过后来她又连发了同其他几个演员的自拍，最终好像是也没出什么事。」

不喜欢落于下风，个性直快的人迅速道出了自己猜想的根据，句末却又反了自己的立论。

 

「喔，还有你前阵子不是去相亲？」

顿了没几秒，王源立刻再想出了新的可攻击点。

 

「你怎么知道……千玺说的？」

愣了一下，王俊凯有些惊讶的问道。

他去相亲的事情，周围人只有自家父母亲、经纪人和易烊千玺知道。

 

「不是，你妈告诉我妈，我妈再转述给我听的。说到这个，你应该感谢我，我也替你讲了点好话，表达我们还年轻，结婚什么的还早之类的话，这些话我妈应该有帮忙转答。」

否定了他的猜想，他的兄弟理直气壮的说道。

 

即便住的有些距离，见过好几次面，王俊凯和王源的母亲之间还是建立起友谊。王源的得知管道就王俊凯来看是合理但未料想到。

 

「喔，谢谢。相亲的事我也跟千玺聊过，我们也是觉得现在工作更重要，结婚这是既然慎重就该缓一缓。」

随意照顾一下邀功的人的情绪，回想起和自家妈妈长谈的内容，他又忍不住抱怨一下。

 

「还有.…..」

等他发完牢骚，王源似灵光一现又开口，未说完便被王俊凯给打断。

 

「还有？难道在你印象中我真的是"见色忘友"？」

给王源那些指控给弄烦，他有些气愤的念道。

 

自从王源正式成了主持人，王俊凯是觉得这位好友讲话越来越难招架。

 

「因为你有前科啊！」

没有半点收敛之意，王源用轻飘的语气回了一句。

 

「什么时候？」

已懒的争辩，他缓下语气问道。

 

「解散后一年多时吧，你和那个......现在去韩国发展的女演员传出"交往过"的消息，当时占据了各大新闻，把我和千玺演戏相关的消息都盖过了......那可是我第一部出演配角，千玺也才从高考中解放不久。唉，当初公司简直想掐死你！」

空白了一下，拨电话的人再度开口，话到一半想不起欲提及之人的名字又停了一下，之后忽然转了语气越讲越高亢。

 

王源所提到的"绯闻事件"，王俊凯也印象深刻。那是他演艺生涯中第一次针对"感情相关事"做出"直接回应"和体会到"宣传功效"。

升了大学之后，能合法的拥有夜生活，交友圈自是越来越广阔，过往总是只有"男友人"的他一下子社交软件里多了许多女生的号，大学生联络感情，自然而然就有"约出去玩的情况"发生，然后便会"刚好被媒体拍到"。

已是成年人，单只有双方经纪公司出面社会大众不一定买账。新闻爆出来的隔两天，王俊凯收到了公司的指示稿--表明两人单独出去过是事实，不过相处下来觉得比较像哥们儿。这说法白话点就是"尝试过后觉得不适合"。

面对记者要道出此说法时王俊凯其实心里不太愿意，毕竟他们真的没有"尝试过"，然公关部门订出来的策略，他没有多少拒绝的权力，而后来也证明"那一仗"算打的成功--他的粉丝没闹太大。风头过后不久，那名女演员出演了一个女汉子性格的角色，而他也在一部"爱情关系特别错综复杂的网剧"出演一"角"。

一个"绯闻"，打响了女演员的知名度和赋予新形象，也让王俊凯的形象从少年转为青年，更使得"本来有可能擦出火花"的两个人无法燃起。

 

「这么久以前的事情你还记着？」

听完对方的抱怨，怀着一点尴尬他反过来调侃控诉他的人。

当年受到的关注度，王俊凯至今难忘。

 

「那时候我们都努力想要证明自己是有能力在演艺圈生存下去，而不是只靠团体效应和粉丝宠。」

难得的软下语气，王源用没有太多起伏的声音道出心声。

多年以后的现在，王俊凯才知道在他为自己的事情烦透脑筋时，他默默地成为了三人在"热门话题拼战”中的赢家。

 

「唉，这么严肃做什么！总之，你是我们之中绯闻和被爆出来的女友最多的。」

大概是惊觉自己突然下降的情绪，挑起话题的人赶紧将搞糟的气氛画上句点，最后又再次申明"王俊凯见色忘友"之事。

话说至此，王俊凯也不在意电话另一端的人开的玩笑。

 

「我传出绯闻或交女友，千玺真的会因此生气？」

又沉默了一阵子，王俊凯不想多思考的问了一个"没有特别根据"的命题。

为何脑中会冒出这样的问题他也不是很清楚，或许是顺着早前王源的猜想，也或许是Freudian slip(佛洛伊德式错误)。

 

「我怎么知道，他就住在你隔壁房间你不会问本人吗？」

顿了一下，王源用略微鄙视和感到莫名的语气给出了特别中肯的意见。

 

「真不该跟你扯这么多的……王源你就是打电话来亏我的？」

即刻收回了疑惑的情绪，他不落下风的反亏对方。

依据桌上的闹钟显示，在和王源针对"见色忘友"争论之中，休息时间也没剩多少了。

 

「我哪那么无聊！下午还有节目要录，忙得很。」

讨厌被人亏，他的朋友马上拔高音量再反驳。

 

「还不是有人前阵子夸我上一张专辑第二首歌的作曲者说想认识，看当事人都忘记这回事，我还真是多管闲事了。」

转了个语气，王源又继续说道，内容瞬间扳倒通话对象。

 

为了思考如何改编他们过往的曲子，王俊凯在工伤假期间重新听了三人近期的作品，研究声线，听着听着突然发现王源的专辑中有一首歌的风格特别衬他心，兴致之上，没多思考就传了个讯息给唱歌的人问引荐。

 

「源爷，你就别记过了，求告诉我那名作曲家的联络方式。」

对音乐的热爱与专业态度胜过在那个人面前也没剩多少的自尊，他低声下气了一回。

 

记录下想要的资讯后，怀着感激王俊凯结束了同王源预期之外的通话。余下的15分钟休息时间差不多够他走回剧组所在之地。

出了房间，他下午将再度面对那仍不明原因的"躲避"。

 

 

即便王源和易烊千玺关系颇好，也不代表完全了解那个人究竟是怎样的心理。

解铃人，系铃人，人际的烦恼到底还是诉之于当事人。 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	13. Backwards, Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇似乎比(十二)很闷，不过凯千的感情是真的有在往前进展。  
> 拍电影相关全是乱写的，如果没有太大的Bug请不要告诉我，谢谢
> 
> 第一章的时后曾说过这文是以”Beta”的角度来看ABO的世界  
> 意思大概就像现实中”男性/女性角度”书写的”男女爱情故事”，属于”理性主观”。对于AO的叙述是凯千两个Beta针对电影做的研究观察和亲身经历所建构的，可能有些”误解”，但足够”多面”，完全能撑得起整个世界观~  
> (如果有必要，我也可以把WJK和女Omega炮友或是YYQX被Alpha追求的故事多说一点~)

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

王俊凯再回到演员准备室时，提早结束休息时间的易烊千玺已换好下一场戏的服装在接受化妆。既是开始工作，王俊凯自然不会去打扰。

 

下午的戏拍的是Alpha和Omega离开镇子到北一些的城市发展的交通路途。

成为标记关系之后，两个人的生活便被绑在一起，成功粉粹父亲想把"嫁"出去打算的Omega以在家自读和参加定期考试的方式拿到高中文凭，原本打算就着未知期限的停学处分直接申办离校的Alpha也呈请回到学校继续完成高中学业。虽然依然过的不甚愉快，总归还是如愿完成中等教育。

毕业典礼的隔天，他们各带着家人的支持和放弃离开早给他们心灵刻上道道伤痕的小镇，时隔一年再次以城市为目的地，展开新生活。

 

为了表现出一年后的变化，两位主角在造型上和先前必然有所不同，不需到校上课的Omega因无意装扮自己的外表显得有些颓废，而已成年的Alpha眉目间则脱去了少年的稚气。

看着镜子中这些化妆出来的"岁月痕迹"，王俊凯突然想到他对于高三时的易烊千玺印象真的很模糊。在"那个年纪"时，他们恰好面临组合解散，一夕间从"命运共同体"变成"三个个体"分开活动，而后渐行渐远。这点上他们和电影中的两位主角是完全相反。

 

「小凯，你的手机要现在给我，还是等待会下车后？」

想起他刚才回房间的目的，经纪人走到他侧边轻声问道。

 

「刚刚接了个电话没怎么休息到，在车上我想睡一下。」

示意化妆师停下动作，他偏过头回答道，而后从口袋拿出手机交到经纪人手上。

 

场景既是设定在交通乘坐站和交通工具内即无法在棚内进行，下午的戏必须拉到外面实景拍摄。中央转运站、镇口的火车站、长途的卧铺、短途的非高速车，扣除可以用"大场景带过"的部分，一共要跑四个地方。

实景拍摄要比棚内拍摄要考虑的事情更多，包括"场景借用"的时限与成本、"临时演员和清场要求"、"时间背景设定"的"光线"问题，就着这三者，今日的安排在时程上是有相当大的压力。

王俊凯很清楚他必须保持良好的精神状态。

 

 

待确认器材都上车后，他们分别上了工作人员安排的车辆，赶赴拍片的地点。

交通顺畅的情况下，抵达时间稍早于预定，围场工作没做好，王俊凯只好先待在车上，接受化妆师的补妆工作。

 

「你这几天是不是比较晚睡，皮肤的状态比之前差。」

聊天目的比补妆更多的，化妆师意思性的替他再上一点粉。

 

「好像是，最近有点写歌的灵感。」

拿起剧本翻看一下，王俊凯在脑中复习着一会儿预定进行的戏边回答道。

 

他晚睡的真正原因自然不是写歌。将”与易烊千玺的尴尬”放在心上的情况下，他是满难达到”心流(Flow)”，工作成效不仅不高，好几度甚至因为隔壁都没动静而烦躁不安，得特意花时间心力冷静下来，回归到旋律之中。

 

「计划出新专辑？真令人期待。不过，为了健康还是早点睡，其实你的肤质不太适合上太多妆。」

先礼貌性的表现出兴趣与期待，对于流行乐其实没有那么感兴趣的化妆师笑了一下，而后又语重心长地给出自己的”专业”建议。

 

「恩，我会多注意。」

微微苦笑了一下，他带着歉意与谢意回答道。

 

「听说千玺好像也很晚睡，你们两个是互相影响吗？」

沉默了没多久，收好工具的人突然又问道。

盘据在脑中的名字被提及，王俊凯立刻震了一下，很快又恢复平静。

 

空间中另一个人仅是随口问问的情况下，他不应该让对话空白太久。说实话也好，谎话也好，不太八卦的化妆师都不会特别去探究，只是总有些时候”答案”会因胸闷而出不了口。

 

「好了吗？完成了就到大厅找导演。」

在他思索着如何应对才不会显得”尴尬”时，方才去洗手间的经纪人敲了窗户给出提醒。

 

「好。」

化妆师闻声后立刻开门走出。

短暂的沉寂也画上句点。

 

 

工作人员护航着，王俊凯穿过围观的人群，走到他们出生之前的前中央转运站大厅。

产业更新发展计画下的没落城镇，也就只剩下因暂时无其他用途而未拆除改建的大车站能做为曾经辉煌的证明，售票口前的长龙也是由不会向前推进的临时演员们组成。

 

暗自的做了一个深呼吸，他平静地走到了导演和另一位演员的身边。等待在拍摄场景边的依然是镜头外对他"特别冷漠"的侧脸。

昏沉的路途中王俊凯没有耗费多少脑力去烦恼即将演出对手戏的演员突然转变态度的缘由，导致现今他对如何应对仍没什么主意。

 

「火车没有如期到站，不能封月台，得改变拍摄顺序，先拍第四、第五段，第六看情况，五分钟后开始你们没有问题吧？」

接受了他点头示意的招呼后，导演翻着布满密密麻麻笔记和便利贴的剧本，确认性的问道。

闻话后，王俊凯下意识的偏头看向此时站到自己对面的人—注意力仍放在导演手中的纸张上，没有抬起头确认他意见的意思。

 

「可以。」

抢在依然无意看他的人发话前，他点了一下头回应了导演的问题。

 

对于顺序更动，凭着拍过几部电影的经验，王俊凯是有心理准备。掐的如此紧的拍摄时程中，他们没有多少时间空等待不知会延误多久的火车到站。

 

「没问题。」

跟着抬起头面向导演，易烊千玺平稳而肯定的回答。如王俊凯所猜想的，没有多看他一眼。

此番”刻意”之举，让王俊凯嘴角往下掉了一些。

 

「成。」

导演轻拍了一下他的肩膀，给出个笑容后，转身走到摄影师旁边。

 

没有多少NG，在准时情况每一小时一班车经过的火车过站后，他们如期完成了第一个场景的戏，赶上了借用一节卧铺车厢的下一班车。又在动用极简人力和道具之下，于狭小的车厢里靠着遮阳道具将Alpha和Omega离开城镇的第一个夜晚到隔天早晨以”两个车站间”的通勤时间成功重现完毕。

搭上开往”回程”方向的下两个场景的车前，导演头一次的”用了不少感谢之语”给他们的演技”高度”评价。

 

做为”一名专业演员”，拍摄工作进行的如此顺利，王俊凯自然是该高兴。然而，退去了”演员”后，这个成功却也让他”错失”了和易烊千玺”交流”的机会。

没有”关机NG”的情况下，从早上至今没有任何工作人员发觉他们今日只要镜头一移开就停止交流的事实。不知道该说是他们下戏后依然”演技出色”，还是”关系良好”的印象已经深入人心，让人完全不会往”他们之间发生点什么”的方向想。

思考至此，他心里顿时又有了几分”与专业相悖”的哀愤。

 

 

「CUT，小凯你……算了，都先停下吧！去告诉司机我们要休息十分钟。」

基本空旷的旧式车厢里，导演努力沉住了气，看了一下手表和窗外天空的状态后说道。

考虑到不久之后就会抵达可回转点，NG了五次之后导演不得不中断整个拍摄工作，停下来讲戏。

 

较去程更短一些的时间，他们抵达了镇外的车站。给路途耗费掉大量的交通时间后，出发时高挂的太阳已移转到西边的山间上，告示着两小时内天就要全黑的事情。

仅剩最后一组镜头时，上天却彷佛有意要告诉导演”拍摄时程安排是过于理想化”，让王俊凯”不明原因”的突然达不到导演的要求。

 

「我很……」

似逃跑的随着导演跳下了停在半途的火车，王俊凯倒抽了一口气后，尝试开启对话。

 

「该说的我刚刚都讲了，静下来好好想一下吧……相信自己也给我机会相信你。」

导演打断了他的话，而后从口袋里翻出打火机点上，抽了一口烟又继续把话说完。

似乎是意识到该在临时演员面前给合作的演员留面子，导演在喊停后，还是没对他发飙。

 

按着剧本，这场戏是Apha和Omega出镇子后的第一幕。不似上回Omega因为濒临发情期而引起的混乱，已成年的他们很顺利地进了月台上了火车，一步步往城市迈进。”离乡之情”给变换的风景和西下的太阳牵引，Alpha和Omega的手慢慢牵起而后十指交扣，分享着耳机的头部也缓缓相倚靠。无任何台词的只赖火车行驶时声音和做为背景的黄昏景色，以背光的剪影和局部特写表达标记的一年之后，Alpha和Omega之间的关系除了相知相惜，已有了”几分爱情”。

而也正因为”黄昏的自然光”要求，导演今天是将时间顺序完全颠倒的在进行拍摄。

 

不断NG的理由，王俊凯自己是比任何人清楚，前三次是没法进入状态，后两次则是过于忧虑窗外景色状况而显得生硬。

放在过往，这种表情不算多的”唯美感情表达戏”对于他而言并不是难度很高的戏，但现实与戏中”大相径庭”的”相处气氛”，让他在胸闷之余表现不出Alpha摆脱镇子长期加在他身上压力后无法隐藏的情绪和认知富有照顾Omega责任后带”占有欲的气场”。

 

入戏太深和无法入戏对于演员都是大忌，不久前的摄影镜头之下，王俊凯实在分不清楚自己到底是犯了何者。所以纵使导演一再解释自己的想法和引导他去理解Alpha的心理，还是总会”差那么一点”。重复的失败，也只得”赌”休息过后他能突然”开窍”。

随着休息时间倒数进行着，王俊凯其实并没有把握在度回到车上后他就能拿出应有的表现，但他却想明白了”不久前的车上暗着哀叹过的事情”。如果因为个人心态问题而导致NG不断的情况他其实会比平时更不想和易烊千玺交流。这也是他现在人在火车外，而那个人还在火车上的原因。

 

 

重新开始之后，导演”置之死地而后生”的做法成功赌赢，王俊凯的状态确实要比十分钟前好的多，拍摄工作也如期在太阳真正下山之前结束。

如何办到王俊凯自己也不甚很懂，违反逻辑的，当他强迫自己不在乎易烊千玺也不要想着Alpha那些”塞满脑袋的各种”情绪之后，基本放空的状态下这场戏突然就演好了。

可对于终于”拍板”喊过的片段不去追究是”防卫机制”自动运作的结果，再历经身心俱疲之后瞬间松懈，那些百思不解的问题就更无法在脑袋中进行”组织工作”。短时之间他大概是无法得出一个答案。

 

「抱歉。」

王俊凯似不小心碰到的把手放到旁边人的腿上，一阵子后又拿开并说道。

或许是因为今日一整天的被追赶着的拍摄行程确实累人，摄影机撤走后对手戏演员仍然坐在他身边位置未移动。

 

「为什么？」

沉默了好一会儿，易烊千玺在王俊凯以为没有下文时似自言自语的吐出了三个字。

似回敬他先前”万用”的两个字，被他”打扰休息”的人说出了”最难回答”的问题。

 

这个”问题”看似”问句”，在先发话者猜不出问话者心理欲知答案的时却是最强力”话题终结者”。

 

「不知道。」

思索了一阵子，他把心中想到的第一个答案直接脱口。

同对话里的前两个字句，这三个字也被人赋予了”最讨厌听到的答案”这类”殊荣”，一语毕后，王俊凯便在闭目养神的眉宇间看到不太明显的”川字”。

 

「你刚刚确实没有进入角色。」

睁开眼睛偏过头，被弄得”没有睡意的人”在互相”探问”之中先败下仗。

或许是一整天拍戏下来”摸也摸过”，”相互关心也道过”，易烊千玺终是做不到继续”视若无睹”之举。

 

「是啊，给大家都添麻烦了。」

得出了对方的答案后，他很顺的接下去回应。

 

「其实你已经是NG很少的演员了，前面两场都没有出什么错......你很懂导演的想法，那些影剧学院出来的后辈站位、演技和念白都满纯熟的，就是对导演的指示理解力和反应稍差一些。」

再度转回头，被他拖累到的人看着前方以平淡的语气说出了不短的话。

未预期的赞美与安慰之意，顿时让王俊凯不知做何反应。

 

一般情况下对于赞美之意他总会礼貌性的收下并道谢。然在熟识之人间”谢谢”却是说了便会生分的少见之语。好不容易才”拉近距离”，王俊凯不想做为任何会”推远”的举动。

 

「跟我演对手戏的感觉有符合你原先的期待吗？我是问……合作起来算轻松吗？」

稍稍转了一下话题的走向，他偏过头小心的问道。

 

「我们应该是有相当程度的默契……状态好时。」

短暂犹豫了一下，与他共同完成”艰难的拍摄”的人用隐隐听得出起伏的口吻说道。

答案一出时，王俊凯想起来他们这个”假设”曾出现在那晚喝啤酒聊天的对话中。如今那个人给出这样的回答是否意味着即便他们现在有几分尴尬，对于共演这件事情并不是伤神和感到厌恶之事。

 

「千玺，对不起……下次不会再让这样的情况发生了。」

沉默了一阵子，他还是决定要把自己最初的话讲清楚一些。为今天不正确的拍戏心态，还有怀疑对方的逃避是种”单方的不负责”。

对话的对象瞥了他一眼，没有说话也不打算说话。

 

就像”谢谢”不能轻易开口，”道歉”说多了显得接受的一方”气傲”，很多人也不是那么爱听。

 

「小凯，你过来前面看，现在天空超漂亮的。」

尴尬的宁静之中，位于前一节车厢的经纪人突然开了门说道。

 

「哦，我看看。」

承不住与身边之人突然的低气压，他即刻转头看向自家经纪人而后站起来。

走了三五步之后又决定回头问方才与自己对话者是否有兴趣一道看看，恰好的与那个人四目相对。

 

「王俊凯，你习惯向前看，如果哪天打算要向后看了请先好好想清楚。」

盯了一阵子，24小时之前与他”共赏”过黄昏之景的人用轻巧的语调说道，而后转身往后一节车厢的方向走去。

 

 

易烊千玺说话语带双关的事实他心里大致知道，却总读不出意思。

这回他却对那个背影在转身之前丢下的话中涵义有了一个”很可能的猜想”。 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

一早被外边喧闹的声音从梦境中强拉回现实，王俊凯才想起今天虽然休息，却不是”补眠的好日子”。

 

做为农业维生的山区，他们拍戏的镇子仍保有迎秋祭祀的活动，而立秋当日正是举行庆典的日子。出于对小镇文化的尊重，导演接受了镇长的邀约与提议，宣布停止拍摄一天放全剧组自由活动。

原先王俊凯是打算一圆这一整周睡眠不足的梦，一觉到中午，等到祭神答谢等仪式性活动结束后再去凑个热闹与镇民交流，殊不知难得热热闹闹一番无论男女老少都特别兴奋，完全无暇顾虑到做为”外来客”的他们。

 

辗转了好几回，王俊凯还是决定睁开眼睛思考除了躺在床上之外还有什么事情可以做。拿过了摆在床头柜的手机，他随意的滑了几个社交平台的动态，正巧看到了自家兼做司机的助理小弟在剧组的大群里发了几张照片。

翻阅完毕之后，他发现除了自己之外，大部分的三十岁以下人员都围观了早上的祭祀活动，包括住在他隔壁房间的邻居。虽然那个人头戴鸭舌帽又仅以一段距离外的背影入镜，但大脑在辨认人时并不是局限于脸部，而是整合性，体型、走路的姿势、周身散发出的气质都是记忆点，所以对于近三个月密集见面的人他就是有办法认出。

 

起身翻身下床，他遵从向人多处的社交原则，打理好自己的外貌，比原定计画早一些的离开下榻处。

 

 

「啊，小凯。」

在他低调的在镇民之间小心穿梭时，有个工作人员发现了他的身份。

 

「Hi，早。」

反射性的王俊凯向着声音的方向打声招呼，确认好方位后继续往前走。

距离人群位置几步距离时，便在其中看到了刚才于照片中看见的背影正面。恰好的那个人视线也在他身上。

 

自在短途火车上对话的那天晚上，易烊千玺就停止了”躲避”他的行为，不刻意忽视他的存在，搭上各自的车前道别时还他一个没显露出梨涡的微笑，晚上时间也”乖乖”待在他的隔壁房间。然而，态度却是不主动也不逃避，他问话或来找就应答，不问不找则维持距离。

 

「你们都起那么早。」

走到了方便聊天的位置，他环顾了一下，说了一句可以是疑问句也可以是陈述句的话。

多看了几眼后，他确认这一群工作人员都是美术组的人。

 

或许是兴趣缘故，他的前队友在没戏的时候有时会去负责布景设计的人员那里凑热闹，经纪人还在片场的日子，作为老板的人甚至直接把自己的助理卖去那里帮忙。一度助理曾以为”易烊千玺是不喜欢他故做此决定，后来才知道他负责照顾的人是希望他能多看多了解电影剧组。

听闻这”善意被误会的故事”当下，他还调侃了一番自己兄弟下指令”惜字如金”的说话方式。

 

「这种活动如此难得，当然要看看！。另外……必须留下纪录才行，也不知道以后还有没有可能再来，是吧。」

与他关系较熟一些的男工作人员放下了手里的单反，回答了他的问题，转头又看一眼站在旁边的易烊千玺。

顺着的，王俊凯的注意力也跟着一起移动。

 

「好玩吗？」

今天的第二次和他视为兄弟的人四目相对，他自然的问道。

 

「是挺热闹的，很温馨……听我爷爷说他小时候老家那边也会有类似这样的庆典。」

“问话则答，不问不理”的人微微笑了一下，不算敷衍的回答了他的问题。

 

「要是知道是这样的活动，我也会早点起来的。」

走到对话的人身边，他看着镇民特定请来”跳舞”的庆典专业人员，吐出了一句话。

 

「恩，听你的经纪人说你本来是打算睡到将近中午。」

同他一样看着前方，比他早一些来观赏庆典的人接了他的话。

不须面对面说话，似乎让易烊千玺心情比较放松。

 

「最近…睡眠比较不足。」

给身边人的话愣了一下，他如实的回答道。

得知身边人一早起时虽没有拉他一道去，却仍关心他计画的事实，他心里多少有些高兴。

 

开始为新专辑创作做准备后，王俊凯又重新和城里的朋友联络上，协助提专业评论或邀约写歌写词。在喧嚣繁忙的城市中，人总得到凌晨夜深人静时才有办法好好面对自己真实的想法，做为”拿内心的想法”做灵感以求感动人者，创作高峰期，王俊凯必定是”夜猫子”。

 

「其实我先前一直以为电影剧组会非常累，每天都拍满8小时至少。」

没有针对他晚睡这事发展对话，电影的另一位主演，说了相关又不太相关的事情。

 

「哦，与我过去待过的剧组相比，休息时间确实比较多。」

偏过头看一下发话者，意识到那个人说这话时并没有看这自己后，他回过头回应了对方的话。

 

以专业演员身分，他必须说邢导演是个”拍摄时程安排的很乱”的导演，预定要拍的部分，如果决议今天要拍好，超过时间，也要外接电继续拍完，然若提早拍完则就提早收工，不管是比预定时间早半小时还是三小时，不拍了就是不拍了。与此同时，又特别讲究”灵感”和”心情”，有那么一天曾经出过演员起个早走到片场，却得知导演起床后觉得”今日脑袋状态”不好，要将戏挪到下午拍，那时他才真正了解到”邢导演”作为”自认为艺术家”的人可以”任性”到什么程度。

 

「那一般的电影剧组都是怎样的？」

比方才清晰一点的声音从侧边传出，王俊凯即刻转过头发现问问题的人这句是看着他说的。

 

「这个嘛……也是看导演的个性还有电影性质，相比电视剧，电影导演拥有更大的权力，好像也没有个绝对，如果是在全在棚内拍的又是现代背景，那确实会和电视剧比较类似。」

思索了一下，他凭着自己拍过出现在四部以上电影的经验综合个大概后回答道。

 

「这样啊。」

谈话兴致不比眼前庆典的越发精彩的”节目”，易烊千玺又转回头，给对话画上句点。

 

看着再度拿起手机拍照的侧颜，王俊凯心里又升起异样的感觉，到底是什么情绪，什么缘由，他好像知道又不太确定。

唯一清楚的事情是”这个答案他必须要自己找出”，不能指望旁边的人告知。

 

 

剧组的休息日一旦睁开眼睛，行程往往比拍戏的日子排的更满。

待上午到下午的镇里庆祝活动结束，为了送别明日将离组的演员或部分工作人员，天黑之后，由副导演发起，他们又”参与”了一个”热闹欢腾”的活动。

 

随着拍戏的内容迈入”成年期”、场景拉到城市，意味着那些饰演青少年时期”欺负”Alpha和Omega的同学的年轻后辈们戏分已拍完。

事实上早在一周之前，王俊凯和易烊千玺就开始拍Alpha和Omega成年之后的戏，但后辈选择把周边的景点都观光过一遍，将正式离组的时间往后推迟，送别会才会办在今天。人总是这样，身处于其中时天天抱怨过于荒凉没什么娱乐，一旦要离开时又恋恋不舍，积极的发掘美好的部分。

对于年轻演员的”安排”，制片方并没有什么意见。大部分的演员多是学生，没有什么作品，不像两位电影主演有出演过电视剧或电影主角，已有大概的行情在，片酬通常有讲价的空间，特别是其中有些人是经纪公司特别拜托插一脚，让他们晚一些离组虽多支付了几天的住宿费，却得到一些”额外”好处，不失是种投资。

 

看着签给不同经纪公司、就读不同学校的年轻演员们在旅行几天回来后更亲昵的聊天玩闹，王俊凯觉得他们这份友谊挺可贵的。

做为”音乐相关专业”毕业，到底是偏重音乐方面的事业，过往的暑假期间他通常都有演唱会或音乐节活动，像这样离开城市到"偏远地区"去拍戏一个月是不太可能的事情。即便有电视剧拍摄，也需配合其他活动，来回剧组是常有的事情，如此深厚的感情是建立不太起来。

当然，像这样"闭关"两个月拍电影的经验他也是有的，只是那几部片子的拍摄刚好都不是在"学生的暑假或寒假"期间进行。

 

要他回想起来，最青春、真正"把工作当玩"的日子，果然还是只有做为TFBoys活动的那几年。即便在念大学的期间他尝试了各种"极限"、"刺激"的活动，生活也过很充实，先映入脑袋的还是玩转练习室的日子。

 

「千哥！」

一个他"从未"听见的称呼落在与他同圈子聊天的前队友身上。

被唤名字的人站起来与来找他的人到一旁说话。

 

看着黑夜中肩膀微微抽动的身影，王俊凯猜想在他受伤休息那阵子易烊千玺是真有和后辈们进行交流。

如今那位当初连敲门问邀约同行也不敢的后辈已能和高冷的电影主角面对面聊天。

 

「千哥。」

在离席的人回来后，他用有些故意的语气唤了对于那个人新知道的称呼。

所指之人立刻皱了一眉，装做没听到--不打算回应他。

 

「聊什么？」

给全桌的人重新添了茶或酒之后，他不再针对那个"听着新鲜称呼"做文章。

在易烊千玺离开的期间，座位进行了一点洗牌，空着的位置已从他的斜对面改成旁边。

 

「游戏，之前在餐厅时偶然发现共同在玩的游戏，打了一次连机。」

易烊千玺难得拿起装酒的杯子啜一口后，回答了"现在"身边之人的问题。

 

「你赢？」

会意的点了一下头，他继续问道。

 

「大多是。」

先扫视了一下周围，发觉同桌的其他人也散着聊天，希望"群聊"胜过"私聊"的人回过头回答他的问题。

 

「他们离组后，你们还会保持联络吗？以后再约出来打游戏或聊聊。」

知晓谈话对象对于游戏的细节没有分享意愿，他把对话往另一个方向延伸。

在方才看着自己的前队友和后辈聊天的剪影时，王俊凯才发觉他对于那个人的交友状态好像没那么清楚。

 

「说实话，今天说会，但后天可能就不会那么想了。」

沉默了一会儿，被问话的人先摸上了啤酒，再改拿起装茶的杯子，喝一口后，有些严肃的说道。

听完答案后，他也安静的拿起酒杯喝一口，示意此话题可以结束。

 

话中的意思切身体会过他是特别能理解，在演艺圈最容易的就是对人说"有机会约出来吃个饭或喝杯酒"，然后半年一年都没有兑现，无论那个是"很想连络"还是"并非一定要约"时间凑不上就是会随时间断了联系(drift apart)。

 

「拚酒游戏你们玩不玩？(Drinking Game)」

一双手突然搭上了他们的肩膀，一名因为别的工作明天将离开的工作人员插到他们的中间问道。

 

「玩！」

抓起了旁边还没完全对问题反应过来的人手腕，他拉着那个人站起来跟着问话者走。

 

既然"今天会想连络"，那也就不用考虑那么多--当下开心就好。

 

 

多人玩拚酒游戏，开始必定是"团康游戏"的升级版，像是"叫七"、"亲三"或是"碰球"之类的游戏。娱乐性、目的性害人和喝酒三者兼具。

 

作为少参与这类聚会者，酒量未知数的易烊千玺不意外的成为了"目标对象"之一。最初，王俊凯也多少抱有担心，可后来想到他们互坑的日子中自己的前队友对于"游戏"的反应也不算慢，有舞蹈工作室也有员工，"拚酒游戏"这些年也没可能少玩，又放下了大半担忧。

果不其然的，几轮下来易烊千玺半杯都没碰着，而意图害人者则中途跑了一次厕所。

 

有些事情过了几年都没怎么变，对于TFBoys年龄最小的Jackson，大家总担心他无法完成"某个难度"的事情，而他最后往往都挑战成功，让做为观看者的他深感"白紧张"一番。

真论起"玩拚酒游戏"的能力，王俊凯觉得目前摇着杯子里的酒之人估计连玩二十一这种"技术性害人"的游戏都能顺利幸免于处罚。

 

将近二十回后，意识到喝酒的人开始集中于某几位，提议拚酒游戏的人，立刻宣布改玩"纯运气"成分的游戏。考虑到"娱乐性"和"年轻人八卦的个性"，Shot或真心话大冒险，自然高票当选。

 

「9，黑桃9是谁？没有黑桃就方块，然后梅花再红心。」

开局的第一回，做庄的人很自然的选择和酒有谐音的数字9。

一语毕后，一桌的人自然开始面面相觑。

 

隐约间王俊凯看见自己的前队友是"环顾一圈"而非"左右看"。

一分钟之后，果然那个人站起来将手上的梅花9丢到桌子正中央。

 

「居然是千玺！」

邀约他们的工作人员即刻惊呼。

 

「那个......初恋是什么时候？」

轮作庄家的女Beta后辈犹豫了几番后，决定了问题。

内容不意外的和女生感兴趣的"爱情"有关。

 

「20岁...新闻有报。」

换了一个姿势，拿到9的人丝毫没有意思拿桌上那杯酒的回答道。

基于明日还有拍摄工作和"众人的引颈期盼"之故，他的前队友很清楚选择喝烈酒是扫兴又不保险的行为。

 

易烊千玺恋爱的新闻王俊凯是记得，虽然对象不是圈内或任何知名人士总着而言并没有在媒体间造成热烈讨论，但曾经猜测过"前队友"会选择怎样类型者如他，是特意刷了一下社交平台上的扒出来的整理版。

诚如他之前的猜测，在那个年纪的易烊千玺若找交往对象，年纪大个性成熟类型是比"投以崇拜眼光"的学妹可能性更高。

 

「不是，我们问的是”第一次喜欢上一个人”的那种初恋，不论有没有在一起。」

显然是觉得答案不够"出乎意料"，剧组内的另一位女后辈，帮着自己的朋友把问题"明确化"。

在"早恋"无所谓的00后世代，大多数人都不相信，初恋会是念大学之后才发生。

 

「那……大概是念高一的时候吧。」

思索了一阵子，被质疑的人眼睛在桌子中间的Shot和同桌的其他人之间来回了几次，按抽了一口气，缓缓开口说道。

这回的答案合了满桌人的八卦心，一瞬间原本有些喝茫的人也努力聚焦起来。

 

「是怎么认识的？」

做庄的人反射性的问道。

 

「真心话的规则不是一次只能问一个问题？」

今日加起来喝不超过一大瓶啤酒的人以一抵全桌的冷静回答。

规则摆在眼前，满怀好奇的人只得暂时吞下探究的欲望，祈祷下一个"机会"。

 

要论全桌对於答案最惊讶者，必定是"那个年龄"时基本"朝夕相处"的王俊凯，不过早不是对事事大惊小怪的"大学生"，他表面上来看是最淡定的几个。

 

 

在成为第一个幸运儿之后，易烊千玺便很"幸运"几乎拿到非别人脑中第一数字的牌，唯一的一次碰上得是对于"初恋问题"没有兴趣的男工作人员。喝高的情况下，做庄的人问了"在场最想和人有一夜情"的敏感问题，在多数女生不想知道答案的暗示下，"真心话的挑战者"徵得全桌人的同意获准选择了Shot。

反倒是王俊凯意外中标五次之多。两次如实告知，三次选择Shot，加之早前配着聊天灌下的三瓶啤酒，不醉也晕。

 

抓准了少人注意的时机，王俊凯默默的移动到了洗手间避难。

不一会儿门又被另一个人推开。

来人是整个剧组内见过他最不堪样子的人。

 

「你还记得在得知拍这部戏之前，我们上一次见面时的事情？」

一片沉默中，在他旁边一个水槽洗脸的人，悠悠的问道。

似乎是酒精的影响，易烊千玺忘记了这一周坚持的"没事不主动搭话原则"，今日的第一次开启话题。

 

「哦，你是说三年前那个大型慈善晚会。」

愣了一下，他语气微上扬的回答道。

虽然步伐无法完全走直，但他的意识还算清楚。

 

上一次见面的事情他自然记得，这九年间他们碰上的次数十只手指头数的出来，想忘记还真有点难度。

 

「恩，就跟现在一样，我们都是为了躲酒逃到厕所。」

抽过一张擦干手的纸巾，提问的人接续说道。

心情似乎不错的，嘴角处于平偏上的状态。

 

「好像真是那样......不过那个时候我们说了什么其实我有点不记得了，我那时候在同人传短讯。」

思索了一阵子，王俊凯背靠着墙看着对镜子整理头发的人的侧脸用略带倦意的声音回答道。

睡眠不足加上属于喝酒后易入眠体质，他现在有几分困。

 

「见色忘友。」

偏过头瞟了他一眼，他的前队友用平淡的语气吐出了四个字。

 

一周内被曾经最要好的两个人说"见色忘友"，王俊凯心里实是无奈。

不过相较于拿"并不是事实的绯闻"指控他的王源，易烊千玺所提的事件，他倒是不得不认。他们在厕所遇到时，他正在和酒量更差于他而躲进女厕的女友讨论下一步应该如何动作。对于在厕所遇见的人，除了易烊千玺外也就记得两三个人。

 

「那个时候我们都有交往对象吧！」

顿了一下，他忽然又想到了可以辩驳的点。

重视兄弟情谊如他，那怕真有点"嫌疑"，他也还是不想认。

 

「但晚会时也不需一直都腻在一起。」

应着他有些拔高的语气，挑起他情绪的人也少见的用"攻击"的语气回复他。

四目相对之间，王俊凯觉得自己好像可以看见那个人眼中自己的映象。

 

其实自己前队友说的事情，现在回头想他也觉得不无道理。

那时他所交的女演员是真的有点黏人和难搞，不过尚处于热恋期，他应该是很乐意帮女方处理这些事情，被女方的闺蜜"指教"几句也觉得仍在忍耐范围。换做现在，他大概是办不太到。

然而，他也很想说，易烊千玺和他那位Model兼旅行节目主持人的女友才是特例。据说整场晚会下来，两个人同框入镜只有进场前在背板给媒体做访问和离场时一起搭车的"非高清照"。如此独立的女性他是欣赏但不会想做对象。

 

「我们应该只有大致打招呼，然后随意聊几句吧。」

跳开了"女友"相关问题，他再回忆了一次当天的情形，实在想不出任何"有特别讯息"的对话内容后，再申了一次自己的想法。

 

运用联想法，他回想起那天他们讲了几句话之后，一位易烊千玺合作拍过电视剧的前辈就进了门，取代他成为聊天对象，用发短讯的眼角余光关注了一下，他记得那两个人的对话是要持续更久多了。

 

「是，厕所回音那么大，又有其他人确实没讲什么重要的话。」

沉默了一下，方才还带点"指责"意味的人突然绽开梨涡，讲了和前文立场相悖的事实。

看着那玩笑意味的笑容，王俊凯确定空间中的人是真有几分醉了，至少应该是比他来的醉。

 

投以"脑袋有点不清"的人一个略显"鄙视"的眼神，他擦过那个人的肩膀准备开门走出下榻处一楼的洗手间。

意识到空间中没有其他人后，又松开门把转头看向还没有离开意思的人。

 

「千玺，你的初恋对象我认识吗？」

抱着"酒后吐真言"的希望，他向着刚才玩拚酒游戏时说出让他"特别在意的答案"的人问道。

 

「真心话的答案是能轻易告诉人的吗？」

确实是醉了又没有醉到任人套话的程度，当年TFBoys组合中年龄最小的成员回了一个问句。

 

「那么我们用赌的。」

带点"计画失败"的遗憾，他不死心的又想了个办法设法探究。

如此"难回答的问题"都脱口了，他不想一辈拒绝就吞下好奇心的放弃。

 

视为兄弟的人在自己眼皮下默默爱上了一个人，而他竟然浑然未觉也毫不知情，他的心情是特别复杂难平静。

 

「掷钱币？」

似乎意识到他的"决心"，被问问题的人在与他相瞪一会儿后，提出了建议。

 

「可以。」

收到那个人的妥协之意，他立刻受理了对方的意见。

 

1/2的机率，是个看起来算公平的赌注。

 

「正面。」

从口袋拿出了一枚钱币，决定赌注方式的人说了两个字。

 

「反面。」

不带犹豫，他立刻说出了另一个选项。

持钱币的人点了一下头，拇指轻弹，决定命运的物体在空中快速往上转起。

 

数秒之间，王俊凯觉得心脏跳的比平时快两倍。

 

「是正面，可惜了。」

将往下掉的钱币按在手背上，打赌的人缓缓移开手，念出答案。

王俊凯才想起来从一早到刚才玩拚酒游戏，他今日的运气好像不能称作"好"。

 

收起硬币，比他晚进洗手间的人轻推了一下他，而后转开门走出空间。

又再一次的留下背影给他。

 

 

有件事情他现在是不想认也得认了。

如果将他和易烊千玺之间的问题寄托于"天"，那只会更糟不会更好。

 

系铃的人若不愿意帮忙解开，只有翻遍书籍自力找方法理解绳结的系法。

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	14. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情一直在偏离原来的设定，我也不知道为什么会写成这样……  
> 本来我也是以为床戏以后WJK就应该开窍了，但找不到合理性只好慢慢磨……  
> 然后，磨一磨就越来越洒狗血了~
> 
> BTW照这样看来下一章应该不会太严肃了~

「小凯，早上第一场你的服装搞错了，等一会儿要重拍过。」

经纪人在附在耳边传达讯息的副导演助理带着羞愧表情退后一步后，无奈的向他传达了一个不幸的消息。

 

「是等下马上拍，还是等第三场拍完？」

调整一下情绪，王俊凯睁开眼睛用没有太多情绪的语调问道。

昨日因为”欢送会”，他依然没有得到足够睡眠。

 

「第……第三场结束后。」

仍然在忧虑的情绪中，副导演助理小心翼翼的回答道。

 

「喔，好。」

微微点了一下头，王俊凯应了一声后继续闭目养神。

 

为了配合布景和演员的排程，剧本中同场景但不同时间点的戏通常都是集中着拍，衣服换一下、桌子上的摆设移一下就代表不同天发生的事情，因此负责记录拍摄方法、镜头长度、演员的动作和对白、布景、道具、服装、化妆等各方面的细节和数据的场记就显得特别重要。而现下的错误很无疑就是场记和负责服装道具的人之间沟通上出了错误--而且是直接呈现在电影中有眼睛的观众都会发现的错误。

在过往，这些工作从”大学时代”做场记起家的副导演会协助监督，然因身体健康问题迟迟没有改善，副导演不得不出城赴设备较好的医院做检查与治疗。原先以为”大布景”不更动的情况下出不了”不能放着不管”的大错误，想不到副导演前脚才离开，还是出问题了。

经过此事，王俊凯觉得是需要重新理解过平时”谦恭”且对导演的”任性”更改拍摄行程总不做反对的副导演对于剧组的重要性。如果未来有人问关于剧组的事情，他一定会特别提到这名在背后”撑起”整部电影的副导演。

 

 

「唉。」

交换了几次翘着的脚仍找不到觉得舒服的姿势，王俊凯放弃小睡片刻的计划，站起来在片场内随意走走。

即便称的上是有经验的演员，对于”重拍”已过的画面这事情他还是不免有些烦躁。

 

年轻后辈们离开后的片场要比过去来的安静，少了笑声多了无声的叹息。或许是因为预算等因素的限制，拍至后段，导演也不得不开加快一些拍戏的速度，连带剧组的所有工作人员也沉浸在此番压力的低气压中，面带严肃的为着自己的工作任务奔走于片场。跳开主要演员的身分看此画面，实是和Alpha和Omega初到城市时的场景有点类似，逃离了镇子”恶意”的流言蜚语后，迎接他们的是城市的冷漠，是城乡的差距也是少年与成人间的”一线之隔”。

 

紧密的拍戏排程下，导演在结束了有他出场的A场景拍摄后，立刻又移动到另一个场景进行别场戏。估计是今日完全进入工作状态，对于早上发生的”意外”，导演不比自己的助理来的生气，似没受此事影响的心平气和的指导着B场景中的另一位电影主演在洗手间里施打抑制剂的戏。

看着那个人用他熟悉的面孔演饰着比他印象中”脆弱”特别多的身影，王俊凯不免还是觉得很”出戏”。

尽管一整天都会待在同一个片场，今日没有任何一场Alpha和Omega的对手戏，他们的关系只能是”棚内棚外”，站在安全距离看着对方的”人生”。这并不是片厂中的谁”特别要求”所致，而是戏中的Alpha和Omega在来到城市后的半年就是”此般”关系。

 

为了安身于城市，被父亲断绝经济来源和给性别限制了前途的Omega只有投入工作一条路，靠着几分语文上的天赋和更多运气，Omega在一家报社谋得一职，之后以”时间与体力”开始弥补因”教育程度”造成的能力不足。而为了”打破”镇子里只有”身份好”的人才能获得”申学推荐”等”不公待遇”的Alpha，则如他计画的展开”半工半读”的日子。各自忙碌之中，他们便不再有搭上开往城市的火车时那种”相依为命”的情感，创造自己未来的同时渐渐疏离。

 

论及”教育”和”身份”，即便是四十年后的现在，王俊凯还是必须说两者的相关性依然很大。虽然电影中叙述的”申学推荐”问题靠着”足够优异的成绩表现”已经改善很多，但随着社会越发看向”资本主义”，这个问题反映在了”办学制度”差异之上。

如同Omega有专门学校，仅限Alpha就读的学校也是存在，同Omega专校出发点为”性别因素”，Alpha专校也是为了”解决性别造成的困难”，办学理念却比较贴近"保护管束"或"军校"，学生多是不适合在”一般学校”就读的”热血份子”。然而，大众普遍所指的”Alpha专校”其实并不是上述由政府支持办理者，而是由部分Alpha出资成立的私人贵族学校--范围涵盖小学到高中，由”金钱推砌”而成一路保送至本科或国外大学。尽管因为”未成年性别保护法”规定”名义上”是没有限制仅有Alpha能就读，但会将小孩送到此类学校就读的本来就是Alpha家庭，呈现在”高中部性别比例”的数据确实显示Alpha是最多数。

在他的印象中，他有一位成绩处于倒数的高中同学便是在性别检验结果出炉后转校到”Alpha专门”学校，后来出国在”私立大学”念书拿个大学学位，”挂着海归”之名回国直接安排进自家企业工作，不仔细调查还真以为是”从小优秀到大”的那类人。

 

 

「Hey，Karry看得这么认真。」

伴着肩膀上突然受到的力，一个成熟的男音传入他的耳中。

不需要转过头王俊凯就大概能猜到来人的身份。现今演艺圈会用曾经的艺名称呼他的只可能是他们还是组合时参加一档大型真人实境节目认识而后从未再合作过的前辈。

 

虽然饰演主角的他是个Beta，但这部电影成人期片段出现的Alpha不少是找圈内的”Alpha男演员”来做”特别演出”，不外乎都是些”形象”很”威风”的脚色，比如说Alpha工作单位的老板、学校教授，还是有Omega采访的对象。

到底邢导演还是”有名”在，要邀请到选角谨慎的”Alpha”来客串并不算困难的事情。王俊凯很清楚这些”特别演出”都是”营销”的商业手段，当年他们当红之时也在几部电影客串过”不影响剧情”的小脚色，而也真的有粉丝为了在大萤幕上看他们那几秒而入了电影院。

 

「抱歉没注意到哥，没其他事忙就想说来看看，观摩学习，刚刚哥你演戏时我也有看。」

回过头，他用热切的语气和拍自己肩膀的人聊起天。

不再是”男孩”后，其实他已不是对每一位男前辈都称”哥”了，但既然对方先称他”Karry”，他自然是该称”哥”。

 

「自从好几年前那个被人追着跑的节目后，我跟你就没有在棚内或休息室相遇过。」

持着轻松的语调，现今已算演艺圈前辈级艺人的Alpha演员开启话题。

 

尽管从观众的角度来看他们都是活跃于萤幕上，但重心在歌手，王俊凯演过的电视剧客串或特别演出比主要脚色多，十年间是没有和身旁的前辈有过”同框”的戏。

合作到底还是看机缘，有些演员一年内共演好几次，有些演员则一直明言想合作却凑不得机会，一如这部电影是他和易烊千玺在组合解散后首次合作。

 

「是，我很高兴能在这里看见哥。」

回应对方称的上亲近的态度，他几分真心几分”礼貌”的笑着说道。

 

「时间过的真快，那时候你们真的是”小孩子”，少年……特别…萌萌哒那种，现在成熟了，还可以演”Alpha”了。」

略带感叹，年过四十的人提及当年的回忆，而后对比现在的稍稍调侃一下王俊凯。

 

「哥倒是没有什么改变，刚刚看着哥让我有种坐上时光机的感觉。」

接续对方的玩笑，他打趣的回道。

少年时他们偶尔也会这样运用幽默说一下那些”哥哥”，只是当时是真没想太多，现在则是半带目的或稍微”计划”过才出口。

 

「恭维的话说到这样就有点过了！这十年内我也结婚当父亲了，尽量在减少拍戏，变化还是挺多的。」

给他这句逗笑了，曾经关系算不错的”哥哥”中断了一会儿对话，停下笑声后说了一点自己的事情。

 

「是该恭喜哥进入新一阶段，十年时间确实会有很多过往没想过的发展……换做以前我也不会想到我会演这样一部电影……还是和千…Jackson一起演。」

会意的停下了玩笑的话题，他语气转正经一些的随着对话的人感叹一下，最后还是不自觉带到与自己共演的前队友身上。

 

「我也很惊讶千玺出演Omega，之前有一部戏他还是我的副将。」

聊天气氛不该太严肃，人生经历丰富者顺的转了话题。

有共演过的经验，比起Jackson，那个人似乎更习惯称他的前队友”千玺”。

 

前辈所指的戏，王俊凯并不知道是那一部。仅能从对话和经验推想可能是易烊千玺客串过的几部历史片。

即便他有在关注前队友的动向，十年内相似主题的电视剧和电影太多了，不”一再复习”的情况下，他是不可能都记住。

 

从王源那通大部分在调侃的电话里，他是必须承认自己”曾经疏于关心朋友事业”的事实。为何会造成此举，他也很想照易烊千玺说的”好好想清楚”，不过因为做”特别演出”的前辈们的个人时程安排缘故，这些天休息时间真的很少，难得的休息日如前天又都耗在”玩乐”，晚上则要应付他前些天发给好友的作品的意见回复，空不下时间来”思考”的情况，他索性就不去想了。

一周下来，他也多少习惯了自己”兄弟”那种被动但不至于疏离的态度。仔细一想，他们刚在一个组合时好像也是这种情形，因为念书的城市不同，他又不像余下的那位队友是自来熟的性格，自知”慢热”的队友初期不太敢热切的”主动”搭话，总安静着等他开启话题。

 

「确实很大的反差，当年好几个哥哥都说”能跑赢Alpha黑衣人，Jackson以后绝对是Alpha”。十年过后的现在真的很不一样，不念演艺或歌唱专科、去美国留学、出道20年才正式演第一部电影……很多事情都挺令人惊讶的。」

同意的点了一下头，回忆总是聊着聊着就会浮现，他突然想起了过往他人对于TFBoys年龄最小的成员的评价。

谈及过去那段”欢乐的日子”，他还是下意识又对比了过去和现在。

 

「我倒觉得Karry你跟我印象中相比差异更大一些。」

顿了一阵子，前辈忽然用略显严肃的语气说了与他所表达之话有些相些”相悖”的话。

得到了意想不到的”回馈”，王俊凯一时不知该怎么反应，已不是”少年”也和面前的”哥哥”疏远了，他用不了”轻松的态度”来应对”与认知相反”之事。

 

「哥，怎么会这么觉得？」

挤出了一个完全不像表面看来轻松的笑容，他看着对话者问道。

 

「这几年间你也有不少时候让人觉得”刮目相看”，戏路、曲风，还有女友类型，都和我当年猜想不一样。」

盯着他的眼睛一阵子，给他带来震撼的人还是选择认真的把话解释清楚。

 

对于面前的人所给的评论，王俊凯知道不需要此刻就去”深究”，也不想立刻去思考如何回复。尽管感觉仍有保留，出发点的”真诚性”却丝毫不需去怀疑。有些话只有”关系够好”的人说的出口，他知道发话的人也是考虑过身份适不适合才愿脱口。

 

「怎么说才好…千玺一直都是给人一个又一个的惊叹号感觉，而你在自己发展后就像分段换行一样。」

又思索了一阵子，原先一直都是亲切态度的人看着前方抛出了一句”抽象”的形容。

王俊凯是听进去了，却完全没有一点而通的效果产生。

 

肩膀上再次感到”力”拍上，王俊凯抬头收到来做特别演出的演员示意要回归拍摄的讯息。

简短再相问候几句，他转身回原来休息的区域，坐下来重新闭目养神。

 

 

成长所致的改变是”自然而然”的结果，被人直接点出时心里却仍不免有”不适”的感觉。

他相信曾经关照过他的”哥哥”并没有批评之意，但认清“旁观者清，当局者迷”这个道理的过程总是耗精神的。

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 

在时程安排紧密的情况下，王俊凯没来的及理解“分段换行”的意思便收到第三场戏准备开拍的提醒。

 

掀开了剧本，他默读着台词，第三遍之时方才萦绕在脑中的烦恼就基本消失。

 

这一周来王俊凯很清楚他将”演戏”做为”逃避难题的手段”的事实。

当各种事情摆在眼前决定"应做何事"时，无法预期会花多少时间得到结果的事和能"自己掌握"且"时间明确"的事相比，人总会选择后者，而之于现下的王俊凯，"向后看"的要求就是前者，而演戏则是"后者"。

过往之时，他仅觉得演戏是"有趣"的经验，毕竟多数电影、电视剧是更重视情节故事、画面和对白设计，导演和演员的工作就是把平面文字转成动态，演员其实并不需要完全进入脚色，该什么情绪、该什么动作按着剧本来就好，逻辑性次之，有些时候他们反而是因为所做出的表演夸张过现实，而"进入不了脚色"。

然这部戏设景平凡，剧情跌宕但现实，导演又是用欧美文艺片风格在导这部片，对于主要演员的演技要求便不仅单个"场景"的情绪表现，而是要能体现出人物心境和前后变化。开拍之前，他需要确认自己足够理解"脚色"的行为，进一步抛开与该脚色无关的念想。

再加之他对于"拿奖"的一点野心，这种逃避的做法便被合理化，甚至化为动力。

 

 

「好，结束！」

导演一声令后，因场记失误而造成的重拍顺利完成。

为了不影响另一个场景的时程，重拍被安排成今日的最后一场戏。

 

经过了这次经验，场记和副导演助理应该是知道要检讨自己的"依赖症"。

 

「小凯，我比较喜欢你早上的表演方式。」

在王俊凯准备进行卸妆动作之前，导演的一句话停住了他的脚步。

即刻回头看了说话之人，王俊凯欲开口表示点什么，见导演没有特别表情后知道对方只是"相对不满意"后又闭口，而后目送着导演迈步离开。

 

两个版本哪个好，王俊凯是无法判断。不过，他必须承认"早上"和"方才"，他在表现Alpha时，心境是有点不一样。

 

今日"第一场"戏拍的是"Alpha"去补习学校报名面试的镜头。

因为"高考"成绩并不好，Alpha想升学也只能念"专校"，然在走跳于城市一年多后，经济独立的人终于明白自己想到达的高度必须要有"本科"学历，于是跑去了"保证班"请求人给予上课机会。

早上时，王俊凯认为Alpha在这过程应该是"心意笃定"，几分属于年轻人的热血，几分对于自己的自信，还有面对Beta老师时胜过人的"天生气势"。

但到了下午时，他忽然对于19岁的Alpha面对看不起他城市人能持着"绝对自信"甚至有"反过来怪人没有眼见"的态度感到些许怀疑，认为在"说服人"的过程中应加一点"自我鼓励"的小动作。再者，社会经验丰富的Beta老师应该也懂得"回避"Alpha直接投来的"气场"的方法，不会让自己站不稳脚。

 

造成想法改变的理由，他是清楚明白。

在前辈提出"改变"的意见后，他稍微站在偏旁观者的角度检视了自己的"十年"，然后得出了"19岁虽是成年，能独立思考，却仍不够世事"。

 

「Hi……哥呢？」

走回"准备室"，他意外发现电影的另一位主演仍未离开片场，顺着的便搭上了那个人的肩膀，顿一下后问道。

王俊凯也不确定这算不算"习惯动作"，当看着一群人聊天时，自然就会凑上去，然后切入的位置总是易烊千玺的旁边。

 

他想找"那名演艺圈前辈"的理由自然和“分段换行”有关，那句话感觉深奥而关键，难以移出脑袋。

 

「刚离开，大概是被人找去叙旧了......有事吗？」

偏过头，没对他放在肩膀上的手有明显反应，前不久还和他要找的人拍戏者回应了他的问题。

 

「也不是特别的事情，就刚刚稍微聊过，有东西想再确认一下。」

发觉空间内的人都面着他的方向，他松开靠在旁边人身上的手，以笑容带过，坐下来等人协助梳画。

前辈的"评价"他不打算让易烊千玺知道，尽管自己的前队友也是个可给意见的"旁观者"。

 

「喔，他应该离开片场了，你可以到住宿处碰碰运气。」

对"确认的东西"不太感兴趣，被他问话的人给了个"建设性"的意见。

 

「嗯。」

随意的应一声，他结束了话题。

 

 

「千玺，你觉得Alpha在面对城市里的那些"大人"时，仍能保持绝对自信吗？」

并肩走回下榻处的路上，王俊凯突然打破了沉默问道。

导演和他在对Alpha的认知上有些差异的事情，他多少是有些在意。

 

即使下戏之后，他仍是习惯拿演戏来"逃避"。

 

「这...要看对方的性别吧！」

顿了好一阵子，易烊千玺保守的回答道。

 

「也是。」

意识到饰演Omega的演员未必了解他所指的内容，他简短收了话题。

 

因为剧情设定上此时Alpha和Omega是渐行渐远，为了"进入脚色"，他们并不会特别研究对方非对手戏的部分。

 

「你是要问"哥"这个吗？」

似乎是觉察他是真的有点烦恼，走在他旁边的人选择继续延展话题。

 

「不.....恩，算是。」

下意识的他如实回答，意识到确实也能问"性别是Alpha的演员"的意见后又改口。

 

「Alpha......是种特别"自私"、"自欺欺人"且"脸皮特厚"的生物......导演曾经这样评价。」

沉默了一阵子，电影的另一位主演以平淡的语气给了"评价性"的回复。

前半句入耳时，王俊凯还未自己的前队友如此负面性的话语惊讶了一下，听到最后补上了一句后又收起了情绪。

 

这句话的原句出自讨厌Alpha的导演他是完全不意外，先前导演好像也提醒过他"不能把Alpha想的太完美"。

 

「那你赞同吗？」

暨是决定他是否该"再拍一次"的人给出的意见，王俊凯知道必须延展下去。

无关剧本，他想这个问题亲戚有Alpha的人应该是有能力回答。

 

「不完全吧，不过...剧中的Alph确实有点这样的倾向，你想想第一次面试回去之后对Omega的说词，应该能稍微体会。一再强调自己"与过往完全不能同日而语"的态度和对"失败"做外在归因......就是认为错都是别人的想法......这些"切割"的行为从小家教严厉的Omega是满不能理解。」

仍旧保守，易烊千玺接续道。

对于"揣摩脚色时产生的疑惑"，比他多懂一些心理学知道的人总是很愿意回答。而这段做为例子的叙述是前天他们拍好的部分，甚容易理解。

 

「切割......」

抓取非"叙述性"的词，他偏头看了一眼旁边的人疑惑的念道。

不知为何他觉得这两个字似乎能对他想通事情有所帮助。

 

「喔......我只是觉得Alpha来到城市后有"重新出发"，否定自己的过往的倾向。」

意识到此句话可能带有较多个人观点，饰演Omega的人迟疑了一下才把话说完。

一语毕后，王俊凯又感到有"东西"窜上神经。

 

「Alpha也没那么真诚......」

愣了一下，他略显尴尬的终结了对话。

听闻王俊凯这与上文有些对不上的结论，易烊千玺莫名的瞥了一眼，又未发一语的收回视线。

 

 

在下榻处大厅口迎面遇见易烊千玺捧着一迭文件的助理后，他们就自然的分开了。

晃了几处没有找到"要找的人"，王俊凯带着些许遗憾的走回房间。

 

曾有人说，思考"人际"相关的问题时必须要设个期限。期限到时不必要得出一个"绝对"的答案，但要有个"改变现状"的方案。

自那个像"不可能的任务"一般掐的紧的外景后，今日已经是第十天，王俊凯也清楚如果再"放着问题"，就会有"拖延症"的情况发生，思考这个"难题"也会更加辛苦。

 

「有事找我？」

打开房门意外发现王俊凯的身影后，房间的主人愣了一会儿以平静的语气问道。

 

「聊天。」

震了一下，擅闯房间的人笑了一下，故作无事的回道。

与他对话的人轻皱了一下眉头，没作回应。

 

王俊凯进入易烊千玺房间的原因，确实是起于意外。

回房间后，王俊凯搜了一下关于TFBoys(The Fantastic Boys)、王俊凯(Karry)、易烊千玺(Jackson)的资讯。

一阵子之后听见隔壁房有东西掉落地面的声音，反射性的便打开连接两间房间的门查看，发现只是替"自家老板"回来东西的小助理不小心弄掉桌上的书。

目送"闯祸者"带着歉意眼神夺门而出后，他才意识到上一回踏入这房间已是床戏前几日"借热水洗澡"时。

 

「我......还有一点事。」

相瞪了一会儿，易烊千玺越过他身边走进房间，翻找着桌上的东西。

王俊凯猜测应该是不久前帮忙跑腿的人拿错资料，东西的主人只好亲自来取。

 

「你那天说过”向后看”之前要想清楚......」

暗抽了一口气，他向着背对着他的人说道。

 

一般情况，对话该是从"闲聊开始"，但王俊凯深知只有"让那个人够在乎的话题"才能留下人。

尽管他并不确定自己心里是否真的准备好谈此话题，但"时机"的重要性他深有体会。

 

「恩。」

停下手上的动作，向他提出难题的人转过头应一声。

嘴角虽没有上扬，但王俊凯能感觉出现下与他四目相对的人眼里的"期待"。

 

「你有很了解我吗？」

带着几分压力，他将脑中闪过的句子直接表达出来。

脱口的下一秒对上前队友"明显疑惑和不悦"的表情后立刻又知道说错话。

 

「不...不是，我的意思是你大概满了解我的个性和价值观，不过你也不太清楚在我们分开活动的这几年间我又发生过什么事情吧。」

急忙改口，他在那个人表情变得更难看之前把原意表达清楚。

 

不久前看着"百科编辑者"替他写下的演艺纪录后，王俊凯发现不少事情连作为当事人得自己也忘记了，特别是那些"争议事件或绯闻"，对于"来龙去脉"他是完全印象模糊，毕竟其中多数都是"不实"或"非他个人过失所造成"，风头过之后便不影响他的演艺之路，如果记者不提起他自然也不会再去管--就像剧中Alpha的切割行为。

无论是作为TFBoys的Karry或Solo歌手王俊凯时，他一直都把"向上"的态度作为在演艺圈生存下去的"准则"，观众支持你总是为了看到你的突破和进步，"低潮时期"或"荣耀的日子"他都不该停下脚步，而是去追求在下一个作品产出时的"更大掌声"。至于那些"记忆中表现不够好"的作品，就更应该忘掉。

 

因着这个"体悟"，他是明白在逃避那些"他不太清楚的易烊千玺"之前，他还逃避"和易烊千玺没联络的日子中的自己"。

入组以来，易烊千玺加减是透露了一些"九年内发生"的事，反倒是他对于这些只字不提或者"选择性失忆"。

这个事实便是他想告诉易烊千玺的"答案"。

然而，这个"答案"能否真被接受，他也并不完全有信心。九年之间他没有向王源探问过自己前队友的情况，却不知道那个人是不是也一样。也许那个人觉得这个"答案"并不重要。

 

「你说的是。(Fair)」

沉默了一会儿，与他相面对的人漾出了笑容吐出了四个字。

看着终于上扬的嘴角，王俊凯是放下了心。

 

「我先让我助理回去休息。」

拿出了口袋里的手机，易烊千玺低头传了几个讯息。

王俊凯才想起来，房间的主人很可能只是回来拿东西，现在却完全给他绊住。与此同时，他还未等待着"老板"回去的"新进员工"感到抱歉。

 

说起易烊千玺的助理，他很多时候都想对那个人说声"辛苦"或"加油"。

估计是把自家经纪人当作"助理"的参照标准，易烊千玺会给小助理指派一些"很奇特"的工作，像是"帮忙支持的韩流偶像投票"之类的。不过他近期印象最深刻的应该是"玩拼酒游戏(Drinking Game)那天"，他们双双从洗手间离开不久，易烊千玺就借着助理"喝高出现奇异行为"之由退出"战局"。一般情况，应该是经纪人要霸气出面带走自家艺人，然那名"老板"却完全反了脚色，只因为"高冷的易烊千玺"是不能做那种事情的。躲到厕所时，其实是通知助理执行计画。

知道此事实后，王俊凯觉得自己应该找机会告诉那位助理，支付薪水的人有"坑熟人的习惯"，今日助理的遭遇其实是易烊千玺"欣赏"的表现。

 

「你说吧。」

走到了橱柜拿了两个瓶装水，再一次又"坑"了助理的人说道。

成年后的Omega身材管控特别严，房间的饮料都被移走了。

 

「你……就没有任何问题要问我？」

接过瓶子，扭开盖子，他看着请他在床上坐下的人问道。

喝水中的人顿了一下，顺利咽下后又低头沉思了起来。

 

「很难想吧！所以你上次叫我问时我才只能问出那种烂问题。」

无法预期这样的气氛会持续多久，他打破沉默的又补一句。

入组的第一个月内，类似的情形在另一个房间发生时，他莫名的问了自己前队友的"性向"。

 

「其实我之前是有问过你一些……」

听到他那句话后，原先沉默的人淡淡的说了一句其实算答案的话。

虽然不记得内容但王俊凯想对方说的应该是事实，而他那时可能轻描淡写的带过或下意识的转移了话题。

 

「你还记得解散后一年多时发生的事情吗？」

放弃等待那个人想出"问题"，他先开启了话题。

会提到那个时间点自然和不久前打电话给自己的另一位前队友所说之话有关。

 

「你是指我念大学复出之后？」

不加思索的点出了确切时间点。

如他所猜测，易烊千玺很可能是真的有"介意"他交女友或绯闻的事情。

 

「那个绯闻完全不是真的，不过…我对她有好感是真的。」

带点测试意味，他不多说明的直接讲出"结论"。

 

他会想谈"那个绯闻"，主因是王源见色忘友的指控，让他有几分哀怨而无法抛开，次因则是这个事实他憋在心里从未同人说过，而如果"那个时间"点TFBoys并没有解散，他是会对另外两个兄弟承认这个事实。

 

「那......还真是可惜了。」

顿了一下，坐在书桌椅上的人给了个"富同理"的回复。

答案的内容显示了听话的人确实知道王俊凯所指的"绯闻"。

 

「她跟你有公开的"几任和"疑似交往者"是满不同的类型。」

突然的，易烊千玺又补上了一句。

所说内容让仰头喝水的王俊凯立刻呛了一下。

 

"公开"和"疑似"两个字是让王俊凯心底有一些不爽。

彷佛要告诉他在"自己的兄弟"乃至"大众"眼底，他就是个"感情史"丰富的人。

 

「其实我也不是真那么缺女人.....那么需要有个女友。」

辩驳与无奈交参，他回应了空间中的另一个人的"调侃"。

要比不在场的那位前队友更懂"收敛"，与他对话的人表情稍转严肃。

 

「我想你应该知道我在那个绯闻后拍了一部爱情剧......情况有点类似的，我的第一个女友也是"一点商业目的性"促成的。那时......我开始自己写歌写词，然后被制作人指出"内容只是空泛的文字无法感动人"，在得知我"确实没有实际恋爱经验"后，公司的人便暗示了我"该去交一个"。」

犹豫了一下，他把听着有点"哀伤"的事情讲出来。

男人并不喜欢掏心的去分享心事，特别是感情史，那些暨不光彩多半参着"自吹成分"下也不助于加深兄弟间的感情。

 

歌曲的风格是公司给的形象包装说的算。绯闻事件之后，他和"爱情"正式沾上边，音乐作品自然从原先的"成长励志"、"青春叙事"到"懵懂的爱情"和"表白心意的情歌"。然随着年龄又增长一些，这样的歌自然又变的"没那么适合"，有着这么一双桃花眼，实是很难想象他是个只能"苦苦单恋"或做"备胎"的角色。

暨想当创作歌手，就不能单靠"炫技"，要码旋律够抓人耳，要码歌词够让人"感动"，而创作"情歌"若只靠"从别人那听来的故事"和"想象"，很快就因素材不够而缺乏充实性，成了听过即忘的歌。

为了"达成公司对创作的要求"，他只能"无奈"的打破和妈妈说好的"毕业后再谈恋爱"的约定。毕竟作为"不需担心避孕问题的Beta"，所有人是把他"年少时采访中的说词"当玩笑。

 

「怎么听着"王俊凯"的演艺之路像练级打怪似的。」

不想气氛继续严肃下去，易烊千玺用轻松的语气说道。

将主词换成"名字"后，让话题的主角感觉像是个"不在场"的人。

 

王俊凯不否认自己"在学"的日子里真的是用"练级"概念在度过。

按着公司设计的脚本，在某个时间点触发条件，然后得到某个"东西"，完成某项任务或事件，一步一步累积之后满足破关要求，成为"不凡"的角色。

 

尽管嘴上说的"无奈"，其实他并不讨厌"靠练级"成就的自己，某方面来说他是满意的。脚本是别人创作的，但玩什么游戏是他决定，而那款"游戏"的结局是真挺衬他心。只是，走别人创作的游戏过程中必有与他价值相违背的时候，为了破关，多次站在交叉路口上他总得说服自己要改变。

成长本来就是”一边捡起，一边掉落”的过程。不断在眼前和手上的东西中选择着哪一件更该拥有。

 

「如果......我是说如果，能再次选择要不要和公司续约，你会做不一样的决定吗？」

任由气氛干了一阵子，像喝酒似的灌了一大口水后，他抬头盯着"倾诉心理话的对象"认真的问了一个命题。

 

这几年来要说让他想起之时仍有不适感的事情，大概就是"TFBoys的解散"。

团体刚解散的一年内，好几个晚上”为什么自己如此决然的离开公司”的疑惑都曾经在关灯之后浮出。作为"强调团魂"的队长是不是"离开"是种"背叛"和"打脸"的行为，他是存在着忧虑。

睡一觉起床后回到现实，面对正能量充沛的早晨他又觉得这个选择是达到他想要目标的必须决定，他既然坐在前进的火车上，怎么能总想这跳车。

 

待到真正成年后，他又发觉他当时认为"仅有一条路"的想法是过于短浅。团体和个人发展也未必完全冲突，甚至可以说"背靠着团体"有些时候还有加分。更何论，他们三个人都是Beta，没有人受"检查出是Omega则终止合约"的条款影响，也没有"Alpha难管的忧虑"，是连发展方向都不需要做大更动的情况。

 

「这个......有点难回答，家人对我的影响很大，但我很珍惜TFboys。」

捏转着手上的瓶子，当年同他一样是没有续约的人以"惯性"的保守和多面思考回应这个问题。

那时他们都未成年，合约必须有监护人的同意才生效。

 

「是啊，看后来公司的发展实在不能称靠谱，不过能再一次选择，我会尝试让TFBoys不解散......关心你们对于"未来的打算"，然后大家摊开来说。」

意识到这个命题是"过理想化"，实现的机率难撑高，他松下了原先的紧张，轻松的道出自己作梦过好几回的"情况"。

 

正是因为他心底没有一刻只把"TFBoys"当过去和单认为那只是个"跳板"，他才需要花很大的力气去压抑"过往"。

 

「TFBoys也不是完全不可能再重组吧......差不多就是出道15年左右时，韩国很多解散多年的Idol都合体进行活动。我们可以找"公司"谈谈看，王源应该也会同意这么做。」

盯着他的笑容，被他提问者也收了几分凝重和小心，做了"正向"发言。

内容却比王俊凯所言要"实际"很多。

 

「那的确也能是个选项。」

愣了一会儿，发觉对于前队友的意见不能再更同意后，他猛然站起来双手搭上对方的肩，愉悦的说道。

被他"施加力道"的人，震了一下，回以笑容。

 

聊天期间虽然基本是面对面，但"直愣愣四目相接"且嘴角带笑容，倒是入门甚至一周多以来的第一次。

这么一瞬间，王俊凯是确认"曾经熟悉的亲近感"是找回了，而他思索一阵子后为"向后看"做出的行动也产生效用。

 

「我想说都说完了，先回去睡觉了……你也别太晚睡。」

瞥了一眼床头的闹钟显示的时间，王俊凯移开了放在人肩膀上的手，将宝特瓶准确的投入垃圾桶，以轻柔的语气道晚安后迈步往中间相隔的方向走。

 

「王俊凯。」

在他扶上门把时，仍坐在椅子上的人突然叫住了他。确定他转过半个身后又抛出了一个东西给他。

惊险的接住，王俊凯研究了一下手上的东西，发现是枚两面皆为正面的钱币后转过身看向"物品"的主人。

 

「你认识，那个人不是学校的同学，不是舞社的人，不是我们在工作中遇到的人……也不是”柔一”。」

盯着他带有疑惑的眼睛，易烊千玺以缓慢的语调说出几天之前没有回答的问题答案。

 

「不是”柔一”……Roy？」

怀着"不太妙"的预感和真实的疑惑，王俊凯确认性了问了最后出现的名字，又在念出来之后想出了表面上和背后隐藏的答案。

 

 

实是万万没想到，他一开始就搞错了。

原来铃铛不是系上去的，而是打个洞扣上去。

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	15. Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文太难了，我写开心就好……..反正完结的时候还会修改，只要心境的演进没出大Bug就好~  
> 写到这里，我仍没办法说个准易烊千玺选择告白到底想要求的什么结果，不过…成年人在谈了那么多感情以后，对于爱情的期待度应该”不会太高”，即便受了情伤，日子还是照过，更何论已经是慢性伤~

「喂……？」

第三次铃声响起时，仍黏在床上的人缓缓转了一下身体的方向将被丢到地上的手机拾起，半瞇着眼的滑开接听键放耳边。

 

「凯哥，你起床了吗？」

电话另一头传来年轻而有朝气的声音。

 

「嗯……」

习惯性的随意应了一声，接听电话的人显然没听清楚问题。

 

「清醒点，凯哥！今天九点开始，你还得提早去化妆！」

拔高了声音，电话里的人有些焦急说道。

 

「哦……对，今天早上要拍摄！」

花了几秒消化了电话内容，作为主演的王俊凯，终于意识到打电话的人是自家的助理小弟。

 

「是啊，需要我请人煮咖啡连早餐一起送过去给你吗？或者有什么要交代的？」

感知自己的”照顾”对象是真醒了，年轻的助理尽责的又问了一个问题。

 

「好，咖啡，先不要加糖和奶……你慢慢来就行了。」

奋力的坐起身体，王俊凯在短暂沉默后用低平的语调回答了对方的问题。

 

双脚着地的坐在床缘边约三分钟后，王俊凯必须说他的脑袋依然没有很清醒。

考虑到一整天的拍摄需要的足够睡眠，他在四更过一半仍无法入眠时妥协的又服用了一粒安眠药。而显然一夜三粒的量对于甚少依赖药物的他是真有些过量，结果就是硬被叫醒的现在除了无法忽视头晕外还有点胀痛的情况。

 

王俊凯会发生失眠情况自然和前一晚在隔壁房间的谈话有关。

给出了易烊千玺所要”答案”的同时，没有一点点防备的他也从对话的人那边得到了好奇一阵子的”答案”，却不想”答案”的背后是的事实是远远超出了他的预想，甚至可以说”完全相反”。 

 

被”冷对待”的几天，他花了一番心力去承认自己的问题并思考如何应对，而”聊天”过程也证明了他在处理此事上是方向和方法都算正确。所以在易烊千玺丢出那枚”伪币”之前，他是认为化解了困扰将近两周烦恼的今晚应该能比前些天都睡得更好。

然而，中间相隔的门被关上前令他烦恼的主又补上了一句话，之后舒坦的情绪便离他远去。

 

深吸一口气，王俊凯扶着头走进浴室，偏头往镜子里看明显眼袋和黑眼圈挂在眼边，许久没出现的痘也在脸上冒出，他有极大的预感化妆师看到后一定会跳脚，然后让他整个梳化过程都是在碎碎念中度过。

 

「凯哥，能开一下门吗？我给你送咖啡和早餐。」

流水声为背景之下，王俊凯隐隐听到门外传来声音。

 

经纪人替他找来的助理是个特别讲求时间观的人。

往好处想是他不需担心”迟到”或”匆忙准备”的问题，坏处则是他时常因为少睡的十分钟到半个小时而在负面情绪中醒来。

 

「哦，你等一下。」

将水龙头转小，他往门外喊了一声。

得到等他的人的回应后又把水转大继续快结束的盥洗动作。

 

确定洗面乳冲干净后，王俊凯打开房间门伸手欲接过助理递来的东西，”谢谢”两个字还没出口就被隔壁房门前的敲门和问话声给吸引走注意力。

同自己助理偏头看了一下又被”老板”给”坑”的人，他不禁对奋力敲门的人生起同情心。下一刻的开门声却又让他瞬间转变了情绪，顺着把帮自己送早餐的人拉进房间，甩上门。

 

突然给抓进门，助理脸上立刻呈现明显的诧异。顿时，王俊凯才想起来因为不喜欢别人进入自己空间的情况，他从来都是和助理在门外门内的情况下交流，开拍以来，这是他第一次让经纪人和他认识多年的”兄弟”以外的人踏入此空间。

 

「放在桌上就行了。」

冲着第一次同他一起站此空间内的人挤出了一个”礼貌”的笑容，王俊凯闪回了浴室关上门。

 

一早就犯了”平时”不会做的事情，王俊凯有预感今天大概不是”容易”过的一天。

 

 

提早进行梳妆则提早离开准备室，王俊凯并不认为自己这行为是”刻意躲避”，现下的行为只是顺着他让自家助理进入房间的不得已之举和不喜欢闷在小空间而已。

摄影棚内，场地组的工作人员正和请来客串的”专业人士”研究着”现在已没人在使用”的”机械”。

 

相比现代生活爱情剧和相距遥远的历史古装剧，王俊凯最喜欢拍的应该是设景于他出生之前十至三十年的”复古风”，那时的科技已开始起步，陈设的东西多是现在使用的”初期”版，虽使用起来可能较为复杂难用但基本型貌和现今类似，给人的感觉向是”可以适应”的穿越。

不过今日拍的是Omega和Alpha去做标记去除手术的戏，所以那些三十多年前要价不斐的医疗器具他可不敢随便”乱玩乱用”。毕竟造成毁坏并不仅仅是赔偿修理的问题。

 

“去除标记手术”因为不那么熟的朋友中有人就经历过，王俊凯是略知一二。

在性别平等开始得到讨论后，有些人针对”Alpha能标记复数个Omega”，而Omega被标记后不仅身子被刻入了Alpha的信息素印记—会无法自控的受其诱发快速进行发情状态，发情期还必须是标记自己的人帮忙才能完全舒服的度过”提出”不公之意”，于是一些”医疗生技”专业的人便开始进行研究，最后成功实现”被标记过的Omega可以进行一次去除标记手术”的成就。

具体方法为何，术业有专攻，王俊凯是真有看没懂，大致就是从”Alpha”的信息素中提出反抗体之类的东西，然后打出”Omega的身体，之后再进行全身换血”等”正常人的身体没法负荷两次”的手术。

 

想进行去除标记手术的理由，官方一些的说法就是”基于生理或心理因素无法和原伴侣继续维持标记关系”。

本部戏中会出现”去除标记手术”的情节和”心理因素”相关，就”性别学专家”的说法是想表达”Alpha和Omega的感情关系”并不应该走向”伴侣(标记关系)”，意即标题所言的”越轨”。

 

Alpha和Omega来到城市不久他们的感情便存在一些问题”，但生活上的不易让他们无暇去”处理”，问题只得压着”放置”。

两年之后Alpha考上法学院，实现”进修”的愿望，也获得”靠体力也靠知识”的工作，生活渐渐适应。一直拥有称的上”稳定”工作的Omega则在走跳社会几年变的”世事”，从文字校对和行政人员升为编辑后更在一次社交场合遇到了另一个年纪大又看着可靠的Alpha。

当各自开始发展起社交圈后，Omega开始对于”年少诱使Alpha标记自己”的行为感到有些后悔，最后终于在”Alpha坦承”自己曾”帮助过别的Omega做临时标记”后给”关系”画下句点。

 

最初看剧本时，王俊凯是真心觉得这段戏相当难演，他没有十足的自信自己能够完全了解Alpha是用什么样的心理去接受Omega的提议。

哪怕”关系”真的淡了，在”生理层面”两人对彼此还是有极高的吸引力，说分开就分开实是不容易。更何论的Alpha已不是当年随着Omega出逃的少年，作为一个成熟的Alpha自尊心上要如何接受被自己的Omega”休了”。如果这种情况出现在新闻上，内容一定是Alpha监禁或虐杀Omega。

然而经历了这两周”揣摩训练”，这不算长的梳化过程中他心里是有个”答案”—Alpha对Omega的感情不至于到愿意同归于尽。

 

 

「小凯，我给你们讲一下”扎针”要怎么演。」

在他的注意力已完全定在那些”特殊仪器”上时，副导演的声音从背后响起。

 

顺着声音，王俊凯自然的回过头，不意外的，”你们”所指的另一个人就站在发话者的旁边—用着招牌的”不明所以然的表情”看着他。

今日之前，他是对那”表情”是否带着意义不那么在意，然今日他却觉得有种”不适感”卡在心上。究竟是因为”终于读懂其中的意义”还是”那眼神本来就让人不舒服”他现在不想下个定论。

 

「好。」

短暂偏移了一下眼神，王俊凯直视着准备给他讲戏的人说道。

 

决心要让人把他当”演员”看待，出于专业即便五十公分的距离内站着的是”让他烦恼一个晚上的主”，王俊凯还是拿出了多数心力去”理解”接下来的拍摄。

其实这并不困难，自那场床戏后，看着同一个剧本却相避开眼神的情况已不是第一次发生。

 

「那下一场全身换血的部分呢？」

同他一样拿出专业态度，易烊千玺在副导演解释完”角度”如何进行后接续问了相关问题。

在确认不会四目相对的情况下，王俊凯悄悄看了一眼发话者的侧颜--明明与平时无异却又让他有想多观察一阵子的念头。

 

「我们还没有决定要如何呈现，不过应该不会再有”扎针”的画面，毕竟导演不太喜欢重复镜头，就算有应该用我们之前去医院借拍摄的画面做处理就行了。」

顿了一下，被问话的人抬起头以一贯沉稳的语气回答直视着他的人所丢出的问题。

 

「我了解了。」

微点一下头，即将演示”有生命危险者”的人肯定的回应。

赶在易烊千玺抬起头之前，王俊凯立刻偏开视线，结束短暂的”观察”。

 

将剧本还给了主人，副导演拍了一下两位主演的肩膀或后背，而后径直走向布置的七七八八的景。

 

「你今天气色似乎不太好，黑眼圈有点重。」

向着空下来的位置跨一小步，电影的主演之一用有些轻飘的语气说着”关切”的内容。

明显的搭话举动自然让本来想装作”有事找经纪人谈”而默默离开的人压下了迈步的念头，定在原地。

 

王俊凯心里是很明白今日主动开启两人对话的人绝对会是易烊千玺而非自己，只是时机点是现在心理上他是不怎么期望也没怎么准备，然而等这话完全飘入耳里后，王俊凯倒没想思考”心理准备”这事儿了，原先”颇为复杂”的情绪也汇成单一的一种想法—去你的。

这般”关切”的话如果是出自剧组中其他任何一个人的口中，王俊凯绝对会立刻投以微笑的感激收下，可对象是等一会儿的对手戏演员同时又是住在自己隔壁房间的邻居他实在没法认为”此人”的关切是”单纯而真心”。

依他对易烊千玺”智商”的理解，王俊凯百分之九十九点九九九确定”自己的前队友”不可能会不知道他今日糟糕的皮肤状态是如何”养成”。如此推断，话的背后该有验证自己昨日晚上抛下的”核弹”影响程度的成分。

 

回望了因为剧本要求几乎素颜的那张脸，王俊凯合理推断脸的主人昨日的睡眠质量应该是不错，如果真要”贴近电影叙述”，他们两个的状态应该要调换过来才对。

他也不是不能理解”自己隔壁房邻居”会睡得好的原因，埋藏在心里将进九年的话在轻松自然的状态下脱口，除了”卸下心头烦事”，心态上该是”对发展怀有期待观望”而非”担忧影响酿成怎样的后果”。

 

「多谢关心。」

压下心中微微的怒意，王俊凯拿出他多年练就的演技，挤出了笑容做出”教科书般标准的回应”。

不论易烊千玺心中是如何预想他的反应，他此时一定要避免正中那个人下怀的情况。

 

「彼此加油吧。」

愣了一下，先发话的人以听着礼貌的口吻响应道，而后带着”或许存在的失望”移步往布景反方向走去。

看着留给他的背影，王俊凯确定”表面上”他是”成功保住这一局”，不至于像早上那样”失常”。

 

 

如果真要把第一时间冒出头的想法表达出，王俊凯其实想问”要是王源现在突然飙到片场直视着眼说：”其实我从喊出中分哥的那一刻就爱上你了”你又能好好拍戏吗？”"

不过这画面实在太”美”，他想象了一秒就不敢继续。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

给剧组做人情送出借医疗用具的老医生和做为他粉丝的小孙女离开镇口后，王俊凯确定这场"气氛沉重"的拍摄工作是结束。挥手与必须赶回片场继续忙的工作人员互道"辛苦了"，他静默的与助理走往回下榻处的路上。

 

对于"粉丝服务"这事情，王俊凯并不觉得负担，特别是听闻那名女孩是在国外念书，这一趟基本算是"特别回来"看他的，而不到24小时后又要拖着舟车劳顿的身子，再换一个交通工具开始超过12小时的飞行之旅。这般的"爱"，他若只奉上"合照"与"签名"，心里是过意不去。

出道已过十年，他清楚粉丝对于他今日的成就付出多少，所以总是怀以感恩并视为珍贵。他还记得在他"可能另签公司"的消息被放出后，打着"唯爱"之名的"特定粉丝群体"曾经对他恶言相待--网络上或实际付出行动，若不是他的个人粉丝"不离不弃"，用力声援，他没法在跨往他真正梦想的歌手路上走的坚定。所以"不让自己粉丝为难或失望"，一直是他极力做到的事情。

 

「回来了啊！你对粉丝永远都是那么好。」

方踏入住宿区域，王俊凯就听见了他人对于自己"做人情"的评价。

再循声抬头时，声音却已隐没于黑夜中，无从辨认方位。

 

星月辉映的夏日晚上最适合架起桌椅在户外聊天，驻扎于此地已两个多月，剧组的人颇懂得如何在忙碌中和有限资源下享受生活。

作为夜生活算丰富者，王俊凯对此”聚众”行为相当适应。瞇起眼在昏暗的灯光中辨认着各桌面孔，他试图再找一下方才”Joking on him”的人，向前几步后却立刻被熟识的影视界前辈叫住。

 

「Hi，晚上好。」

尽管确定早前那句话应该不是出自此桌，既受到邀请，王俊凯还是自然的坐下。

落座的下一秒，面前的杯子就给人斟好酒。

 

「谢谢。」

举起杯子，他礼貌的敬一下，仰头一杯直接干完。

放下杯子后才发觉自己右边两个位置坐的人是他在整个剧组中认识最久的人。

 

「医生他们平安离开了？」

与他对到了视线，电影的另一位主演自然的问道。

这句话也算是帮王俊凯解释了姗姗回来的理由。

 

缺乏自然光，王俊凯看不清楚阴影之下易烊千玺此刻的表情是略带笑意还是一贯的平淡，但他可以感觉到那个人眼中有着自己的倒影。

 

「对，师傅说会先载老医生和她的孙女去车站，再同医生的…学生到诊所还仪器。」

熟于社交法则，短暂视线相交后，王俊凯转向前方对着邀请他的前辈回答了另一个人抛给他的问题。

会意话题主导者为何者，带起对话的人也默默的将注意力转到另一侧。

 

「不错，明天我们也要离开了，这一周能和你们合作特别开心，是挺有意思的经验。」

笑了一下，前辈承了前面的话将话题转回桌上的人身上。

 

「当然，有机会希望还能一起演戏。」

举起再次被倒满的酒，王俊凯回敬了一下，接续道。

啜一口的同时又往明天仍会留在组内的人看一眼。渐渐习惯此处的”昏暗”后，他可以看清同桌其他人面部表情的变动。不算意外的发现那个人的视线又直直落在自己身上。

 

扪心而论，加入此桌对话后，每每从易烊千玺的注视偏开时几丝愧疚感总在王俊凯心中漾开。

早上打照面后，王俊凯在整个拍戏过程都处于单方将易烊千玺设为”不可认输的对手”的状态，镜头没有直对着的每分每秒都在堤防着易烊千玺那”不明所以然”的表情。情绪稍紧绷时，或许还给出了不太”友善”的眼色。

从结果来看，他今日这莫名的胜负欲是对进入剧中情绪有相当帮助，近景特写时他NG的次数是少过与他演对手戏的人挺多。 然而完成任务而随着暮色放松下来的现在，王俊凯是有些惊讶自己持续近乎一整天的”胜负欲”如何而来。

以他对自己前队友品格的理解，他是清楚，即便那个人真的有几分”意图”，与”敌意”却是绝对无关，想看他”出糗”这类报复这种心态家教甚好的易烊千玺是不会存有的。

 

 

 「嘿。」

感知话题开始闲散起，酒桌上的人也浮现醉意后，他终于决心面对自己的”困扰”。

撬开两瓶酒的瓶盖，提起走到与自己间隔一个位的人后面，王俊凯将凝着水气的瓶身贴到了坐着的人脖子。

 

 

在易烊千玺偶尔投来几回目光的酒桌闲谈中，王俊凯重新整理过自己的想法。仔细思考后他觉得事情也没有他想的那般需要尴尬。

二十余年的岁月里”他可没少被人单恋过”，他心里一直都清楚对他有好感的人绝对比他”知道”的要多，而”有好感”却没有”表明”的人又会是其中的多数。

当然，自己曾经视为最重要的队友也是”那类人”是该惊讶，也许生气和痛心，情绪感受强度不是随便的路人能比，但易烊千玺也并没有等他”十年”，这五年内虽然没像他一样常因感情上社交平台热搜，却也并非”完全不精采”。

既没让他感到困难，也没给”自己”不好过，不是”需要避开的伤”那样的关系。如果当事人都能”自若”的搭话，他更没有办不到的理由。

客观而论，住在他隔壁房的人只是回答了”他所好奇”的问题。

 

「恩…」

突与低温物体接触自然反应的震了一下，易烊千玺顺的转过头，看见”作弄一下”的人是王俊凯后眼睛微睁大一下，移到滴着水的瓶子上后又换成些许为难之色。

 

王俊凯有注意到，桌子中央摆着的那些各类酒，易烊千玺不曾主动拿起过一瓶，整圈人中他想”聊一下”的对象该是最清醒的人。

 

「看你今天完全没喝尽兴，来一瓶吧……我知道你可能对于”饮食”有所顾忌，但你也不是易胖易肿体质…….况且，你之前不就是为了这场戏控制饮食的？既然也好不容易拍完稍微”放纵”一下也无妨。」

刻意忽视眼前之人的几分不情愿，他叨叨的说道，不自觉又摆出了几分”大哥”的架子。

他的优点之一也是嫌烦之处就是当坚定要做一件事情达到”神经性程度”时，无论如何都要实现，比起花时间心力去说动人，说服自己放弃的难度是更大。

 

轻叹一口气，饰演Omega的人接过瓶子，碰杯干一下，站起来随他离开渐渐胡闹起的场子。

瓶子离开手的那刻，王俊凯对自己之于那个人的”影响力”多少有几分得意，劝一个”你干杯，我随意”为喝酒原则的人喝掉一整瓶是不容易之事，然入组以来他只有成功没有失败过。

更甚的，他从众多瓶子中拿起两个时是特意选择了口味明显的那种–不久前别人往易烊千玺杯里到酒时被杯子主人出手明确拒绝。

 

「今天拍摄挺顺的，导演应该挺高兴。」

在一门之隔的安静大厅沙发上坐下，王俊凯散散的开启话题—不必要特定移地单独谈的那种。

抛出如此”不合时宜”之话，他是从易烊千玺那儿学来的，无论是他们还在一个团体时还是这三个月相处，他的前队友总能讲出特别难接或”特殊逻辑”的话。好几次他都在心里暗自想过自己也要让那个人感受一下那份”尴尬”，而今天他觉得会是个不错的时机。

 

「恩，大家都很进入状况。」

愣了好一阵子，易烊千玺在王俊凯脸上的笑容开始松开后终于开口，语气和表情特别平淡。

看着易烊千玺从落座时”或许有期待”的表情到些许惊讶，再到现在基本算无的表情，王俊凯不完全确定这就是自己想看的。

 

「演护士的那个演员不错，操作仪器手法相当的熟练专业，鼓励的语气也很自然……听说她好像是护理专业毕业的，受过专业果然不一样，虽然……不知道最后是否能呈现于电影画面上。」

没停顿太久，空间中的另一个人又补上了一句。

吸引了最初发话者的注意力，讲话的人却偏过了头。

 

「你……挺欣赏她？」

 干盯着坐在另一个沙发上的侧颜一阵子，王俊凯丢了一个问题回应。

 要比创造”出乎人意料”的话，易烊千玺显然还是远胜于他很多。

 

「恩……应该说”她给我带来意外”……上一次跟她上同一个节目时觉得她是属于”有点呆萌”也偏闹的印象，今天这样看”特别专业”，挺成熟的。」

举起了并不爱喝的啤酒小啜一口，今天与演护士的人有对手戏的人用略显缓慢的口吻表达了自己的看法。

 

「哦。」

直接反应的应了一声，王俊凯觉得自己的脑袋可能短路了。

 

如果他的记忆没有出错，这应该是他第一次听易烊千玺如此认真的评论一个女的。即便剧组里女工作人员不少其中年轻未婚又居多，八卦总少不了，当碰上”相关话题”他的前队友却都巧妙躲避。

 

「我没有太注意。」

自知单个字可能终结话题，他不多想的再补上了一句。

心底上却又浮起挥之不去的”神经性不适”。

 

易烊千玺这评论行为本身没有什么不对，王俊凯也知道他此刻聊天的对象对女的是有兴趣，而”外貌而论”那名女演员也是好看，因过往认识而多注意几眼是特别平常的事情。

只是一个人昨天才对另一个男的”表白”搞到那个男的”失眠”，今天就大方的和”暗恋的男的”聊另一个女的之”美”，不彷佛在告诉人”昨天真的是白失眠了”。

 

作为”男人”，难以忍受的就是明着被指出”自作多情”这类伤自尊的行为。尽管造成”伤害”的原因明明是擅自预设对方想法的作为。

 

「她好像也是明天就离开了。」

转过头看向王俊凯，与该女演员交集较多的人补充了一则消息。

可惜王俊凯是对这消息没有任何了解的兴趣。

 

「恩，毕竟场景换到都市，多数人都只是萍水之交，出场不超过三幕。」

保持住冷静，王俊凯淡淡地为此话题下结论。

抓起啤酒直接就是一大口灌下去。

 

「下周的戏应该就剩演我杂志社同事和你法学院的教授与同学会留下。」

在脑中计算了一下明后两人准备离开的人员名单，易烊千玺接续说了答案。

今日晚上的喧闹正是因为明天的分离，出了镇子后，应该也没人想要以”玩为目的”再次踏入此地。

 

「不过，之后又会有人要来？像是演Alpha工作的事务所的同事及法庭的人。」

意识到话题很顺的转换了，王俊凯回过头直视另一位主演继续对话。

说到底，这几个月来他们聊最多的还是”接下来的拍摄”。

 

「演”Omega的Spouse(伴侣)”的前辈下周三也会进组……我满意外他居然愿意接这个脚色……演”死人”。」

略思索一下，Omega的扮演者还是接了他的话。

此话的语气听着平淡，王俊凯却忍不住从那个人脸上找寻”异色”的线索。

 

与主要着重于”身份上位史”的Alpha不同，Omega的”自身认同”和”感情戏”是电影重点，除了王俊凯饰演的Alpha，”Omega”还和三个人有不同程度的”亲密接触”。

 

「但性格还是挺Alpha的，至少和Omega初遇到在一起那段形象还是”正向”的。」

知觉相视太久显得尴尬，他稍偏移一点视线，把自己早先看剧本时的想法表达出来。

 

他不得不承认两个月前和自己前队友在讨论”感情戏”如何表现时相比，现在心里是有些动摇，也许是那个时候他们”才重新熟起来”，Alpha和Omega也还是”朋友”，情况改变后的现在他没法放在”局外人”角度看待。

 

「恩，普遍大众认知的Alpha是那样的形象。Omega在小镇子里受家族所迫时不屈服，但城市后明明能自己掌控生活却还是选择了”典型的Alpha”，这样来看其实比起保守的小镇，磨光人那份意志的城市对Omega而言才是可怕。」

未在意王俊凯的”观察”，电影的主角之一调整一下姿势，开口再道。

话至后段似乎透着些许无奈之感。

 

「Omega是个男人，不是女人，初来城市时能支撑念书的Alpha维持家计，他应该找个”能牵手的人”而非”看着可靠的肩膀”类型更好。」

小啜一口酒，轻蹙眉头后易烊千玺又接续把自己对于Omega择”友(伴)”相关想法说完。

 

「那你怎么选择……你前男友是什么类型的？」

举起酒杯向易烊千玺示意干一下，王俊凯在碰杯后故作”轻松”的问道。

”前男友”是昨日晚上萦绕在他的脑中好一阵子的疑问，当听见面前之人设身处地的认真分析，王俊凯觉得没有比此刻更好的时机—尽管仍略显跳题。

 

「都跟你满不同的类型。」

放下酒瓶，直愣愣地看着王俊凯的眼睛数秒，易烊千玺用特别平稳的语气说道。

 

「都？」

在感觉的回答问题的人稍偏移了视线后，王俊凯直觉的反应抓取”第一个字”。

此字是整句话中透过最多讯息的”关键词”。

 

瞟了一眼王俊凯，易烊千玺举起了酒瓶又喝一口。

从”宁愿蹙着眉头咽下酒”的举动，王俊凯知道这个问题他应该是得不到答案。

实话而言，”都”这个字他并不是特别在意，先前的提问中已为这种假设做”铺垫”，倘若他们明天之后要能好好”相处”，其实这个”都”字越多是越好。

 

「你是真的想知道吗？」

微微笑了一下，方才沉默下来的人突然开口反问。

 

「不说…也无所谓，讲不讲都是你的自由。」

不喜欢受人”摆布”的感觉，即使心里好奇，王俊凯还是没有用过肯定的话回应。

 

依据过去的经验，他知道要从那个人嘴里套话是一场心理战，过于急反而会让易烊千玺找出转移话题的点，当然，也并不是说他”小退一步”就能成功引起不太说心里事的人进一步，只是”没有太努力”时没收获也不至于太难过。

此外，当易烊千玺用”笑”的表情讲出话时，很多时候总是会”偏离”他预想的话。

 

「我说过只对Beta有兴趣…所以…主要是相处合得来。」

看了一眼两人酒瓶里液体所在高度，易烊千玺做了个”模棱两可的回答”。

如果硬要解读，王俊凯猜测大致就是没有绝对的”谁站主导位”这种关系的意思。即便是”跟男人在一起”，易烊千玺毕竟是个男Beta，的确不能和剧中的Omega做比较。

 

「你是因为我……才知道自己也能接受”男的”？」

饮了一大口，王俊凯也绽出了笑容，开口又问道。

既然都擦到边，也允许”不做回答”，他觉得干脆直接切主题。

 

「之前从没有被男人表示心意的经验？」

比方才直白很多的问法，让易烊千玺是出现了点”异色”，抽了一口气后，还是选择回应。

 

「有。」

想要人开放，自己必须先开放，他毫不迟疑的回答。

 

「那个人表白时是怎么说的？」

迅速的接上，易烊千玺又”惯有的”别有意图反问法应对他的”真诚”。

 

「忘了。」

思索了一阵子，王俊凯略带痞气的回答了面前之人的问题，而后举起酒瓶向那个的瓶子碰了一下—一饮而尽。

 

话题至此，王俊凯已经明白他探问这些问题并没有太大意义，无论他的前队友对他是”爱过”，或是”还爱”，他们现在的相处方式都不会有360度的大转变。感情这种事情之所以复杂要码是”没在想”，要码是”想太多”，想解个明白最好还是”直接感受”。

其实他是清楚，他不是当年的Karry，那个人也不是Jackson的事实，再向往少年时的”兄弟情”他们也不可能回去，所以就算知道那个”兄弟情”和自己”原先认知”的不一样也不在重要了。

 

「我想…」

在王俊凯觉得话题已结束时，易烊千玺吐出了两个字，而后站起来。

 

虽然不是很明白面前之人的意图，不太习惯”人站己坐”的聊天方式，王俊凯反射性地跟着站起来。

 

「我应该是要比你所认为的更喜欢你。」

先站起来的人向前凑近，在距离他五公分的地方停住，梨涡微绽，把之前断句后没说的话讲完—最终并没有亲上去。

 

拉开了两人之间的距离，易烊千玺再度坐下来把剩下1/4瓶的酒喝完。

看着说完此话仍保持神态自若的”隔壁房邻居”，王俊凯觉得”此人果然难理解”，不过比起”慌”的情绪，也许他的想法更偏向”有意思”三个字。

 

 

他不想也不需立刻去为被交付给自己的”感情”思索出一个响应。

昨日已失眠，今日已太晚，不如锁紧门窗，戴上耳塞，好好睡一觉。

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	16. A Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放心，WJK和YYQX这回也只有KISS而已~  
> 因为，那不是YYQX今天所期待的。  
> (是说，以这个电影的性质好像不要需要拍这么久……)

单手支着额头遮阳，日正当中，王俊凯可以感觉汗水自脸侧滑过沿着脖子落下，浸湿了衣领。

连几周的棚内戏后，选在气象预报天气特别明朗的日子，他们又再度把场景拉到镇子外拍摄。

 

今日外景拍摄的是电影中”城里”戏，选在相对热闹的邻镇--建材、风格符合电影所述的年代。因为发展规划的缘故，镇子没有像”剧本中设定城市的现况”那样已是”新式的高楼林立”，恰好和了导演的需求，节省了”部分”经费。

 

同样在”政府补助”的范围，邻镇的拍摄也乘载着地方产业再造的工作，在不改变电影需要的”年代感”，他们将镇子中几处没有在使用的房子改修成”两个主角”工作和居住的街道，重修了内部的水电系统，已让未来能作他用。

 

影视事业开始兴盛的年代，王俊凯可以理解地方想要沾到这方面发展的想法，不过地处偏远，场景又不算特色，他并不看好此地能因此有相当大的经济效益。

倒是童年和少年期设景的山中小镇，虽然自然风光并不能称独特，但他们使用的由”旧活动中心”改建的摄影棚却是能给想”保密”进行拍摄的电影或电视剧借用。三个月的拍摄期是太久了，但一两个月的戏被困在这里是挺能自得其乐的。

此外，没意外他们参加秋分庆典会被做成花絮，流传出去后他可以想象这座小镇明年会是多热闹。 

 

 

「辛苦了，凯哥。」

在导演宣布此幕通过后，敬业的助理小弟立刻递来了水和毛巾。

 

「谢谢。」

即刻接过水，王俊凯快速的拧开盖边道谢。

灌着水的同时，空着的手利落的解着身上过湿衬衫的扣子。

 

「小凯！」

解掉第三颗扣子后，工作人员急切的声音传入了王俊凯的耳中。

自疲累中被唤起，他才惊觉此刻他身处的是”人人可观看”的外景。

 

默默的把解到一半的第四颗扣子塞回去，王俊凯将瓶水交给助理，转身边扣起第三颗扣子的走回化妆车上。

 

与先前借用学校和车站拍摄这种半隐私或会有人员管制的地方不相同，这几日他们拍摄地点到底是以商业为主。在观光旺季的暑假，剧组不能完全影响店家做生意，仅有权围住摄影镜头照的到和器具摆设的范围内。

 

往常在外宾止步的摄影棚里，求方便和舒适演员基本都直接在边上”更衣”。然而在”无法限制粉丝”的外景，人人都高举着手机，换衣脱衣这种事情是必须小心，疏忽之余可能入了”单反”的镜头中，让高清的”艳照”流传于网上，而后出现于娱乐新闻报中。 

 

 

方踏入车上，车内的人的焦点立刻集中在王俊凯的身上，迎来了莫名的怪笑。

顿时，王俊凯又为刚才的”失误”羞赧了一下。

 

「他们在看你的真人秀节目。」

作为少数没笑者，资深的化妆师走近到他身边解释道。

会意到并非方才之事，让王俊凯的心情是稍微好一些。

 

「因为，刚刚听到围观的粉丝在热烈讨论，觉得有点好奇，所以……」

意识到失礼，一名好不容易止住笑声的工作人员接续解释道。

 

「我们没有别的意思……就…真的满有意思的。」

与王俊凯较为熟识的化妆再补上一句。

 

三人各一句的说明，王俊凯是想起来之前录制的真人秀节目好像是这个周末迎来完结篇。

 

在进入电影剧组之前，王俊凯的上一个工作就是竞技体育相关的”真人秀”节目，经过一个多月的后制编辑，在他与世隔绝的现在正作为暑期档节目热播中。

 

让他来排序喜欢的工作类型，比起拍电视剧，”真人秀”录制可能更加有意思。 

会喜欢真人秀的原因最主要是”挑战自我极限”和”另类体验”。年少出道又成名的经验让他深刻认知很多事情要实际遭遇才知道能否实现或达成，未知是否会输给别人前他不能输给自己，所以除了”急速转圈”之外，他还没郑重拒绝过任一个节目组的”无意义要求”。

当然，一切的前提还是在他正值体力巅峰，仍有玩的本钱，不会经历太多”失败”和”不自信”的时刻。

 

「谢谢你们贡献点击率。」

“大气”的原谅先前工作人员一见他时的怪笑，他打趣的道声感谢。

语毕后挪步到他专用的化妆台前—位于另一位电影主演的旁边。

 

较王俊凯早一些进来休息，易烊千玺专注于在自己的Pad上滑滑弄弄，斜眼看见他坐下后表情一如既往的平淡，似在处理重要事情无暇也无兴趣加入方才的话题之中。 

 

被”明确告白”之后，王俊凯的睡眠质量要比前几日好。或许是他”真的接受”被喜欢的事实，不再用感性去驳斥那些单方思不得答案的疑问，焦躁的情绪便没在半夜找上他。

然而，没其他事情烦时，”被自己兄弟暗恋的扯事”还是偶尔冒出，只是这几回想到比较多的却都是他先前对易烊千玺那些”有意”或”不经意”的举动。

 

撇除了那个人是”想上他还是想被他上”这个直接问出就不太好的问题，他还有一个问题确实疑惑又不太敢问清楚—到底易烊千玺是在重遇之后的哪个时间点意识到”感情”仍在，攸关着他们之间发生的意外到底是他”玩笑过分”还是那个人”真心机”。

回溯这九年间，他经历了过将近十次与”性”或”爱”相关的关系，这般去深入思考”感情之事”或许还是第一次。思来想去，能这样”烦恼”，大概是因为易烊千玺这个人真的是个”很有意思”的人。

 

「你有看吗？」

在意识到易烊千玺几番”偷瞄”自己并非错觉，王俊凯主动的搭了话。

似有些被吓到的震了一下，坐在他隔壁的人停下手上的动作略疑惑的转过头看他。

 

「我那个节目。」

会意到前一句没有受词，他又补了一句。

 

「你自己都不想看了，会希望我看吗？」

没怎么思索，被问话的人语调自然的回应。

听闻答话，王俊凯想起来”此真人秀节目”曾经以一两句的形式出现在他们聊天中。

 

王俊凯“没看自己的节目”是事实，初期是因为自觉前几期还是半搞不清状况，表现不出彩不忍回顾，后来历经受伤又伤愈太多事情要烦便忘记节目的事情。

 

因为合同有约好让他自己管社交平台账号，没人有权决定他”一定要发什么”，不想显得”注意力饥渴”，节目在播中，王俊凯不会每周去宣传叫人看综艺，反正相比于他，同节目中更资深和知名度更高的艺人大有人在，他可以只赖回复节目组社交平台上与他的对话中有意思的那类来刷存在感。

当然，这绝对不是表示他没在乎自己表现，常态上他是会认真刷一下观众的意见，寻求改进处。

 

「哦。」

习惯自己前队友”反问式答法”，他决议不正面回答对方，仅简短应了一个字。

 

「其实我有大略看了前两期……剧本成分太多了。」

顿了一会儿，易烊千玺如常的在他表现出对”答案的不期待”后回答了先前的问题。

王俊凯确认自己是真的摸清与对方的”有效”应答方式。

 

「恩……那该赖节目剪接方式。」

尽管确实有剧本，“真人秀”被点名”是演的”听起来像”不敬业”，他还是出口反驳。

 

「喔。」

没兴趣往下延伸讨论，易烊千玺句点了话题。

下一秒又回归到手上的Pad上。

 

论为何问起这话题，其实王俊凯想知道的不是”有看没看”如此表面的事情。就像坐在他旁边的人最先给出的回复，自己也不想看的东西是没在期望他人非看不可的。

他想验证的是这几年易烊千玺是以”什么方式”在关注他，而答案显示，那个人对于他的”关注法”绝对不是”小粉丝”角度。往好的方面想，这意味着自己的前队友还是把自己定义为”一定程度相熟”的那类人，所以在真主就在附近或是”作品”无益于更了解真主时会没兴趣看。一如易烊千玺这些年演出的电视剧，除了故事设定本身让他感兴趣者，他不会特意去看，因为知道那些形象是属于”角色”而不是”演员”。

 

「不过，看工作人员的反应，也许这集真的有看点。」

似自言自语的，易烊千玺在盯着屏幕的同时突然又吐出了一句。

这回应的内容王俊凯是不意外会从那个人口中听得。

 

「准备了。」

在王俊凯张口欲对易烊千玺”可能有调侃之意”的话进行反击时，导演组的人开门进行传话。

 

「好。」

出于礼貌的转过头，他硬生生的将出口的话改成另一句。

卸下笑容后，有些遗憾的意识到他已忘记原本要说什么了。

 

偏回头，他闭起口放弃继续揪着此话题作对话，接受走向他的化妆师在脸上和头发的打理工作。

 

 

到底这种”有第三者”的场合是不适合谈多”深入”的话题，想去探易烊千玺的想法此刻真的不怎么适合。

仍未收工，与其管戏外零零杂杂的事情，不如想等一下应该如何演好戏，避免在太阳下站太久，弄得汗流浃背又意识微晕。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

「小凯，我们会开慢一点，药吃完躺一下没关系。」

接过递回来的水瓶和药，像长辈那样照顾他的经纪人语气充满关切的说道。

 

坐在开回幽静小镇的车上，王俊凯承受着难以忽视的不适感。

 

「谢谢。」

带着倦意，王俊凯扬一下嘴角向前座的两个人道谢。

下一刻，身子往后倒，头倾向一侧，专心”闭目养神”。

 

彷佛是”任务已达，之后随它”，在结束两天被粉丝盯着拍戏的日子后，王俊凯终是无奈的承认自己是真正感冒了。

感冒的演变，自然和他误认第一天中午拍摄时的不适为轻微中暑或低血糖有关，硬撑着身体继续在室外走动，结果就是晚餐时间不仅食欲不佳，咽下去的几口也在不久后吐光，助理和经纪人也只得带他先行离席开走一辆小车回去休息。

唯一让王俊凯可以觉得庆幸的是”他的粉丝”大多都已回去，在悄悄离开餐厅时也没有外人发现，鉴于此，他合理推断那些送他礼物和进行食物应援的粉丝应该不知道他病了的事实。

 

说起围观片场的粉丝，王俊凯的情绪永远是喜忧参半。单打独斗后仍受到如此多人喜爱他自然高兴，然越发了解”剧组运作”后又害怕着造成周围人多余的麻烦。一想到道具组的部分工作人员昨晚拍摄收工后回镇子继续赶工之后要用的布景，今日一大早又来支持”秩序管理”，心里不免兴起几丝愧疚。

 

有些画面他是至今印象深刻—机场里会走动的相机和手机、影视大楼外的人群，堵的”路段”交通不顺，迎来”相关人士”出手处理，时常让他在有些艰难的走向目的地的途中牵挂着推挤之中是否有人受伤。

而“好不容易”那些从他还是TFBoys的Karry时就喜欢的粉丝们在这几年都步入社会或家庭，无暇再来”探班”，又或即便来了也淡定很多，暑假之前却因同易烊千玺拍电影的消息放出，在强大的粉丝的用心科普和安利下，瞬间多了一票”有暑假可以放”的学生粉丝，担忧的情绪又重新回来。

 

尽管一半的心情是不太想在此看到大批粉丝，出于同理劝阻粉丝别来这样的话，他还是不太愿意说。活动范围有限，他知道就算在全国开巡回演唱会，仍有粉丝因地缘关系没法亲眼见他本人。

今日聚集在此的粉丝，要码是家住此”胜地”，要码就是大老远拉车来此，两者都不容易。回想起来，他少年时的偶像也是住在”不易前往”的宝岛，如果不是那个人承诺要帮忙写歌，他要获得偶像在CD上当面签名和送上鼓励的机会也是难得到。

 

年少追星总会是青春美好的一页，没有伤天害理，谁又有资格阻止少男少女那颗雀跃的心，剥夺他们满足心愿的机会。

 

 

生病时对时间的感觉和平时是不相同的。

不知经过多久的昏睡，暗黑的空间中王俊凯清醒的睁开眼睛，稍微适应黑暗后拿下额头上的退热贴，又伸手到床头柜上试图把手机摸过来查看时间。

构了一会儿未找到”目标物”，轻叹一口气，他手臂撑一下从床上坐起。

静听一下—没有蝉鸣的声音，他猜想此刻应该是晚上。

 

掀开被子走下床，他缓慢的走向洗手间的方向，几步之后却被两个房间相连的门缝传来的亮光给停下脚步，没多想的往微开的门外探看。

 

「喔，王俊凯，你醒了。」

觉察人影后愣了一下，易烊千玺略显惊讶的语调说道。

在对话开启之前，房间的主人正从洗手间走出。

 

「需要什么吗？」

稍微平复了情绪，被盯着的人友善的补了一句。

 

「没，只是……门开着。」

自觉此举有些奇怪，王俊凯在尴尬的气氛中用干涩的声音回道。

 

「恩……那大概是你助理找我借祛暑的中药时忘记把门关好。」

顿了一下，易烊千玺语气稍显急促的说道，彷佛不想王俊凯误会什么事情。

语毕后即刻转头走向桌子，打开水瓶替王俊凯兑一杯温水。

 

”辩解”一出，王俊凯瞬间会意面前的人想”掩盖”的事为何，内心也不自觉为对方”可能的反应”好笑一下。

 

“无端开着的门缝”确实让人会猜想是为了时时留意他的动静，而这种”类偷窥”的行为易烊千玺似乎是不想认。

然实际上他这”往门缝探看”的举动没有特别的意思，趋光性是部分生物的天性，在还未走到门口开启灯之前，隔壁房间便是唯一的光源。

 

论起他的隔壁邻居拿来做理由确实有可能是事实。

为了演Omega易烊千玺服用了一些药物，虽没什么副作用，改变体质还是可能伤身，故那个手边是备有不少”医药用品”，以应不时之需。

不过，”借药”好像也不能完全证明门缝不是刻意留着的。

 

「我睡多久了？」

接过水杯润过喉，他装作没发觉易烊千玺”心意”的问了个很平常的问题。

 

「不知道，我也才回房间没多久。」

似乎是”心里仍有鬼”，站在他面前的人又即刻给出”带否定意思”的答案。

见着易烊千玺急于撇清的反应，王俊凯猜想回话着大概又是把他的话给复杂化。

 

有他的经纪人在，又有医护专业的工作人员，他自然知道易烊千玺临床照顾他的事情不会发生。

 

「我想问的是过了一天还是两天？然后现在是几点？」

笑了一下，又喝了一口水，他重申了问题。

方才找不到手机，他真的不知道现在的时间。

 

「才一天而已，现在将近十一点左右。」

微微呼一口气，没”点”可以”过度解释”的人平静的回答了他的问题。

 

「哦，那还好。」

微低下头以示听见，他回忆了一下早上经纪人告诉自己的进度变动后说道。

 

「如果你是真的没有不舒服的感觉了，那恢复的是挺快的。」

语调转为愉悦一些，电影另一位主演换了个话题。

心情放松下来，易烊千玺才有心情关心他的”身体情况”。

 

王俊凯的感冒属于”热感冒”，多少与南方潮湿的气候有关，刚来镇子那会儿有不少工作人员也因为水土不服而病倒。鉴于此，当诊断他是感冒时，剧组的人都是一副”见怪不怪”的态度—任他自己回去休息的继续愉快享用晚餐。

 

「是啊，看来我抵抗力还是不错。」

再次仔细感受一下自己的身体状况，王俊凯肯定的回应了另一个人的关心。

而后，转身走向房间门口按下早该打开的电灯开关。

 

 

在洗手间打理过自己一番，王俊凯走回床边从昨日穿的外套里找出了自己的手机，传了几个讯息向自己经纪人和助理报告身体状况。

结束经纪人打电话做的二次确认后又打开衣柜拿出备用的床单和棉被，换掉原本沾有汗水的”待洗物”。

 

「你习惯还是一样很好。」

在他忙碌之时，易烊千玺的声音忽然飘入耳中。

说话的人，背部正靠着那道再度被忘记关好的门门框。

 

「本来就应该换掉吧。」

瞟了一眼来人，他理直气壮的回答道。

作为有洁癖的处女座，他很习惯他人对于他的相关”负面攻击”。

 

「恩，所以说你习惯很好。」

走近到床边，他的前队友继续轻松的语调，一边又提一下床垫帮他把剩下的一角床单套进去。

 

常理上王俊凯此时应该要道谢，不过对象是认识多年的人，心里有一些情绪时，他有时会懒的开口。

 

「我饿了。」

拉伸一下身体，他突然转了个话题，道出了自己的基本生理需求。

稍微活动几步后的现在，王俊凯觉得自己可能是被饿醒的。

 

「你经纪人好像在桌上留了一锅清粥，放在保温桶里应该是还没冷掉。」

自动的在他的床上坐下后，易烊千玺手指了一下一旁的桌子回应了他的话。

回头看了一眼似乎打算在他房间待一阵子的人，王俊凯又没说任何感谢词语。

 

有粥可吃的事情，王俊凯方才和经纪人通电话时就知道，其实不需易提醒。

易烊千玺的这句话，反倒是透露他”可能回房间一阵子”和”门是刻意留着”的事实。

不过，都装作不知道两回了，他并不打算拆穿那个人的”谎言”。

 

「今天……还好吧，拍戏。」

舀了几口粥后，他主动的找空间中的另一个人聊起天。

虽然隔壁房间的人这是不请自来，但来者还是客。

 

「恩，都满顺利。」

将视线短暂从手机上转移，易烊千玺语气平淡的回答道。

不知为何，王俊凯觉得坐在床上的人此刻特别像是盯着不乖乖吃饭的小孩的幼儿园老师。

 

「那就好。」

见对方没什么聊天兴致，他快速句点了对话。

 

这几日同易烊千玺聊天时，其实王俊凯总有种难以言喻的感觉--他们之间的对话自然如常的可怕。

于理而论，这样并不算坏，诚如他那时得到的结论—他们视彼此为兄弟那么多年，已建立出一个相处模式，不会因为单方”轻描淡写”的告白就天翻地覆。然而，于情而论，易烊千玺也算把”心意”讲明，态度不改又近乎无行动，实在让人不敢不多想。

 

「水杯……要记得还我。」

气氛沉默了一阵子后，滑着手机的人突然开口。

说出的话内容让王俊凯是莫名了一下。

 

「你直接拿走吧。」

将剩下不多的”冷水”倒进垃圾桶，王俊凯把空杯推到杯子主人的手上，语气略显冷漠。

这种”一点都不重要”且”干的要命”的话都出口了，他真的不明白易烊千玺此刻仍坐在自己房间做什么。

 

「你有打算要睡吗？」

忽视他的逐客令，不请自来的人继续又问了一个问题。

 

「不知道，完全不困……不过为了明早也不能不睡。」

平复了一下情绪，他正常的回答了那个人的问题。

实话而论，他现在也没有想到把自己的前队友赶回房间后要做什么。

 

「你手边有兼助眠效果和增强免疫的药吗？」

没停顿太久，王俊凯又补了一句。

如果可以他不想太影响作息，但安眠药他也不愿意再用。

 

「那种药大多是针对体质配的，有我也不敢随便给你。」

缓缓摇一下头，携带很多药品拒绝了他的请求。

王俊凯并不在意，毕竟他也没期望面前之人帮他解决此困扰。

 

「七夕快乐，王俊凯。」

滑开手机看一下，易烊千玺突然站起来，又一句不对前文的话题。

语毕后搭上王俊凯的肩，朝颜色较平时淡的唇上贴去。

 

困惑了三十多分钟，王俊凯总算知道他的隔壁邻居赖在自己房间没离开的原因。

相较于一头雾水，有些人是更愿意承受”料想不到的事实”。

作为男人，被人”设计”情绪总是不悦，不过实行者是易烊千玺，这好像也并非第一次了。

 

脚一施力的站起，王俊凯手绕到易烊千玺的背后，加深了送来的吻。

 

讨厌被动，他没可能会失了先机又乖乖待着。

尽管，这举动显然还是在顺那个人的意。

 

 

因着之前的床戏，他和易烊千玺接吻的次数已经上十次了。

然而，此刻却是第一次在唇齿交战时真切到感受那个人的情绪。

 

 

\------------------------TBC------------------------


	17. Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸烟有害身体健康，请大家不要模仿！  
> 一切都赖记者，都怪他们乱问问题，让WJK和YYQX都乏开心。

\---------------------------------------

 

 

走出准备室看到比平时多一倍的”工作人员”时，王俊凯才想起来今天是杀青前最后一次开放媒体探班的时间。

 

作为非商业片，本部电影一般只接受剧组的重要亲属、金主、导演熟识的演员的探班要求，然因导演名气和两位主演的”话题性”缘故，此片的关注度相当大，尽量顾全两方后，制片方提出由导演组订出两个”开放探班”时间，媒体则提交”采访”申请。

 

鉴于电影将在二至三周后杀青，必须为之后的报导或节目取材，本次申请探班的媒体要比前一次多得多。

在听导演讲戏时，王俊凯可以感觉到”片场呼风唤雨”的人在瞥见漫无目的走动的人影时微微停顿了一下，心情有些不悦。

 

「请多指教。」

站定位之前，共演的女演员用有些怯生的声音说道。

 

「别紧张，放松演就好。」

回以微笑，王俊凯拿出前辈的姿态鼓励道。

语毕后，却迎来对面之人显露于脸上的几丝惊讶和疑惑。

 

仔细再瞅，王俊凯才发现那名共演者貌似是不久前进剧组打工的工作人员。

刚进剧组的日子，他一直会注意和剧组的人联系感情，然自从易烊千玺疏远又表白后，他的时间大都花在留意和避开造成他烦恼的主，对于工作人员就少聊天了，乃至面对面拍戏的前一刻他才知道该”工作人员”是学习演戏的。

这样的情况究竟好不好，他没有一个答案，不过相较于不知还能否有机会合作的人，多年的兄弟要重要太多，他不打算改变态度。

 

 

众多摄影机和人群围观下，Alpha那场”失败的相亲”在没多少NG的情况下开始又结束。

要演好“气氛尴尬的相亲”，对于前阵子才亲身体会过的王俊凯而言并无难度，差别或许只是电影中是一名Alpha和一名Omega，而”现实里”是两个Beta。

 

移动回休息的地方的途中，王俊凯又稍微寻找了一下另一位电影主演的踪影，发现未果后，面上平淡的随工作人员离开。

 

电影进行到Alpha和Omega”分手”之后，近一周内他没有任何一场同易烊千玺共演的戏，除非特意去”观看”对方的场，在棚景相遇是不易发生。

戏中”两人”关系如此”疏离”，戏外他们倒是朝着”相反”的方向在发展着，虽然依然没有”直接回应”，但”七夕”那天的吻也算是认了他也不仅仅把前队友当兄弟的事实。如果不是走廊外聊天的声音不合时宜的传出，以那时的气氛，有一定可能性他们之间会有比接吻更亲密一些的进展。

不过某方面而言，他其实庆幸”气氛被打断”。唇齿分开后，他似乎从易烊千玺的眼中读出”被上的危机感”。至少，他非常确认即便他没有生病，那个人也没可能像电影中的Omega乖乖任他处置。

 

 

进入独立空间的休息室，王俊凯翻看着工作人员为一小时后的媒体联合发问而整理的厚厚一迭资料。基于导演对于作品内容近乎保密的要求，媒体来访前导演组和宣传负责人会针对收到的采访大纲与问题集开会决定”回答方向”。

 

第二场戏结束拍摄后，考虑到时程安排，没休息多久，集合了导演、电影宣传、两位主演和饰演配角的在线演员的发问会匆匆开始。

 

「相对于一般同性质的电影，本部电影拍摄周期似乎较长，想请问导演如此规划的原因，是否有何困难？」

受访者一一介绍完自己之后，正式进入公开发问时间。

第一个问题多留给资深一些的娱乐线记者，发问的对象是导演，问题有些深度。

 

「拍摄周期长并不是有特别大规模的场景或多点实景拍摄，我认为一部文艺性质的电影不是讲述剧情或置入经典对白，重要在于”解释人物”。如大家所知，原始作品是舞台剧，在将场景更加具现化同时，我希望不失原作注重的人物转折与成长。整体上拍摄很顺利，工作人员和演员都很努力，表现很专业，很好。」

问及专业，导演拿起话筒流利且心平气和的应对。

不意外迎来年纪较轻的记者的赞叹与景仰眼神。

 

对于此反应，王俊凯私毫不意外。半年多前的会议时听到导演谈及想法时，同样的心情也发生在他身上。

 

「就像导演讲的重视”人物”，可否请两位主演大致讲一下电影中的脚色？」

举手得钦点后，半顺着导演的话，第二个发会机会，给通用于大部分影视作品的平凡问题拿去。

问题一出，王俊凯才想起来他们似乎没有先说定遇此类问题时的先后顺序。

 

「刚刚才拍完的易烊千玺先说好了。」

短暂沉默后，觉察被导演和自己隔着的两位主演未拿好主意，负责主持发问会的宣传打破沉默。

 

「首先我要感谢导演和公司给我这样的机会，这是我首次演Omega，所以很高兴有这样的机会。我觉得Omega这个角色特别的地方在于他很敢恨且对自己的想法满坚定和敢于表达。这类情绪化的角色我满少演的，对我个人也是新的尝试。」

拾起话筒，被点名的人礼貌地站起来，向导演与主持发问会的宣传点头致意后回应。

依照数据上建议的，易烊千玺只谈对于接演角色的想法不谈角色本身。

 

「那王俊凯你呢？」

确认易烊千玺断句完毕，宣传立刻接上。

 

「恩，我也很开心能有机会演Alpha，Alpha是个很正向的角色，可能跟一般电视剧中看到的Alpha有点不一样，不太具有英雄色彩，但大家应该都会喜欢他。我也从角色身上学习到很多。」

愣了一下，王俊凯快速反应过来轮到自己回答，暗抽一口气后站起来应对。

 

因为刚才不小心放太多注意力在另一位主演身上，让王俊凯在被点名的同时脑中混乱了一下，稍微忘记了准备好的部分回答，回答不是很长。

不过，"答案"本来就是要靠补充的明朗的，漏答之处不久后会有人用另一个问题来寻求。

 

「导演在上交计划时给电影明确定级为NC17，意味着内容上有床戏，想请几位针对这部分发表一下感想。」

又出现了几个问关于电影角色的问题后，知觉发问会热络，较喜欢”重口味”话题的媒体，不避讳的问道。

 

「床戏已经拍摄完毕，仅采用双机，其他内容不方便透露，请自行到电影院观看。」

导演用受访时一贯平稳的声音回答道，简短而不容质疑。

此问题在”回答方向”指南有标注—交由导演回答，演员不要拿起话筒。

 

「下一位提问。」

不给记者追问机会，负责主持的人接续说道。

感情戏相关的问题也不再被提出。

 

「两位在电影中是感情深刻、结成配对的恋人，戏外觉得对方是个怎样的人？能说一下对方做为”对象”是如何？」

发问会接近尾声时，年纪显轻的记者问了”极可能会成为话题头条”的问题。

前半问题一出，下意识地，王俊凯转头瞄了一下易烊千玺，不意外的视线撞上，后偏过头的人神色似乎有几丝异样被他注意到。

 

严格而论“戏里戏外”这类问题，出现的机率并不小，然记者微略兴奋的语气和隐含的假设性，给人增添了一些负面印象感。

 

「恩.…..王俊凯的演技很好，作为Omega对Alpha产生心动多少有一些。平时的话，剧组的人都有目共睹，他会照顾周边的人，能做他对象的人很幸运。」

几乎没迟疑，易烊千玺先表示了回话意愿，收回了与王俊凯的对视后略笑了一下把话讲完。

答案似乎悄悄避开了核心，没有触及记者的期待。

 

见识着这份淡漠，王俊凯再次会意到年少即出道的他们早已"练会"在受访时表露"专业用"笑容和不被牵着走的答话法。

更何论，易烊千玺并非突然发觉感情的，此类问题是无法撼动那个人去做出"特殊反应"。

 

「在演戏之前，我们是认识很久的兄弟，千玺是很棒的男人，我们很珍惜彼此之间的友谊，要做对象想象有点难。」

看了一眼底下记者的表情，王俊凯没什么表情的完成他该做的"标准"回答。

与此同时，他却又下意识的不敢去看相隔两个位置外的人现下的表情。

 

「最后一个问题。」

看了一下时间，宣传负责人忽视了底下各种不同情绪的尽好本份工作。

一小时多的发问会基本在此画下句点。

 

 

「凯哥，中午时间进行个人采访没问题吧。」

赶在王俊凯尚未离席前，助理悄悄溜到背后问道。

 

「恩，等吃完饭。」

不多思考，他边站起来边回答着。

侧身迈步同时，又拍了一下助理的肩膀。

 

发问会只是前戏他是再清楚不过。

否则，工作人员也不需花时间整理"指导手册"。

 

 

离开座位后，王俊凯依旧习惯性的走到易烊千玺空着的旁边位置。

踏着的每一步，却似乎没有发问会之前那般踏实。

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

「时间差不多了，请各位给王俊凯准备下一场戏的时间，感谢各位记者。」

熟练的切入，消失了一阵子的经纪人在休息时间快结束时出现在自家艺人身边。

互看了几眼，记者们和摄影师在王俊凯将被打断的回答说完后尽速道谢离开。

 

胡乱吃完了午餐后，牺牲宝贵的休息时间，王俊凯依约的进行了几家媒体的简短个人采访和聊天会。

不同于一小时多前仅针对电影内容的发问会，中午的访问除了那些出现在”指导手册”上的问题外，更多问的是他对于本周将收官的那档真人秀节目的拍摄心得感想、社交平台热门话题的看法，以及接下来的计划。

虽然涉及他和前队友”感情”的问题仍有被提出，但话题闲散又人多口杂，轻易就能打混过去，总体气氛上是轻松很多。

 

 「水。」

从前去跑腿的助理手中接过水瓶，照顾他多年的人在他啜完最后一口水之后立刻递上。

 

点头回以感谢的微笑，王俊凯以动作代替言语。

他本性非喜爱讲话的人，不久前才接受完采访，短期内他不打算再和人开启对话。

 

「没什么大不了的，年轻女生就是喜欢这类话题，分不清楚现实和幻想，或者是心理明知却刻意忽视，只关注自己相信的部分。」

不知何时坐到王俊凯对面的人，以自然的语调抛出一句话。

惊吓了一下，王俊凯微抬头看一眼—没能立刻认出发话者。

 

「这个我们很清楚，有些记者为了冲新闻话题，各类奇怪的问题都敢问，今天这些已经还好了，就当玩笑。」

似乎已知道来者身份，王俊凯的经纪人自然的回话。

抓取经纪人话中关键词，王俊凯猜想这位越看越眼熟的”搭话者”应该”有资历的媒体人”。

 

「娱乐新闻本是开心，错在那些”新人”没弄清楚这个剧组的文化和导演的个性，还好大家反应的都不错。不过，话说回来，其实要是真在一起，多数人应该会震惊到不愿意承认……祝福也是嘴上说说。」

偏过头看着回话者，资深娱乐记者继续发表着自己的意见，并无对王俊凯的沉默显出一丝在意。

 

「恩，正因为深知不可能发生，所以才敢这样问。」

停顿了一下，似乎能在片场来去自如的人重新整理过想法，看着王俊凯又补上一句。

 

四目相对之时，王俊凯觉察一股不适感在心中漾开。各式情绪感受窜过神经冲至脑袋时却又有另一股强大的意念叫他此刻必须拒绝去仔细思考其缘由。

 

「喔，是这样啊。(Oh, I see.)」

延续聊天的气氛，经纪人开口接话，而后瞄了一眼身边的人。

无法想出有意义的话接下去，王俊凯只尴尬地跟着经纪人笑了几声。

 

「个人观察而已，说起来最近……」

话题正准备转换之时，刚好另有人找那名记者，突来的插曲只得句点在莫名的地方。

 

 看着记者的背影走远而后停在应该是记者会主持人的旁边，深抽一口气，王俊凯站起来走向梳化准备室。

 

 

下午的场次开始拍摄后，时间便一晃过去。当王俊凯回过神时，外头天黑了，剧组收工了，记者们也全都离开了。

烦恼萦绕心头时，拍戏是件困难之事，但不愿去触碰烦恼时，拍戏反而是让人舒心之事。

 

换装完毕，道谢过仍在忙碌的工作人员，王俊凯和助理离开了片场，直奔住宿的地方。

走到了供餐的地方，看着桌上的食物，他却觉得与疲累成反比的莫名没食欲。盯了几秒他后判断自己应该省掉这一餐，转身又走回了房间，直倒床上。

 

躺了不知道多久，王俊凯从住宿处侧门走出，摸着黑绕到少有人去的后侧小径。

自口袋掏出他从房间抽屉角落挖出来的半盒烟—衔着—熟练的点起—抽一口。

平时他总极力强调自己本业是歌手，唯有想抽烟时庆幸自己同时有演员身份。

 

 「大家都在找你。」

 少女们喜欢的那种低而柔的声音自其背后响起。

不用回头，王俊凯也知道来者的身份。

 

用眼角余光扫了一下走到他旁边的人，王俊凯突然发觉他们今天好像还没讲超过三句话。

他很确定这并不是他刻意为之的结果，而是刚好都没碰上好时机。

 

「不对吧，应该只有你在找我，而且并不是来叫我回去。」

没沉默太久，他在吐出点燃后的一口烟后，以略带调戏语气说道。

发话之前，他脑中闪过了那天感冒时易烊千玺赖在他房间等十二点过的情景。

 

其实王俊凯心底是相信尽责的助理小弟会在意他没吃晚餐的事情，不过毕竟认识的时间不够久，那名人生的后辈很少会猜对他的去向，找到他的人往往都另有其人—而那个人常常都是易烊千玺。

 

等待一会儿发觉来找他的人没有回话，王俊凯不自觉偏头去看那个人的表情—平淡的像没听见他刚才的话。

小小失望的转回头，微略不爽的准备再吸一口烟，放置嘴边时又想起易烊千玺对二手烟的排斥，他立即拿开。

 

「不用熄灭没关系，才抽没几口就扔了可惜。」

将他一连串动作收入眼底，安静好一阵子的人抢在他将烟丢地上前发话。

在地板和发话者认真的表情间游移了一下，王俊凯选择心领的把烟塞回嘴巴。

 

对于易烊千玺的”反常”，王俊凯感到十分意外，不过，扪心而论，没食欲的烦闷仍梗在心肺间的现在，他不太想停下这根烟。

是知晓其想法的体贴或是偶然的心血来潮，身旁人此刻的这份”难得的纵容”是让他心底淌过一股暖流—慢慢散开至全身。

 

「好累。」

稍用力地吐出一口烟，王俊凯道出了身体的真实感受。

这种无意义的牢骚话，成年后他只会对能让他完全放松的人以带点”撒娇”目的说。

 

有了前例，这回王俊凯并不对易烊千玺的接话抱有期待。

就像他神经性的想依赖烟，现下站在他侧边忍受二手烟的人应该只是单纯想要待在他身边—喜欢的人身边，不需要特别的理由。

 

不过，表白一周后的现在，其实不只易烊千玺享受待在他身边的”幸福感”。这莫名迎来的沉静，他也很珍惜。

一瞬间，王俊凯想自己是不是因为太喜欢这份”自然的放松感”，才能如此容易的接受”对自己有意思”的易烊千玺。

 

「恩。」

在久到让王俊凯认定没人要接话时，易烊千玺突然在”气氛良好的沉默中”吐出了一个字。

反射性的，他略恼怒的转头看了煞风景的人，不意外又迎上了”熟悉”的眼神—在没什么光的地方显得特别闪烁。

 

「你这是怎样啊！反射弧太长？」

短暂闪避直愣愣的眼神，王俊凯遵循偏过头时的情绪。

感情关系仍叫暧昧时，他不倾向直接回应。

 

维持惯有的沉默，坏事者只微扬了一下嘴角，略显露得逞时的喜悦。

面对此笑容，王俊凯顿时觉得不久的”体贴”的功已被此份”幼稚”的过给盖过了。啧了一声后，把快抽完的烟往的地上扔—用力踩辗，以示不快。

 

「抱歉，今天受访时说了太多话了，觉得说话有点累。」

经历了两根烟又多一点的时间，夺走他一个人悠闲者，终于说了一句比较有意义的话。

 

「我也一样(Fair)。」

一同回复严肃些的情绪，王俊凯稍微放软语气的回道。刚从盒里抽出的烟也连同盒子一起被塞回口袋。

不过，这回倒他不是考虑到易烊千玺和健康问题，而是没了抽烟的心情。

 

提及了那些采访，王俊凯也终承认自己从供餐处走开起的不愉快与记者们有意无意的部分言语有关，而所谓的”有关”揉成一句就是”何谓现实”。

”现实” 最简单理解就是”别于80-00年代的戏外”，故哪怕拍摄镇子偏远又没好玩的地方，有网络又有电子产品，还有一群与他同活在现代的工作人员，他能确信这便是”现实”。然而，今日记者们的来访，却”重塑了他现下认定的事实”，提醒了他小小片场中缺乏的”外界的眼光”站有多大份量。

 

发会问结束那会儿，他是真的动摇了，对于记者们如何在看曾经是队友的他和易烊千玺的关系，尽管他们回答的相当”普通”，但心底却明白事实并非完全如此。

 

「怎么了？」

终是无法忽视他一边沉思又偷瞄的视线，易烊千玺又再次开口打破沉静。

 

「你有想过我们不是作为TFBoys认识的情形吗？你还会……喔，恩…没事。」

停顿了一下，王俊凯调整一下情绪，试图用轻松的语调问道，到了句末却又变的不太肯定。

问题的目的自然是想要验证什么，与此同时，他又觉得自己或许并不想听答案，故最终犹豫了起来。

 

「没有。」

转回过头，同王俊凯的背往墙上靠，易烊千玺用显得有些冷漠的语气念出了两个字。

 

语毕后，易烊千玺又沿着墙缓缓滑坐在地上。而后握住旁边的人的手，拉着一起坐下。

 

「我无法想象那种情况下我们还能怎么有交集。」

似酝酿了一下，先坐下的人偏过头又补了一句。

 

「好像也是。」

盯着与他四目相对的人一阵子，王俊凯在似乎有些尴尬的气氛勉强挤出点笑容和话。

 

易烊千玺的回答不无道理，成长于不同城市，背景也不相同，一时要他想出碰上的方式他也举不出来。

 

「不过，我们都向往着演艺圈……不然那时就不会去参加选秀。」

又思索了一下，王俊凯就”相遇的可能性”得出了另一个答案。

 

尽管心里知道易烊千玺的回答是仅针对”认识可能性”的理性判断而非潜藏在他心底的问题，但那句毫不犹豫的”没有”，仍是让王俊凯感到有些刺痛，防卫机制运作的想”否定”与”驳斥”。

 

「恩，我们参加过同一场选秀，但也就那场……成为TFBoys前我们也各自上过不同媒体，节目性质也不相同……其实最初时我们的偶像也不同。」

瞥了一眼对话者，提出”反方意见”者又继续自己的申论。

响应之快速，让王俊凯觉得易烊千玺可能以前就想过这个命题。

 

成为TFBoys之前那段日子王俊凯是没有忘过，毕竟是所谓的初心。

诚如易烊千玺所言，他最开始想成为的”演艺人员”并不是”偶像”，而是现在努力树立的”创作歌手”形象。感兴趣的仅有”唱歌”，对舞蹈没有太大的热忱。

记得出道不久时曾有黑粉抓出他小学时跳舞的视频，攻击他”明明上过课跳舞姿势却极难看”。对此，他虚心接受却也想反驳为师资和课程方向安排的缘故。如果那时公司给他们的就是”Kpop的舞蹈教学”，他便能更早打好舞蹈基础，对舞蹈的兴趣说不定也会提升。

 不过，他对”Kpop风”的最早认识是因为易烊千玺，他也无法确定如果不是那个人加入TF家族，他何时会有机会接受搬的上台子表演的舞蹈教育。

 

到底而言，如果不是成为了TFBoys，即便他们两个都抱着成为”歌唱方面的艺术家”的梦，最可能的圆梦途径是他继续去参加歌唱选秀节目，而易烊千玺选择"偶像养成节目"或是”去韩国当练习生"。完全是两条不一样的路。

 

「你说的没错，我们之所以会相遇变成感情这么好的.....兄弟是因为我们都想成为TFBoys。」

露出了释然的微笑，王俊凯抬头看向没有光害而闪耀的星空感叹道。

他想自己是问了一个很不应该问的问题，亵渎了”情谊(relationship)”。

 

多年后的现在，他依然不知道老板发完名片后与那些曾经的参赛者之间如何联系，唯知道最后站到了他眼前的只有易烊千玺—那个命定成为他队友彼此成就的人。

 

在他们还未想到如何延展对话前，王俊凯的手机铃声打断了气氛。

滑开查看，来电者不意外是会在意他”生活起居”的助理小弟。

不特别在意的接起，应了一声后发现电话那头是”管理”自己的经纪人而非可以”使唤”的助理，他赶紧站起来，手语示意原先的对象自己欲到一旁讲。

 

「抱歉。」

结束通话后，王俊凯再度走回方才聊天的墙边，发现易烊千玺还在后，将刚才离开时忘记讲的话补上。

对上抬头看他的人的眼睛时却忽然有种奇异的预感在心中漾开。

 

「你是不是……你想问如果不是”TFBoys”的队友，我还可能会喜欢你吗？」

没有任何铺垫，易烊千玺问了一个会令人惊骇的问题，验证了王俊凯前一刻的担忧。

 

问题一出，王俊凯是彻底冻结在原地。

易烊千玺丢出的问题正是他原本想问的，然而下意识逃避的，他不想在”气氛”不错的此刻提起，却不想竟然被令他烦恼的主给点出了。

 

问题如何会在此时被提出王俊凯一点主意也没有，他明白易烊千玺是个藏很多事情的人，特意来找他对话时也时常带有”某些他猜不透的目的性”，更知晓多年不见后自己的前队友对于”心理”的观察能力增进了不少。然而，这些理由似乎都不够解释这直击心理深处的恐慌感。

无论是”心有灵犀的巧合”还是”过人的读心能力”，都让人有些沉受不住，可事情已发生的现在，他眼下能做的只有决定是否去面对依旧卡在他心肺间的问题。

 

「恩。」

逃的了一时，逃不了一世，他挪回了刚才险些要向易烊千玺反方向去的脚尖，深吸一口气后回道。

出口的却只是很轻的一个字。

 

「不会。」

早已准备好答案，易烊千玺用依旧冷漠的语调说道。

听在王俊凯耳里却觉得特别坚定。

 

气氛沉默了一阵子，不似上一个问题时，回答问题者没有做任何补充或解释。

 

得到否定的答案时，王俊凯的心不免刺痛一下，但因着现下这诡异的气氛和易烊千玺方才的态度，他又觉得出现”肯定”似乎会很有违和感。

应对此情况，王俊凯知道应该要试图探出易烊千玺提起问题的原因，可直觉告诉他，易烊千玺有很大可能性是同他一样的想要藉此问题验证某些想法，贸然行动可能导向无可预期之后果。

稍加思考一下后，他还是选择再观察一阵子。

 

「为…什么？」

耐力战中败阵，王俊凯忍不先开口，却也有些狡诈的选择”令人困扰”的回应法。

此话可以是问”不会的理由”，也可以是拐弯抹角的问”提起此问题是为了什么”。

 

「你很困惑。」

顿了一会儿，易烊千玺没有选择对问题”字面意义”做回答，而是丢出了与先前话题都无关的四个字。

 

一般情况下，王俊凯可能无法领会这四个字的意义，可”被说中心事”的现在，他是立刻明白过来”没有再掩藏必要”。

与此同时，他似乎也有点抓住旁边的人想要”验证”的事情为何。

 

「难道你不会吗？」

暗抽了一口气，王俊凯用比前几句更坚定点的语气问道。

 这个问题有问等于没问，尽管困惑的点可能不同，但方才易烊千玺用的是”肯定句”而非”疑问句”，证明了局中人的身份。

 

听到他立即的响应，易烊千玺面上爬上了新的情绪，或悲痛，或愠怒。这次王俊凯很确定先前向他表明心意的人是想听”答复”。

或许同他的一样的，他的前队友也在个访中遭遇到会令人动摇的提问，导致现在的行动。

 

「心动是很容易的，不过抱以期待的付出行动去促成进一步发展又是另一回事……没错吧。」

 盯着他看一会儿，易烊千玺偏头看前方说道。内容依旧不是直接响应他的问题。

王俊凯深感，面对感情他的前队友是个非常不干脆的人。

 

与他对话者这句话是说给他听的，王俊凯深有自觉。

虽然和一般人所指的心动(have a crush onsomeone)有点不同，但真要他归类，现下对易烊千玺的感情确实仅算是心理悸动。他会想和易烊千玺待在一起，对于肢体触碰也一点也不排斥更甚期待，但离”性冲动”似乎又差了一些。

 

当记者们提到了”现实”，他想象了戏拍完之后他们相处的情形，想到最后得出的结论却是他否是因为没有其他人能轻松相处的人而过于”倾向”易烊千玺，待出了片场回到有朋友的城市情况又会如何。

现下，他不敢确定当各自忙工作少能见面时他是期望易烊千玺做何行动。

 

 「你对我来说很重要……还是兄弟。」

 将脑中混乱的情绪整理了一番，王俊凯试图说出真实的想法。

从被告白以来，他就一直为易烊千玺”重要的人”和”兄弟”两种身份而困扰。

 

 「是啊，像家人的兄弟，被决定而无法选择……你知道被直男直女（straight）伤过的人很多，但此伤来自交往过后被甩的比例却很少。人都想避免伤害，所以一开始就不会义无反顾的挥棒打直球。可是有时候偏偏你很想结束这局，投手却跟你耗着，出于职业精神你必须全力应对，但……心里仍是害怕打出直球。」

转头看着他欲言又止了一阵子，挑起话题的人还是开口，说话的语气听着飘忽却给人几分逼人的气势。

 

尽管依然没有主词又充满比喻，王俊凯确实听出易烊千玺话语中的”针对性”与”情绪”。

 

「很多事情我现在觉得很后悔……比如在你面前爬树还要让你帮忙我下来。」

 停顿了一下，易烊千玺深吸一口气似要继续一长串”抱怨”，最后出口却只有短短两句。

 

综合前后两段发言，王俊凯得出了他应早了于心实际被道出仍是会不舒服的结论—要易烊千玺把他当单纯的兄弟看是困难而伤人的。而他方才那句话定是刺激到了那个人，或许正是易烊千玺此刻最害怕听到的。

 

「我也不是那个意思！」

受了对话者”负面情绪”的影响，王俊凯稍加大音量有些急促的回话。

尽管，他其实不知道如何解释自己究竟是”哪个意思”。

 

「所以……？」

久违的直视着他，易烊千玺语调平淡的吐出了两个字。

久久没等到下文时，王俊凯才意识到那其实是个疑问句。

 

双双讲了意不在伤人却妥妥刺痛的话，王俊凯确定如果不想对话气氛越发糟糕，他今天必须要给易烊千玺一个答案，然选项只有零或一让他困扰至极。

他不想要结果是”零”，但”一”却怎么也选不下去。

 

 「王俊凯，我很抱歉…各方面而言。」

 在他仍为”答案如何呈现”烦恼之时，易烊千玺先打破了沉静。

 

停下思绪，他转头看发话的人。尽管鲜少被使用而老旧的灯泡无法在黑夜中照清人的表情，王俊凯也知道不会是能令人感到愉快的表情。

 

这并非王俊凯的本意，但”长久的沉默”似乎已经代替他做出回答。

 

「这次让我来说吧，我们果然还是不行。」

又抢在他开口之前，等待回复者，径自决定了答案。

语毕后，立刻站起来从狭窄的小道离开。

 

易烊千玺的身影从角落消失时，王俊凯意识到他又一次以不太舒服的情绪看着那个人的背影远离。

 

 

事情演成这样，他很想倒带回去看到底是如何发生。

然而就算能够回到过去，他也不知道怎么做才不会演成现在这样，又或所谓的”不一样”的结果应该是什么样。

 

 

\------------------TBC----------------


	18. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并没有特定参考的舞台剧或音乐剧，一切都是我编的。  
> (上一部看的Musical应该是Darren Criss 演的 Hedwig and the Angry Inch ~)
> 
> 原本还在想得塞点”小插曲”补字数，想不到导演和王俊凯聊天竟然能用掉那么多字，且有个好结论……

\----------------------------------

 

 

晨光中从睡梦中醒来，王俊凯立刻抓过手机看查时间，发觉为仅差几分钟七点后，心里稍微松了一口气—万幸他的生理时钟并没有乱得太严重。

 

与易烊千玺于后院”聊天”之后的晚上，他一夜未眠。

再次躺下已经是又过12小时以后的事情。

 

那夜目送着背景离去后，王俊凯独自在昏暗的小径里又抽了一根、燃掉一根，待离开时他就有准备今晚不是个容易入眠的夜晚。原先打算洗个澡，吞颗药，走出浴室后却不小心”犯贱”的去碰了中间那道门的门锁结果发现开不了，那刻起他的心情便再无法平复—静不下来，也不下静下来。

不眠之夜，最有意义的杀时间法即是进行创作。万幸的，或许是情绪特别复杂，灵感宛如沸腾的水，不断翻滚，创作没有成为他另一个困扰。尽管多是片段或字句，哼哼写写，还是让他弄到了天亮，接连着便是准备被安排到一天第一场的戏。

结束了上午的部分，他本想尝试去躺一下，不巧碰上同组的演员亲属来探班，大方请全剧组喝咖啡，偏偏那名亲属又是前阵子他才合作过的前辈，所有的休息时间便给聊天用掉了。

之后的下午，在咖啡的神助力下，身体明明有疲累感，脑子却不怎么想睡，又加之昨晚彻夜沉浸于音乐中旋律时不时找上门，他依然没偷着时间休息。

最终，在吃过晚饭后，他总算是摸到了床上，而后一觉睡到再一个天亮—将近36小时的清醒，换得少有的连续10小时睡眠。

 

在床上又赖了一下，王俊凯选择爬起来梳洗，以防舒适的空调下不小心再睡成回笼觉。

与早班的工作人员一同吃早餐后，虽然整个上午都没有他的戏，他仍到片场报到。

 

踏入片场时，偌大的空间空荡荡的，第一场戏的演员未梳化完毕，导演也还没进场指导，唯有道具组的人按着照片检查布景中物品的摆设位置是否与昨日相同。

作为并非容易起床的主，这种情景两个月以来王俊凯是第一次见。此刻，他对于没有赖在房间的决定感到正确。

 

分针又走了3/4圈，导演和本部电影的另一位主演终于出现在布景边。

短暂与易烊千玺四目相交，不出王俊凯的意外，那个人和昨天一样冷漠的看一眼而后偏过头，明显没有给他好的脸色看。

苦笑了一下，王俊凯装作不在意的同导演的助理打招呼。

 

提及昨日在片场遇见易烊千玺时的情形，现今王俊凯是为其举动有些后悔。

那会儿他刚结束上午的拍摄给同场戏的演员和其来探班的先生给逮住，不久便见到准备拍摄的电影主角先是愣了一下，微偏一下头—硬挤个不明显的笑容--迎面走来。不知他们之间发生了点故事，那对演艺圈夫妻很自然的把易烊千玺推到了他侧边的位置—擦过肩膀，聊着古今往昔的”缘分”。

或许是因为那个人聊天时神情表现太自然而令他牵起几丝怒火，出于自尊维护，他刻意的移动了身体拉开与旁边人的距离，同时”不自觉”的扫了肩膀上看不见的灰。确实收入眼底后，易烊千玺也如他所愿的挂不住原先的笑容，面色有些难堪的推托要复习台词无法继续奉陪。

接下来的每次偶然眼神相触，善意就从他一直视为兄弟的人眼中消失。

 

虽然行为是有些不当之处，背后的情绪王俊凯倒是相当明了。

感情上而论，是他甩了易烊千玺，就行为却是他给易烊千玺甩了。

他自然愿意承认，在知晓两人对感情的认真程度上相差一段距离下，持着”暧昧”的态度是伤人，然而与此同时，易烊千玺应当也是明白并不是那么容易认定”好友”的处女座对于能”称兄弟”的情谊如何重视，最终搞成那种气氛是完全没有在顾虑其心情。哼哼唱唱的晚上，好几度思及此，他都特别无法释怀。甚至有过易烊千玺这样单方表白又甩了他的举动是在寻仇报复—欺骗他的感情的念头。

回归理性，他其实知道以易烊千玺的为人并不是会这么做的人，但处于情绪，他无法完全压制，即使那些透露于外的”自若”是假的，他也不待见到。

 

今日又一次收到易烊千玺的”敌意”，王俊凯也不是说不放心上，只是比昨日精神好又有闲情的现在，他看清楚那个人面上微小的情绪和肢体间显露的疲累，心情上他是不觉得那么尴尬和难受。

 

 

「慢！停一下(Hold up)。」

在王俊凯分神和其他人聊天时，导演不同于平时NG时的用词，唤回了他的注意力。

最先映入眼底的是拿着球杆的人那张带着伤的狰狞面孔。

 

「千玺，你演的有点过了(You’re doing too hard)！我们可不是在拍动作片或惊悚片(we’re not filmingaction movies or horror movies)。」

直接走入布景，导演拉起了”躺倒”在地上的演员，指责起饰演Omega的演员的不在状态。

 

正在拍的戏是Omega杀了法定配偶(spouse)那段。

不似作为主角从小与Omega一同长大而对其有几分尊重的Alpha，大多数的Alpha对于Omega都有极强的控制欲。在历经几次反抗后的暴力相向后，身心备受压力的Omega决定出逃，于是给自己的法定配偶准备了一杯加有安眠药的咖啡，却不料因生意上遭遇挫折喝下咖啡的人心情不佳因点小事便对Omega发怒，争执之时药效发挥作用，那名Alpha在意识模糊时头部撞上桌脚昏倒。

出于对被报复的恐惧，神经紧绷的Omega决议顺势杀了标记自己的人再离开，以高尔夫球杆击打受伤处，确保目标失血过多而亡。

 

就剧本而论，这段确实是特别有张力的内容，Omega下的每一手中含着复杂的情绪，对于性别命运的怨怼、法定配偶的恨与愧疚、即将迎来自由的喜悦、动手杀人的恐惧等汇集而成，激发其本不会有的狠劲。

然而，这部电影性质是文艺片，实是不允许演员完全照着Omega的心情来演这场戏。

 

「要不，先休息一下？」

待导演”教育”的话讲告一个段落时，站在边上的演员指导提出建议。

调整与尝试了多次，演员终是被请离了布景。

 

「这段是真的不容易演。」

对着向外边走来的演员们，王俊凯安慰性的说道。

 

同早上的，易烊千玺在四目相对一秒后立刻偏移开视线，不对他的话做任何回应。

 

「是呢！我好像真撞出包了。」

饰演”被害者”的人摸了几下头，接了王俊凯的话。

一语毕后，迎来了方才相互避开的两人的注意，眼中皆带有几丝愧疚。

 

尽管希望不是，王俊凯还是不免将易烊千玺”失控”的理由往自己身上想。

参照过去经验，这样的想法对于被赞许过情商高的Omega演员或许有些失礼，但谈过几次感情后，王俊凯深晓碰上爱情人会如何失态和展现出不同一面。

实话而言，很多方面他的前队友也确实验证了他的认知，最明显即是事情都过去36小时，那个人还没法正眼看着他对上两句话以上。

 

「抱歉了。」

整理过情绪，易烊千玺对着电影中自己的法定配偶诚心的道歉。

直视的眼神中，丝毫容不下距离他更近一些的王俊凯。

 

「不会，这可以当作练习。感觉有点像是谍报战俘虏被拷问时的场景……恩，虽然我多是闭着眼，还是感觉到千玺你散发出的”杀气”，看来你是真的挺恨我的。」

为表现Alpha的坚强，方才语中带点抱怨的人赶紧又改口，将话圆回来。

 

如果不是论资历与名气不比易烊千玺，作为一个Alpha这样让一个”Omega”打趴在地上，应当是相当伤自尊的事情。

 

「不是，Omega毕竟是属于Alpha，总有几分钦慕……只是我这两天有些睡眠不足。」

完全退去方才镜头下时让人压力的情绪，易烊千玺向着四目相交的人浅笑一下，轻描淡写的回应。

瞬时”王俊凯”认知自己果然是”这段感情”的局外人。

 

深吸了一口气，晃到了别处另找聊天对象。

 

「我考虑了一下，我们更动一下内容吧，就不要球杆了，改成用毛巾和枕头让他窒息……反正我们已经把原作的铁锤改过一次，凶器符合现实最重要。」

对照剧本与方才拍出的画面研究一番后，导演集合了相关人员宣告新作的决定。

或许是对于多次NG的妥协，导演也接受今天的易烊千玺演不出他原本要的感觉。

 

「那么在警局质询那段也得改一下，改成”调查结果显示死者伤口不深，药量也不多，死因较像窒息而亡”。」

历经了两个多月训练，导演助理机敏的给出提醒。

 

听闻其他内容会跟着更动，王俊凯即刻思索了一下是否会影响到自己。

 

「恩，记下来，麻烦帮我改一下对话，看怎样合理，最晚明早给我。」

点了一下头，导演有些心慰的回应助理的贡献。

说完又挥手交代一旁工作人员去找需要的道具。

 

「准备了，时间差不多。」

与场记和导演做过确认，导演助理喊了演员和布景工作人员回来。

 

「马上过去。」

扮演了一早上尸体的人，应了一声后快步走到演员指导旁边。

擦过肩膀时，王俊凯才发现电影主演并没有跟着一起。

 

「原谅我不够专业，能请你别在一旁看吗？」

没预警的抓住王俊凯的手拉到一边，易烊千玺施行了36小时内的首次主动搭话。

眼神直愣愣的看着，表情与语气却十分冷漠。

 

「好。」

愣了一下，王俊凯没犹豫的应许了要求。

 

知晓拍摄不顺时，他就有想过自己的在场是影响饰演Omega的人的演技原因。然主动走人等于认了事实，不愿独受这份罪，他本就打算一旦”他人”开口便离开。

 

「那…你加油吧。」

赶在提出要求者准备转身离开前，王俊凯又补了一句。

宛如反射行为，出口之后的下一秒，他尚不知自己此举何意。

 

「谢谢。」

盯着看几秒，易烊千玺给了个没感情的笑容，用依旧低平的语调吐出两个字。

 

做了一早上的观察者，王俊凯大概知道易烊千玺对他的态度了。

昨日是避免接触，受他”刺激”后敌意。

今日则是刻意无视，整理过心情后选择视他为”点头之交”。

 

 

为了正常过日子，易烊千玺的应对方式也许是对的。

只是选择接受这教科书般的标准答案，他的心情总有几分无奈。

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

「好，辛苦了！」

在王俊凯顺利念完台词后，导演爽快的喊过。

片场的背景音立刻迎来一阵欢呼声。

 

一分钟内多数工作人员开始将手边的工作收拾到一个段落，五分钟后走掉大半。

风驰电掣的发展，看的刚下戏的主演特别懵。

 

「发生什么事了？不需要准备下一个场次的拍摄吗？」

带着疑惑，王俊凯抓住了熟识的工作人员问道。

 

「喔，因为易烊千玺昨晚离开了，戏没法拍就取消了。我们至少可以休息三小时。」

慢条斯理整理着地上的线路，摄影组助理随意的回答着问题。

出口的话却让作为听众的王俊凯着实惊讶了一下。

 

「离开？」

抓取”关键词”，他重复确认了一次。

 

电影临近杀青之际，主演离开片场是影响相当大的事情，特别是有一定数目的工作人员是学生，开学前需要一些缓冲时间。

以易烊千玺的个性，他很难想象那个人会做出”拖累他人”或”开天窗”这类令人困扰之事。

 

「对啊，你不知道吗？好像是家里有事情。」

似乎对于他显得惊讶的语气产生疑惑，工作人停下手上的工作抬头看着他说道。

毫不掩藏的意外之情，令王俊凯觉得心理刺痛了一下。

 

原来这消息奔走相告传遍了片场，唯独遗漏了”被认定该是最早被告知”的他。

这摆在眼前的事实，便是他在几天前才失去的东西。

 

此外，其实房间就住在隔壁，纵使饰演Omega的演员不说，隔音不甚好的薄墙或许也能给他透露一些讯息，可这几日他多带着全罩式耳机在工作，主动与外在一切声音隔绝。

思及这点，他的心情又瞬间更加郁闷一些。

 

「是丧事，他都跟我解释过，后天就回来上工了。」

前一刻在不远处与人谈话的导演走过来，补充了相关说明。

听见时常给人下指令的声音，原本停下工作的人，下意识地低头。

 

 「我想…他应该有告诉我，只是不巧我昨晚手机忘记充电，早上没法开机没看见。」

对上言行一副”好心解释”的导演，王俊凯笑了一下将话题忽悠过去。

或许是话转的有点硬，方才发问者在听完后并没有附和他说法的意思。

 

他所说的实为谎言，他的手机正近乎满格的放在休息室，早上查看时也并无收到任何与易烊千玺相关的信息。

 

 「你和千玺吵架了吗？」

沉默了一会儿，片场权力最大的人没打算放过他的认真问道。

与此同时，却也体贴的等整理完电线的工作人员悄悄退场后才开口。

 

「恩，并没有啊。」

顿了一下，他语调轻松的否认。

尽管内心未被看穿而慌张，面上王俊凯还是保持笑容。

 

「都无所谓，那是你们的事情，我不插手也不评论。」

坚信自己的猜测，导演没有被他骗过，却也没有继续往下作文章的意思。

 

知道再装下去也没意思，王俊凯静下来回想了一下自己与前队友间有哪些”互动”给人”吵架”的感觉。

这些日，他们没有对手戏，并不太需要打照面。尽管片场外交流确实少很多，那些也都是他人不会看见的。

且与工作人闲聊时，他甚至有意强调自己最近忙创作之事以作为原因。

 

「难得时间空下来，我们聊一下吧。」

没去理会他的反应，才开口的人又补了一句。

 

「好，当然。」

并无任何特殊理由拒绝，王俊凯没犹豫的应了下。

 

 

同导演一人手持一瓶啤酒走上因拍电影而修建起来的景观亭，王俊凯觉得心里莫名忐忑。

入组至今，印象中他鲜少与导演单独聊天，亦不曾在片场以外的地方讲超过10句话，更不用说在几乎没有人会经过的”高处”。

现下，这意料之外的发展，让他对于应下邀约起了些许后悔。

 

「导演那这几天的拍摄有什么更动？」

不想让心情继续不安下去，落座后王俊凯率先开口，主导了话题。

 

「今天已经说休息了，就由他们了。下午的部分我另有安排，至于明天就先拍你的部分，有些画面用替身也行，提前了一些戏就辛苦你一下了。」

不慌不忙的敲击几下完成手上用桌缘开瓶盖的动作后，导演简易说明了新计划。

动作神态看着自在，却给王俊凯看成几分”不耐烦”。

 

「恩，因为是法庭上的戏，我前几天整个读过一遍，台词不困扰。」

应着对话者句末”礼貌的请托”，王俊凯笑以回应。

 

不想话题却不小心给他”礼貌的回应”句点而气氛陷入沉默。

尴尬之余，他只好把注意力转移到开瓶盖工作上。

 

突然的安静也让他想起了方才被问到与易烊千玺之间的”非常态”时导演的表情。

尽管问话的人表示不重要，他仍私认为那是会影响拍戏要素—如果不是Omega的演员不在，他们本该在明天同场演戏。

 

「其实呢？我找你聊聊也不是为特别的事情，你可以放轻松点……随便聊也行，要不…电影快结束了，说说你对于脚色或整部电影的想法吧！」

啜了一口后又一口，导演换了一个较为放松的姿势，看着王俊凯说道。

语气与表情皆比在片场时友善许多，似乎尽力创造平等对话的气氛。

 

谈话目的点出，王俊凯终于是卸下哽在喉咙的半口气。

 

「想法……恩……我能讲一下我的疑惑吗？」

为不让对话者等太久，王俊凯边说边想。

 

「哪类的？说吧。」

放下正准备喝下去的酒瓶，导演即刻回应。

 

「Omega对Alpha真的是爱情吗？」

把酒瓶放置桌上，王俊凯语气认真的问道。

他这句话可能有意指特定人也可能没有意指。

 

「继续说。」

收到王俊凯语气中的认真，导演不自觉又恢复了在片场时的气势。

面对”演员的提问”，邢导演不是喜欢直接给出看法或答案的人，更多喜欢了解”问题背后的想法”。

 

「只是我的感觉，至目前为止的剧情Omega不曾因为Alpha在感情上受伤，在看见其他人对Alpha献殷情时，Omega是微笑以待，全无忌妒……得知Alpha给人做过临时标记时，凝重的情绪中大半悔悟与自责，些许释然，不带心痛之情，然后不久就告知Alpha要去除标记与别人结婚……当然青少年那会儿他们是真把对方视为最重要的人，只是……」

熟知导演的习惯，王俊凯无太大压力的将脑中的想法尽量整理成文字说出。

 

这些观点他是第一次与人分享，毕竟饰演Alpha的人去找人讨论Omega是颇奇怪之事。

然而导演是创作剧本的人，他的脚色可以是个”纯读者”或”纯观众”。

 

「那你觉得Omega爱他的法定配偶或女Beta摄影师吗？你是有翻过易烊千玺的剧本或小说版吧！」

”惊喜”之情显露于面上，导演语气略激动的再问道。

似乎对于王俊凯的”分析”颇为满意与兴趣。

 

「这…对于法定配偶应该是生理上Omega对Alpha的钦慕，在那之前并没有人好好把他当作一个性别是男Omega的人去追求，渐渐接受自己的性别后，Omega对于Alpha性别不在是忌妒与恨。至于…那个女Beta，有人曾说觉得Omega至少是男女都可，所以应该是爱吧，不过…相处短暂也不深入，或许更可能是心动。」

确实两者都略翻过，也与人谈论过，他没思考太久便给出答案。

其实他对于导演这问题没有自己的见解，以上观点大多是出自易烊千玺之言。

 

「可以这样理解。」

似乎是听出他这事照搬别人的想法，导演不怎么有兴趣在此深聊。

语毕后立刻喝了一口酒，表露无意评论。

 

「提及Omega对Alpha的感情嘛……你说的那几段算是拍摄视角的表达，我刻意那样做的……在舞台剧那些都是Omega单人独白，他在讲述经历时虽然用了一堆形容词和比喻，语气却没有多伤心难过，所以写成电影时，我就保留下来了……至于青春期的爱情，谁知道呢？」

放下酒瓶，导演重新把重点拉回”先前表示赞许”的观点。

艺术家总喜欢懂自己作品的人，”小小用心”被人发觉是谓成功。

 

「你中学时谈过恋爱吗？」

才说完话，回应意见的人又立刻问了一个问题。

 

「我们12年就出道了，没法常常去学校上课。」

问及学生时期，王俊凯略尴尬的回答道。

那是他们的选择，以校园生活换偶像身分。

 

如果真叫他回想起来，比起拿毕业证书的学校对于高中校园的印象更多是来自他出演的几部学校背景的戏剧—除了感受是真的，其他都是假的。

 

「抱歉，一时忘记。」

并非头一次犯，导演不避讳承认自己的不对。

 

「我以前在家乡有个发小，从幼儿园到高中都还一块儿玩，她妈妈也认我做干儿子，关系相当近。我觉得她挺好的，长的挺可爱，不过就只是主观评论，我从来没想过和她谈恋爱的可能。不过……她交男友时我高兴，她和男友分手时我也高兴，这样矛盾。那会儿我以为就只是我很重视我们的友谊又太习惯在一起，所以想要她幸福又不想她跟我有距离，然而几年以后当我在国外接到电话知道她要结婚时，却哭到完全停不下来，只要看到能想起她的东西就无法止住眼泪，那种感觉真难受。」

似作为弥补，饮了一大口酒后，导演谈起了自己的感情故事。

王俊凯不知道这种情况是否少见，至少他是头回听到。惊讶之情再所难免。

 

「不过，也在那时我想起了一些微小的往事……有一回我感冒昏死，男友生日出去约会的她竟然挺早就跑回来看照我，为什么呢？明明那时我姥姥也在家。」

长串叙述后，换了一口气，导演又补充了一句。

敘述结束于疑问句，让王俊凯对于下文有所期待，不敢轻易发言。

 

「我对她到底是不是爱情我想了快40年都没想明白……高中时我深信我们的关系最接近哥们儿，因为大家在KTV玩开时要谁选个在场的人来舌吻，她毫不考虑的选择我，吻完后我的反应是”恶，呸”，绝对不假，至少我那之后的一周都没有在意着那个吻的感觉……感情要两个人才能谈，我也想过干脆表白然后从她的反应中去找出答案，不过，晚了，她都要有家庭了，我添什么乱。」

自顾自地喝酒与回忆，兴致仍在，导演在沉默一阵子后又继续把故事完整。

 

「然后呢？」

发觉结束于句点，王俊凯立刻再追问。

 

「啥？」

得到未预期反应，导演直觉的吐出一个字。

 

语毕后，王俊凯也忽然觉醒聊天对象是导演的话，自己方才的反应有些不宜。

可兴趣被挑起，总想知道不圆满的结局之后是否还有故事。

 

「后来不就我也有了家庭，我家没有女儿，所以她第二个孩子认我为干爹。现在你又叫我回想那时的”心痛”实在是好笑又丢脸。」

并不如王俊凯想的感到被冒犯，导演笑了一下把提问的人想知道的后续说出来。

最开始说要营造的”平等对话气氛”确实是不假。

 

得知后面的故事并不算太糟，王俊凯是松了一气。

比起”随便的语气”，其实他更害怕戳中人伤口。

 

「话再说回来，你刚才说的”态度”的确挺有意思的，前些天千玺说Omega是个敢爱敢恨的人与他本人相差甚远，但面对Alpha时却例外，不知道他是怎么揣摩脚色？说起来那几段给人有些本色出演的感觉……」

也许有点担心王俊凯再往自己的感情故事问，导演又把话题转回去原来的问题。

 

「这…导演下次可以问问他本人。」

听到易烊千玺的名字，王俊凯愣了一下，很快又平复心情的接话。

 

对于导演明知他们现在有些尴尬，却仍自然的提起那个人的名字的举动，王俊凯不知背后是否有着目的。

然底心里，遇不着易烊千玺的现在，他是满愿意与人聊聊那个现下对他特别有距离感的人。

 

作为对手戏演员，导演讲的”本色出演”投入演出的当下，他实在无暇去观察与评判。

不过如果电影中Omega的那些”表现”被认为是”本色出演”，那易烊千玺真的是很能够隐忍与懂隐藏的人。

 

「我听说你觉得我偏爱易烊千玺，但其实我也挺喜欢你的。」

或许是对他的回答进行了过度解释，导演讲了一句”特别”鼓励人的话。

“效果之强”让王俊凯在话传入耳中的下一刻，立马忘记了刚才关于易烊千玺的思考。

 

他知道导演并不吝于称赞人，只是这次讲得如此”直白”又有开他玩笑之意，令他一时招架不住—内心”惊”与”慌”了一下。

 

「你大概不知道吧，Alpha这脚色是随着一次一次的改编被创造出来的，在最早的…60年代的原型舞台剧，Alpha只是Omega的一个帮忙打最后官司的好心同乡，两人不是多好的朋友，更不用说情愫和曾经标记过这事……毕竟是为响应Omega权益运动而创作的，脚色要”明确”。」

自知必须为爆出的话解释一下，语出惊人的又开口说道。

解释之后，前一句话的意义即刻反转成正经话。

 

「是这样啊。」

惊慌给平抚，王俊凯松下一口气。

 

「所以说，剧本虽是我写的，Alpha是个怎样的形象你也有很大的决定权。Omega是个令人印象深刻的脚色，但真正知晓故事背景的人是会对Alpha更感兴趣的。」

延续认真的气氛，导演继续说明”喜欢他的原因”。

 

两句相辅，王俊凯特别庆幸今日能听到导演的”真心话”。

哪怕当时真的是制片与投资方为票房力保他选中，导演对现在的他寄予厚望且欣赏也是事实，他应该更看重这份”投资”。

 

「谢谢指教。」

将对话回归于题出”疑问”时，王俊凯表达对于解惑之恩的感激。

 

「别管Omega怎么想了，也别理法官和外人怎么看，故事的最后Alpha才是决定的人，你该想想你希望得到什么和如何得到。」

拿空酒瓶又放下，导演在询问目前位置的电话响起前再出一句能振奋人的话。

 

接通电话后，这开始于忐忑的对话就在慢慢开始冒出的饥饿感中特别正向积极的结束。

 

 

不到48小时之后，他也许又要和”最熟悉的点头之交”演示关于感情的戏。

相比两个小时前，现在的他心情是轻松多，无论是演好戏或是直面那个人。

 

 

\-----------TBC-----------


End file.
